


Avenger Shots!

by SouthernLolita



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: !skinny steve, Adult Content, Aftermath of Torture, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bruce Feels, Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Character Death, Crossdressing Kink, Dancing, De-Aged Tony Stark, Depression, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drowning, Feels, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Kid Tony Stark, Lace Panties, Lapdance, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Steve Rogers, Pantsless, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Sex, Sassy Loki, Slow Dancing, Smut, Spidypool - Freeform, Steve Feels, Stony - Freeform, Stony ships, Strength Kink, Sub Drop, Suicide Attempt, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony needs pants, Top Tony Stark, Top Wade Wilson, Weddings, What Have I Done, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow, gammafrost - Freeform, may have errors so deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 93,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of one shots, lots of Stony here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This will be were i slap all my avenger shots. some of these could become something at a later date idk. This is my first posting for this fandom so you guys let me know if you'd like to see a full length work in this from me!

(1/8/16) I am slowly editing titles to include ship names, please be understanding that this takes time. 

I did not put ship names to begin with simply because i wanted people to open each work and give it a chance to maybe discover rare ships or things they may not topically enjoy. however, i guess that's just not wanted. So yeah ship names will be added. When i hit 100 fics i may close this work.


	2. Drops of Jupiter (Stony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Drops of Jupiter - Train
> 
> Pairing: Stony

Steve loved looking at the stars, but in the city it was hard to see them for the lights. He'd mentioned this once in passing to Tony.

It was just some random thing said in passing and yet here he was standing in Tony's lab looking up at..Stars?  The man in the can had brought down the heavens just for him. Tony had spent weeks pouring over star charts and his holographic software until he had the whole thing perfect.

"Come here I have something to show you." He said one evening, leading Steve down into the tower basement.  

For once no bright lights were on as they entered the space. "What's this about Tony .."

 

"You'll see Cap, you'll see."  

 

Then the soft deep blue hue started from the center of the room followed by the sound of piano and violins. The colors expanded and then floor to ceilings every surface was covered in clusters of stars, the whole galaxy was mapped out in vibrant hues of gold and magenta. Every constellation and planet came into focus with the press of a button.  

Steve was..lost for words, as he glances over at his friend sometimes rivals face, seeing the refection of a billion stars in Tony's deep dark eyes. Something began to warm inside the man out of time.

 

Things couldn't be the same after that.

 

Steve caught himself looking at Stark with new eyes, no longer did he see a selfish foolish man. He saw someone who cared so much for others, a man who put on a show for everyone to make them believe he was so carefree when really he was just lonely.

Soon Rogers had a sketch book full of the billionaire, candid profiles of the man working in his lab, Having coffee in the wee hours of morning, or the few times he feel asleep on the sofa in the main room.  This was getting out of hand and Steve knew it, he was being swept off his feet with each passing day. He didn't even know if Tony would reciprocate these feelings.

He had to do something. Then an opportunity form the heavens showed it self.

"Hey Tony, I wanna show you something."

 

* * *

Tony was a little confused as he was led out to the garage and handed a helmet. " Um..cap you know I have like 15 cars right?"

"I know you do, and I have this so unless your to scared tin man. I suggest you put that on and climb on" Steve said with a smile knowing the challenge would be enough to get Tony to comply.

 

The motorcycle cut through the city and headed out into the suburbs then into the rural hills.  Tony wasn't sure were they were going  but at the moment he didn't care. He had his arms wrapped around Steve hanging on as the speedometer climbed higher and higher. He knew what it was like to fly and this ..well this made bursting the sound barrier in the MarkVI just seem like jogging. Not for the speed but the exhilaration of being so close to the man he'd been dreaming about for months now.

When they finally stopped they where out in the country on a hill top, the city lights far in the distance.

" Steve, as much as I like getting away from it all I have to ask what are we doing?"

"You'll see."

It was then that the heavens opened up, Steve had timed it just right .  The first few streaks of light cut across the night sky and Tony knew what it was. Then the next and the next soon the sky was filled with Meteors.

"Its ..beautiful." Tony said looking up at the showering lights.

 

Steve was looking at Tony. "Yeah it is."

 

 


	3. Burnin it down (BlackPepper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Burnin it down - Jason Aldean
> 
> Pairing: Black Widow/ Pepper Pots
> 
> (r18) Yuri

 

Pepper seemed to always get stuck with the paperwork, tonight like many a night the now CEO of Stark Industries was in her office well after closing burning the midnight oil. However someone else in Stark towers knew about her schedule and planed to remedy that.

 

"JARVIS, can you bring up the Sebring account for me." Pepper asked the AI, she was to tired, it was to late. She was going to kill Tony when he came back from the Avengers mission he was on, funny he always picked stockholders meetings to leave before.

 

" Regrettably I can not Ms. Potts, you have a guest with specific clearance granted by Sir to restrict any further work you may do tonight."

Peppers brows creased, "Who?"

 

"That would be me." A smooth staccato voice called from the door way to the office. Pepper hadn't even noticed the assassin when she slipped in.

 

Natasha smirked crossing the office, holding up a bottle of whiskey in her hand. "Thought you could use a distraction." The woman's eyes smoldered with a deeper promise beyond the amber liquid.

 

Pepper eased back into her office chair, her lips curling at the offer as she took in the others appearance. Romanov was not in her usual uniform. This time it was a pair of well fitting black jean shorts, and a black razor back tank top. She was barefoot as well, likely having just come from the floors above. Natasha's red hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail and slightly damp, she showered recently.

 

The thought of the imposing woman wet from a bath sent a shiver through the CEO's spine. " I think I could to."

 

* * *

 

One drink turned into two, two into three. Peppers inhibitions falling along with the buttons on her satin Dior blouse under Romanov's skilled fingers.

 

Natasha currently had the ginger seated on the desktop, her own seat  in the leather chair between the younger woman's silken clad legs.

 

The assassin ran her hands up along Peppers thighs eliciting soft sounds of approval.  "Ask me.." she said  in a low voice leaning forward to lick a stripe from the top of the skirt band up to the center clasp of  Potts bra. "Beg me." She said looking up with lidded eyes dark with lust.

 

"Please. Please Nat. I need you."  she breathed running her manicured nails over Widows toned arms.

"Come on baby, lets take this party out of this office, I've got a better idea." Natasha said, a wicked grin painting her features.

* * *

 

Peppers copper hair fanned on the pillow case over the large circular bed, Tony's bed. Really this would serve him right for making her work so late. Having two naked women in his bed and him not even there to enjoy it, a torture most cruel.

 

Although, the troublesome playboy was the last thing on Peppers mind at the moment. Her mind was descending into warm bubbling euphoria as she arched under skilled hands.

 

"That's it let me hear you Pep." Natasha's accent was peeking through as she began to fall into the heat of the moment. Crooking her fingers up at just the perfect angle to have the other woman wailing in pleasure.

 

"Yes yes! Oh god yes anything! Anything just keep doing that!" Pepper yowled and arched her face and chest painted in hues of pink.  

 

The Russian leaned  forward  whispering in bedroom tones. "You know what you want, say it."

 

"Please Mistress!"  

_

* * *

 

Tony and Steve where just coming up in the elevator it had been a long mission and they both managed to sneak off from the others and head up to Tony's floor.

 

They had just stepped into the bedroom meaning to peel off there dingy clothes when they saw it. Like some beautiful panorama. The two beautiful forms bathed in the rising sun and shadows of golden light on the cream sheets.  

 

Steve's cheeks flared red, and Tony could not believe he would have missed this if they had stopped for Shawarma like he wanted.

 

The two beauties where wrapped up in one another the smell of sweat and perfume lingering in the air. Natasha of course has know the moment they stepped in but didn't care. She wanted Stark to know something, not to mistreat what was hers.

 

The assassin moved the other woman over on all fours across the bed, looking up she locked eyes with the billionaire across the room. Placing her palms flush on Peppers toned back side before her dipping down to finally let her have some relief.

 

Peppers head shot up howling out in climax, she saw them. And didn't even care.

 

* * *

 

Steve melted against the wall and had slid to the floor, poor dear.

 

Natasha just smirked, wrapping pepper up in the top sheet. She herself remaining in the buff as she swaggers across the room leading her lover out past Stark.

 

"Morning Tony." Pepper said, as if she had just passed him in the hall instead of just being wreaked in his bed by one of his teammates.

"Morning pep..."  

 

Romanov tipped her head. "Stark."

 

"Natasha..."

As the two women left Tony didn't even hide the swiveled glance at the assassin bare rear as she stepped onto the elevator.

 


	4. Afire Love (Stony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Afire Love- Ed Shreeran
> 
> Pairing- Stony Steve/Tony
> 
> AU: traumatic injury
> 
> AN: I feel like this could turn into something someday idk though you tell me.

This shouldn't have happened, Steve knew that. He was the team leader, he should have been there. He should have realized that Tony wasn't alright before it was too late.  

 

There where so many should haves and maybes floating around Rogers head as he sat in the hall way of Shields infirmary.  The battle had been like any other, they were there to save people and that's what they did. But at what cost?

 

It was just like New York except this time no one was there to catch Tony as he fell. The suit had malfunctioned after the terrorist used an EMP blast. He was too far away from them and it happened too fast. Cap saw it happen, that awful moment when the markVII's boosters shut off and Tony floundered trying to use the repulsers trying anything as he fell.

* * *

 

Steve covered his ears in vain, he could still hear Tony's voice crack with fear over the com link.

 

"Hey  ...guys... Little help here! STEVE!"

 

"Steve, Steve?" The voice about him called. Rogers head shot up and saw the sad look on Bruce's face. He hadn't been with them when it happened but he worked hard when they brought Stark in.

 

"Is...is he?" Steve choked on the words, his mind begging. Please god no I can't lose anyone else I love.

 

"He's alive, I was able to repair the casing of the reactor and the internal damage he had from impacting. Unfortunately there was some head trauma. We won't know until he wakes up what kind of state he will be in. I'm... I'm so sorry Cap."  Banner hung his head.

 

* * *

 

He Didn't wake up after a week, Pepper didn't want him left alone at shield so he was moved by to the tower.  Fury was skeptical if it would really matter, but Steve was ready to walk away from the project if they didn't allow it. They couldn't have him leave the Avengers.

It was a Sunday, Steve was sitting next to the bed reading aloud from the bible. Even if Tony wouldn't have liked it the super solider found it comforting. His mother used to read to him from psalms when he was a little boy and very ill.

 

There was a soft groan that he almost missed if it hadn't been for his enhances hearing. "Tony. Tony sweetheart can you hear me?"

 

"...who...who are...you?"

* * *

"It's not his fault he doesn't know you Steve, he doesn't know any of us." Bruce said

 

It didn't make it better, Cap wasn't trying to place blame he just wanted answers. Tony didn't know them, didn't know...anything. It was so painful to watch a brilliant man struggle to even use a spoon. Sometimes life just isn't fair.

 


	5. I don't wanna love somebody else (pepperony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I don't wanna love somebody else - A great big world
> 
> Pairing- Tony/Pepper

Sometimes love isn't enough, even if you give your whole heart and soul to another person. Just loving them can't get them through every obstacle and chase the monsters from their mind.

You cannot change someone and you can be angry with them for it. Pepper knew that, she knew the moment she met Tony Stark that her life would never be the same. The man was a tornado wrapped in a hurricane, a beautiful controlled chaos that tore into everything he came in contact with. As vexing as he could be he was also wonderful.

He was a man who could build dreams and give his own life to save others. That was the problem. She was selfish and she didn't want to give him away for anyone. It hurt to feel so helpless watching the man she loved risk it all for a city that sometimes loved and sometimes hated him.

She didn't want to leave; she didn't want to love someone else. Nevertheless, loving him was crushing her.

It wasn't brave how she ended it; she wasn't the one that was the hero so. Maybe that was ok. She packed her things and left the tower, leaving a three-page letter including her resignation form Stark Industries.

Maybe she was running away, maybe she was giving up, but she had to. She had to hurt him to save him. Because if she let this go on it would kill one of them.

* * *

 

When he came home, hoping to see her to only be met with silence. Tony knew, he knew when he hit the door and the scent of her perfume seemed fainter than usual. When he walked in and her shoes were not by the door. Her favorite blanket wasn't draped over the chair in the sitting room. He knew. He wasn't angry as he sat there with his scotch turning the pages of her words over in his hands.

 

This was the opus of their love, the curtain had fallen so silently and the stage lights died. He didn't want to love somebody else.

 


	6. Are gunna kiss me or not (SpideyPool)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Are you gunna kiss me or not - Thompson Square
> 
> Pairing - SpidyPool

"So then I shot him in the face!" Wade said throwing his arms out gesturing wildly.

 

Peter just shook his head looking over at the older boy who was grinning like a fool, he was charming for a mercenary. Then again he could see why Uncle Phil loved Uncle Clint so much, assassins had that certain charm.

"Well I'm glad your job went so smoothly. Though I think tweeting about murder isn't as stealthy as you think it is."

 

Wade pouted and rolled over, "Well ya know at least I don't set up elaborate photo shoots for myself. Some of only know the art of selfies."

 

The brunet laugh and feel back looking up at the stars about Stark Tower. "What can I say, Dad thought me the value of a good photo op."

Things feel into comfortable silence before peter rolled over, his fingers touching the edges of the ski mask Wade was wearing, wishing he felt more comfortable about showing his face. Suddenly a large rough hand took his wrist.

 

"Are you gunna kiss me or not Petey.?"

 

Peter peeled up the soft cotton letting it bunch on the bridge of wades nose, he didn't care about the marks on the other man's skin, it just made him more unique. Their lips met in a soft sweet kiss.

The first kiss was the best, well at least until the next and the one after that.

Sneaking around wasn't easy and when Peter's fathers found out well.. The Stark-Rodgers house had been rather loud that evening. Thankfully Aunt Natasha was there to talk his dad out of killing anyone or grounding Peter until he was 40.

* * *

 

Wade was a risk taker, it was his bread and butter for god sakes. But this was one chance he had to take, he had found the one good thing in life and he wasn't letting it go. Not for a million years, hell or high water.

 

Death do they part.

 

So Deadpool marched himself right into SHIELD and right up to Captain America and in the more respectable fashion he knew ..Which wasn't exactly that respectful.. Said " Sup Mr America Sir, sooo Um as you know I have been bang...um I mean seeing your son for a while now and well I think he's fucking awesome. So, I want to make an honest arachnid outta him ya feel what I'm laying down here?"

 

Steve was admittedly confused but thank fully Fury was there to translate. "The idiot is asking permission to marry your son."

* * *

 

The wedding was in June, at the summer house in Malibu, Tony cried. He would later say it was just allergies. Bruce would cover for him, mostly because he cried to.

 

Peter's kind smile saying "I do."

Wade with a boisterous "Fuck yeah I do!"

 

The guest cheered and peter leaned in, the sun shining in his eyes as he raised his hands to his husbands bare face. "So..are you gunna kiss me or not."

 

 


	7. Beyond the sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Beyond the Sunset - Hank Williams (1923)
> 
> Pairing: Steve/ Peggy (Stony if you squint or could be read as Bromance)
> 
> An: Just a short one with painful feels, given the original release date of this song it would have been one that Steve would have known pre serum.. As a side note this was my great grandmothers fave song and she would sing it often, a wonderful memory.

 

_" Should you go first and I remain to walk the road alone. I'll live in memories garden dear with happy days we've known. In spring I'll wait for roses red when fades the lilacs blue, and in early fall when brown leaves call I'll catch a glimpse of you. Should you go first and I remain for battles to be fought, each thing you've touched along the way will be a hallowed spot. I'll hear your voice I'll see your smile, though blindly I may grow. The memory of your helping hand with buoy me on with hope."_

 

Steve Rodger's woke up to a world that seemed like a dream, all the things he once knew were gone. A man out of time who felt like he didn't belong anywhere. Yet he was needed and answered the call, the first Avenger returned to battle to save human kind.

When it was all over Captain America once again returned to an empty room and dusty memories. He almost cringed at the idea of moving into Stark Tower, though now newly renovated as Avenger Tower. Still it was better than being alone and he was beginning to grow fond of his comrades.  
  


" I could find her, if you want." Tony said from the doorway to Steve's room. Watching as the man in question gazed at an old black and white photograph.  
  


Steve looked up as if the idea was some shining thing. " Could you I mean, I know she would ..well she would be on in years now and She may have even forgotten me but ..still. I would like to see her."  
  


Tony wasn't so bad, he was actually rather thoughtful when he wanted to be. So he just smiled and said he'd put JARVIS on it and let Steve know when they had something.

The solider knew it might be a long shot, for all he knew Peggy could have gone back to England. She could have been married, 70 years was a long time.

It was a few days later when Tony walked into the gym and pulled Steve aside, the mans usual grin and bravado missing from the inventors face. " Hey Cap, can I talk to you for a moment."  
  


That was the beginning of the worst day of Steve's life, it hurt worse than when his mother died, he had expected that after all she'd been sick. Worse than watching Bucky fall, that was a risk they took. This hurt because it was something that happened while he was sleeping. He had no way to go back and no way to go forward.

"I found her..I found Peggy, Steve..I... I'm so sorry but she died a few years ago." Tony said and handed Steve a few papers, a photocopy obituary and direction to a cemetery.

 

_"Should you go first and I remain to finish with the scroll. No lessening shadows shall ever creep in to make this life seem droll. We've known so much of happiness, we've had out cup of joy, and memory is one gift of God that death cannot destroy. I want to know each step you take that I may walk the same, for some day down that lonely road you'll hear me call your name. Should you go first and I remain one thing I'll have you do; walk slowly down that long long path for soon I'll fallow you."_

 

Steve brushed his finger tips over the stone marker, he felt a lump in his throat tracing her name. The obituary said she had never married, never had any children and had moved back to Brooklyn. There on her tomb stone was a circled star that looks suspiciously like Cap's shield.

As it turned out Tony didn't have to look very far, Howard had been the one that paid for Peggy's funeral. Seemed the old man had had some good in him there at the end.

Steve wiped at his eyes and spoke softly to the woman that had meant so much to him in his past life. All the while his friends hand steady at his shoulder. He couldn't go back but he would never make the same mistakes as he had in the past.

"When I see you again, we'll have that dance." He said softly getting to his feet. Blue eyes lifting to the horizon as the sun set in the western sky.

 

_"...beyond the sunset forevermore."_

 

 


	8. WTF STARK! Ep1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF STARK! Ep1
> 
> This really isn't a song fic just a random shot of weirdness
> 
> No real pairing. But if you want to see it as Stony you can put on your slash goggles.
> 
> Episode 1: " Because my names on the building."

 

Tony had been down in the lab for days, everyone had tried to get him out at least once but to no avail. They had all officially given up figuring that if the genius expired down there hopefully JARVIS would tell them before the smell lingered out.

 

Today Steve happened to be sitting in the main room sketching since everyone else had gone out. He figured he'd stay in-case a call came in or god forbid Tony blew up a portion of a the building with whatever he was working on down there.

 

Unfortunately for Captain America Tony was going to come crawling out of the lab after his hiatus from humanity. He would do so with a grand entrance.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve heard the elevator doors open, looking up  he watched a disheveled looking Tony Stark saunter out. He was wearing his acdc shirt and his hair was wild. What Steve could not see, thanks to the obstruction of the sofa, was Tony's lower half.  

 

"Welcome back to civilization there tin man."  

 

Tony raised a hand with a yawn passing behind the sofa walking off into the communal kitchen. All the while Steve having turned his attention back to his sketch book.

 

After a few moments Tony came back, beer in hand looking over Steve's shoulder at the pencil rendering of  a group of roses.  "Not bad Capcicle."

 

Steve looked up to say thank you when saw it, and could not unsee it.

 

Tony was in his underpants.

 

"What ..Why!" Steve blustered trying not to look gesturing to the inventor.

 

Tony raised an eye brow then looked down at his state of undress, it had been hot in the lab so he striped out of his pants and just forgot to put them back on before coming out.  Stark popped the waste band of the Calvin Kline boxer briefs. " What ..their clean."

 

Rodgers shot the other man an incredulous look . "That is not the point! You can't just walk around here like that, what if Natasha or Ms. Hill had been here!"

 

Tony just grinned, " Then I would have been sure to come up here naked."

 

"TONY!"

 

Stark just laughed and walked off waving his beer. " I do what I want Spangles my names on the building!"

 


	9. WTF Stark Ep2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2: " Stop laughing and help me."

Genius, billionaire, philanthropist, Playboy....It was that last one that had a tendency to get Tony in trouble a lot. And today was no exception.

 

You see last night the infamous Tony Stark picked up a beautiful blonde at a local nightspot, however due to his perhaps limitless line of women he neglected to remember that he had bedded this one once before and had not been very kind - at least on in her mind.

Because leaving money on a night stand and disappearing before daybreak isn't what one dose to women whom are not hookers.

 

So yes he deserved this, and frankly she could have done much worse.

* * *

 

Bruce Banner was down in his lab when JARVIS came over the intercom causing the scientist to pause, looking up from his microscope.

 

"Doctor Banner, Sir is in need of some assistance."

 

Bruce slipped off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, " Where is he?"

 

"Sir is currently located in his master suite in the penthouse, shall I unlock the doors for you Doctor Banner?"

 

"Yes Jarvis, I will be up in a minute." Bruce was a bit confused because usually when Tony called for him it was because of something in the lab. Then again the genius inventor could have been tinkering the with suit formation pad out on the penthouse balcony for all he knew.

 

As Banner stepped off the elevator and into the main room of the penthouse he looked around still not seeing hide nor hair of Stark. "Tony?" He called walking back toward the master bedroom as Jarvis had previously said.

What he saw when he opened the door however was something that he would never forget, ...mostly because he immediately took out his phone and took a picture.

 

Tony Stark was tied to his bed dressed in a pink lacy bra, panties, garter and stockings. Complete with a bright pink lipstick smeared garishly over his mouth.

 

"Ok..Brucy..I know how this looks.."

 

Bruce snorted and covered his mouth. "It looks like an idiot on a bed."

 

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME!" Tony snarled tugging at the ropes, that girl really knew how to tie a knot.

 

"Banner..Banner what are you doing ..YOU PUT THAT PHONE DOWN!" ..to late

 

Bruce was crying laughing at this point leaning against the door . "Hold on lemme just group message this."

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

 

Many laughs were had that day, and for his birthday Natasha got Tony a gift card to Victoria secret, everyone had pitched in.


	10. Bang a gong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Bang a gong -Trex  
> Pairing: Bruce/Darcy

“Wake up birthday boy it’s fun time!”  Darcy yelled jumping into Bruce’s bed.  
  
The doctor shot up with a shout. “Jesus Darcy! “ He held a hand to his chest trying to remember his breathing exercises as he glared at her. “You have any idea how dangerous that was.”  
  
“Oh god…really. Let’s not be a party pooper, you know the big guy loves me. Now get up I took the liberty of canceling your flight when Thor told me it was your birthday, soooo we are taking a road trip!”  She said brightly jumping off the bed and throwing open the curtains.  
  
Bruce had been called out to Nevada with Thor to help Jane and her team with some research, Tony had been kind enough to let everyone say in one of his private homes just outside of Vegas. It really was too nice but Stark had insisted, he didn’t want his friend staying in some roasting tin-can out in the middle of the desert.  
  
“Yeah because putting me in the van for god know how many hours straight seems like a real fun adventure.” Bruce said rolling his eyes.  
  
Darcy just grinned holding up a set of keys that for some reason had a little Captain America shield keychain on them. Oh Tony you’re not too careful are you.  
   
“Not taking the shag van my man! We are riding in style, I’m sure Tony won’t mind if we barrow one of his baby’s.” She said tossing the keys up and down while Bruce set about the room throwing on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. Dragging up his other belonging in the canvas rucksack he’d packed them in.  
  
“You do know that’s grand theft auto right?” He dead panned on the woman.  
  
Darcy just stuck out her tongue, “Only if you get caught plus I’m boss tits at that game. We’ll be fine!”  
  
“Not. A game Darcy…it’s a felony!” Bruce shouted after her following her down the garage. 

* * *

  
  
This was a terrible idea, Bruce knew it. He was almost sure that somewhere in Darcy’s caffeine addled brain she knew it. Yet there they were in the candy blue and white 1971 Chevelle flying down the two lane stretch of black top headed out of Nevada.  
  
The top was down the sun was hot and the wind felt glorious, part of him couldn’t help but smile. As long as they kept Tony’s car in one piece it should be fine, he might even enjoy this. Plus the other guy was being fairly quiet not really minding since they were so close to Darcy.  
  
Oh but it’s never quite that simple.  
  
“Hey Bruce check it out no hands!” Darcy shouted out of o wear taking her hands off the wheel and covering her eyes.    
  
Bruce damn near hulked out right then as he dove over half in her lap to steady the wheel. Then of course he realized they were on a flat straight shot of road with no other cars around for miles. “Damn it Darcy!”  
  
She just laughed and ruffled his hair. “Gosh live a little Doc. After the next stop you’re driving got me, maybe if you feel the power of this baby you’ll lighten up.”  
____________________________________________________________  
  
“uuughhh god I’m gunna be the one that turns green if you don’t start driving!” Darcy groaned from the passenger seat.  
  
“That’s what I’m doing Darce.. As you can clearly see we are in fact in motion.”  
  
The woman clicked her tongue and pointed at the speedometer, “No Sir your driving like Steve. Obeying rules and using signals even though we haven’t seen another car in over an our. You are not driving ..you are in an extended dmv test.”  
Bruce rolled his eyes flitting a glance over to her. “ I thought that was the same thing, as long as we get to where we need to be in one piece that will suit me just fine.”  
  
Lewis huffed and looked away, this was not what she had in mind. However, that wasn’t to say she couldn’t spice things up. “Right.. I’m hot so I’m gunna change.” With little warning Darcy started wiping off her clothes.  
  
“Darcy what are doing! Stop that! Do you know how dangerous this is!”Banner started to pull over only to have a shirt thrown in his lap.  
  
“Keep going Doc we are makin time here!” She shouted now down to her bra and jeans.  
  
Bruce was trying his best not to look and breath deep, the last thing he wanted to do was explain to Tony how the other guy squashed his chevelle.  
  
“Bruce, calm down.” A sultry voice said next to his ear. He could smell her soap and shampoo, white tea and honey with a hint of baby powder. Why was Darcy so close didn’t she realize what could happen?  “I trust you, now I need you to trust me.” she said, her breath dancing over his neck.  
  
“But what if. I” She stopped him placing her slim fingers over his lips.  
  
Darcy press her body in his side, gently moving her hand away from Bruce’s mouth to steal one of his hands from the wheel. She tucked under his arm laying her head on the doctors shoulder. “ I trust the other guy to, just relax Bruce, you should be good at that by now.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Bruce learned a lot on that trip, one was that Hulk did not like gas station burritos. The other and more important lesson, was that he didn’t have to be alone. He wasn’t a monster or a time bomb he was just different and maybe being different wasn’t so bad if you had someone else to share that with.  
  
The scientist looked over at the sleeping girl in his bed, Darcy was beautiful and weird and wonderful. And she looked good in his shirt.  
  
  
  



	11. Dick in a box (pepperony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: D!ck in a box - The lonely Island ft. Justin Timberlake
> 
> Pairing: Pepperony - Tony/pepper
> 
> AN:....so this happened

 

It was Christmas and Pepper had said she didn't want something expensive, she said something from the heart that had meaning would be better than any brand name trinket.

However she seemed to forget that this was Tony Stark she was talking to. She really should have expected something like this.

* * *

 

Pepper walked into the Penthouse to find Tony standing in the middle of the room dresses to the nines in a tux and tie holding a red gift wrapped box. He smile wolfishly and waggled his eyebrows.

"Hey there Pep, Got something for ya I think your really going to love."

She narrowed her eyes at the billionaire and the box he was holding in both hands. Pepper crossed her arms and approached skeptically. "It's not a puppy in there is it cause I cant take care of a dog when I'm to busy cleaning up after you."

Tony shook his head "Nope, but you can pet it if you want to." still grinning like a mad man. 

Her eyes flitted down to the large bow covered lid. "You're to happy and that worries me."

"Just open it Ms.Potts."

Pepper sighed and pulled off the lid peering inside. She clicked her tongue and looked up at Tony. " Tony.. that's you Pen!s. ...You cut a hole in this box and stuck your junk in it."

"Yes M'am"

Pepper tossed the lid and smiled, "You're impossible."

He simple shrugged his shoulders "Yet you love me."

 

 

 


	12. Strip for you (Stony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stony - Strip for you - R Kelly
> 
> Superhusbands!

 

Steve had never done anything like this. In fact, he was vanilla when it came to bedroom activities. However, he knew his husband was the adventurous type. Tony was always surprising him with romantic or downright odd things. So for once, he wanted to be the one to get things started.

So there Steve Rogers was, standing in the elevator in a long leather trench coat riding up to the penthouse of Avenger Tower. He had called Tony and told him to meet him in their bedroom, to just leave the door unlocked and turn out all the lights. 

Stark obviously had a few lewd comments as to what the soldiers was planning but Rogers said nothing. This had to have an element of surprise as if the whole thing coming from Steve was not surprising enough.

He entered the darkened top floor, listening to the soft sounds of Jazz coming from the bedroom. Tony had found the envelop then. It was A CD of instrumentals that Steve left taped to the door of the lab with simple directions to go upstairs and press play.

Tony's second set of directions where left on a chair placed in the center of the bedroom. A little note placed on a white box. Inside was a red satin robe with matching boxers, to be honest Tony wanted to laugh at how cute this all was but he did not. He dressed accordingly and waited, his next surprise came in the form of JARVIS notifying him that "The wine Captain Rogers placed in the chiller was now at optimal temperature."

 

The billionaire had to admit he was impressed.

* * *

 

When the door opened at Midnight on the dot, Tony had just poured two glasses of wine and resumed his seat in the center of the room.

 

Brown eyes lingered over at the Super Solider as he entered. Steve said nothing as he walked in, posture ridged and formal. He was wearing a uniform cap that was out of the ordinary. It was a very old thing in a dark hunter green. That's when it hit him, just as the trench-coat hit the floor - Steve was in his old dress uniform from the 40's and my god did he look good.

" Hellooooo Cap!" Tony whistled, eyes sparkling as they traveled up and down the other man uniform.

"Hello Tony, now I want you to sit back and relax alright." Steven tone was sultry and commanding filling with a new confidence seeing the approval written on his husbands face.

The brunette bit his lip with a compliant nod. His seated poster opening as he relaxed watching the taller man before him.

Steve tipped his hat before taking it off completely, running his fingers back through his short dirty blond hair. His jaw line was strong about the starched collared shirt, making him even more the imposing figure of perfection.

Tossing the cap aside his finger moved down the lapels of the uniform popping the jackets buttons descending leaving the garment open before shrugging it back. Letting the dark heavy fabric slide down off his broad shoulders.

Tony knew what this was now, Steve was stripping for him. "This is soooo much better than magic mic..." 

The military man rolled his eyes, "Shut up Tones." 

"Yes Sir. Captain Rogers."

  
  
Steve smirked stepping forward placing his palms on his husband's knees exposed by the short hem of the robe. He leaned forward to whisper in the brunet's ear, "I believe it's Captain, Rogers-Stark now. Right baby." 

Tony shivered as the warm breath tickled his earlobe, a deep growl leaving his throat as he took Steve's tie when the man moved away. Tugging the polyester hard and stealing the blonds' lips in a fierce kiss that brought the larger man to his knees.

When the needy fingers let the tie lose Cap leaned back on his heels touching his kiss swollen lips, flitting hungry blue eyes up at his husband. Taking in the satisfied grin playing on Tony's lips, he began loosening the tie letting the strip of fabric hang loose as he leaned back with his right hand on the floor between his ankles. Steve's left hand skillfully slipped loose the buttons of his shirt. In the strained pose, the shirt fell open bit-by-bit showing the tight fitting tank underneath. 

Rising from his kneeling position, Rogers ran his large hands over the inventors' knees and thighs pushing open his husbands robe in the motion. 

Tony watched appreciatively as the muscular Adonis his lover was stood between his splayed legs. 

Steve's fingers fell on the stainless steel belt buckle moving his hips slowly to the music that flowed from the surround sound in the penthouse. Popping lose the belt the leather sang as it flew from the loops. Taking the freed accessory in hand, he hung the strip of leather around Stark's neck.

Tony could not help it, this was easily the sexiest thing he had ever seen - and he had seen a lot. His mouth watered watching his husbands little strip teas. What a tease indeed.

The solider stepped back toeing off his shoes turning around and looking seductively over his shoulder as he unzipped his trousers. He let the dark fabric fall and flexed his glutes in the tight fitting white briefs. 

The billionaire thought his head was about to explode. This was a torture of the best kind, most torturous below the belt. "Stevie you're killin me"

Tony's plea was met with a chuckle as the blind turned and sauntered up to the chair and climbed into the mans lap. Tony groaned feeling the weight of Steve settle in his lap, his hands moving on their own pealing the tight tank top off the blond. 

Steve raised his arms and allowed the garments swift removal. Smiling coyly as the very last of Tony's self- control melted to nill.

The brunette attacked the muscular chest before him with an assault of lewd open mouth kisses and bites that left his super solider lover moaning like a cheerleader. Tony knew exactly how to take his husband apart, and after this little stunt Steve would be very lucky to have that serum cause without it -he would not be able to walk tomorrow.

 


	13. Fathers Day (superfamily)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperFamily

Tony Stark had been down in the lab for days. Once the genius billionaire had something on his mind there was no letting it go, everyone knew that.

In fact no one knew it better than Tony's husband Steve, and there newly adopted son Peter. However, Steve was determined to drag the inventor out of his science lair for one afternoon.

  
 Today was very special day after all.

With a little help from JARVIS ie- "claiming that there was an emergency in the penthouse." Dirty trick yes but it worked.

Tony came running out of the elevator with a repulsor armed on his left hand.

"What's going on!" The brunette shouted spotting his Husband in the kitchen with there little boy who was proudly standing in a chair to be tall enough to help the super solider cook. 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, earning an adorable admonishing from the little boy.

"oooo papa your in trouble!!" Peter giggled. 

Tony did not look amused. "Jesus Cap, using J as a pager with some fake emergency ..really?"

"Look I had to get you out of the lab some how, today is very special and Peter has something for you. Isn't that right buddy?" Steve asked the little boy who nodded vigorously before picking something up from the baking sheet with both hands and carefully hopping down from the chair and dashing to his other father. 

Tony knelt down to see what was so important that he almost had a heart attack trying to get upstairs. "Alright Pete whatcha got."

Peter held up his hands proudly, it was a large and slightly misshapen cookie in the likeness of an arc reactor . The blue icing was thick and red lettering over the top that read **-I luv my Daddy** -

Brown eyes soften and Stark found himself choking up a bit as he glanced back over to the kitchen. 

"Happy fathers day Daddy!" Peter chimed holding up the cookie grinning from ear to ear. 

"Thanks sweetheart, I love it." Stark said picking the little one up in his arms. His first fathers day was defiantly the best.


	14. P.D.A (SpideyPool)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SpideyPool - PDA- John legend

  
  
“W-Wade..W-aahh-wade  stop! Stop stop. We can’t,”  Peter struggled to catch his breath. Wade had snuck into the university and cornered him in the bathroom. The merc scared him when he dropped down from the ceiling having crawled through a vent.  
  
Now Parker was being pushed up in a corner stall by his black and red clad lover who was currently assaulting him below the belt. Peter grabbed a fist full of Wade’s mask. “ Ah..you ..oh god …jesus  fuuu..stop WADE!”    
Peter had to clap a hand over his own mouth as soon as he heard his own voice echo off the tile walls.  
  
Deadpool tugged his mask back in place and stood up pushing his own hips flush to the panting student. “Come on spidybaby you know you missed me..little Wade missed you to”  


* * *

  
  
Wade was always doing things like that, the man had no shame what so ever.  
  
“OWWWW! I know that spandex clad ass anywhere, sup spidybaby  how’s it hangin?.. I’d say a lil to the right by the looks of that suit.”  
  
Parker rolled his eyes at the loud voice behind him, he was trying to protect the city and this sort of thing was not helping. “ Working, Wa..umm, Deadpool. I‘m kinda in the middle of something at the moment”  
  
The mercenary climbed up on the fire escape lounging out on the rail, “ I’d like to get in the middle of something.”  
  
Thank god for his mask because Peter was blushing right now. “I don’t have time for this” He hissed  
  
“Oh it won’t take long bea, see I got this zipper it goes all the way down, yours in the back right ! So really our costumes are perfectly situated for a quicky.”  Wilson grinned behind his mask.  


* * *

  
  
This by far was the stupidest thing they had ever done.  
  
“nghh ahh,.. You do know who my dads are right?” Peter groaned as he was pinned to his bed.  
  
Wade had somehow…as impossible as it should be, broken into Avenger towers to see Peter.  
  
“Yea babe, Mr More American than apple pie and handguns, and Starkypoo. Less talkie more nakie…” He said tugging off Peters shirt.  
  
“If they catch you they’ll kill you.” The brunette said panting as he looked up at wades muscular scared chest.    
  
The older man smirked, “It’s fine I’ll get better”  
  



	15. Monster (Stony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stony  
> Monster -skillet

Stony - Monster -Skillet  
  
Maybe it was a mistake, that’s what Tony thought as he felt like his entire body was burning from the inside out. He did it to himself though; he was going to die if he did not inject himself with Extremis. He couldn’t do that, he wasn’t ready to just give up like that. He had to make it back home to Steve; he always promised his soldier that no mater what he would do everything he could to make it back alive.  
  
However now he wasn’t so sure, he realized now why Skrull called the nanite injection a “Virus”. Extremis entered the brain and then swam through your nerves system taking over, determining what was ‘wrong’ or ‘insufficient’ and expelling it, rebuilding it to perfection with whatever the host brain subconsciously wanted or needed. At that moment Ironman needed his armor, extremis did the rest.  
  
Tony stumbled back into the tower in full armor, his footsteps clanging loudly on the penthouse floor as he floundered his way into the bathroom.  
  
Steve had heard what was going on, he knew about Tony’s mission and he had been following it with updates from Shield. There were things they didn’t tell him though, and Rogers was worried for the his husband. Silence from Fury meant something far worse had happened.    
When Steve heard the commotion upstairs he ran to the emergency stair well taking them three at a time, going faster than the elevator could have managed.  He burst into the penthouse, blue eyes scanning for the inventor. “Tony!”  
  
Stark heard the soldier as he hunched over the toilet hacking up what he assumed was some such internal organ or maybe that raspberry puree shake he had last night, really was hard to tell he was a tech guy not a doctor. Tony cringed doubling over as images flashed over his minds eye; internet searches, the video feed inside the tower, cell phone text messages. His head felt like it was going to explode.  
“Stop …stop..please make it stop.”  
  
“Tone.. Tony is that you ?” Steve heard the disturbance from the master bath and dashed down the hall only to find the door locked. Doors in Avenger tower were not exactly like your regular oak and pine, these where made to withstand a Hulk.  
Steve pressed his ear to the door hearing the pained groans and pleas. “ Tony! Tony open this door right now!”  
  
Tony’s mind cleared for a moment at Steve’s frantic voice. ‘ I can’t let him see me like this.’  he thought struggling to his feet as parts of the suit shimmers and absorbed into his skin. “ E-everthings fine..Stevie ..just just go away ok..”  god his voice was shaking he most certainly did not sound fine Steve was never going to buy that.  
  
“Like hell Stark! Jarvis open this door!” Steve shouted at the ceiling, only to have the AI not answer…  
  
Tony laughed humorlessly. “He’s not there cap…its only me.” Tony’s back hit the door with a thud that short a bright white pain, ‘the human spine should not feel like that’ he thought before sliding down to the tiles.  
  
“Tony …Tony what was that!” Steve ran worried hands through his hair. “ Tony are you ok? Please please talk to me, if your hurt  I need to know. Whatever it is no matter how bad it is honey;  please just tell me, Bruce can patch you up just please come out.”  
  
The super solider was begging and that hurt the worst. Tony looked down at his hands trying to get control over this thing he had become. The armor receded leaving his skin a shimmery gold which slowly faded, was it even skin anymore? Was he even human anymore?  “ I..this, this isn’t something Bruce can fix babe..”  
  
Steve fell to his knees out side the door, he hated this powerless feeling, “Tony your scaring me.”  
  
The door clicked and Steve went for it, he expected the worst, having prepared himself for a murder scene to only find a perfectly whole and rather naked Tony Stark sitting on the side of the tub. Other than looking a bit sweaty and worn Tony looked alright. Still Steve wasn’t taking a chance and ran to the brunette taking his face in his hands.  “ Tony, say something.”  
  
Tony placed his clammy palms on his lovers biceps looking up into those clear blue eyes. “ Steve, I..I’ve done something but I need you to trust me ok.”  
  
Steve took in the anxiety in the other mans features. “ Whatever it is Tony you know I’m not running away.” He said letting his hands fall to grip his husbands.  
  
Tony pulled away and stood up before the taller man, “Please just.. Don’t be afraid.”  With that Tony closed his eyes. Searching through his mind like files on a computer.  
  
“Tone why would I …”  Steve’s question was interrupted when Tony’s eyes shot open and were glowing solid white. Cap took a step back shocked as metal began to seep through Tony’s skin like bones racing over his limbs, his skin seemed to fold like scales of gold smoothing out before panels of red armor formed out of nothing. “Oh my God..”  
  
“I had to, it was the only way.” Tony’s voice came back sounding a touch robotic, the most alarming thing was that it wasn’t even coming from Tony but though the Penthouse like the Inventors AI had before.  
  
“What ..have you done?” Steve looked shocked not sure what to think, he was glad Tony was alright but, was this really Tony?  
  
“I kept my promise.”  
  
  



	16. The Greatest man I never knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stark Family - The Greatest man I never knew - Reba McEntire 
> 
> Stony if you squint.

Tony sat at his desk looking over at an old back and white photo on the wall of Stark Industries. It was Howard his father. Looking as strong and solid as in Tony’s memories, everything about that man was perfection. He worked hard and he built this company from the ground up. Howard gave his blood sweat and tears for that business for his legacy.   
However, the one thing Tony never was sure of was where he fit into that legacy.   
  
His earliest memories of his father seemed like a looking through a window at a life that wasn’t really his. Howard buried in his work and Tony in his room, all the school plays and science fairs that his father promised to be their for only to ‘lose track of time’.   
  
Howard was good at his job, but as a parent; well it’s the easiest job to get but the hardest job to do.   
  
Tony always said that his fathers contributions where great, even when some might call them something else. Howard Stark was a great man, a great man that his son never really knew.  
  
 _…._  
  
  
 _“hey dad..hey daddy watch me! ..”_  
  
 _“ Not now Tony, I have a lot on my mind why don’t you go play.”_  
  
 _….._  
  
 _“Dad, can we talk?”_  
  
 _“No son, don’t you have homework? You know I’m not paying for you to go to MIT for you just have fun. You’re going to running this company one day.”_  
  
…..  
  
“Why were you always so cold, I worshiped you? I just wanted to make you proud.” Tony said bitterly looking at the photo.  “You never even said you loved me.”  A tear slid down the billionaire’s cheek.   
  
Tony didn’t even hear the door creak open. Steve had been standing there a while holding two cups of coffee, he had known Howard. Maybe he wasn’t the same man later in life but Steve had seen other photos of the Starks and Steve was good at reading people.    
  
“Maybe he thought you knew.” the blond said softly.  
  
Tony looked up wiping his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips before turning back to the photo. “Thanks Cap.” 


	17. One of the brightest stars (Stony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stony - One of the brightest Stars - James Blunt  
> Prepare your Feels!

_“ A famous man once said, 'We create our own demons.' Who said that? What does that even mean? Doesn't matter.”_  
  
People, U.S.A. Today, Forbes magazine, Times. Tony had been on the cover of them all, he’d been front for both good and bad reasons. He’d been hailed as a visionary in science, the next in the Stark legacy of  invention. Then he learned the truth, and he changed. Tony wanted his story to be more than his fathers.  
  
  
However, our past has written thick chapters on our hearts and Tony Stark was no exception. He made mistakes and he continued to make those same mistakes. He pushed people away to keep them safe, he locked himself way with the machines he thought would save them all.  He held it all together with his bravado and his aged scotch.  
  
Caviler smiles that disarmed young beauties and quick come backs to any and all questions. That’s how Tony survived. Tony  made his choice and it set him apart, it’s lonely at the top.  
  
Then the team happened, Tony didn’t work well with other and yet somehow Steve Rogers managed to convince him otherwise. It was ironic in away, when Tony was a kid he always looked up to his fathers stories of the great Captain America.  Yet the man sitting across from the billionaire did not seem so much like the tall tales of his youth, the few good memories he actually had. Steve was just…Steve, some guy who couldn’t use the microwave and hadn’t seen a decent movie since The Wizard of Oz.  
  
Tony would regret thinking that, because as it turned out Cap was everything the stories said and surprisingly a little bit more. Steve was a real hero, and it made Tony want to be more. It made him want to save something not because he wanted to but because it was the right thing to do. Because the world needed heroes.    
  
He was prepared to die, he would have finally done something worth living for. Letting go of the missile in the cold blackness of space, looking up at twinkling galaxy in the distance. The hues of breathtaking vibrancy over the horizon of the enemy ship; it all began to fade as he fell. A strange peace fell over him, like a curtain slowly closing in his field of vision. Was this death?  
  
Tony lived, but he began to wonder why? Pepper left, she just couldn’t take all he was risking and he couldn’t blame her. He looked out on the city he loved and saw it in ruin, even the team parted ways because well… they weren’t really friends were they?  They all shook hands of course and carried on with various missions. Tony left on his own in his home in Malibu, alone with his suits and his nightmares.  
  
Bruce came by once it  was a Sunday or maybe a Saturday, his fellow scientist looked like he’d seen a ghost when he laid eyes on the inventor. “ God Tony have you even left the house?”  
  
“Peppers in charge so I don’t need to go in, plus I’m busy . Things to build ya know, some one has to the genius for the next time everything goes to shit right?”  Tony commented not even addressing his ill hygiene or gaunt appearance. The fact that the villa reeked of whiskey and oil was beyond mentioning.  
  
Banner didn’t know what to say so he didn’t say anything, afterward he asked Ms. Potts what was going on with Tony and all she could do was shake her head and say she didn’t know. She called it one of his little ‘phases’ saying how sure she was he would come out of it eventually.  
  
  
Eventually came when Steve heard about the state of his team mate, he was coming off a hard mission of his own. Losing a friend for a second time, he wasn’t going to do that again. So the super soldier made his was to Starks cliff side home. Pulling his motor cycle up to the posh house he found the door unlocked, not the kind of security he remembered from his days in Stark Towers.  
  
“Stark?”  the blond asked walking through the house, he saw a stack of tabloids on the bar in the kitchen. All with sensational titles like  “ Tony Stark : Billionaire Recluse, Tony Stark steps down from Stark Industries;  Playboy turned Hot Mess” a few had some highly unflattering photos of Tony.  Steve sneered at the media trash folding up the magazines and dropping them in the bin.  
  
He continued his way through the house, “Stark you here?”  
  
“Captain Rogers.” Jarvis, Starks AI spoke over some hidden speaker. Steve still wasn’t use to interacting with the machine as yet.  
  
The soldier looked up and around before replying. “Um..yes. Hello; is Stark around I need to speak with him ..please.”  
  
“Yes Captain, Sir is down in the lab. Hurry.”  
  
Steve’s brows furrowed at the last word, the odd sense of urgency in the AI’s words. Something wasn’t right. “Lead the way Jarvis.”  
  
The house suddenly went pitch black and  inset lights along the hall ceiling lit one by one creating a path for the blond. Steve followed the lit trail down to an underground area where the hall was brightly lit with fluorescents. Un a head a door buzzed and opened. Loud music filtered through the hallway as Steve entered the dim lab.  
  
He didn’t have to call out for Tony, he saw him there. The brunette was on his knees surrounded by the broken remnants of bottles and scraps of metal. “Tony” he asked softly, this was the first time he’d used the younger mans name so casually.  
  
That’s when Steve saw it, an old revolver in Tony’s hand. The soldier paused holding up his hands. “Tony hey, its me its Steve. Why Don’t you come over here and we can talk ok?”  
  
Tony looked over his solider then down at the dark shining metal in his hand. “ Ya know other than the company this was the only thing the old man left me, I used to wonder why he had this old thing. He kept it in the bottom drawer of his desk. I didn’t realize it until after he was gone but it only had one bullet in the chamber. I think I know why now, see when your on top everyone loves you. But they don’t really love you, no one really does. It only takes one mistake and its all gone, then it doesn’t even matter if you save whole fucking world. Your still alone, your still alone”  
  
“You are not Howard, your much better Tony. Now put the gun down.” Steve inched closer but held his breath as the revolver lifted.  
  
 Tony placed the muzzle of the gun to his temple, dark steel lost in a nest of dark hair. “Aren’t you going to say ‘told you so’ Spangles. I’m just a man in a can who makes a joke out of everything right? So why not, you don’t really need me. Bruce is smart he could do probably anything I can do and he doesn’t even need a suit.”  
  
The words hurt, Steve had no idea what he said had affected Tony so deeply. “ I’m sorry Tony, I was wrong and no one can replace you. The team needs you ..I need you.”  
  


A sob fell from the billionaire as the gun wavered in his hand. “ I’m so tried, I’m just so damn tired and I cant sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see everyone I care about die, I see them betray me, I feel ..I feel like I’m falling all over again and no ones going to catch me this time.”  
  
Steve took the chance to snatch the pistol away , his finger moving over the loading mechanism and dropping the bullet to the floor before tossing the gun across the room. After discarding the traitorous tool he gathered the broken man in his arms. For whatever reason the idea of Tony Stark dieing had ripped Steve apart ever since New York. “ I’ve got you Tony, I’ve got you and I swear I will never let you fall. You understand me?”  he said holding tight to the brunette sobbing against his chest.  
  
“It’s to late…I’m going to die anyway.”  
  
The words sent fear through the captain as he pulled Stark away from him looking at the mans face. “ What did you do Tony, tell me right now did you take something?”    
  
“it’s the reactor…” Tony mumbled unbuttoning his shirt. “ The thing that was suppose to save me..” He smiled sadly “ is poisoning me. I‘m sorry I was kind of a dick to you when we met, your  actually a really nice guy.”  
  
“Now you listen to me, you are not going to die Tony Stark. I won’t let you shellhead, you still owe me that match ya know?” Steve smiled touching the inventors face tenderly, soothing away the other mans tears.  
 “ I’m not nice I’m selfish, and I don’t want to lose you or anybody, your going to just have to deal with my caring about you now.”  
  
“ alright Capsicle you win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ok there will be a part 2 to this so yep a 2 shot look at me! Idk hope you like it


	18. Like I'm gunna lose you (Stony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stony - Like I’m gonna lose you - Megan Trainor  
> Ok this is part two, to my previous chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Steve woke with a start at the dream, it was a dark twist to an old memory. So much had changed in the past two years.  His whole life had been turned upside down and to be honest he wouldn’t change a thing.  
  
Looking over at his bed mate seeing the soft blue glow of Tony’s arc reactor, it meant the man was alive and well.  
  
Yes, a lot had changed. Like his feelings for the boisterous playboy, after seeing Stark so vulnerable and honest Steve realized something. He needed this man in his life, soon that need grew into longing and that longing into love.  
  
Now with the new reactor Tony was no longer in danger and getting stronger everyday, even so that nightmare of losing the inventor still lingered in the back of the solider mind.  
  
Steve scrubbed his hands over his face.  
  
“What’s the matter babe..” A gruff sleepy voice asked from behind him.  
  
Rogers looked over his shoulder to see Starks signature crooked smile. The man reached out trailing his rough hands over his lovers spine. The touch making Steve shiver involuntarily.  
  
Blue eyes softened on shining brown. “Just a bad dream that’s all.”  
  
Tony hummed before sitting up and wrapping his arms around the blond. “ Well we can’t have that now can we, I don’t want my little patriot pop havin nightmares.” Tony said with a smile kissing Steve’s shoulder.  
  
The solider rolled his eyes, “you and nicknames…”  
  
“Shhh, you love them. Now tell me what it was about, was it the war or..” Tony wasn’t going to say the name, he knew Steve was still sensitive about his old friend.  
  
The solider stilled not truly wanting to admit his fear, Steve had held everything together for some time now. But since the all they and the team had been through the nightmare of losing not only the man who had become his lover but his best friend was becoming oppressive. How many nights had he woken up and stifled tears sneaking off to the bathroom to splash water on his face before trekking back to bed and hold the brunette close as if the man would disappear?  
  
“Come on baby,” Tony said gently pressing the larger man down into the pillows. Steve complied easily looking up at the face that hovered over him, lit by the soft glow of the reactor.  “ Let me take care of you for a change.” Tony said with that crooked smile of his.  
  
“Tony..”  
  
Oh and that soft hurt Brooklyn accent just tore Stark up, seeing Steve’s blue eyes glistening in the low light; he just knew. “ I’m not going anywhere, some idiot in spandex made me promise.” He smiled leaning in to capture the blonds lips in a sweet  kiss.  
  
“You never know though, you cant guarantee it Tony.” shuddered the captain, wrapping his arms around the slimmer man.  
  
“Then you better love me with all you got, cause I know that’s what I’m gunna do. Also…Anthony Edward Stark is going to live for ever, I’m working on a few things so your stuck with me old man.” Tony grinned and kissed Steve’s forehead.  “ Now lets go to sleep ok big boy?”  
  
The two curled up together amongst the expensive sheets in the to big bed, holding on to each other until morning.  Because you have to love with no regrets, and love like your going to lose.  
  
  
  



	19. I will always love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past Stucky , current Stony 
> 
> Song- I will always love you - Dolly pardon/ Vince gill

 

When Steve woke up from the ice he thought he’d lost everything. He had been thrown into a world that was cold and unkind filled with so much technology that he could have never dreamed of. There was so much that made him feel out of place.

Even so he found a place to belong and comrades to fight by his side. Most of all he found someone to care for, unlike the love he had in the past he did not have to live in fear of showing that love. This day and age was free of many of the social hang-ups of his generation. Steve felt so lucky to be able to tell Tony that he loved him. So lucky to be loved in return.

Then it happened, the Winter Solider.

Rogers found himself faced with an impossibility, his best friend, his brother in arms, his first love, Bucky was alive. Worst of all he didn’t even know him. Fighting Barnes had been the hardest thing the Captain had ever done. Even worse was loosing the man the second time, Bucky had dropped off the map and it killed Steve to know the man was out there alone. Some were in those cold eyes he knew his friend his James.. Was still in there.

Tony said nothing, but everyone could see it even then, the way the billionaire would look sorrowfully at the far away looks Steve gave his old photographs. He knew Steve still loved Bucky and there was nothing he could do about it.

When Steve finally tracked down the man to a ratty motel in Brooklyn he was all to ready to throw his arms around the ragged looking man. He didn’t care if Bucky tried to hurt him he just had to try.

Fortunate there was no attack, but there was no love on the other end of that embrace.

“Bucky please, you have to remember. Please we can make this right, there are people who can help you if you just come back with me we..”

“No” The brunette interrupted holding the larger man at arms length. “I do remember you Steve, but your not the same and neither am I.”

“But…” Steve faltered he looked so lost wanting to hold onto the last shred of the life he had before the ice, before the war, before serum. “ That doesn’t mean that we can’t Buck..please”

“And what about Stark.”

Oh, that was a loaded question that tore into Steve’s heart. This whole time he’d been so focused on finding Bucky that he hadn’t even considered what this might be doing to Tony. Thinking about it now Tony just looked so tired lately. He had left the tower and gone to ,Malibu. Steve didn’t even say goodbye when he left. Rogers felt like the worst boyfriend in history, Tony was quietly supporting him even though it hurt. Here he was chasing the past and letting his future suffer.

“I..” the super soldier couldn’t find the words.

Bucky sighed cupping his still human hand around the blonds cheek. “ Silly punk, see you never think things through do you? Ya came looking for me and let your best guy get farther away. Haven’t you learned anything Stevie? Sometimes you do have to let go.”

Steve dropped his head leaning into the touch as tears brimmed in his eye. “ I shouldn’t have let you go back then, I should have held on, I could have saved you from this.”

“You would have had to say goodbye to me eventually. I don’t blame you for this, no matter how much they tried to make me hate you I don’t think I ever really did. You need to forgive yourself, you need to live Steve.”

The blonde steeped back wiping his eyes, “I don’t want to say goodbye.”

Bucky just smiled a bit brokenly “ We both know I’m not what you need Stevie. You know where you need to be right now and its not here. I stopped running so I could tell you that, I don’t want you to follow after a memory. Because that’s all we are Stevie, just a sweet memory, I will always love you but I can’t give you love anymore, and you can’t give it to me.”

Steve knew Bucky was right, even though he loved Bucky; in the cold light of day he wasn’t ‘in-love’ with Bucky any more. “ This is the end of line isn’t it.” he said quietly, lifting his eyes from the filthy motel rug.

“It is, but don’t you worry about me anymore you got me Stevie? You gotta get home to that sweetheart of yours and make things right.”

Cap smiled sniffling and looking away, “ Yeah, I guess I do. You will be alright wont you Buck?”

“I know who to call if it gets hairy.” The winter soldier said extending his metal hand. The two men shaking in agreement.

* * *

 

When Tony opened the door to see Steve standing there in the rain looking sheepish and ashamed on his doorstep he felt his heart break a little more. “ So I guess you didn’t find him then huh Spangles.”

Steve flinched at the other mans tone. “ No, I found him. I found him and I told him goodbye, because really that’s all I really needed to do. Bucky was my best friend, the first person I ever loved. But that’s not who he is not and its not what I need anymore because… because I have someone else that fills that hole in my heart more than he ever could. Tony I’m so sorry I was so blinded by all of this..”

Tony folded his arms regarding the shivering man, he never liked seeing Steve so weak but in away he wanted this. As petty as it was he was a little glad the American hero felt so bad. “ ya know, it hurt. I really took a chance with you and then you see winter dick and I’m old hat, or at least that’s how it felt.”

“I know and I’m sorry Tony really I am.” oh and didn’t he just look so pathetic soaked to the skin in that plaid shirt and khakis. The water running of his face did little to mask the tears because Tony could see the red rings around those stormy blue eyes.

“You better get in here, I can’t have people saying how I let Captain America drown in my yard.” Tony said impassively stepping out of the door to let Steve enter.

Before Rogers even fishing taking off his shoes in the entry hall he felt a warm towel drop over his shoulders. He looked up from where he was kneeling untying his boot laces. Tony had a little quirked smile, he had missed that smile.

“Your lucky I’m so awesome and forgiving ya know that Rogers, or maybe you just look so damn adorable in your wet grandpa duds that I can’t help but love you.”

 


	20. With arms wide open (omegaverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse  
> Stony !!!  
> With arms wide open -Creed 
> 
> I did this cause there is a serious shortage of omega steve!

Tony was currently sitting in a meeting in D.C when the only place he really wanted to be was back at home in New York. The alpha could feel his skin crawling under his tailored suit with very minute ticking by listening to stuffed shirts go over stock agreements and research funding.  
  
He still didn’t see why Pepper couldn’t have covered this, specially knowing how far along Steve was, as an omega herself, she should have been sympathetic.  
  
However that was not the case so Tony was left checking his phone every five minutes like an obsessive weirdo. It was natural though for a man in his position, this was going to be their first child after all. So no one seemed to raise question at his behavior.

* * *

  
  
Thinking back, it had come as a total surprise to Tony that Steve was an omega, apparently the solider had been before the serum and despite how the chemicals had changed the rest of Rogers physique; that had stayed the same. Even so that didn’t mean Steve was like any other omega, and Tony wouldn’t have it any other way.  
The fact that they always butted heads yet somehow found a way to get it together for the team proved how well they could work together. Not to mention the way Steve would always do little nurturing things for Tony, like making sure he ate and slept properly; Stark feel in love with the American hero little by little. Like wise Steve found the fondness for the inventor growing with time.  
  
When they got together they had a lot of strange looks, Steve wasn’t exactly the poster boy for what a ‘good’ omega looked like. However, that didn’t bother Tony at all, because to him Steve was perfect the way he was.  The brunette loved his soldiers strength and kindness, loved the way the blond would blush in private and get snarky with him. Even if they made an odd couple to the outside world to those who knew them, their love was unbreakable. All you had to do was see how Tony looked at Steve, and you would understand.  
  
When they had formally bonded their friends couldn’t be happier, and when the couple announced that Steve was pregnant after being together for three years the team was ecstatic. 

* * *

  
When the meeting concluded Tony was out of the door and already loosening his tie, all he wanted to do was get back to the hotel and pack up. He had been away for three days with these stupid meetings all because Potts told him he needed to  ‘make an appearance’  this was more than an appearance. Tony was inclined to get on his jet with a drink and head home for some much needed rest.  He just wanted to enjoy this quite time with his mate before their nights would be field with a wailing pup.  
  
As soon as made it out to the parking structure Stark’s phone began to go off playing the  ‘she blinded me with science’  “ Sup Brucey baby, please god tell me something interesting because I’m bored to tears right now.” Tony answered, balancing the phone oh his shoulder as he fished out his keys.  
  
“Tony, are you on your way back?”  
  
The billionaire pulled a face as he slid into his rental car. “ Well I hope to be soon, why did Fury call?”  Tony asked starting up the engine, he really hoped they were not getting a mission right now he didn’t want to be away any longer than he needed to be.  
  
“No…it’s, well are you sitting down?” Bruce’s voice piped through the cars speakers as Tony docked the mobile.  
  
“Banner…did you hulk out in my house, cause if Steve finds out you broke something or Christ If Pepper finds out your on your own I’m not protecting you from them.” Tony joked as he weaved through the traffic toward his hotel. However his fellow scientists did not laugh. “Bruce?”  
  
Banner sighed. “ It’s about Steve, he actually didn‘t want me to call but I figured it was best to just do it anyway .”  
  
Tony pulled off the main avenue and into a shopping center to park. “ What’s going on, is he alright?” he tried to think back when he last spoke to the blond, last night for sure. Steve was a tired which was unusual, but to be expected given the circumstance. Even for a super solider being pregnant wasn’t a cake walk.  
  
“Apparently he thought he had some Braxton hicks contractions around 4am but they didn’t go away so after  6 hours of that he finally called me up here. So its not a false alarm at this point but he’s not in active labor yet which is why he didn’t want me to call you.” Bruce sounded like he was fighting exasperation with the stubborn omega, thankfully the other guy really liked Steve.  
  
More proof that the two were made for each other, both men would rather die than admit they were in pain.  
  
Tony cursed under his breath and ruffled up his hair, “How long before that happens, I need ETA on this Bruce and don’t ball park this shit.”  
  
“You know I can’t give you an exact time on something like this Tony, it happens when it happens. Darcy and Pepper are in with him right now cause he started getting anxious, it’s a sign it could progress a little faster but he hasn’t out right kicked me out  or demanded someone find you so I’d say you have a good while.”    
  
Tony could hear talking in the background but all the sounds were to muffled, the inventor was kicking himself for agreeing to go on this trip in the first place. “That’s it.. I’m taking the suit back.”  
  
“Tony! You can’t just enter airspace in DC with out any kind of authorization!” Bruce tried to breath calmly thinking about the amount of fines and military intervention if Ironman just popped on the radar out of no were. Fury was going to be sooooo pissed.  
  
“sdhgiedhes sorry Brucy! Sdhrfikshgsihg  your breaking up! Sldfhgishg Bye!” Stark tossed the paper ball he had been crinkling in front of the receiver as he hit the end call button. “ Jarvis…suit me.”  
  
“Very Good Sir.”

* * *

  
When Tony landed the suit could not disassemble fast enough. “Where is he!?” The brunette was practically vibrating with energy as he entered the pent house living area.  
  
Bruce held up his hands, the rest of the team now gathered on the sofa. “ Pepper and Darcy took him into the nest room he wanted to be away from the rest of us.”  
  
“Right right.. That means its close so…THAT MEANS IT’S CLOSE HOLY SHIT BRUCE!” Tony dug his fingers into his scalp further mussing his hair wildly.  
  
Banner rolled his eyes, “Tony, you need to calm the hell down before you go in there understand.” Of course a lesson in Zen from a guy who turns green when he gets angry.  
  
“yeah..yeah your right..I just have to..” Tony started.  
  
However Pepper came out of the nesting room looking concerned, “ Is Tony here cause.. Oh thank god.” The ginger breathed a sigh of relief as she nabbed Stark by the wrist dragging him off. Banner close on their heels.  
  
“Is anything wrong?” Bruce asked the question that was not turning cartwheels in Tony’s mind.  
  
Pepper smiled tugging her pony tail a bit tighter as they reached the door, “No, nothing like that but I think it could be any time now and Steve was about to kick us out. He’s worse than you are Tony about not wanting to cry in front of anyone.”  
  
Stark snorted as if the idea of him crying was just nonsense. However before he could shoot back with something witty Darcy came out of the room huffing indignantly.  
  
“Well look what the cat dragged in, sup Starky; you might wanna get in there before captain preggers pops a blood vessel.”  The brunette said as she sauntered around Tony grabbing Bruce by the arm commenting in hushed tones ‘ we are never doing that, we can just get a puppy instead.’  
  
Pepper gave her boss one last supportive pat on the back and headed off to the living room with the others to wait.  
  
Tony stood there a moment staring at the door knob, he had been terrified he wouldn’t get here in time and now that he was here he wasn’t ready. What if he was a bad father, what if his kid grew up to hate him, what if he became his father.    
For all Tony’s insecurities, hearing a the pained sound of his omega prompted him to move. Slipping inside the  small alcove room. “ Stevie, honey ?”  
  
Steve looked up from the nest, his face was flushed and hair plastered back and dark with perspiration. “Tony… you’re here” he asked almost in question but the tired smile on his face made the billionaires’ heart sing.  
“yeah baby I’m here, I’m right here.” Tony said crossing the room to kneel down next to the larger man, placing a trembling hand on the omega’s swollen midsection. “ You ok sweetheart?”  
  
Steve chuckled  resting his forehead against his alphas shoulder, “remind me again how I’m going to forget all this pain as soon as I see our baby, because right now I would rather be dropped into a canyon filled with doom bots.”  
  
Tony smiled and kissed the blonds temple, “ you can do this solider, I know you can, plus just think about all the fun you had getting here huh?” he said wagging his eyebrows.  
  
Steve groaned through another contraction and glare up at his mate, “all that does is make me never want to have sex with you again.”  
  
“blasphemy! Jarvis strike that from all records I refuse to believe my steviekins would ever reject my hot and awesome bedroom advances.” Tony chortled, thankfully the AI knew better than to agree.  
  
“Tony…” Steve’s voice was suddenly shaken out of their usual banter. He turned his eyes up to his alpha, their blue depth shining with uncertainty. “ I don’t know if I’m ready.”  
  
“Little late for that sugar, plus your gunna be great. Me..well I’ll screw up but we both know that, you will be the solid reliable one and I’ll be icecream for breakfast and don’t tell papa.” Tony smiles kindly putting aside his own fears as he wrapped an arm behind Steve’s back. “ if we can save the world, we can have a kid.”

* * *

  
  
The team sat in near silence for the next hour, light conversation here and there. No one wanted to leave, this was their pack and it was about to get bigger.  
  
Phil had just brought up coffee when a shill cry echoed down the hall, they all looked at each other as smiles broke across their faces. Bucky gave a whoop for his friend “atta boy Stevie” before his own omega tugged him back into his seat. Loki giving him a glare as the reformed demi god stroked his own gravid baby bump.  Natasha grabbed pepper and kissed her omega soundly before muttering something in Russian that made the  ginger blush.    
  
“This is truly momentous occasion for our brethren!” Thor boomed and Jane dabbed at her eyes.  
  
“I think someone’s coming out!” Clint said bounding over the back of the sofa  Phil giving him a look before pointing at Hawkeye’s feet in the sofa cushions. The alpha smiling and sitting properly after the unspoken scolding.  
  
Tony came out of the room grinning like an idiot, “I have a son.”  
  
  
   
  



	21. Shake ya ASS!(SpideyPool)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SpidyPool  
> Song - Shake ya ass - Mystical 
> 
> AN: …. Seriously I have problems …idk enjoy…

It was Wade’s birthday and the merc only asked for one thing…one extremely embracing thing. However, let it not be said that Peter was a bad boyfriend. So he agreed ….why had he agreed!  
  
Wade rubbed his palms together and grinned like a maniac. This was going to be the best thing ever in the history of all things! The assassin jumped on the bed and situated himself against a mound of pillows waiting for the show to begin. He was so lucky that his little luvbug was so accommodating. It was strange request and really Peter had every right to say no but he didn’t.  The younger man agreed  to indulge in Wade’s little kink… his long standing admiration for strippers.  
  
Really those lovely ladies were talented and worked hard!  
  
Peter came staggering out of the bathroom like a baby deer in those 7 inch platform heels. For someone who could walk on silk fine webbing you would think this would be cake. It was not….  
  
Then again he was usually wearing his personally designed suit that was as comfortable as a second skin, so maybe part of his ill coordination had something to do with his current wardrobe. My god he loved that idiotic cleaner of the gene pool, he must if he was wearing this shit.  
  
Wade had picked out Peter’s wardrobe, he said he went to the classiest place he knows…which meant he went to that weird sex-shop down in Harlem that was run by an old Asian lady with a mustache…so classy.  
  
The fishnet black stockings looked oddly flattering on the slender hero’s legs, the garish bright red bow on the garters attacked to the black latex corset that cinched in his waist creating the illusion of a hourglass figure. The icing on this traplicious outfit was the red satin g-string .  Wade was nothing if not detailed so of course there had been a tube of shiny black lipstick and spray on body glitter, because well…strippers and glitter is kind of mandatory.  
  
So there Peter was trying his best not to fall over as he walked with his hands out into the bedroom. His face was flushed from being seen like this.  
  
“Oh Petey pie you look so fuckin sexy, my dirty little stripper spider!” Wade bounce enthusiastically on the bed.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes and hit play in the stereo, another of Wades selection, some obnoxious song called “shake ya ass.” oh yeah…this was just a super romantic night.  
  
“mmm walk slow that’s it do a little a spin for daddy!”  
  
“Wade….” The younger man said in a warning tone.  
  
The elder pouted “come on  pookie we talked about this.. Now show me your money maker daddy has singles!”  
Peter relented rolling his eyes as he did a slow turn in front of the bed, he’s handsie assassin immediately crawling to the end of the mattress to palm his rear. Peter couldn’t help but blush up to the tips of his ears.  
  
The larger man slipped off the bed molding himself to the young  hero’s backside. Wade enjoyed the added height the stilettos gave the other man and the way it made peters calves and thighs taut and lifted his already gorgeously plump backside. “Gunna give me a lap dance webby?” He breathed against the back of his lovers neck.  
  
Peter shivered and arched his back, the ridiculousness of the situation was starting to ease away. His mind now fogged with the hard muscular form behind him.  Feeling an spring of boldness the spider raised one hand shooting web from the ceiling to the floor. He flicked the line testing it, the string thrummed along with the stereos bass. The youth smirked looking over his shoulder, “You just sit back and let me work.”  
  
“OW! The sass!…I love it the sassy spidey, alright do you worst pretty boy. I warn you though I been around the block and in a few gutter I have seen some shit that would make your playboy pop blush like a nun.” Wade comments sitting back down, the mattress shifting with a squeak.  
  
“Lets not talk about my Dads right now ok?” Peter said strolling around his improvised ‘pole’  The heels become more manageable with each. The look in his boyfriends eyes enough of an encouragement to throw a little switch into his walk.  
He dipped low and poked his rear out as he drew back up standing climbing up the webbing, crossing his elongated nylon covered legs around the silk.  He didn’t Miss as the merc reached out taking the patten leather encased foot and licked across the toe, Wade’s  large hand snake up his calf.  
  
“Gunna let me unwrap my present or torture me all night, cause at this point I’d let you impale my jugular with these fuck me heels and I’d die a happy man.”  
  
Peter drop down sauntering around as he tugged the laces of he corset loose. “You know you wake up crabby after massive blood loss babe.”  
  
“True, plus there’s another fluid I’d like to loose massive amounts of tonight!”  The merc crowed pulling the slender male into his lap, his thumbs hooking under the thigh straps of the G-string.  
  
“ Happy birthday Wade.” Peter said kissing the side of his boyfriends neck.  
  


* * *

  
That night peters neighbor called the cops, apparently hearing a grown man screaming at the top of his lungs is concerning.  The Fire department wasn’t sure what to think  breaking down the bed room door to find  a rather scared naked man tied to a bed with…spider webs, being ridden like a rodeo show by a man in heels with lipstick smears and mascara running.  They just kind of left and  tried to forget everything…it was better that way.  
  
  



	22. Brave (Stony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song _ Brave by Sara Bareilles  
> Ship - Stony with background BlackPepper

                                                                                                               
  
  
They had kept it quiet that’s what Steve wanted. He still remembered what it was like back in his day, those old fears wouldn’t quite go away. Despite seeing the support from his friends he was still afraid.  
  
Then it happened, it was an accident out in the field. Tony should have been able to control himself better but seeing Steve take that hit and not get up had scared the inventor to death. Before he could reason that that he shouldn’t Ironman dropped into the battle field and ran to his boyfriends side. Steve was just getting up on his hands and knees when a metal arm went around his waist and pulled him up. For a moment he thought it was Bucky but he knew his old friend was helping Widow. Also this arm was more bulky, he forced a smile as the gold dusty face plate came into view and then flipped up to show a pair of worried brown eyes.  
  
“I’m alright, just surprised me.” Steve offered a smile but then Tony grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. A kiss the larger man couldn’t help but melt into.  
  
When Stark pulled away for air he whispered, “ Don’t you scare me like that oldman..”  
  
“I’ll try my best, now get back in the Air Ironman we got a battle to win.”  
  


* * *

  
  
They didn’t think anything about the incident, not until a week later when the photo of Ironman frenching Captain America was plastered over every gossip rag and celebrity news outlet.  
  
Horrible headlines - **CAPTAIN QUEER,** and **TONY  STARK’S ALL AMERICAN BOYTOY.**  
  
Some even sought to drag other team members into the media circus, drawing comparisons between  publicly known relationship between BlackWidow and Tony’s long time assistant Virginia “pepper” Potts.  The media was vicious, stating that Starks previous relationship with his PA was likely a ‘beard’ for them both. There was speculation as to when the CEO and his fellow Avenger would ‘come out’ publicly.  
  
Steve was mortified, even if there was a lot of support from the public there was also a lot of hate. People who said they were ashamed that Captain America was such a ‘ deviant’. It hurt Steve so badly, it broke his heart to see protestors with hate propaganda posters out side the tower. To see the news casts interviewing citizens who cast baleful looks at the camera and damned him for loving someone.  
  
“Words can be the worst weapon known to man.” Tony said quietly over his boyfriends shoulder before asking JARVIS to switch off the TV.  
  
“I knew this would happen, this is all my fault Tony..I’m so sorry.” Steve’s voice broke as his shoulders hunched over, cupping his face in his hands. “ Now all those people are outside, the things they are saying… this will hurt the team. It could hurt your company, all because something’s wrong with me.”  
  
Stark rolled his eyes and walked around the sofa, plopping down next to the larger man. He carefully shifted Steve’s hands into his own, “ Now you listen to me Spangles, there is not a damn thing wrong with you. If anything I think I may have corrupted you with my unstoppable Stark Sex Mojo.” Tony grinned.  
  
Steve snorted a laugh turning his damp eyes to his boyfriend. This is why he loved Tony, the man just had a way of lighting everything. “ Don’t flatter yourself shellhead, your about 80 years to late. I was havin wet dreams about Clark Gable when I was a teenager.”  
  
“Oooo so you do have a type huh, tell me am as good as your Mr. Gable…my naughty honey.” Tony pounced whispering lowly in the blondes ear. “With enough courage, you can do without a reputation..”  
  
Steve smirked “I get that reference.”  
  
The engineer moldered himself to the larger mans body, “ I’m glad you do. So come on solider it’s time to be brave.” 

* * *

  
Tony Walked out on the tower balcony holding Steve’s hand, both of them in their uniforms. The Armors speakers boomed down to the crowed below.    
  
“Alright, I see a lot of you down there think you know what’s ‘right’ that’s cute. Because I can guarantee non of you risked your lives to save this city, hell to save this country. So before you try an project your own insecurities on a good man take a good long look in the mirror and ask yourself how perfect you are.”  
  
The crowd suddenly began to quiet.  
  
“You wanna know the truth? The truth is that I love this man next to me. He’s saved me on more than one occasion and he’s saved all of you. If it wasn’t for his bravery we’d all be speaking German right now. My father put trust in this man. This nation put trust in this man, now your all getting pissy over who he sleeps with? Oh and by the way…its amazing  ladies and gentlemen …amazing. I sing god bless America every damn night.”  
  
Steve blushed  muttering “Not important Tony…”  
  
“Anyway, We are the Avengers, we are your only hope when the shit hit’s the fan. So do us a favor and less us have a life. Cause we work hard as hell protecting yours.” Tony flipped up his face plate and turned to Steve speaking softer now  “balls in your court cap”  
  
Steve looked down at the crowd the faces of contemplation and shame some even slinking away.  He always hated bullies, he hated anyone who stood over others and tried to make them feel guilty for just being who they were. So right there in front of everyone he was going to live his truth.  
  
Steve pulled back his cowl, “Jarvis can you take of Tony’s armor.”  
  
“Steve what are doing?” Tony questioned, knowing the cameras below where already starting to flash as his suit began to uniform around him.  
  
The soldier just smiled “I’m being brave.”  He said grabbing the genius dipping the brunette in his arms and kissing him for all he was worth.

* * *

  
  
The photo was on the front page of the Times the next morning , with the title  “ Heroic Love” 


	23. Figure you out(Stucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stucky- Figure you Out - Nickelback
> 
> AN: this pwp…idk your welcome

Steve found himself slammed up against the gym showers, the metal hand around his throat tightening just enough to strain his airway. “ B..buck…”  
  
Ever since Bucky came back, they had been tiptoeing around this thing between him, what used to be. Steve almost thought those memories had surely been lost. That hydra had stolen away those precious nights he had with James in that cramped little Brooklyn apartment. The heat of summer long before the serum the way the larger boy had pinned him down to a creaky to small mattress and pushed his once frail body into the throws of ecstasy.  
  
However, this was not that person at least that is what Steve thought.  
  
Now, well… right now he did not much care.  
  
It had all started with a sparing match in the tower gymnasium. Steve had registered that hungry look but mistook it for aggression. “Alright Buck think its time to hit the showers.”  He said thinking they had better stop now before Bucky lost control and did something he would regret.  
  
As soon as they entered the locker room, Steve had turned away and began to undress. Not thinking for a moment this would happen. He had just turned to ask something when the metal hand clasped around his neck and pressed him up against the tile wall. This was not aggression Steve knew that because he knew Bucky was not using all his strength, coupled with the knee that was now nudged up against his crotch.  
  
The assassin leaned in, the musky scent of sweat and pine made the soldier breathe in greedily. Steve could not resist the urge to grind against the teasing knee between his thighs.  
  
“Still a sick little punk aren’t ya Stevie?” He shuddered at the voice tickling his ear. “It took me a while to work it out, but then watching you sweat. The way your cheeks turn red when I pin you to the mat.”  
  
Steve moaned as the pressure returned, rubbing teasingly at the tent in his gym shorts. “Bucky please…”  
  
Barnes released his throat, the metal man trailing down his exposed chest. “On your knees.”  
  
The command was obeyed with out question, just as it had been all those years ago. The winter soldier looked down with a smirk curling his lips, his human hand combing back through golden locks. “I always loved you like this, those pretty pouty lips wrapped around me. You like that don’t you.”  
  
Steve closed his eyes and pressed his face against the bulge in the other man track pants. Nuzzling the heavy outline of flesh with a pleading keen. His hands running up and down the brunettes muscular calves.  
  
There was little preamble and Barnes shoved down the waistband of his trousers and pants. “Get to work then pretty boy”  
  
Buckys manhood sprang free over the elastic waste band, now tugged just below the brunet’s taut balls. It was ruddy and already dripping.  
  
Steve all but melted as he reached out stroking the hot turgid flesh, tugging back the foreskin as his tongue peeked between his lips to capture the wet slippery tip.  
  
“Open your mouth.”  
  
Barnes was not in the mood for teasing and Steve knew it, it made the burn in his stomach tighten and his blood race down to his own straining sex. He opened his mouth and let his lover do as he wished. If What Bucky wished was to fuck his face and leave Steve a ruined mess on the locker room floor, then so be it.  
  
The super solider squeezed his eyes shut feeling the weight of the cock now sliding with out mercy into the back of his throat. He could feel the rush of blood through the large vein against his tongue and tried not to gag. Bucky’s fingers knotted into Steve’s hair and he forced his full length inside. Holding the captain’s nose flush to his pubic bone.  “That’s it baby take it just like that…” He murmured feeling the other mans throat spasm around his member.  
  
Bucky finally relented pulling back leaving Steve to gasp and sputter, drool running down his chin. “God you look so fucking pretty all messy like this Stevie.”  
  
Rogers looked up; his cheeks rouged and eyes glistening. With out even being told he opened his mouth again. That visual nearly wreaked Barnes completely.  
  
From there the brunette set a punishing pace, holding Steve’s head firmly as he used his mouth. Reveling in the gagging and chocking sounds that came from the larger man. Looking down and watching the blond stroke himself in time with the abuse of his own esophagus. Bucky could feel his he would not last much longer and the internal debate of if he would finish in Steve’s mouth or paint his face was a difficult choice.  
  
However looking down at Steve’s red tear streaked face, he knew what he wanted.  
  
Bucky pulled back and held Steve firmly by the chin with his metallic hand. “Open your mouth baby that’s it stick out your tongue for me. You wanna taste it don’t ya Stevie…dirty little bitch that didn’t change did it?”  
  
Steve nodded his eyes glazed with want mewling. The soldier’s large hands running up and down his best friends thighs in agreement. No, nothing had changed.  
  
A few rough tugs of his human hand tipped Bucky over the edge, spilling streams of cum over Steve’s tongue. The super solider eagerly swallowed the offering and groaned as his own release hit him coating his hand.  
  
Bucky leaned against the tile wall about him, panting with his eyes closed. He finally looked down to see Steve much the same condition and laughed, “Can’t sleep on the floor punk, come on let get showered and get to you bed.”  
  
  
  



	24. Tomorrow will be kinder (omegaverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stony, SuperFamily  
> Background - Bruce/Nastasha, Barnes/Barton  
> Tomorrow will be kinder - The secret sisters   
> Omega Verse, OmegaSteve!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> An: This is really my guilty pleasure, I love me some mama Steve. He’s so cute really, so let us jump on the feels train dear friends!

  
Peter would not sleep, he had been doing so well before. Yes, before the doom bots crashed into the side of the tower scaring the little boy so badly it gave the little pup nightmares.   
  
It made his parents heartache that they could do nothing to reassure the little one that he was safe and that nothing could get in and hurt him.   
  
Tony went as far as putting in cameras out side peters bedroom windows and a little screen in the belly of one of the boys favorite stuffies and teaching the little boy how to operate it. The alpha thought it was help his son self sooth by being able to physically see nothing was outside. However that went out the window when a moth got on the lens of one of the cameras and sent Peter into hysterics thinking some giant winged creature was coming after him.   
  
Now he refused to sleep because night time meant monsters. All the logic of being a terrified 3-yr-old.   
  
Steve had not been in Manhattan during the doombot incident. The omega had been away on a mission in Europe and only got the message after everything had settled. Tony  had taken care of everything and Peter had been with Pepper during the whole mess.  Something about that sat sour in the soldier’s stomach, that his baby boy needed him and had to find comfort from the other omega. When he came home Peter clung to him from the moment he saw him.   
  
The little one had been on Tony’s hip when the helicopter hovered over the landing pad outside the penthouse. Steve leapt down gracefully, shield still strapped to his back in his dark tactical uniform. Peter wriggled free from his fathers grip and ran with tears in his eyes to his papa. The blond scooped the little boy up and cradled up close. Smelling that sweet milky scent in his hair and pressing kisses in the unruly brunette mop of curls.  “ your ok now honey, I’m right here.”   
  
The first night back Steve handed Peter off to Tony in order to get a shower with out the little one underfoot. Afterward he found his mate and child pacing in Peters bedroom as Tony held the weeping child doing his best to reason the tears away.   
  
“ Petey pie no one is going to get in I promise you. I’m here, and your papa is here and you have your uncle Bruce and Aunti Tash right down stairs. Not to mention everyone else in the tower who loves you very much and would never let anything happen to you.” The alpha’s  words did little to sooth the simpering toddler.  
  
Tony looked up at Steve in the doorway, brown eyes above dark circle highlighting the recent sleepless nights.   
  
Steve walked over holding out his hand, “hand him here Tones, I got him. You need to get some sleep before Pepper hunts you down for missing another meeting.”    
  
The older man relented, handing over their son who failed feebly before clinging to Steve’s shirt, pressing his tearstained face to his papa’s chest. Peter snuffled and whimpered, trying is best to get as close as possible.    
The super-soldier felt something in him crack at his Childs distress, the fact that he had not been here to better protect his baby boy.  The omega pressed a kiss into the little ones hair, speaking low and kind words to lull away the sniffling whimpers. Steve walked the length of the room, pacing slowly across the blue carpet that was soft underfoot. He hummed softly to the toddler, rubbing his must larger hand over the child’s back.   
  
_“Black clouds are behind me I know can see ahead, Often I wonder why I try hoping for an end. Sorrow weighs my shoulders down and trouble haunts my mind. But I know the present will not last and tomorrow will be kinder.”_  
  
Unknown to the Captain, a certain AI felt that not only little Peter needed comforting but the rest of the avengers pack did as well. Taking the liberty to patch the sounds within the nursery throughout the tower.   
  
_“Tomorrow will be kinder, It’s true I’ve seen it before. A brighter day is coming my way. Yes tomorrow will be kinder.”_  
  
In Bruce’s Lab Natasha leaned over the seated scientist wrapping her arms around his shoulders. The Alpha was hard pressed to show so much affection, but for now, she closed her eyes with the soft rhythmic humming and soft words that spoke of hope coming through the intercom. Pressing a kiss to her beta lover’s neck.  Every day they went on missions could be there last, until then they would fight the good fight and live as much as they could. Natasha may have a lot of red in her ledger but there was also a lot of good there. She had something to cherish now something to protect.   
  
_“Today I’ve cried a many tear and pain is in my heart. Around me lies a somber scene, I don’t know where to start. But I feel warmth on my skin, the stars have all aligned the wind has blown but now I know that tomorrow will be kinder.”_  
  
Bucky smiled at the lullaby, he looked over at the sleeping archer currently drooling on his metal arm. Mildly wondering if that new coating Stark put on it made it rust resistant. That didn’t really matter though, for everything he’d been through in the last two years. Everything they had all been through. The soldier sighed looking up at the ceiling. “You did good punk.” he said softly. “You did real good.”   
  
  
_“Tomorrow will be kinder; it’s true I’ve seen it before. A brighter day is coming my way. Yes tomorrow will be kinder.”_  
  
Tony sat on the side of his and Steve’s bed, wiping at the tears that defied his will and broke free. He was so lucky, so lucky to have this man in his life and the family they made.  “Thanks J.”   
  
“You’re very welcome Sir. It would appear that young master Peter is asleep and the Captain shall be returning shortly.” Jarvis said, the sound feed from the nursery fading away as the tower windows began to darken for the night.   
  
Tomorrow…they all hope, would be kinder.  
  



	25. Roads Untraveled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter Frost - Roads Untraveled - Linkin Park
> 
> Background - (unrequited)Stucky/ Stony /(unrequited)Thorki
> 
> AN: This is another of my guilty pleasure Ships- Bucky/Loki. I hope that maybe just maybe after reading this you might ship it to, if not that’s ok. All I ask is no flames, be kind or be gone.

  
_~~~“Weep not  for roads untraveled, weep not for paths left alone. Cause beyond every bend is a long blinding end it’s the worst kind of pain I’ve know” ~~~_  
  
Loki used to think himself sick for the thoughts of longing he held for his brother. Those painful feelings that began to twist into something dark and ugly, forever in the shadows of the most loved son.   
  
“I wish I could trust you.”  
  
“Trust my rage”  
  
He must be disturbed, something must be broken inside to want such a thing. So he’d made up his mind to want nothing but to crush the thing he loved most.    
  
When he found out they were not kin, the blood he thought they shared was nothing more than lie. That horrible twisting, stabbing pain returned because now he knew…. “I could have loved him”  Loki swallowed the words and the hate and the ugliness from a chance at something more. He let it fester inside and turned that hate one anything and everything.   
  
Of course it didn’t work, he’s grand ideals of revenge where little more than dust in the wind. He found himself  rotting away in a cell in Asgaurd, stripped of his power and title. Worst of all he heard word through his guards that his brother had brought a Midgardian woman back with him. This woman was to be the bride of Odin’s beloved son.   
  
All the fight was taken from Loki in that moment.  
  
 Maybe he had thought, maybe when they released him he could have gone before his once brother and the All father and ask for forgiveness. Perhaps he could even tell Thor why, he could tell him that he thought of him often and with fondness. He could tell him… he loved him. But now all that was gone, even if he had forgiveness he would never have love, that path was closed to him. He was left broken .  
  
“I never wanted the throne, I only ever wanted to be your equal…”

* * *

  
  
“Bucky”  
  
“Who the hell’s Bucky?”   
  
James Buchannan Barnes, had died not once ..but twice.  
  
Once when he fell from a train during world war 2, and the again when hydro erased his memories.  He was soldier of death, a harbinger of destruction  created to live far longer than mortal men. He had done things..he had killed people.   
  
The Starks, Howard and Mira. He was responsible for their deaths and did so with out batting an eye. Years later when the Winter Soldier was sent out yet again he could not shake the feeling that this mission was different.   
  
“You’re my friend!”  
  
“You are my mission!”   
  
He knew that man, it hurt because he knew him..who..no that wasn’t the only question it was…when?  The face of a thin boy with blond hair and smiling eyes flashed in his mind. No that wasn’t right….that wasn’t the same. Those eyes, those blue hope filled eyes.   
  
Those where the same eyes on that bloody battered face beneath him.   
  
…Steve….  
  
Bucky saved his friend from the water and he disappeared. He ran because he remembered everything, because he in that cold dark water he saw the reflection of the man he once was and the monster he had been made. 

* * *

  
  
Tony Stark did not like this arrangement, not at all. He only agreed to it the first time because of that wounded puppy look on Steve’s face. The way the blond looked near to tears asking him to let Bucky stay.   
  
Widow had tracked down the Winter Soldier and brought him in, maybe the man had just been out there too long. Single handedly taking down hydra bases all over the globe in some attempt to atone for his sins. Whatever it was he was tired and lost.   
  
That had been the first concession Tony made.   
  
For the billionaire it was worth it at the very least to see the smile on Caps face, the two of them had grown close since New York, Malibu, and of course now bringing Bucky home. Everyone on the team could see what it was turning into, the lingering glances between them. The quiet conversations in the workshop, it wasn’t surprising when Clint spotted Steve leaving the penthouse in the early morning hours.   
  
It also wasn’t hard for Bucky to see. That smile on his old friends face that used to be just for him, the memory of everything he had lost.   
  
  
The second time Tony had to agree to something was admittedly harder than the first. Although this bargain also came with a blonde with big pleading eyes. Only this one was the God of thunder.   
  
“Please, my brother commit no ill acts in some time and by Asgaurdian law paid for his crimes. He is a changed man!” Thor made his case and of course Steve being the ever forgiving one was by the mans side.  
  
“He threw me…out of a window…Hell he stabbed Coulson!”   
  
Said Agent was currently with Hawkeye in the communal kitchen, Fury told a tiny fib about the man dieing to get them all to act like a team. Still the memory of it was enough that Tony could not see how having Loki in his tower was a good idea.   
  
“Everyone deserves a second chance Tony, you should know that.” Oh and there was Steve in his Cap voice.  There would be nothing for it now.

* * *

  
  
The first time Loki met Bucky wasn’t anything spectacular, the god of mischief had been given a room on the same floor. Tony considered at the very least if the man got out of hand a super soldier should be able to handle him.   
  
They didn’t speak, not that Bucky was much of a conversationalist these days. Loki honestly had not minded the living arrangement, it put him away from his brother and the rest of the avengers yet still gave him the opportunity to at least seem like he could be of use. Loki didn’t know if he had changed or if this was just some sort of self torture he was favoring. He had an idea he wasn’t the only one, looking into those cold glances his new roommate was giving the good Captain and the man of Iron.  
  
“You love him.” The as guardian said in passing one evening.   
  
Bucky was laying on the sofa reading and glanced over the pages to the ravenette seated on the coffee table. “Your in love with your brother, who do you think has a bigger problem.”  he said snapping the book shut. Barnes didn’t want to have this conversation or to play any of the other mans mind games.   
  
“That’s were you are incorrect, I was in love with my brother. Who by the way is  not my brother, unlike you however, I have let go of any childish aspirations that I those feelings may one day be reciprocated. Tell me, what would you do to win the Captains’ affections? Kill Tony Stark?”   
  
Barns sat up and grabbed the troublemaker by the throat with his metal arm. “No I would not! I want Steve to be happy! He deserves that damn much with the shit he’s had handed to him. I don’t know what kind of shit your sellin here but I ain’t buyin!”    
  
Loki didn’t fight back he didn’t say anything, and that’s when Bucky saw it. That almost begging look in the other mans green eyes. All the weeks they had resided so close to each other and they finally speak and this is what Loki says? He did it on purpose, he was trying to tune him up to get this reaction. Slowly the anger faded and was replaced with something close to understanding.   
  
In truth Bucky had wanted Natasha to kill him when she found him. He wondered if she saw this same look in his eyes as he was seeing in Loki’s now.   
  
He let the man down and walked away, they didn’t speak again for another month.   
  
This time it was Bucky he started the conversation, something Clint would call progress. He walked up behind the slender male on the balcony. The evening sun was casting shadows over the god’s defined features and glittering in his eyes like gems. For a moment he thought ‘ this guy is really to beautiful to be real’.   
  
“You said you don’t love him anymore, how did you know.”   
  
It was a simple question that held to much weight to be so simple.   
  
“I knew because now I feel nothing, I can see that it was a mistake.”   
  
The soldier nodded leaning with his back to the rails facing  the other. “ Feeling nothing is dangerous, wouldn’t you rather feel relief for letting him go?”   
  
Loki turned, his face lacking that usual smirk. “Would you Barnes? Is that what you feel when you know the one man you ever loved is currently in the arms of another? You said you wished him happiness, but what about your happiness? Forgive my melancholy but I prefer it to an empty joy.”   
  
Bucky didn’t know why he reached out the way he did, maybe it was because in that moment he saw a weakness in those green eyes. A weakness that said ‘protect me..from myself’ and call him selfish but Bucky wanted to feel needed again.  So he reached out with his still flesh hand and tucked a wayward strand of dark hair behind Loki’s ear. “ From one broken heart to another, sometimes the love that you lost isn’t worth what it cost. So if you need a friend, come and find me.” 

* * *

  
  
 Everyone in the tower started to notice it, the way there two newest house mates never seemed to be far from the other. How they some how made the other better, Loki was able to gain forgiveness from the rest of the team because for once he asked for it genuinely.   
Bucky was getting back to his old self, sharp snaky remarks and all. He didn’t hide away on his floor like a hermit the way he had at first. He also didn’t seem to sulk at the sight of Steve and Tony together. He didn’t even notice it now.   
  
Likewise Loki did not scowl at Jane, although she did slap him. He claimed that’s what made him like her. Not that he had someone else to fawn over these days.   
  
It was team movie night when the two men let their secrecy drop, Bucky sat down on a large recliner and when Loki walked past he simply yanked the other man into his lap and wouldn’t let him go. After a few indignant little protests the Asgaurdian gave up and settled against the soldier.   
  
  
   
  



	26. In the arms of the angels (Stony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary, after losing two of his closest friends when a mission goes wrong Tony cannot cope.  
> Warning: Alcoholism, attempted suicide, depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stony - in the arms of the angels - Sarah MacLauchlan

  
  
Everything had gone to shit, people died …Pepper …Happy…he lost them. This was his nightmare come to life, he could not protect them all he wanted to do was keep the people he cared about safe. Tony could not get it out of his head, the self-hatred hung around him like a storm. A lingering darkness that everyone could see but not even the god of thunder could stop.  
  
“I’m fine” that’s what the inventor would say. That’s what he would always say and the rest of the team had no choice but to let it go because they were all so raw after this last slice of hell. They all knew that words were empty at a time like this.  
  
They all stood and watched, watched as the loud, sarcastic man that Tony Stark was slowly became withdrawn. His jokes more self-deprecating than ever, and he never smiled now. His drinking hit an all time high and it wasn’t even like the happy drunk Stark that Rhodey knew. This was the ‘I drink alone in the dark’ kind of drunk that makes people afraid to approach. The kind that made everyone nervous because Stark had enough firepower down in that lab of his to kill them all five times over. Not that he would, or that they really believed he would but then again no one would believe the kind of things Howard had been capable of after a bottle or three of jimmy walker.  
  
 Like father like son.  
  
No, Tony always swore he would never intentionally harm anyone else. Even blind drunk he had enough sense to lock himself away when he only had one real target.  
  
Steve was beginning to worry; having grown up during The Depression, he knew desperation when he saw it. Having been through war he had seen that dark, lost look in man’s eyes and he knew it never ended well. Still, the Captain wanted to believe that Tony Stark was above that. That any son of Howard’s, his friend… would never grow as low as to … no he couldn’t even think the word. That wasn’t Tony, that wasn’t possible. There were many things Steve didn’t know.  
  
Even so, as the days turned to weeks the soldier could see that he might be wrong, actually, where Tony was concerned he was wrong about many things. He once thought Tony wasn’t good enough to be a hero, that he was nothing more than a rich boy in a fancy metal suit. He had been wrong about. Tony was so much more and he proved it every time they went out there. Every time the maniac risked his life, just to save someone.  
Stark was a real hero, he didn’t need the suit because every ounce of his character lay in his heart. No matter what anyone thought.  Steve once felt he could never be friends with someone so arrogant, he was wrong about that too. Tony was now someone very special to him, more special than the other man he had ever known.

* * *

  
It was a dark in the tower and Rogers had left the training room to stop by the billionaire’s lab to check on him. The brunette had been MIA for the last few days and Steve wondered if Tony had been eating or sleeping properly.  However when Steve got to the lab he found it deserted.  
  
“JARVIS, is Tony in the tower?”  
  
“Regrettably Captain, Master Stark has instructed me not to disclose his exact whereabouts.” The AI responded.  
  
Steve had been apart of this little song and dance before, and he knew that even though JARVIS could not answer him directly the AI would answer anything else. Especially when it came to Tony’s safety, so a quick game of 20 questions and indirect hints and he’s know what he wanted. It paid off having an intelligent tech as a wingman.  
  
“Has he gone to a bar?”  
  
There was a pause, “No Captain.”  
  
Right well at least he won’t be having to drag the inventor out of a pub or bail him out of jail. “Is it anyplace the team has gone to?”  This would rule out a few nightclubs and restaurants. In addition, parks and other locations Steve could think of like malls and public areas as well as any places like SHIELD, not that Tony would go visit Fury for giggles.  
  
“No Captain Rogers.”  
  
Steve considered his next question carefully, “Did he drive himself?” Even if Tony’s AI would not tell him, Steve knew any of the drivers would give him the information if they dropped their employer off anywhere.  
  
“Yes Captain, Sir took the Skylark.”  
  
Oh and that made Steve’s blood run cold. That was Howard’s car, the big black 1953 Buick with it’s perfect spotless shine even though it had sat untouched since the mans death. Tony kept the car but he never drove it… Never went near it, the one time Steve had commented on the car and heard why it was honestly the most Tony had ever spoken about his father.    
  
“It was a rule” he had said, eyes a bit glazed staring at the ominous looking grill of the old auto. “Never touch the Skylark”  
  
A random thought entered Steve’s head; every car he’d ever been in with Howard always had the same thing in the glove box. “JARVIS…What was in the car?”  
  
“Master Stark, one pair of Armani sunglasses, a tire iron, one car jack, one spare tire, title and insurance information, and one Stark Industry cell phone registered to Master Stark.”  
  
“Nothing else…nothing else in the glove box?” Steve held his breath.  
  
“No Sir.”  
  
Right of course, of course. Steve took a breath and pushed away the dark thought of Tony with Howard’s old revolver. “Has he used his credit cards or ATM tonight?”  Tony never carried cash ever; he had a problem with how sweaty the bills felt or the sound of change in his pocket. He was a little neurotic like that but Steve found it strangely charming.  
  
“Yes, there was a charge that occur 35minets and 17secounds ago. Placed at The Sunset Motel in the Bronx.”  If the AI could have sounded proud of him self Jarvis certainly did.  
  
Steve nodded and left the lab, “Jarvis please open the garage I’m going out.” 

* * *

  
  
Even this time of night, the traffic from Manhattan to The Bronx was unforgiving. In addition, maybe Cap didn’t exactly follow every rule of the road as he weaved through traffic on his motorcycle, cutting down alleyways and using every short cut he knew of to try to get there. The Sunset was actual a place he knew of, it had been a classy place back in his day. However, like most things Steve doubted the motel kept its charm after so long. In fact, he was convinced as he entered the nearby city blocks filled with crime and blight that the old motel was more of a shady bed-sit for drug deals and ladies of the evening.  
  
He really hoped Tony wasn’t down here for either of those things.  
  
Pulling up to the rundown motel with its have broken neon sign, Steve felt a little sad. Things like this always reminded him of the life he left behind.  He pulled the bike up front and quickly spotted the sleek black car. Tony was going to be angry that he was here, that was fine; he could be as angry as he wanted if it kept him safe.  
  
Steve entered the filthy lobby, the thick smell of booze and body odor was soaked into the walls. The old man at the front desk looked have a sleep behind the chicken wire screen that fenced off the check in desk.  
  
“Excuse me Sir?”  
  
The old man looked up through his coke bottle frames. “Yeah sunny, rooms 30 bucks a night, 5 bucks and hour lest ya got a whore with ya then its 8 and ya gatta strip your own sheets after.”  
  
Steve rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “No Sir, I’m looking for someone actually. A man came in here about an hour or so ago. Dark hair, sunglasses, facial hair. He would have paid with a credit card.”  
  
The old man leaned back in his creak chair. “You a cop?”  
  
“No Sir, just a friend. I‘m a bit worried about him that’s all, I came to find him and take him home.”  
  
“I don’t give no refunds.” The old man grouched taping a ‘no refund sign on the Plexiglas being the wire.  
  
Steve sighed, “Yes Sir I understand. Can you please just tell me what room he’s in?”  
  
The elder nodded and looked at a grimy sign in ledger, “Room 13A First hall way down there on your right.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Steve took off down the hall his eyes darting door to door as the number got larger until he stood at the last one on the hall way. The crooked bronze plate that read 13 in low relive, stood out like a tombstone. For some reason this felt wrong. Everything in the super-soldier went on high alert, his gut twisted painfully and he hated feelings like this because they were usually right.  
  
“Tony!” Steve knocked twice leaning close and calling out his team mate’s name. When he got no answer, the first time he assumed the man was just ignoring him and so he tried again. By the third try his polite knock had morphed into a demanding fist, “Tony open this door!”  
  
It was to quiet, why was it so quite? Stark would have told him in no certain terms to ‘fuck off’ by now. No Steve wasn’t waiting another moment, “I’m coming in!” it was a three second warning until the door came off the hinges with one bump of the Captains shoulder.  
  
Looking around the room was like walking into a battle field, chairs turned over mattress flipped against the wall. Tony’s wallet, shoes and cell phone lay discarded on a cracked coffee table next to an empty bottle of whiskey. Steve looked around seeing no sign of the brunette but he could hear water running in the little adjoined bathroom. It wasn’t a shower though, Tony only took showers. Steve looked over at the closed door and saw the soaked circled of carpet from the water running from under the door.  “Oh no…”  
  
Steve threw the door open and charged into the bathroom; headed straight for the claw foot tub that was over flowing. Even with the lights off, he knew what was in it because thank God there was still one light shining, however flickering it was.  
  
 The arc reactor blinked and illuminated the water with an eerie blue making hits owner laying at the bottom of the porcelain bowl look wan.    
  
Steve grabbed Tony and hauled the man out of the tub, “Please… no, Tony…Tony!” He lay the soaked, fully clothed engineer on the dirty tile floor. Stark was not breathing, and that fact sat heavy inside the solders’ heart. “Not tonight Tony..not on my watch.”  he said placing two fingers to the inventors neck, the seconds drug on until Steve felt the weak thrum against his fingers.    
  
“That’s it, don’t you give up on me ya hear me!”  Steve tore open Tony’s shirt looking down at the reactors waning light, placing his palm just below the circle of light hoping praying he wouldn’t do more damage than good  with the location of the chest compressions.  
  
  20 count in Steve felt his rhythm falter as the reactors light began to fade “Come on Stark work with me here!” Feeling for the weak pulse that was now non existent, the room was encompassed in total darkness.  
  
A sob ripped from the blonds throat, “No… Not like this.. Damn it Tony not like this. You can‘t leave me like this.” Steve leans tilting the brunets head back and holding Tony’s nose as he sealed their lips breathing into the man below him, fighting his own tears.    
  
Just as he pulled away the body in his arms jolted and the reactor flared, Steve quickly turned Tony on his side where the man gasped and heaved up a lung full of water.  
  
“That’s it  Tony, that’s it sweetheart.” he said patting the brunettes back. 

* * *

  
It took  Tony a moment to figured out he wasn’t dead and someone called him sweetheart and that was weird because why would anyone call him that?  He didn’t deserve anyone to call him that not anymore, not when everything he touched turns to ash. “who..” was all he manages to say through his harsh gasps. Everything burned, he almost forgotten how horrible this feeling felt, oh no that was a lie wasn’t it. He remembered exactly what this felt like and that’s why he did it this way. He want it to hurt and he wanted it to be terrifying because he needed it to.  
  
Large reassuring hands rubbed his back and then before he knew it those same large hands hauled him up against a broad warm chest and soaked tight t-shirt. “Steve?”  
  
“I got you, I got you..” Steve replied wrapping those ridiculously strong arms around him, this should be insulting but it wasn’t and for whatever reason  he wasn’t exactly ashamed for being found like this.  
  
“Why..” Tony’s voice was rough and thin as he asked the question because for the life of him he couldn’t understand why. Sure they were friends, hell in the last year Steve had taken to spending nearly all of his free time down in the lab and Pepper used to joke that Cap had a ‘man-crush’ on him. She had even encouraged him after their break up to see if there was anything there between him and Steve. Tony always waved her off about it and said, ‘Some how I don’t see a cornerstone of American pride and values as batting for the other team’.  
  
Steve shudder and held him tighter, “Why? You really think I wouldn’t?” Steve’s heart broke at the implications. Tony really didn’t think he was worth saving.  “ Because I’m to selfish to let you die that’s why, because for the first time since I woke up I have someone in my life that can’t lose. Because no matter how wrong it is I…” The words tumbled out through tears because he needed to say them he needed Tony to know . “ I’m ..in love with you.”  
  
This was a lot to take in after a near death experience, Tony was admittedly very good at having those though. Still, “ Your…in love? …with me?”  
  
Steve sniffled pulling Tony away from him, the vibrant glow of the reactor lighting the space between them. “I’m sorry Tony, I know its not normal… I’ve know ever since I was a little guy how I felt about other fella’s wasn’t normal but I can’t help it.”    
  
Tony couldn’t help the strange little smirked that curled on his lips, it was adorable and endearing how Steve still couldn’t let go of those old social norms. “ Its 2015 Capsicle, and normal is overrated.” he said taking the blondes face in his hands. “Starting to wonder if seeing your face every time I wake up from dieing is a sign.”  
  
“Then stop dying.”  Steve smiled turning his head to press a kiss to the inside of  Tony’s wrist, tears slipping from his eyes feeling the strong pulse against his lips.  
  
Tony brushed away the tears with his thumbs, realizing he was basically straddling Captain America having a moment on a sodden bathroom floor in a filthy motel he started to laugh.  “I promise I’ll try not to.”


	27. WTF Stark EP.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lab ghost

 

Tony sat in his lab working as usual, when he began to notice a few strange occurrences. It started with things falling from the tables then strange thumping noises in the walls.

Now, Tony Stark was not a superstitious man, but even he was beginning to feel strongly about the goings on in his engineering sanctuary.

This all came to a head one night when Tony was working late, he had just recalibrate the suit and was tinkering with a toaster of all things. Lost in his own little world of gadgets Tony scarcely noticed that the lights in the lab were beginning to dim.

It wasn't until the inventor had a hard time seeing that he finally looked up. Thinking it was only his own encroaching fatigue, Tony blinked his eyes and rubbed at his face. When still the room descended into a twilight shade, the billionaire questioned his AI.

"Hey j what's with the lights."

After a beat of silence, the posh British voice filled the room.

"I'm afraid I do not know to what you are referring Sir."

Tony scowled as the lab slipped further into darkness. “Cut the crap Jarvis now I want a full scan of the lab."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can not comply"

Tony 's face twisted in a grimace, "what the hell is that supposed to mean."

'' It means.'' The AI's voice shifted into a dark almost demonic timber "I CAN NOT COMPLY"

Tony dropped he wrench in his hand and backed into the table, this was wrong this was very wrong. Perhaps he had fallen asleep, yes that had to be it this was some sort of dream, a terrible dream.

Suddenly things in the lab began flying of the tables to his left and right. The brunette shrieked and jumped looking around in the darkness. Tony's heart pounded as he mad a dash for the lab doors only to find them locked.

* * *

 

Steve had been happily minding his own business, sipping a cream soda sketching when he heard wild shrieking coming from down the hall. He had gone down to the basement garage to sketch one of Tony's classic cars and had been in ear shot of the lab. He did this a few times a week just to have an excuse to go check on the inventor and make the man go to bed at a decent hour.

However, hearing the banshee like scream sent the super-solider dashing to ward the alarm. Steve could just make out Tony's figure through the dark frosted glass of the workshop.

"Jarvis open the door now!" the captain demanded and the air silently obeyed, the door sliding open and lights within the lab flickering back to life.

Tony came barreling out of the workshop and right into Steve's chest. It was odd to see the brunette so unhinged. Odder still were the words tumbling from the geniuses mouth.

"Steve.. Ma,, ma, my lab! It’s haunted I tha, tha, think J is possessed! Call a priest no call pepper the power of gingers might compel them!' Tony just kept babbling nonsense and knitting his fingers up in Steve's tight fitting shirt.

“Tony I don’t think.”

“No! it is…we should call the ghost busters…wait. Jarvis are you still possessed by Satan?”

If an AI could sigh .. “ No Sir not currently”

“Good, Are the Ghostbusters a thing yet?”

“No Sir, and I would not recommend phoning Bill Murray so late in the evening.”

The inventor deadpanned, “I wasn’t going to….”

Meanwhile Steve looked completely confused. Fortunately he used the time Tony spend ranting to actually look in the lab. The super solider bend down near one of the tables picking up a small white BB. Glancing around the room he noticed a few more of the little rubber pellets that would have been less visible on the white floor. “There’s no such things as ghosts.” he said holding up the offending projectile. 

“What is that.. is it ectoplasm …is it a undead pellet ..wait am I being haunting by dead rabbits? Don’t tell PETA if we call an exorcist cause I’m sure they will make a huge deal out it and Pepper will be pissed. She has this whole ‘stop getting in trouble Tony‘ thing that she does.”

Steve just narrowed his eyes and flicked the little rubber ball at the engineers head. The solid pop of it striking Tony right between the eyes was at least some satisfaction for having to listen to him.

“Ow!!! Steeeeeeebbbbb, Didn’t your mother teach you not to throw things? You could but someone’s eye out, this is behavior unbecoming of a nation icon.” The brunette pouted

Before Steve could say anything the supercollider noticed a scuttling sound in the air vent, stalking over he tugged the grate free and shoved his arm inside.

“Steve don’t! The ghost might retaliate! DON’T GO TO THE LIGHT CAROLANNE!” Tony shouted, Steve was really thinking they should take the bar out of the lab at this point.

“There is no such thing!” He growled feeling around in the air vent before his hand made purchase on a boot. Giving a hard tug the solider was hauling out their haunting culprit.

“Sup Cap.” Hawkeye said now hanging upside down in the Captains’ grasp. “I was just passing by…”

“In the Vent?”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Barton!”

Steve dropped the prankster archer dusting off his hands. “Jarvis were you in on this as well?”

The AI did sound somewhat remorse full if that was possible, “ Yes Captain. However the jest was employed as Agent Barton’s tactic to insure that Sir did not spend such long nights in the Lab. I felt it was an experiment worth testing.”

“How the fuck is scaring me suppose to make me sleep!” Tony growled.

“Noted Sir.”

Steve laughed turning to head out of the lab, “Your on your own Clint.”

Tony leveled his now terrifying gaze on the bowman. “Jarvis…lock it down.”

* * *

 

“Now hold on Stark it was just a joke…hey what are you doing with that gauntlet. Hey put that down..hold on you wouldn’t shoot a guy with hearing aids would ya? …NO NO! STEVE!”

The next morning would find a bandaged up spy in the kitchen glaring at a box of booberry.

Avengers Tower was never ‘haunted’ again.

  
  



	28. Old time rock and roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a weird love for the Barnes Barton bromance. Bucky and Clint are such smartasses this feels so legit to me.
> 
> Song- old time rock and roll - by- Bob Segar

It took a while for the team to get used to Bucky after that whole 'winter soldier' thing, but with time and patience Barnes had managed to fit in. Steve was pleased that every day his old friend was a little more like he had been.

A big part of Bucky's recovery had been his budding friendship with Clint Barton. Hawkeye knew what it was like to be brainwashed and unwillingly have to hurt the people you care about. Also the two men found they shared similarities in humor and, after a few days picking through the towers vast itunes library, music.

Bucky also learned that Clint was absolutely shameless. This proved one day when the two were in the tower alone, Barnes had been reading in the communal living room when the air filled with a familiar rhythm of piano. Just as the brunette turned his head, Hawkeye came sliding across the hardwood floors in a button down, sunglasses and socks. The archer was sans-pants grinning like a fool.

Clint had a contagious kind of crazy, with out to much coaxing Bucky was down to his boxer both men in a full air guitar rock out. The old soldier pulling out dance moves that hadn't been seen since 1941.

* * *

  
This is how the team found the two, giggling like maniacs on the large sectional sofa in the communal living room. In their underwear drinking beer with the music still booming on full blast.

Tony was the first one off the elevator to see the pair. " and here we have the wild Barnes in his natural habitat and look his mating dance has attracted the illusive vent dwelling Barton. Remember folks no eye contact with the beasts." the billionaire quipped.

"Tony be nice; Bucky, Clint, pants on please." Steve said coming in behind the brunette.

"Yes sugar lumps."

Bucky promptly fliped off Tony. " Stevie don't get mad. You'll get to see your little boyfriend in his panties to."

"Gross" Clint laughed

Cap just rolled his eyes, a habit he's picked up from Tony, "I'm serious guys put some clothes on."

" Yes Mom!" the two crowed in unison as the Captain left the communal floor. 


	29. WTF STARK ep4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok this is along one, I just really love Little!Tony
> 
> WTF STARK ep4"
> 
> Tiny Tony

This was the weirdest thing Steve had ever seen, even more so than when Barton showed him who lady gaga was.

Apparently, Loki was at it again, despite Thor's instance that his brother had changed and wanted to make amends. Cap was really regretting letting the god of mischief into the tower at this point. Of course, he had welcomed Bucky back after that whole 'winter soldier who wants to murder you' thing. Tony had not been pleased about either man coming into the Avengers home but he conceded.

Steve could see now he'd never hear the end of this.

Loki had been arguing with Tony, as if that was something new. Bucky had been in earshot as well and did nothing to calm the situation if anything he egged it on by calling Tony 'immature' and then comparing him to Howard, which for anyone who knew Tony knew that was a recipe for a repulsor blast to the face.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it. Loki decided he'd do Tony a favor and let him 'work out his daddy issues in a non-Ironman forum.'

This is how Steve came to get a frantic call from Hawkeye while he was out on his run saying, "Loki and his magic ass just fucked up big time." There really wasn't much of an explanation as the next words out of the archer's mouth were "Hey get off of that" and " Stark NO!" before the call ended.

Steve ended his jog in central park and ran back to the tower fearing the worse case scenario to be an all out battle in the communal floor. What he saw when he got there was...well he wasn't sure what to think.

"Let go of me bird-brain! STRANGER DANGER! SOMEONE CALL CHRIS HANSON!" Screamed a small child that Barton was currently pinning to the sofa.

Loki stood off to the side next to Bucky, the god looking all to pleased with himself at the moment. "Welcome home Captain, it would appear your just in time to baby-sit."

Bucky just motioned to the chaos of Barton and the kid and said, "I had nothing to do with this."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, it was just half past noon and he was already dealing with this shit? "What happened and whose kid is that?"

"That ain't no kid Cap this is Stark. OW FUCK HE BIT ME!" Clint howled as Tony managed to weasel out of his grip and dart over to Steve.

"JARVIS! I want my suit I want it now!" Tony shrieked clinging to Steve's pant leg

The Ai responded, "I'm sorry Sir but I can not fulfill that order as you are now a minor child and it would be a danger to your well being,"

"Traitor!" Little Tony stamped his foot and threw himself on the rug to begin a billionaire sized temper tantrum.

Steve rubbed his temples trying to will away the urge to strangle everyone in the room, because that would be rude and un-American. "That's it!" He said snatching up the wailing toddler from the floor.

"Bucky please take Loki now, Clint please call Ms.Potts." Steve was using his Captain voice

Tony stopped thrashing and went rag-doll limp at the mention of Pepper. "No no no !" The little avenger started crying, "Pweaz Steb don't call Pepper she'll be mad!"

Looking down in those big brown eyes brimming with tears Steve folded like a lawn chair, "Ok...look just.. Clint don't make the call just yet. Let's see if we can work this mess out ourselves." He said, shifting the child from under his arm to rest against his chest. Letting little Tony sniffle against his shoulder.

The archer just shrugged his shoulders, " Alright but that little monster bit me so your on your own Cap."

* * *

 

Steve had no experience with children let alone a child that wasn't really a child. However, he noticed that as the minuets ticked by, Tony was acting less like the adult trapped in the body of a 3yr old and more like an actual 3yr old. This may have made things easier in that respect, at least he wouldn't have to worry about hiding the scotch from tiny hands. Now he needed to get Tony back to an adult as soon as possible.

* * *

 

Bruce had agreed to watch Tony while Steve had a word with the towers resident trickster. Loki had a lot of explaining to do for this little stunt.

"I don't care why you did it, just undo it." Steve said, arms crossed over his chest giving his best 'shame on you ' glare.

Loki seemed less than impressed lounging out on the balcony as if he hadn't just magiced someone into pull-ups. "Magic does not work that way good Captain, the only one who can undo this little enchantment is Stark. I suggest you run along, the beastly ones lab has so many shiny objects just ripe to become choking hazards."

The blond growled, honest to god growled, "We do not have time to for this Loki! What if there's an emergency, Tony can not fight like this!"

The ravenette rolled his eyes looking terrible put out to be having this conversation. " Then I suggest you get to work. With charms like this there is a goal, a moral to the story if you will. Stark has a lesson to learn, if you want your man of iron back then you will have to see to it he is meets his goal."

Rogers lets out a breath and tried to will down the urge to go get his shield and beat the alien prince to a pulp. Since when did there lives become a Disney plot? "So what we are just suppose to take care of Tony until the spell breaks?"

"Oh not everyone, in fact I think the best person for the job is you Captain. By the way I would hurry back before your babysitter turns green."

* * *

 

When Steve got back to the Lab he found Bruce out in the hall looking right on the cusp of a potential hulk-out.

"Banner breath! What's wrong were is Tony?"

The doctor shook his head trying to calm his heart rate, " Everything was fine at first, I set him on the sofa and gave him some paper and felt pen. I figured that would entertain him long enough ... next thing I know he's on the table about to stick his hand in a hazardous chemicals! I don't even know how he got up there its worse than Clint with the sneaking! Then he just cried and started screaming when I put him on the floor. I had to get out of there Steve the other guy was getting agitated by all the shouting and I don't see how that would end well."

Steve nodded in agreement patting the rattled mans shoulder, "You did great Bruce don't worry I'll take it from here.

When Steve entered the lab there was no sign of Tony, that was not good considering how many dangerous things were in the room. "Tony?"

The soldier walked in listening for any signs, thankfully his enhanced hearing picked up on the tiny sniffled coming from behind the sofa. Upon investigations he saw a little ball of engineer crying into his folded knees. "Tony.. hey buddy you ok?"

The child looked up with chubby tear streaked cheeks, "Bruce mad at me...I din mean to I was just curryus. Am I gunna get punish?" Tony's little chin quivered and he covered his head as if waiting to be struck. That really did a number on Steve.

"He's not mad he was just scared you might get hurt that's all." He said squatting down beside the sofa "No ones going to punish you Tony I promise."

The little crawled out placing tiny palms on the soldiers knees. " Ok Steb, We go now? I'm hungry."

Steve couldn't help the little smile tugging at his lips, it was just so cute. "Yeah we can go now." He didn't hesitate scoop the child up in his arms, noticing the bewildered look on the little ones face at being held so close. The way it took Tony a moment to relax and curl tiny fingers around the fabric of Steve's shirt. Had no done this when Stark really was this age?

* * *

 

After Steve squared Tony way at the communal kitchen table with a glass of milk and a peanut butter sandwich, Cap felt like he needed some more information. If he was going to turn Tony back into his adult self he needed to know more about the original child Stark.

"Jarvis, do you have any information on Tony when he was this age, ya know like family photos or home videos?" He asked staring at the ceiling, Tony always shook his head at Steve when he'd address the AI like this.

"An access code is needed to unlock those files Captain."

Steve nodded of course it wouldn't be easy. He recalled Tony had given him a code for emergencies only, one of those ' in the event something permanent happens' conversations that had made Steve very uncomfortable. He had told Tony he wouldn't need it because he was going to make sure that they all made it home after a mission. Of course Tony just grinned and said, 'fine then just use it if fury ever locks me up J can hook you up with something sweet to bust me out with.'

"Jarvis, code 1C3Y Rogers."

"Code accepted Captain, would you the information sent to your StarkPad?"

"That would be great thank you."

* * *

 

Steve sat on the sofa keeping a watchful eye on the little inventor plopped down in front of the Tv watching some show about talking ponies with rapt attention.

The information Jarvis had given him made him want to go back in time and break Howard's nose. Tony had been treated more like a project than a kid, advanced tutors, multiple language classes. It looked like the little boy spent more time being molded into a prodigy than playing. Every video clip that the Ai had selected with Howard and Tony the elder Stark seemed dissatisfied with everything. Steve couldn't understand that, he didn't know his father because the man had died when he was a baby. But his mother was always so warm and caring. His childhood as poor as it was, was always rich with love.

It didn't seem that Tony's was, in fact Steve had never seen so many photos of a child looking absolutely miserable. Dressed up in little blazers and ties with no smile on his cherub face. Howard looking stern and unshakeable, nothing like the man Steve had known. The photo that looked barely happy was Tony with an old man in a butlers uniform. The little boy in this picture looked just like the one current seated on a cushion in front of the television.

The one in the photo was grinning sitting on a counter proudly holding onto a canister of what appeared to be coffee beans as the butler scooped them out for the grinder. The photo was labeled in light elegant script - Jarvis & Tony (age 3)

Steve felt a lump in his throat, he stood up from the couch and slipped into the hall just outside of the communal living room. "Jarvis...were you.. well.. what I mean is, there a real Jarvis?"

If an AI could sound sad this one did. "Yes Captain Rogers, my programming and voice synthesis is based on the Stark family's former Butler. The original Jarvis was someone very special to Master Stark."

This explained a lot when Steve thought about it, Tony never talked about Howard and almost cringed when anyone brought the man up. He never shared anything about his youth beyond his later college years. And of course the Ai the one thing Tony trusted wasn't just some program created for convenience. It was the living memory of the only good thing Tony had.

"Steb! Where is you!"

Steve wiped at his eyes and headed back into the living room seeing Tony standing in the middle of the room clutching at the bottom of his shirt looking all the world like he was going to cry.

"I'm right here, I just had do something real quick."

"Are you gunna leave ! I pwomise I'll be good pweaz don't leave Steb!" tears poured down the little boys face, little chubby features red with distress.

Steve hurried across the room dropping down to gather the boy in his arms, holding the sobbing toddler gently. "Shh, please don't cry Tony I promise I'm not leaving you."

"You lie! Everybody lie!" The toddler screamed trying to push away, his tiny chest heaving as he hiccuped and cried.

Steve was worried seeing the faint glow of the reactor under little Tony's shirt. The circle of light had remained through the spell and looked to large on the younger Starks chest. "I'm not lying to you Tony. I would never do that ok. I need you to calm down for me ok?" He said putting a gentle hand on the child's chest.

Tony's chin quivered grasping his tiny hands around Steve's larger one. "I don't like it... I don't like alone..."

"No one does, but I'm here now and I won't let you be alone." The assurance seemed so natural, and not just to placate a crying child. Steve could hear something in those pleas, something that rang true to the adult that Tony Stark really was.

For all the money, and the fame, being a genius and a hero still left Tony alone. All the time he spends in his workshop locked away. The nights when members of the team would find the playboy alone in the communal kitchen all in the wee hours drinking coffee and smelling of oil and whiskey.

The little boy's cries feel to soft whimpers, his breathing evening out and brown eyes looking heavy until red rimmed and puffy from upset. Steve cradled the child in his arms, soothing away the remaining tears. "It's ok now sweetie." The endearment coming easily from his lips as the Captain carried the little one up stairs to the penthouse. Tony was sound asleep by the time they reached the bedroom; Steve tucked the little engineer in and smiled with the child curled up slipping a thumb in his mouth. Steve sat next to the bed carding his fingers through the dark brown mess of curls.

* * *

 

When Tony woke up, he was confused. One. He was sucking his thumb...a grown man sucking his thumb. Not one of his finer moments. The next thing was Steve ...was in his room and touching his hair while he was asleep. That is ...surprisingly ok. After a few moments the memory of the argument with Loki and the spell came back, he partly horrified at how he had acted and partly impressed with Steve. The man in question who now looked uncomfortable slumped over in a chair at his bedside.

Tony got up pulling one of the blankets off the bed and draping it over the sleeping soldier before climbing back into bed himself. Steve's hand still resting on the mattress, Tony took it in his own lacing their fingers together. Later he could always just blame this on Loki.


	30. WTF Stark! ep5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An- Stony pre slash. Platonic science bros

* * *

Episode 5 : Up in smoke.

* * *

  
Tony used to joke around with Bruce and say

"What's your secret? A big bag-a weed?"

Apparently that was part of it, and far be it for Tony Stark to let a bro toke alone.

* * *

"So like I see my face...well the other guys face, on the national enquirer. And its some head line about how natural male enhancement drugs made in Brazil created a monster. Can you believe that?" Bruce said giggling on the floor of the lab.

Above them the air clouded with a fragrant pale smog. Tony coughed out a laugh." I'm thinking this was before the stretchy pants of awesome?"

"Yeah"

Tony laughed passing the joint to his fellow scientist."and so began the hulk peen tumbler following."

They both broke into a fit of laughter. The cheerful sound mixing with the new wave music Banner had piping through his lab. Tony had petitioned for something else but was vetoed as the last time they smoked out to Metallica Bruce got a headache.  
So he was willing to bend his musical comfort zone for a friend.

* * *

 

There's just something about getting mellowed out in a cannibus cloud with a friend that makes you admit things you otherwise would not.

"You like her." Tony said sliding his sunglasses from his hair back into their rightful place.

"Like who?"

Stark rolled his eyes behind the dark lenses. "You know who, that goofy little friend of Jane Foster's"

"Darcy?"

"That's the one Cheech, you like her. You wanna listen to filthy hipster music and cop a feel of crazy." Tony laughed and made grabby hands in the air above them.

Bruce snorted. " No... And even if i did it wouldn't work you know that."

"Ugh that again?" Tony griped sitting up to grab a bag of nachos. "Ya know you should give the big guy some credit, he did save my life and I re call the puppy incident. Jolly green was as gentle as a lamb with that pooch."

Bruce deadpanned,"Darcy isn't a dog."

"Well your not wrong" Tony said wagging his brows suggestively. This earning him a light punch in the shoulder. "Just putting it out there."

Bruce suddenly looked a bit sinister, since they were talking about avoidance of relationships he thought he might as well give Tony a taste of his own medicine.

"Maybe you should stop running from your man crush."

" What!" Tony said tossing a handful of chips at his friend. "Rude Bruce"

* * *

 

When the doors of the lab slid open the twin stoners inside were too occupied singing along to "purple haze " and giggling to notice who came in.

" what is going on in here!" a voice full of righteous indignation filled the Smokey room.

"Oooooo busted."  Bruce chuckled.

Meanwhile Tony was trying not to choke as smoke flared out of his nostrils. Quickly holding a bong behind his back. "Sup Steveykins."

Cap was not amused. " are you boys smoking reefer in here?"

Bruce and Tony just looked at each other before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

" Reefer...oh god...he really said it." banner was in tears.

"Oh fuck hold on hold on Jarvis did you get that. Damn I think I found my New ringtone."

Steve strode over snatching up the drug paraphernalia and setting the items in a desk away from the stoned scientists. " This is not funny, honestly I expected better from the both of you, what if we had to assemble right now? What help would the two of you be high."

"Jarvis help my brother out here." Bruce said gesturing to Tony who was in the process of trying to stand.

**"Of course Dr. Banner."**

Suddenly the song "stay high" started playing and Tony smirked and sauntered over to the solider, bumping chest to chest with the blond. "You'd protect me wouldn't you Capsicle, that's why they call you the man with the plan right."

Steve blushed wanting to step back but at the same time not wanting Tony to fall over. "Tony..."

"Now kiss!" Bruce cheered from the floor.

Unfortunately that was enough to sent Stark into a round of giggles."No more tumbler for you Brucey."

Steve held the brunette at arms length. " both of you sober up, and Tony we need to talk later."

" Great meet me in my bedroom we can have a loooong discussion." the comment from the billionaire had Steve's ears red as he stormed our of the lab.

"I think that went well, congratulation Tony. Last year's Christmas decorations will be lonely without you in the closet." Bruce quipped switching on the ventilation fan


	31. WTF STARK! ep 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Caps Ipod”

  
  
  
Tony thought he was doing a good deed when he got Steve an ipod for the super soldiers birthday. He told the blond just to have Jarvis help him load it with music and gave him the basic rundown of how to operate the little device.   
  
Steve seemed to really enjoy it and always took the music player with I’m on his morning run. However, Tony found himself curious one day seeing the little red mp3 player laying on the breakfast bar in the communal kitchen.  The captain had come in not long before and grabbed a bottle of water before heading off to take a quick shower.  Tony found this the perfect opportunity to find out what was going on in that patriotic brain.  
  
“God…really, Judy garland, Peggy Lee, Doris day, I should have known he’d pack it with oldies.” Tony scrolled through album covers of big band and swing music, chuckling  “The soundtrack to Sound of music? Capsicle your just precious, lets see if you have anything that isn’t older than dirt,” The inventor said pulling artist list looking for anything he recognized.  
  
“oh get the fuck on…Celine Dion, Taylor Swift, what are you a 45yr old woman or 14 year old girl?”   
  
Just then Tony heard the elevator ping and quickly placed the player back on the granite counter. He made him self appear occupied with brewing a pot of coffee. “Sup cap,”   
  
“Afternoon Stark,” Steve greeted picking up ipod. “I’m headed down to the gym if anyone needs me.”  
  
“Really, didn’t running 50-some-odd-miles, break enough of a sweat for you?”   
  
“maybe I just like staying on top of my game, you should get out of your lab once in a while and train. We cant just rest on our laurels during peace time.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes, “oh yes thanks for that spangles. Oh by the way, try not to pop a yoga ball with those buns of steel.”   
  


* * *

  
  
 A few hours Tony desided maybe he could go to the gym for once, if for no other reason to shut Cap up. However when he got there he found something far more rewarding than sweating it out on the elliptical.   
  
There was some awful off key singing coming from the gym, and Barton and Coulson were standing there recording something on there phones, oh and it wasn’t hard to see what it was.   
  
Steve was on the stair climber singing with his headphones on full blast, it was awful and hilarious.  
  
 ** _“Hey! I just met you! And this is crazy! But here’s my number, so call me maybe and all the other BOYS try and chase me so here’s my number so call me maybe!” _**  
  
“What fresh hell is this…” Tony said  “J your getting this right”    
  
The AI’s voice coming from Tony’s watch instead of the over head sound system. It seemed even the Towers computer generated butler was even enjoying the show. “ Indeed sir”  
  
“The tight uniform kinda makes sense now.” Clint said, peering over at Tony who look somewhere between confused and amused.   
  
“I think the Captain has a lovely voice” Phil said, no doubt his taping of this bizarre display would end up on some fan blog before days end.   
  
A grin cracked across the inventors face. “Well, I found the new avenger alarm sound”   
  



	32. Oops Oh my! (Stony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops Oh My! - Stony  
> Song- Oops Oh My - Tweet ft. Fabolous  
> Pairing- Preslash - Steve/Tony  
> An: Depending were you are reading this Wattpad vs. Ao3 the level of Explicit content will be different

 

* * *

  
Tony had a secret, a little filthy indulgence that no one knew about. Well at least he was under the impression that no one knew.  
  
Stark had a very special post-mission ritual, when everyone got back to the tower and parted ways the inventor was quick to excuse himself and slip off to his penthouse.  
  
“Jarvis, Protocol Peep Show.”  
  
The Ai would not comment, silently obeying the command. The windows darkened and doors locked, short of a call to assemble, they would not open for anything or anyone. The holoscreen above Tony’s bed blinked to life as the inventor laid down, having striped himself of the armors under suit leaving himself bare on the expensive sheets.  
  
Coffee colored eyes dilated on the image above. It was the surveillance feed of the floor just below the penthouse.  
  
Steve’s floor.  
  
This was wrong, Tony had told himself that a million times since the first time. The first time had been an accident; he had brought up the feed to see what the Captain was doing. He had suspected that Rogers had been injured more than he let on during a mission, Tony half wanted to check and half wanted to tattle on the older man. Steve was always forcing him to the medical floor; he wanted to return the favor.  
  
What he had not suspected was to see the blond peeling off his skintight uniform. Tony knew he should have stopped then, but he didn’t. He watched as the solid fabric stretched and rolled over moist flesh, watched as America’s hero striped down to nothing.    
  
Then he watched again…and again.  
  
These little voyeuristic strip shows became Tony’s favorite post mission pastime. He would watch Steve disrobe then head to the shower. God bless that mulitspray shower set up Pepper had selected for all of the towers suites.  The way the water cascaded over Steve’s chest, cascading over the rise and fall of musculature. The high definition of the surveillance cameras picking up every detail as the water droplets slid and danced down the soldier’s abs and down to the modest thatch of dark blond pubic hair that framed his cock. That special feature had Tony silently thanking Erskine’s serum.  
  
Tonight was no exception, Tony laid back licking his lips watching Steve soap up and rinse off. This was the usual pattern. The striping was the warm up and the shower the main event, Stark would draw out his own evening by rewatching the feed enhancing certain areas. Call it perverse if you like but Tony would never apologize. This was as close as he was ever going to get to being so intimate with the good Captain; he was going to take what he could get.  
  
However, just as Tony thought the show was over something else happened, something that only his wildest of fantasies could have imagined.  
  
Steve’s hand took a very slow similar route as his own, down headed toward paradise. Tony felt his heart rate jump, in all the times he had watched this had never happened. In truth, he thought Captain Boy Scout really was as pure as the driven snow; this though was putting a completely new perspective. A perspective that had the billionaire biting his lip and groaning as he watched. 

* * *

  
  
Steve’s shoulders rested back on the marble as his head fell back, he breathed in the steam deeply as his hand wrapped around his flaccid cock, a few testing strokes had the flesh coming to life in his hand. It was slow and controlled just like everything Steve did. Twisting his fist and teasing out low moans, when he let go Tony’s mouth went dry.  He watched the hard throbbing member twitching as it bounced back against Steve’s wet abdomen.  
  
The shoulders hand both hands over his thighs and up his chest, pausing to play with his nipples.  
  
“God you’re killin me Tinkerbelle.” Tony groaned, his own hand griping and stroking himself. Trying with every once of wilting self-control to make this last. He wanted to hold off his climax and if possible come with the super solider.  
  
The show was only getting hotter, taking an even more surprising turn when Steve’s left hand crept up and two fingers slipped past his plush lips. Tongue sucking and twirling around the digits.    
  
“No fucking way…any fucking way. What did I do to deserve this? Is it Christmas, my birthday? Am I dreaming?” Tony wanted to close his eyes and enjoy concentrate on the languid tugs of his own fist but he did not dare look away.  
  
Rogers panted as his fingers slid from his mouth, his right hand having found its way back down tugging and rolling the foreskin over the ruddy head of his cock.  The now saliva slick fingers disappeared from view, however Tony had a good idea were they were headed. The billionaires guess proved correct as his teammates face contorted and a louder moan escaped as Steve began to work himself open.  
  
Tony wasn’t sure if he was going to make it, this was all to much. Too perfect to erotic, he could feel himself climbing higher and higher as he watched Steve slide down the shower wall and onto the floor, the soldier spreading his legs working himself from both sides. Three fingers deep as he fucked into his own hand.  
  
Steve was moaning louder and muttering something.  
  
Enhancing the audio was the last nail in Starks' coffin. “Ah…yes…yes…Tony! Oh god…T-tony! Fuck me, fuck me harder!”  
  
That was it, Tony shouted feeling his balls draw up as he came, ribbons of cum coating his stomach and some even splattering against the arc reactor as he arched his hips off the bed. 

* * *

  
  
The next morning Tony couldn’t help but watch Steve as he entered the communal kitchen, the memory of watching the other man touching and moaning. Moaning his name.  
  
“Something the matter Stark?” Steve asked, a little smile playing on his lips as he got his morning cup of coffee.  
  
Tony shook away his daze, “100% Capsicle, how did you sleep old man?”  
  
“Oh I sleep great, guess I got really worked over last night.”  
  
Tony choked spitting his own coffee back up into his cup.  
  
Steve’s grin grew wider. “You sure your ok Tin man?”  
  
“Yep never better, I’m just… gunna go set something on fire… or not I don’t know… things to invent things to destroy… fuck knows what I get up to.. Bye.” Tony rambled trying to slip past the captain and down into his lab before the tent in his jeans grew more pronounced.  
  
However, Steve’s arm shot out blocking the way, his blue eyes half lidded. “Oh, I think I know what you get up to Tony, and you know what I get up to. So tell me Stark, did you enjoy the show?”  
  
Steve knew…how he knew…did it matter. Tony quickly decided no it did not. “Oh I loved it; in fact I think there needs to be a sequel, with more explosions. So what do you say Stevie, feel like some indoor exercise this morning?”  
  
“I thought you’d never ask.”  
  



	33. Out of my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background - Steve/Tony, Thor/Jane, Clint/Natasha
> 
> Warning - Madness, emotional hurt/comfort, self-mutilation, past mentions of torture.
> 
> AN: I kinda love this pairing and I love Bruce as being the ‘caretaker’ type. So yeah, take that as you like and I hope you enjoy this! Also if anyone likes this I may do a part 2.

The avengers all sat in a conference room of the tower; the air was thick with tension from the current discussion. Even though it had been four years since New York, some wounds were still raw and forgiveness for the villain that had very nearly ended all of their lives as well as the lives of millions of innocent people could not be so readily given.

"No way. N.O. Nada, no Buenos, I don't know how you want me to say it, but the answer is still no." Tony had heard enough of futile arguments and he was very close to putting on a suit and punching Thor through a wall.

The thunderer stood facing his fellow avenger, everyone at the table ready to act should the two men come to blows. "I know what my brother did was inexcusable, but he also was under the spell of evil men. He has paid his debt to Asgaurd in far greater sacrifice than you know. The All father wants him to pay the same respect to those Loki wronged on Midgard."

"Great, I'm sure there's a prison in Siberia I could buy on the cheap. You can throw lord Voldemort in there if you want, but he's not setting foot in My Tower GOT IT!" Tony raved poking the Norseman in the chest.

Before the larger man could retaliate, Steve stood between them. Ever the peacemaker the captain was. "Fellas, Tony... it's not just your tower anymore." The Captain placed a gentle hand over Stark's reactor, the touch not only halting but also pleading in its intimacy. The action not unnoticed by at least a couple of observant eyes at the table. "It's our home, we should all get a say in this."

Tony sat back down kicking his feet up on the tabletop, "Fine I say no."

Thor mirrored the stubborn brunette’s posture. "I say yes."

Steve looked around the table at his other teammates, "Alright then, that's 1:1. Natasha, Clint, what do you two think."

The redhead assassin tipped her head back; she had been watching her archer through Thor's explanation. Clint may never forgive Loki, may never like him, but the knowledge that the man who had played around in his brain was being controlled at least in part... was something. She wasn't surprised when he didn't hesitate to say " I say give it a week, he twitches funny I'll shoot him."

Tony groaned what sounded like 'you've got to be fucking kidding me' from behind his hands.

Natasha followed suit, "I'm not too worried about the pretty boy, and he knows he can't get one over on me already."

"Right, that's 1:3." Steve looked between the two assassins and Thor who was now grinning. “Unfortunately Thor, I have to agree with Tony."

"THANK FUCK!" Stark said throwing his arms wide,

"Language Hun." The blonde cast a disapproving glare at his partner, the brunette acquiesced with a mimed action of zipping his lips.

"That is fine brother Steven, I am still winning this vote, I do not hold you loyalty to your lover as a slight to Me." said Thor.

Steve however disagreed, a blush tinting his cheeks at the gods wording, "I don't disagree for Tony's benefit. Loki is a liability, I am thinking of my team and my country. He is dangerous and I cannot in good faith go along with allowing him to come back here."

"Guess that leaves me huh." Bruce spoke up from the end of the table; he didn't miss the self-assured grin on his science brother’s face. That look of satisfaction that said 'bring it on home Brucy'. Tony was in for a surprise. "I say yes."

* * *

 

The vote had ended in lots of cursing and Bruce almost hulking out. Thankfully nothing was broken... if you didn't count Tony's nose. Then again, Thor had warned him.

It had been decided that Loki...the god of lies would be held in a containment room on Dr. Banner’s floor. That had been Tony's idea since Bruce's floor was technically the most secure and structurally durable. Everyone agreed that should Loki get out of hand Hulk could easily handle the mischief-maker.

So it was settled, Thor went back to Asgaurd to collect the raven-haired villain that had been 'out of sight, out of mind' for the last few years. The team waiting on Bruce's balcony for their alien teammate to return.

"I bet he swaggers in here and starts running his mouth, hey Robin Hood you got some tranq darts? I feel like you’re going to need those... Jarvis make a note and order some tranquilizers from the zoo. Something for a horny bull elephant should be about right."

"Tony...."

"Yeah ...yeah ..."

* * *

 

Waiting turned to dinner, which turned into a movie. Being that they were on Bruce's floor meant it was a documentary and by the end of it, the only people awake were Bruce and Steve.

This may have been for the better considering what they were waiting for. Natasha had slipped out unseen during the movie, Steve would bet money on the repetitive buzzing from Tony's abandoned phone on the coffee table that Fury knew about their impending houseguest.

Just as the film, credits began to roll the sound of distant thunder rumbled in the clear night sky.

"Here comes trouble." Bruce said wryly.

He was correct the air on the balcony hiked with electricity as a bolt of lightning touched down. The boom jolting the sofas two sleeping occupants awake.

Clint didn't terry after the flash of light. Having decided to sit out of the welcoming committee.

Tony rubbed his eyes and ruffled his hair wildly. “Right so Lucy's home."

Steve rolled his eyes and got up to open the sliding door. It wasn't a moment later when the solider came in with a grave look on his face. "Bruce do you have a first aid kit handy."

The question was odd and sent the doctor off to fetch the aforementioned supplies, Tony likewise wasn't happy about the request.

“What happened did Comet claw up Fabio’s mug?

His question answered as Steve ushered in Thor who carried a body far too thin to be the arrogant Prince they had fought years ago. Yet there was no mistaking the long raven hair, however unkempt, and sharp features, however gaunt. The thing that did not make sense was the former villain’s pallor of ashen blue.

“Oh shit...” Tony said, the sentiment echoed by Bruce who entered from the hallway behind him.

Thor adjusted the slim body in his arms, “Do not fear friends, Loki is Jotunn; his complexion while not healthy for their kind is still within the normal shade for the kinsman of Jotunnhime. It is the least of our worries at present.”

Tony stepped to the side as the Asgaurdian followed Bruce back to a containment room on his floor.

They laid Loki down on a hospital style bed Bruce had brought up from the main medical floor. However he had no idea how poorly, the silver-tongue would be on his arrival.

Loki looked like a corpse.

Steve who had been unsure of allowing the mischief-maker a place in the tower had now changed his mind. The captain stood off to the side and flinched slightly as Tony took his hand.

“Hey cap, you looked a lil far away.” The engineer said squeezing the larger man’s hand.

“Yeah, it’s just. The way he looks reminded me of - the war. When we were chasing hydra we were pulled into a few engagements and...Once we found a mass grave. It was so cold and the bodies- it must have a while the way they looked.” Steve shivered as he spoke, his eyes never leaving the bed as Thor tried to gently remove his brother’s tattered garments with Bruce’s help.

“Come on, I think they got it from here. Bruce let us know if you need anything ok?” Tony said gently steering his lover away.

The doctor nodded, Bruce was already zeroed in his job. Not to mention the fact that it was; at least in part- interesting. Loki was not human and not Aesir like Thor, who knew what was and wasn’t normal for him. All they had to go on was Thor’s knowledge and from the sounds of it, Thor didn’t know much about the people his false brother descended from. They were searching in the dark and this was not a good place to be when your patient looks like he is on deaths door.

* * *

 

Loki slept for nearly a week after arriving; Thor had to leave which left Bruce the only one willing to care for their ‘guest’.

“How vixen doing.” Tony said one morning over coffee in the communal kitchen.

Bruce did not know how to answer that really. “He’s breathing.” shrugging his shoulders Bruce took a sip of his tea.

“That bad huh, he did look like shit. Also I cannot help but feel a little bad for him, by the way that is really messing with me. I thought I wouldn’t care but then goldilocks brings him in here looking like a drowned cat and now I can’t help but think about the fact that the big guy cares about him. They are family even if it’s insanely dysfunctional.”

“Yeah, I’m struggling with that myself. Loki had that unbreakable quality before, kinda like you in a way. Even after the other guy tossed him around like a rag doll. It just seems so…wrong for him to look like this now. I kept wondering what they must have done to him. And the wounds he has. I’ll be honest I have seen torture wounds but these take the cake.” Bruce set down his mug; suddenly the aromatic scent of jasmine did nothing to sooth the heaviness in his chest. “And some of them look self-inflicted.”

Tony ran a hand over his face. “Shit…” he looked away to the sitting room where Steve was reading the paper. He thought about that night, they had a long talk about everything and even if he wasn’t keen on Steve’s ideals about forgiveness, even Tony had to admit. When a man had paid his dues, it was time to move on.

* * *

 

The day Loki woke up it was Jarvis that alerted Bruce.

**Doctor Banner, it would appear that Mr. Laufeyson is awake. I would suggest come at once, as he seems to be quite agitated.**

Bruce heard the commotion before he made it to the containment room. When he hit the hall and saw the thin man with wide red eyes standing naked in the destroyed room, the doctor held up his hands. “Loki. Listen I know this is confusing but...”

“No! NO!” The former prince shouted throwing a metal chair that had once been at the bedside against the glass panel wall. Of course, it was reinforced and showed not even a scratch from the impact.

“Loki, calm down. You’re in Stark toward on Midgard you know where that it right.”

The frost giant looked around but not seeing; he dropped to the floor and curled up in a ball trying to protect his head and torso. He whimpered and begged some unseen foe to leave him or kill him swiftly.

Bruce waited before he went in, not that it mattered because every movement sent the god into fits scrambling to get into a far corner.

“Have you come to finish me off then, one beast to kill another?”

The doctor shook his head and picked up the discarded blanket. “Thor brought you here because he was worried about you. I’m not going to hurt you.” He approached slowly draping the blanket over the trembling blue form.

“Thor is a fool. If he wanted to aid me he would have broken my neck as I slept.” the words were cold and honest. They came from a place that Banner could understand; the way that Loki looked down at his hand like it was a great offense to him. How often had Bruce looked at footage of the other guy and had that same expression.

“No one wants that.” it came out so naturally. Why should he comfort a murderer?

“I do. I am vile thing Doctor Banner, a vile twisted thing born from ice. I have no soul to mourn; your people best of all should want me dead. You would be venerated as a hero if you finished me off now, I would not fight. I only ask you do it here and not drag me out to your courts to be seen like this. Vanity is

the most steadfast of my sins; I should not want anyone to know what manner of filthy I was born from.” Loki looked away knotting his boney figures up in the blanket, it appeared as if he was trying to lose himself in the pools of fabric.

“I think I know something about feeling like a monster, the thing about it… at least what I’ve come to realize; is that as much as you hate that part of yourself it’s not going away. Maybe just maybe you can find some good use for it.” Bruce did not terry in the containment room, as far as he could see the few cuts and scraps the other had were just superficial and could wait until Loki calmed down.

* * *

 

Over the next month Loki healed, at least in part. His rage cooled but not in a good way. He only became withdrawn and docile. It was like watching a shark in an aquarium, something with all the potential to be deadly but with its freedom taken away it was little more than a fish under glass.

They let him out of the containment room, though the Jotunn still did not enter the common floors or any floor for that matter besides Bruce’s floor. Perhaps the most interesting was how close he tended to linger by the doctor, always silent and never quite in reach. They spoke often and little by little Loki opened up about his time in the void, the Chitauri,.. The other. Moreover his time in confinement on Asgaurd.

Bruce nearly went green during the later conversations. He would never accept an invitation to visit the alien world lest he lose his temper in Odin’s presence.

Then something happened, it was after a mission and Bruce entered his floor looking tired and filthy, holding up his pants. He caught a blur of movement from the corner of his eye but dismissed it. Sharing a living space with the former god of mischief was like owning a temperamental cat. Loki would come out when he was ready, he always did. Bruce even looked forward to their talks as odd as it was.

Banner had sunk down into the sofa just resting his tired limbs, debating on if he would drag himself to the shower soon or just pass out for a nap and deal with it later. When he felt something cold and hovering over his forehead.

Fluttering his eyes open found a pale cobalt hand above him with long slender fingers and black nails. There seemed to be condensed mist of cold coming from frost wielders skin. “What are you doing? Not that I’m complaining that feels great considering.”

Loki was quiet for a long time before a ghost of a smile tugged at his lips “perhaps I’ve found a good use then.”

 


	34. Perfect two (SpideyPool)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect two  
> SpidyPool, with background Super Family - Stony
> 
> AN:….oh god the fluff.. I have diabetes from the sugary sweetness of this. Sad thing, I am a sap and I would do this in rl life more than likely. Also [>.>] is bad box {^_^} is good box.

Wade had a plan, ‘a fuckin amazeballs plan‘, in his words. So here he sat surrounded by magazines, newspapers, post it notes and a shit ton of crap from the craft store. The voices in his head were wondering when his crappy apartment became a kindergarten classroom.  
  
[ >.> don’t tell me there’s going to be macaroni art]  
   
{^_^ I think it’s sweet}  
  
This was important though, he had something to accomplish today that would affect the rest of his life and he didn’t want to go about in the ordinary snooze fest sort of way.  
  
You see, two years ago he met Peter Rogers-Stark, at the time he only knew the younger man as “Spiderman.”  They got along marginally, Spidey had a quick sense of humor and didn’t tell Deadpool to shut up every five-minuets. Maybe just every 10, still that was remarkable and Wade was soon head over heels for that shapely spandex encased spider booty.  
  
When Wade found out whom he was dealing with it had been an accident, Spidey had been getting his arachnid ass handed to him just as the merc had been in the neighborhood. So naturally...being the super helpful guy he is Wade helped….ok truth was the baddy through Peter through the window of Wade’s favorite taco shop.  
  
Seriously, who dose that to tacos? IT’S CRIMINAL!  
  
After slicing, dicing, and posting pics of mincemeat baddie ass to his Twert account, Wade went to check on the squashed bug in the corner.  
  
All it took was seeing that kid with his mask half ripped staring up at him and begging him “please don’t tell my dad’s” It was stupid adorable.  
  
The merc sealed his promise of silence if Peter agreed to out to a movie with him.    
  
A year later  after Peter’s best friend Gwen passed, everyone’s friendly neighborhood web shooter realized he didn’t want to lose any one else close to him. The next time he spotted Deadpool he kissed the man soundly, if a bit awkward.  
  
They had been dating for year, seeing as much of each other as they could, murder/hero schedules can be tricky. Yet somehow, they made it work. Now Wade was the one having epiphanies about his personal life.  
  
[>.> Well isn’t this lovely]  
  
{^_^ our little psycho is growing up}

* * *

  
  
That morning Peter woke up as usual at 6am, he had morning classes on Monday. Also as usual only one person was awake at this hour in Avengers Tower.  
  
“Have a good day son.” Steve said holding out a brown bag as the young man tried to slip past the communal kitchen undetected.  
  
Peter felt like he was really too old to be taking a packed lunch but never had the heart to turn it down so he just smiled and took the bag. “Thanks Pop, I’ll be home late. I have a...study group.”  
  
The soldier just smiled over the rim of his coffee, “Have fun.”    
  
After Peter left, Tony came stumbling into the kitchen with horrendous bed head. “Study group huh? That what they call sex now? Hey Stevie…wanna come study in my lab?” 

* * *

  
After his morning chem lab, Peter went to the storage room to pick up his bag, he noticed that the messenger back had a bright red heart sticker on the buckle. He frowned opening the satchel to look inside and make sure nothing was missing. After a quick inspection, he noticed that his lunch was open.  
  
The brunette took his bag, sat down on the steps outside of the collage labs, tipping up his lung bag, and check the contents. There were post-it is on everything…  
  
On his sandwich - **You can be the peanut butter to my jelly.**  
On the bottled water held in place with butterfly stickers -  Y **ou can be the butterflies I feel in my belly.**  
  
Moreover, something his father would never put in his lunch was a little cup cake with blue icing and a ship anchor. A note on the top reading. -  **You can be the Captain and I can be your first mate.**  
  
The final clue that brought a smile to the young man’s face was a photo taken in a booth at the movie theater downtown. It was of Himself and Wade, scrawled on the back in red crayon was - **“You can be the chills that I feel on our first date.”**

* * *

  
  
Peter headed off to his next class, art appreciation, when he walked in he noticed everyone standing around the whiteboard. A few girls had their phones out taking pictures and gushing over how cute it was. When Peter pushed through, he the notice a trail of paper hearts from the board to an open window, more importantly, what was on the board.    
A chibi cartoon image of little Deadpool and Little Spiderman hugging. With the caption “ **You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick.** ”  
  
Following the paper hearts,  he found a magazine cut out of a tearful eye taped to the glass.  - **You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split.** ”  
  
Just then, his phone chimed with a Stark Industries Weather report curtsey of Jarvis, except this one had a little storm cloud next to a sun reading. **“You can be the rain from the clouds when its stormin, or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin”**  
  
“I can see everyone’s in on this then..” Peter shook his head,  “Sometimes that idiot surprises me.” 

* * *

  
Peter was just about to head out of the building when he popped in his ear buds and switched on the police scanner program on his phone, just incase he might have to make an appearance as the friendly neighborhood Spiderman.  
  
What he heard instead was reports about vandalism of a very specific genre.  
  
The young hero took off on foot down the block ducking out of sight to change into his suit, choosing to take a quicker route of flying high through the city slinging webs.  
  
He landed on a rooftop just across from the Disney store and wanted to slap himself…or Wade. Mostly Wade.  
  
A Large Cinderella poster on the outside of the building had been defaced...or rather Re-Faced. As Spiderman as Prince Charming and Deadpool as the glass slipper clad Princess **“You can be the prince and I can be your princess”**  
A city bus with an advertisement for a local dentist had also been artistically altered **“You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist”**  
  
The Nike store had been sacked and all the Converse licensed with the two of their images had been re-paired together, causing the staff to have to seek out the correct shoes and re-box an entire display **“You can be the shoes and I can be the laces”**  
  
  
The most disturbing was an apparent break-in at a butcher shop where gallons of blood was stolen; subsequently a freshly painted billboard had been defaced with aforementioned blood. **“You can be the heart that I spill on the pages”**  
  
  
Peter climbed in through the window of Wade’s apartment, as sweet as the sentiments behind all this was it really had to stop.  That’s when he noticed the glittery arrows on the floor leading to the kitchen table . A bottle of Grey Goose  was perched on a hand written note on the paper snowflake covered table.  
**“You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser…You can be the pencil and I can be the paper… You can be as cold as the winter weather…But I don't care as long as we're together”**  
  
“He’s … so weird..” Peter smiled turning around to go find the cleaner of the gene pool.  The next little clue was a trail of rose petals to the bed room. “ He’s prolly naked in there.. I know him.”  
  
However, there was no nudey assassin. Just a box with Peters favorite sweets sitting on the pillow. A slice of pie from the little café across from the tower, chocolate covered strawberries and some of Wade’s ‘special’ brownies.”  **“Cause you're the apple to my pie…You're the straw to my berry … You're the smoke to my high”**  
  
Peter tugged off his mask grinning. When he heard a ukulele playing from the fire escape. Sure enough Wade sat swing his legs back and forth humming singing along while strumming the comically small instrument. _“You know that I’ll never doubt ya, and ya know that I  think about ya! Ya know I can’t live with out ya! I love  the way that you smile, and maybe just in a while I can see us walk down the isle.  Cause you're the apple to my pie…You're the straw to my berry … You're the smoke to my high,  and you’re the one I wanna marry!”_  
  
The lyrics suddenly hit him, Wade climbed through the window tugging off his own mask and pulling a silver band from one of his many pouches. “ What do ya say baby boy?”  
  
Peter’s smile couldn’t have been bigger. “ I say yes you weirdo!”  
  
  
  



	35. My Last Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Last Breath  
> Song-My Last Breath - Evanescence   
> Stony - Pre Serum Steve  
> Established Relationship

  
   
Tony hated leaving, even more so lately because Steve was so consumed with his newest project. The way the man would spend hours in the studio circling a bare canvas was unnerving.   
  
It wasn’t as if the inventor could say anything, he was just like that in the Lab at times, and they were both just extremely passionate people. That was why they worked, Tony was logic and Steve was dreams. However lately those dreams had become a nightmare.   
  
First, Sarah… Steve’s mother had been sick for a long time and while it wasn’t unexpected, it was difficult. Steve wasn’t one to show his emotions in the usual way. He said he was fine and avoid everyone; Tony included, and just headed off to the studio.  Of course, Tony let him; he was not exactly the poster child for healthy grieving himself.   
  
Then the only other person who matter to Steve… Bucky. They had been friends since childhood and went to the same art school. Bucky was a street artist, Steve never could keep up with that life of running from the cops and climbing fences. His asthma always got in the way, still Bucky always found a way for them to do apiece together. Spending hours cutting stencils, even Tony chipped in on the civil disobedience by using JARVIS to watch the CCTV cameras in getting the pair a head start away from the law.    
  
Bucky had problems though, he was always the wilder one with the wilder life and he got into things. Things Barnes was always one to keep from his longtime friend. Steve did not know how bad things were until Bucky disappeared for three months and when they saw the man again it was because Steve was his emergency contact.  Apparently, a group of artists had been out tagging a large joint piece on a warehouse in southern California. When security came the group made a dash and Bucky had darted out into traffic on his bike to make a speedy getaway, unfortunately he had not seen a truck cresting a hill behind him. Bucky survived the accident but lost an arm. He was never the same, less than a year later James Buchanan Barnes shot himself in his apartment in Brooklyn.   
  
It was as if a part of Steve died with his friend and there was nothing anyone could do.  

* * *

  
  
“Ya know you tell me that I need to sleep, the same goes for you.” Tony said sauntering into the studio floor of the tower. There was melancholy music floating through the space and the lights lowered to an amber glow.  He stopped and watched Steve, the younger man’s hands up to his elbows where sooty black with charcoal in front of the large gesso coated board. The image was haunting.  
  
Eleven feet tall and four feet wide, it had an oppressive feeling as the viewer stood before the cloaked figure on the picture plane. Its hands outspread  like some macabre saint, beneath the bony hands they eye was drawn to the vibrant use of warm blood red paint featuring human hearts on rose steams. It wasn’t like the little blonde, but now looking around the studio, Tony saw the faces of death. He saw pain and anguish; he saw everything Steve never said.   
  
“Hey, sweetheart stop for a sec ok...” His voice soften touching the slighter males shoulder. Steve shrugged away.  
  
“I’ll be done in a while. I just...it’s not right yet I...”  
  
“Honey... Come on I haven’t seen you in days.” Tony tried to reason but apparently, that was wrong.   
  
Steve whirled around, giving Tony even more reason to worry. The younger man’s blue eyes were blood shot and sunken from lack of sleep. “Days? You have not seen me in days. How many times have you hidden away in your lab with nothing but your bourbon to keep you company Stark! Don’t guilt trip me, hypocrisy doesn’t suit you. Don’t you have a meeting to go to in the morning? Why don’t you just leave me alone, it’s not like you understand.”  
  
“You don’t let me understand! I put this place here for you, if I didn’t give a damn I wouldn’t have. Now will you step away from the fucking Goth kid angst? I get it, Bucky is gone and that sucks but your still alive, I’m alive! It has been months Steven!”   
  
Tony didn’t know how to do this, he wasn’t a comforter by nature. He was fixer, he saw a need he fixed it but this wasn’t a simple fix. Emotions were messy and complex; there were no circuit boards or gears, no lines of code to alter.   
  
“It wasn’t supposed to be like this...” Steve said his shoulders dropping as he turned back to the work. “I always thought… I mean with mom I knew you know. Buck, he was so strong so stubborn. I always thought I would go first, I’m weak Tony.  I was never even supposed to live this long and yet here I am and my best friend is dead. How do I know that you won’t go off on one of these weapons demonstrations and never come back?”   
  
“Baby…” Tony wrapped his arms young the slender young man and pressed a kiss into Steve’s hair.  “I’m careful you know that. I will be surrounded by soldiers and Rhodey will be there, nothing is going to go wrong.”

* * *

  
Tony Stark isn’t always right, he wasn’t right about a lot of things. He wasn’t right about trusting Obadiah Stane, he wasn’t right about Afghanistan, and he wasn’t right when he promised Steve everything would be ok.   
He knew that after finally escaping the ten rings and almost dying in the desert. He knew there was something Rhodey wasn’t telling him as they sat in the plane on the way back and he knew when Pepper was alone at the airport and would not answer him when he asked were Steve was.  Finally, he couldn’t take it and cornered his longtime friends.    
  
“What the hell is going on, now I realize I might look like hell and trust me having visited and go the T-shirt I understand that. However I am not fragile, now tell me right now where the hell is Steve Rogers.”  
  
Pepper looked away, “He… he’s not well Tony. I don’t even know if you seeing him is a good idea right now.”  
  
“He took the news pretty hard, I told him not to believe it that I was going to find you.” Rhodey said, equally unable to meet his friend’s eyes. “He just shut down.” 

* * *

  
When it happened Steve thought it was a joke, some elaborate Tony Stark April Fools only it was not April and Tony knew better than to scare him like that. Then it just settled like a rock in the pit of his stomach, the words all-swirling together, terrorists, ambush, missing, Presumed Dead.    
  
It was like standing in a hall of mirrors while each one shattered around you. Tony was the last piece, the last thing in his life that was good. They say it is a mistake to live for another person, that you should live for yourself. Steve would have agreed years ago, he had always been so independent and self-reliant. However, with everything, he had lost over the last two years that resilience had faltered and little by little, he found himself leaning on Tony.   
  
Now that beautiful obnoxious man was gone.  Where was there to go from there?  
  
Steve had just been numb those first few days, and then Pepper found him in the studio floor. JARVIS has alerted her, a failsafe Tony had in place because of Steve’s asthma. Tony always worried that Steve would not have his inhaler with him one day or it would malfunction.    
  
This was not asthma.   
  
Pepper was kind enough to not call an ambulance right away and instead call Tony’s friend Bruce. She knew how serious it was but also knew how Steve hated the media circus. JARVIS assured her that she could sufficiently stem the blood flow until Doctor Banner arrived.  Steve just laid therein her arms not making a sound and starring into nothing.   
  
It had been Obie idea to put Steve in a private facility, he said that with Tony gone and the fact that the two were not married it would have seemed strange to the public. Really, he just knew Steve never trusted him; Pepper was starting not to trust him.   
  
Pepper did not agree and neither did Bruce, who ended up checking out the hospital for himself, the place was a nightmare. Some old place up state run by a nonprofit religious organization. Banner took one look at the patient files thanks to Starks AI and knew then there was no way they could leave Steve there. Instead, they managed to talk Stane into a place out in Malibu near Tony’s former home. An old colleague of Bruce’s’ ran it.  Betty promised she would personally look after Steve. 

* * *

  
“You sent him to a nut house!” Tony raged staring at his friends.   
  
Rhodey and Pepper called Bruce to come to the tower and help them explain things, This was after Tony personally tossed his fathers old business partner out on his ear and into the arms of waiting police for attempted murder and terrorism. To say Tony was already in a poor mood would have been putting it mildly.  
  
“We protected him.” Bruce said lowering his voice and hoping that Tony would the same.  
  
Pepper felt awful about the situation but there was nothing to be done for it. “With everything that was going on he wasn’t safe, not from Obie, the media and certainly not from himself.”   
  
“I’m going to get him. Pep I want the jet ready to go in 10 you hear me.” Stark tried his best to calm down the cold metal in laying between his ribs a reminder that he had come to close to losing everything. Things were going to be different now, better. They had to be. 

* * *

  
“This is Dr. Erskine, he is Steve’s attending.” Betty introduced the group.   
  
Tony shook the older mans hand. “How is he?”  
  
The Doctor looked back and forth between the groups before letting out a sigh, “I wish I had better news for you Mr. Stark. To be honest I’m afraid that your presence may do more harm than good at this point. Steve has been hallucinating for the last week and a half and some times becomes hysterical to the point of causing harm to him. With his weak lungs and immune system combined with his now diminished weight and insomnia, we are doing what we can. We have begun a regular sedation program and inserted a feeding tube.”  
  
Tony felt like he had been hit with another burst of shrapnel. “How often is he lucid?”   
  
“Sporadically, some days are better than other. For Steven, reality has become intolerable; therefore, he escapes into a less painful version of life in his own mind. One where he is healthy and you are alive, were all of your friends are together and things are simple. He has a remarkable imagination.” Erskine said, leading the group to an observation window in front of Steve’s room.   
  
Tony looked in on the too frail form that was seated in a wheel chair in front of a window. Soft restraints held Steve’s hands in place and a harness in the chair kept him upright. A kind looking female nurse spoke softly to him in a soothing British lit as the combed the youngermans hair. Everything once and a while she would gently shift Steve’s face and point out of the window at a bird in the garden and try and coax a response out of the listless form.   
  
It was shattering.   
  
Bruce and Rhodey were at his sides as Tony felt his footing nearly leave him. A sob bubbled in his throat and he turned away. “I need to see him; I can’t leave him like this.”   
  
“Mr. Stark…”   
  
“No. Steve is stronger than any of you know. He will know it’s me, he’ll know.”   
  
There would be no talking the billionaire out of it. No one knew if it was right or wrong but something had to be done. If they didn’t it would only be a matter of time before Steve slipped away.

* * *

  
  
Steve was lying in bed, this wasn’t his bed. His bed was big and warm and Tony always hogged the covers.   
  
Tony…  
  
Tony was gone, no he wasn’t … yes he was. He was dead, dead like his mother and dead like Bucky.   
  
Steve wanted to die to. To be with them, to just close his eyes and disappear and maybe he could wake up and be with them again. Some times he would old his breath until it hurt, the doctors didn’t like that.   
  
Dr. Erskine was nice, and nurse Peggy. They were trying so hard to help him, he wished they wouldn’t.   
  
“Stevie, sweetheart.”  
  
No… no not again. Steve squeezed his eyes shut to the voice. They told him it wasn’t real, no mater how bad he wanted it to be real it never was. All those nights when he would lay awake and see Tony standing at the foot of his bed, always smiling and talking about his work. Talking about anything and everything until morning when the sunlight would steal him away.   
  
However, it was daytime, maybe Steve was just getting worse. Maybe he was dying. That was a nice thought in a way. It meant he was closer to what he wanted.  
  
“Hey, can you hear me? I know this is confusing but, I’m here I swear. I got out and Rhodey brought me home, I wanna bring you home to.” Tony didn’t know if he was saying the right thing or not. Steve was just laying there looking too small and too fragile. Those blue eyes that once held so much life looked hollow and dead.   
  
The not Tony sat down on his bedside and Steve’s breath hitched, his dreams never came so close before. They were always so out of reach. This Tony look different to, he wasn’t smiling and he looked worn and thinner than Steve remembered. This Tony had little cuts on his face looked older around the eyes, as if he had seen something horrible, like part of him had changed.     
  
“Obie is gone, this… all of this; was his fault. Come on Steve, this is the part were you say, “I told you so”. I know you never trusted him, maybe if I listened to you more. Maybe if I listen to a lot of people more. No comments? Thoughts? Here I am spilling my heart out and you know I don’t do that. Here’s another first… I was wrong. Yep, I was wrong but I’m going to make it right. No more merchant of death, I wanna new legacy and I need you there with me Steve.” Tony was rambling and he knew it. He reached out tentatively and brushed his fingertips over Steve’s hand.   
  
Steve flinched at the touch, this wasn’t right… He could never touch Tony before. Everything was falling into place. This wasn’t a dream.  
  
“T-Tony?” his heart was pounding against his ribs, please let this be real… Please …please…  
  
  
“That’s right, I’m right here honeybunch.” There was that smile, Tony moved closer seeing how panicked Steve looked. “Calm down sugar, everything’s going to be better I promise, I can fix anything ya know.”   
  
Steve didn’t want to cry in front of Tony, he hated that. All the same, the young mans lips quivered and he tugged in vain against his bed restrains. He whined pitifully and Tony was shushing him and lying down on the narrow bed next to him.   
  
“Shhh, stop that. I’ll get a nurse to get you out but I need you to calm down and breathe for me.”  
  
  
“I do… for you… I. only for you. I.” Steve mumbled and it sounded like nonsense because he wanted out to assure himself this was happening.   
  
Tony knew what he meant, “I know, but you have to keep breathing for more than just me Steve. You have no idea how important you are. How many people love you?  How much I love you, I never said that enough. Your gunna get better and so am I.”  
  
  
  
  
  



	36. WTF STARK ~ Halloween Special~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EP ? : Scary things happen at an open bar / drunk karaoke
> 
> AN: Big thanks to ReneeIrish on watt pad who wrote the lyrics to Tony's Parody of "red solo cup" Love you Miss!

 

They really should have seen this coming, pepper could have told them that any party involving Tony would end like this. Foolishly the Avengers agreed to a Halloween costume party. Everything had started out innocently enough, the couples of the group laughing and snapping photos of each others costumes.

Bruce and Natasha had dresses as pirates, Tony joked that they could re gift there eye patches to Fury come Christmas.

Thor and Jane came dressed as Tarzan and Jane, Darcy came along dressed Elvira she was currently enjoying a very flirty Sam who was dressed as a wear wolf.

Bruce and Phil came as a Cop and Prisoner, all the ladies thought it was just adorable. Tony made lewd remarks about "Agent and his handcuffs."

Pepper wore a cat costume, against better judgment knowing what creative and dirty nicknames Tony could get with that one. Rhodey dressed as a fireman, the same thing he'd worn for the last five years. The man was reliable.

Loki and Bucky showed up, the trickster paraded in shamelessly in ladies undergarments. They realized now that showing Rocky horror Picture show at movie nice was a mistake. Barnes looked equally miserable in nothing but a pair of tiny gold shorts.

Steve was dressed as a Sheriff and Tony kept calling him "Rick" and he didn't get the reference.

Last but not least, there hostess with the mostest was Tony dressed as none other than the rude ghoul BeetleJuice. Pepper said he just liked the flashy suit.

As if embarrassing costume and silly snacks catered to look like creepy concoctions were the highlight of the evening that would have been fine. However a Stark party was never complete with out karaoke and an open bar. Thus leading to the most embarrassing performance to date.

* * *

 

Clint was sloshed and Thor was headed toward tipsy when Tony drug both of his inebriated costars up to the stage and signaled JARVIS to "drop the needle". By now the engineer was already 3 sheets to the wind and someone should have really stopped this but then this was free entertainment.

**The music started and the mayhem began.**

**Now a red solo cup is the best receptacle**

**For barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals**

**And you sir do not have a pair of testicles**

**If you prefer drinking from glass**

For someone who was swaying where he stood Tony was doing a great job not slurring his words. There where a few whoops of encouragement form his guests. Bucky and Sam, Steve just crossed his arms glaring. The super solider worried the other man was going to tumble off the stage and hurt himself.

**A red solos cup is cheap and disposable**

**And in fourteen years they are decomposable**

**And just like all my houses they are not fore-closable**

**Nick Fury can kiss my ass woo**

That got a few laughs, except from Fury who had slipped in late. His "costume" consisting of a shirt that says "this is my costume".

**Red solo cup I fill you with my junk**

**Let's have a party, Tony wants to party**

**I love you red solo cup, you cover my nuts**

**Tony loves to party, I need more Bacardi**

Pepper had seen this performance before and covered her eyes, " he's going to take off his pants...please god Tony do not take off your pants."

**Now just like Black Widow you come stacked**

**But just like my ass you're already cracked**

**When Cap runs his junk down the front of my back**

**Well that my friends can get a bit ... spunky**

Tony sang wiggling his eye brows and pointing at the super solider. Steve's face was bright red and Bucky was clapping him on the back laughing and congratulating him. Not exactly how he wanted to come out to his friends but yeah...there it was.

**But I have to admit that the ladies all stare**

**Admiring how I'm storing my spare**

**On my iron pole when I get to hittin'**

**On them to help me get lucky**

Tony's dance moves mostly consisted of a pelvic thrust situation and other awkward movements. Still he had a bit more rhythm than his crew.

**Red solo cup, I fill you with my junk**

**Let's have a party Tony wants to party**

**I love you red solo cup, you cover my nuts**

**Tony loves to party, I need more Bacardi**

Thor and Clint sang along to the perverse parody, arms around each others shoulders swaying and wailing off key.

 **Now I've had balls of blue and I've seen you filled with yellow** -cringes-

 **But only you red will do to cover this fellow** -points at his junk-

**'Cause you're the Evangeline to my Longfellow**

**And you replace my fruit of the looms**

**Like a porn star you're more than just plastic**

**You're more than amazing you're fan-fuckin-tastic**

**And believe me that I'm not the least bit sarcastic**

**When I look at you and say**

Tony slowed to the music turning a sincere glance to the plastic drink wear in his hand.

**Red solo cup, you're not just a cup. (No, no, God no)**

**You're my, you're my friend. (Friend, friend, friend, lifelong)**

**Thank you for being my friend.**

**Red solo cup, I fill you with my junk**

**Let's have a party Tony wants to party**

**I love you red solo cup, you cover my nuts**

**Tony loves to party, I need more Bacardi**

Tony dance around the stage and much to Peppers pained expression did the exact thing she hoped he wouldn't do. Tony dropped his pants to show off a Captain America Jock strap only to get tangled up in his pants and fall off the stage. Thankfully Steve rushed to catch the drunken fool before he face panted on the floor. Stark giggles and kept singing as he was thrown over a blushing Steve's shoulder and carried off, ass out and pants around his feet.

**Red solo cup, you're on my nuts (I fill you up, Tony wants to party)**

**Let's have a party (Let's have a party) Tony loves to party**

**(Red solo cup) Oh red solo cup (Right on my junk)**

**Tony loves to party, I need more Bacardi!**

"No Stark you do not.." Steve said phone cameras flashed accompanied by wolf whistles.


	37. WTF STARK 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 7: Daddy’s day  
> Featuring- superfamily

  
Steve and Tony had been successfully co-parenting since they adopted Peter. Actually, the couple had been doing better than anyone thought they would.  
  
Steve seemed to take to it the best, Clint often joked that 'they know who mommy is', after seeing how gentle the super solider handled his son.   
  
Tony took a slightly different approach.  
  
Moreover, by different that meant attaching a baby swing to Dum-E and letting the bot make slow laps around the lab while he worked. Steve would have disapproved but Peter seemed to enjoy it. The two men complimented each other with their styles of parenting.  
  
However, Tony had never been completely alone with peter before. There was always someone there when the little one got too fussy – Pepper, she enjoyed playing doting auntie; and Bruce, who had been a surprise to everyone with how good he was with children.  Really, all of the avengers acted as extended family and were all pleased to take a turn with childcare when it came to the adorable little boy.   
  
So it seemed that the universe felt it had to align in just a way to give Tony a little nudge toward being a fully functioning adult and father. As such today Tony found himself 100% alone in the tower with a sick child.  
  
He hated the universe.  
  
Steve, Natasha and Bucky were all out on a mission. Bruce was at a biology conference in Washington, Clint was off doing whatever Clint does that doesn’t involve climbing through the ventilation system. Thor and Jane were in Asguard. Pepper was in Miami on SI business and even Rhodey was busy doing governmenty things. Tony got desperate and tried to call Coulson, apparently he was on vacation and not in the mood for Tony and told the man “I will tazer you if you call me again. Have a lovely day Stark, kiss Peter for me!”  
  
“I believe the internet has coined a phrase for this Sir.” Jarvis said before flashing a the ‘Forever Alone meme’ as a hologram on the workbench.  
  
“Thanks J, real productive use of your search engines.”  
  
“Your Welcome Sir.”

* * *

  
  
Peter wouldn’t stop crying and Tony was officially halfway to losing his mind. How did he not notice that everyone left! Everything was sunshine and roses this morning, then like some prowling menace his son started to sniffle around mid morning and now it was Three in the afternoon and Peter was red faced and dribbling snot. A completely inconsolable infant was not Tony’s forte.   
  
“Come on buddy, man up ok ? You’re a Stark now we just repress our discomfort behind snaky jokes and drinking problems…actually never mind don’t listen to me.” Tony bounced the fussy little one in his arms finally settling onto the penthouse sofa.   
  
“Sir, it would appear that young master Peter is running a low grade fever.” Jarvis supplied. Thank god for the AI constantly monitoring the vitals of anyone on the Avenger floors.   
  
“Oh peanut I’m sorry, I’m not good at this.” Tony said wiping up the child’s nose.  “Do we have any kids cold syrup in the tower Jarvis?”   
  
“I have sent a delivery request Sir, the package shall arrive in 15 minuets and be brought up by  a reproved messenger.”   
  
Tony silently thanked the AI and took Peter to the nursery for a change. This ended with Peter in a nothing more than a diaper and a blanket since the little one promptly threw up on his clean shirt. Tony conceded to a ‘no shirt day’.   
  
“Clothes are over rated anyway buddy.”   
  
This was met with a 2nd bought of projectile vomit on Tony’s shirt. Yep, no shirt day it was. 

* * *

  
Steve had gotten the message about Peter’s cold once the mission was over, the soldier promptly hoped on his bike and headed back to the tower. When he came in the AI greeted him as usual.  
  
“Welcome home Captain, The penthouse shower has been switched on and will be at optimal temperature in exactly 49 seconds. Sir, and young Peter are currently in the sitting room and have been sleeping comfortably for the last hour.”  
  
“Thanks Jarvis, was anyone else here?” Steve asked handing his jacket and shield before continuing from the entry way to the sitting room. The AI responding through the Com link Rogers was still wearing.    
  
“No Captain, it would seem that Sir has successfully managed a days worth of solo child rearing.”   
  
Steve smirked at that stepping into the sitting room. Blue eyes feel on an adorable sight, Tony was asleep on the sofa with peter curled up on his chest. The light of the reactor glowing on the little baby’s slumbering face. Tony looked almost as cute, passed out with his moth open and nose softly whistling on exhale.   
  
This is the man Steve feel in love with.  “my boys” Steve said softly, planting a kiss on the back of Peter head and one on Tony’s forehead.   
  



	38. Secound Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chances  
> Stony/ cat! Tony  
> Featuring Hela and Loki
> 
>  
> 
> AN: this is weird plot bunny and turned out very long

  
  
Steve knew there were reasons for everything, it didn’t mean it made losing Tony any easier. In a way, they all knew anyone of them could die on a mission or during a fight. What that hadn’t thought of was all the usual things. All those every day actions that could take a horrible turn.   
  
Tony had been at a technology conference in Austria, Steve would have gone but he had previous commitments. It wasn’t unusual. Just part of their busy life, that wonderful busy life. The life that Steve would now have to lead alone.   
  
The police report said that Tony had been walking through the hotel parking lot when the car jumped the curb and hit him. The person wasn’t on drugs or even drunk, it wasn’t as if Steve had anything he could blame. It was older woman and she’d had a stroke behind the wheel. It was just an accident.   
So there it was front page black and white - **Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, Hero… dead at the age of 49**.   
  


* * *

  
“Wake up Anthony...”   
  
“Must you wake him? He‘s far more tolerable unconscious.”  
  
“Yes Father, do remember that while your under my supervision you must play by my rules”  
  
“Such a cruel child you are. No wonder you’re my favorite.”  
  
Tony blinked open his eyes, the voices around him seemed fuzzy and far away. “Where…”  
  
His eyes crossed and drifted in and out of focus. What had he been doing before this? He left the hotel; he had been going somewhere... That shop. There was a little shop in the square he had seen on the drive from the conference location to his hotel. There was something… one of those hands carved rocking chairs. For Steve, well not for Steve per say. They had been talking about maybe adopting a baby, Tony was terrified and refused at first but after thinking about it for a while, and he thought maybe it wasn’t a horrible idea.   
Steve would make a wonderful father; the rocking chair was a roundabout way of Tony agreeing to it. It was sentimental and very ‘Steve like’.   
Something happened before that; he didn’t make it to the car did he?  
  
“Are they always like this when they arrive?” A male voice above him asked.  
  
“Yes it is common.” The woman said.  
  
When Tony blinked the confusion from his eyes, he recognized one of the people standing over him. The brunette scrambled back throwing out his hand as a means to call the suit but nothing happened. “What the hell reindeer games!”  
  
Loki rolled his eyes, “Again with that asinine pet name, Hela darling just kill him or rend his flesh from bone, whatever it is you do.” The god said flouncing into a nearby chair.  
  
“Play nice father, as long as you are in my custody I make the rules. That is what grandfather decided.” The woman said again. Tony did not miss her use of the word ‘father’ and looked between the two noting a mind resemblance in what he could see of her. Half of her face was covered in a wave of raven hair and her gown canceled her right shoulder and hand.   
  
“Look if this is some freaky Asgaurdian equivalent of ‘take your daughter to work day’ I’m not down to be tortured for the sake of bonding time ok horny toad,” Tony said as he staggered to his feet, eyes darting around the room looking for an exit.  
  
The woman giggled and Loki only scowled from his seat. “You’re a very entertaining man Anthony, I should introduce myself. I am Hela of Helheim Goddess of death.”  
  
“Yeah pleasure to meet you Spookshow baby, as charming as your little chamber of secrets is here. I’m gunna have to be going.” Tony gestured around to the gothic styled room with his arches and dark vaulted ceilings.   
  
“I’m afraid it is not that simple. You see Mr. Stark. You are dead.” Hela said with a smile that showed a glimmer of darkness inking from the right side of her angular face, decay skirting her porcelain skin.   
  


* * *

  
  
The offer was confusing; this was apparently part of Loki’s punishment. To become a sort of god of second chances at his deadly offspring’s side. Until such time Odin deemed him reformed enough to be released from the realm of death.   
  
“You will be given a chance to save one person; however, you will not have the same body as you once had. You must be willing to accept the weakness from another and use only your own soul to sooth their pain. Should you fail then not only your life will end but the life of the one who failed to save. I will take your soul as payment for the failed bargain, and the soul of your charge to become one of my warriors.” Hela said, she was seated on a large throne with Loki standing at her right. The man looked weary of her hand still shrouded in gossamer.   
  
“Right, so I play guardian angel. Then what, I spend my afterlife making sure some idiot doesn’t step into traffic cause they were too busy tweeting to see a don’t walk sign?” Tony crossed his arms, he was annoyed enough to be dead but now he was going to be Mortica Adam’s personal errand boy?   
  
Loki hissed from his position “silence you ignorant mortal, would you truly think I would waste my time for such a pointless endeavor!”   
  
Hela raised her hand to quite them both, her bell sleeve falling away to show bones and hanging flesh.   
  
Tony took a step back eyeing the limb. His former arguments falling away.   
  
“Now, if I may continue. Should you succeed then you will be rewarded accordingly.” Hela’s words were of little comfort.   
  
“Yeah, you’ll excuse me but I wouldn’t mind that in writing. See I kinda know a thing or two about getting screwed over in the fine print.”  Stark countered  
  
Loki made a flourish with his hands producing a parchment with the details of their contract. “So man of iron, have we a bargain?”  
  
Tony eyes the scripted before looking up at the two raven-haired gods. “Let’s do this thing.”

* * *

  
The next time Tony opened his eyes the world looked different, bigger. Looking down at himself, Hela’s phrasing of ‘not in your former body’ made sense. Tony Stark was a cat.  
  
 _Sonofa…._ “Meow.” _Damnit... Great I can’t even curse right. So how am I supposed to find the person I’m gunna be saving._  
  
Tony looked around seeing he was in a crate there was a small tag, he couldn’t read it. Moreover, he was so small to see beyond the slats in the large plastic container. Looking straight up he did however recognize the glass and steel doors from behind the grate hatch of the crate. He was at Avenger Tower.   
  
The now feline genius was brought in by a messenger, placed on a rolling dolly with a stack of other boxes. He mewled softly at being jostled around.   
  
_Hey, watch it! I’m gunna call the aspca you pimply faced save by the bell reject!_  
  
The messenger tapped at the grate looking down “its ok little guy you’re at your new home.”   
  
_I swear to teals if R &D is doing animal testing I’m going to claw someone’s eyes out._

* * *

  
  
They rode the elevator, which felt like it took forever, stopping to drop off package after package. Tony was tired and irritated. Curling up in a ball at the back of his carrier.    
  
Finally, they made it to their destination and to Tony’s surprise; it was the Avenger common floor.   
  
The now kitten Stark wobbled to his feet as he stayed cautiously in the dark recesses of the plastic travel crate. He watched a familiar face come walking up and sign the messenger’s tablet. Clint Barton  
  
“Someone sent us a pet?” Clint picked up the crate and looked inside, “Strangest fan mail yet.” He spoke looking at the tag dangling from the crate door. “Ah correction, someone sent Cap a pet…not a bad idea.”  
  
 _Steve…I’m going to Steve!_ Tony mewed and darted toward to crate gate.   
  
“Hey hey calm down kitty.” Clint said setting the crate on the kitchen counter. “Jarvis is Steve in the gym.”  
  
“The Captain is currently in the penthouse Mr. Barton, Shall I notify him you request his presence?”   
  
Tony mewed at the Ai’s voice, he really missed Jarvis.   
  
“Nah, I’ll just come up.”

* * *

  
  
Steve had stayed out of the penthouse for a while, but soon he realized that that was the only place he still felt anything. The only place he could sleep at all by feeling closer to Tony.  His team was worried about him; he could see it in their faces. He was growing more and more careless, not taking care of himself as he had before. Steve was sinking; it felt like dying every day when he woke up alone.   
  
There were times he wondered, even with the serum… if he could put a bullet in his head.   
  
Still he carried on, day after day, weeks that turned into months. Tony’s birthday past this week and Steve sat looking at the gift he had purchased in advance. It was a small thing, a copper-chained bracelet with a small oval nameplate. The fine script Tony with a small diamond in a star. On the back it said ‘to my best guy -S’. It was sentimental and maybe even silly.  ID bracelets were kind of a thing when he was young, the go to gift for your sweetheart. Tony would have laughed, and probably never have taken it off.   
  
When the elevator pinged, Steve pocketed the jewelry and stood.   
  
Clint stepped in and held up the carrier. “Someone thought you needed a friend. I think I agree, just ya know make sure it doesn’t chew on anything.”   
  
Steve looked confused at the crate was shoved into his hands. “What…”  
  
‘Mew!”   
  
The Captain looked down at the little sound but by now, Clint had disappeared back into the elevator. The kitten inside the crate seemed frantic and Steve did not want to poor thing getting sick. Therefore, the solider sat the carrier on the coffee table and attentively opened the latch. “Ok, ok, calm down now. You are ok. Who on earth would send me a cat…” Steve muttered   
  
Tony burst through the open cage and leapt at Steve. - _Steeeeeb it’s me! Ok well not me. Me... But me! This is great! Well aside from the dead thing, that’s kinda crap but I’m with you…oh shit wait I’m with you. That means you’re the person I’m supposed to save._  
  
Steve laughed when the kitten shot out like a rocket and bounced around pawing at his chest and meowing desperately. “All right, you’re a lively little…” He gently picked up the kitten to get a look at it. “..Little boy”   
  
_You just did a crotch check Cap…that’s weird. It’s ok although my current package isn’t as impressive looking as my last one._ Tony mewed he was happy to be with Steve again but confused as to what Captain America would need saving from and how useful a kitten would be.  
  
For Steve the vocal little boy seemed like a happy accident. He had never had a pet but loved animals, he vaguely remembered Tony mentioning that his mother Maria had a Persian cat named Vienna, how he loved the feline.   
In a way the cat reminded him a lot of Tony, it was boisterous and small, those big brown eyes and wild dark fur. It even had a little star-burst patch of white on its chest and markings on its face like a little beard.  “Ya know, even though I wasn’t expecting you; I think maybe your just what I need.” he said holding the kitten up to his face.  
  
 _You were always what I needed Steve, I promise I will save you_. Tony mewed licking at the lend of Steve’s nose.

* * *

  
  
Tony’s new name was “Rascal”, he was thankful it wasn’t something embarrassing like ‘mittens or fluffy’. Plus it worked with his personality, he followed Steve everywhere in the tower. When his little legs would give out he’d mew and give his pest big pathetic eyes and Steve would pick him up.   
  
One morning he weaseled his way into the front pocket of Steve’s sweatshirt before Steve went for a run. Tony was found pretty quickly but Steve didn’t have the heart to scold the kitten. So he just moved Tony inside the zip up and let the cat poke his head out. This made Steve pretty popular with the ladies in the park, all pointing out how ‘cute and sensitive’ he must be. Tony hissed at them.   
  
So far, Tony couldn’t see what Steve needed protecting from. It wasn’t like he could go on missions with Steve. Hiding in a sweatshirt for a trip to the park was one thing but he was pretty sure if he crawled into the shield case Steve would not be happy.   
  
Then it happened.   
  
Tony, or ‘Rascal’ according to the vet was in great health although a bit small for his age and seemed to have a smaller than average lung capacity. The trip to the doctor had been prompted after Tony darted after Steve in the Gym. Thor had been coming out of the locker rooms and not seen the little cat and accidentally kicked the little cat darting across his path. The Asgaurdian had felt terrible about it, and Steve had been terrified. Seeing the kitten roll across the floor and slide silently to a halt.   
  
The hit knocked the wind out of him but Tony was fine. Still something about what happened had brought out something in Steve.   
  
When they came back, Steve broke down.   
  
Tony had never seen Steve cry, it was strange and worrying to see the big man’s shoulders shake. Tony felt helpless and did the only thing he could do. He crawled up on Steve’s lap and pawed at the man’s stomach, nuzzling his head against Steve’s arm.  
  
 _Please don’t cry Steve. I hate it when you cry..._  
  
Steve looked down to the pitiful mewling coming from the kitten. “I’m sorry buddy, it’s nothing you did I just, I have lost so many good things in my life. Lately… lately I really don’t know what to do about it. I know it’s cowardly but to be honest if you hadn’t just showed up I  ...” Steve looked up and the ceiling breathing deeply. He couldn’t say it.  “Everyone thinks I’m so strong, truth is I have never felt this weak in my life. Even before the serum when every day was a struggle just to stay alive, between the asthma and being so damn poor. Back then I had something to fight for, I had something to prove to everyone. These days I’m not even sure what I open my eyes for.”  
  
  
Tony never felt so helpless. 

* * *

  
  
As the days past his new life as a feline became a game of hyper vigilance. Most days were good ones, Tony would wake up and follow Steve around the tower. The growing kitten’s antics always brought a smile to the man’s face. A smile that was few and far between.  There were bad days, when Steve would look at old photos or just spend hours on the roof late at night. Just sitting there looking out at the city skyline.   
Those nights were the worst because he would lock the penthouse to keep the cat safe.   
  
When Steve got a call to assemble in the middle of the night he got up jostling the kitten asleep at the foot of the bed.   
  
Tony stretched and mewed.  _Be safe ok?_   
  
Steve smiled and picked up his little furry friend, kissing the cat between the eyes. “Don’t worry Rascal, I’ll be back soon. Be good and do not claw up the sofa cushions again.  
  
 _That was one time Steve and it was instinctual. If you would let me have coffee maybe, I wouldn’t need to entertain myself by redecorating the upholstery._   
  
 “Silly boy, with all the sounds you make I wonder what you’re trying to say sometimes.” Steve said putting the feline down.  “Jarvis, would you mind turning the TV for Rascal if he seems bored?”  He asked zipping up his uniform.   
  
The AI agreed and soon enough Steve was in the elevator, his shoulders pulled back and face slipping into that battle ready Captain America.   
  
Tony became bored quickly, without Steve there. Fortunately, paws still worked well enough on the touch remote and Tony found the news. He wanted to know what baddie of the week was out there getting there ass handed to them.   
  
This time it was some weird Alien wolves, big and ugly things. Thor seemed to be having a grand old time. Hulk looked a little conflicted, the big guy liked animals, and however, the growling furred menaces quickly proved an exception and ended up smashed. Natasha and Clint were being amazing spy twins as usual.    
  
Tony watched the video feed searching for Steve, and then he saw him. Those things had drawn Steve away from the group and surrounded him. Tony started to panic; he knew he wasn’t allowed out of the tower, he knew how dangerous it was.   
  
None of that seemed to matter, the cat bolted to a low vent, ignoring the alarms and diving through the ventilation system. He knew Jarvis would never turn on any of the security measures that might hurt Steve’s pet.    
  
Therefore, the cat fearlessness slid and dives through the ductwork until finding his escape through a maintenance room and out into the Tower lobby. Darting under sofas and creeping along walls until he made it out to the street.  Four legs pounding the pavement as the feline Stark shot like a light but it didn’t feel fast enough.   
  
Tony bounded up a news cart looking out at the New York traffic, brown eyes quickly spotting a motorbike messenger paused at the light in the direction he needed. Taking a leap Tony scrambled down into one of the side carriers on the bike before it took off, poking his head out to watch the passing traffic. He knew this was quicker but the police were diverting traffic and ushering civilians away from the conflict area. After hitching the ride for a few blocks, he was on his own again.   
  
When the once avenger arrived things didn’t look good. Widow was held up inside an over turned van protecting a visibly wounded Hawkeye. Hulk while not inside could be heard roaring in the distance. Even Thor was looking worn from the onslaught of the beasts and the team still didn’t know where the monsters were coming from.    
  
If only I had my tech… what am I suppose to do like this.   
  
Tony’s attention was draw from the others by a painted grunt. Following the sound, he felt his stomach drop.  
  
Steve was against a wall, his uniform torn and soaked in blood from vicious looking bite wounds. One of the over-sized wolves like beasts still bearing down at him. This one looked bigger than its downed counterparts did. Its black bristly fur tinged with gray, large spikes fallowing its spine down to a whip like tail.   
  
Tony didn’t even think, he did that a lot when it came to protecting what was important to him.   
  
The cat charged with its claws out leaping onto the monsters face. Little needle sharp claws sunk into the soft wrinkles of flesh around the creatures large yellow eye. Tony was clawing and biting for all he was worth. The wolf was distracted with the intense pain, howled, and tried to shake its massive head.  
  
Steve knew what he was seeing, it was Rascal, this little two-pound ball of fluff was taking on an unearthly monster to save him.    
  
Before Steve could raise his shield, the creature swatted the little cat away sending it flopping harshly to the debris-cluttered asphalt. However, the damage was clear, Tony had managed to rupture the monster canine’s eye. The Captains’ aim was true and the resounding crunch of the big beast’s skull colliding with the shield, echoed through the street.   
  
This one seemed to be the others leader, once it was down the others howled in sorrow and abandoned the fight.   
  
There would be no celebrating victory. Steve knelt down and lifted the small limp form of the little kitten that had become such a large part of his life. He held the little feline and soothed the blood-matted fur. “Thank you.” He choked out the words. “ Ya know, it seems like the ones I love most are always so stubborn. They can never fallow orders. ”   
  
Tony blinked looking up at tearful blue eyes. His vision was spotty and growing darker by the moment.  _For you, it’s worth it. I told you, I don’t like people touching what’s mine._   
  
The world faded away and that was all right, because Steve was ok. 

* * *

  
  
Everything was. So bright. Hela said there would be a ‘reward’  although Tony didn’t thing ‘heaven’ would smell like antiseptic.   
  
“Tony, sweet heart can you hear me?”   
  
Steve… maybe this was heaven  “ Am I dead?” Tony’s voice rasped  
  
“No, but with all that morphine it might feel like it.” Steve smiled and leaned over to kiss his husbands forehead. “You scared me, stop playing tag with cars shellhead.”   
  
Tony hummed at the gentle touch, “can’t help it, even inanimate objects are attracted to me.”    
  
Maybe it was all just a dream, a side affect of the painkillers. Tony would never know, he would remember though, he was important and not just in the sense were he made tech for the team. Steve needed him, and because of that, he couldn’t be reckless anymore. Yes, if it came to it he would gladly give his life for the people he loved. He would protect them with his last breath, but things needed to change.  He needed to change.   
  
“Steve?”  
  
“Yeah? Do you need something, I can get the nurse if you..”  
  
“No Steve..” Tony lifted a weaken hand and held onto the larger on that lay at his bedside. “ So Cap, I was thinking, I’m ready… me and you let’s do this family thing , and I promise - less scotch and less time in the shop. I don‘t wanna waste an another minuet.”    
  



	39. In those Jeans (Omegaverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Idk what I was thinking and frankly I’m not even sorry. * sips her wine* see kids this is what happens when a grown women writes fanfic tipsy. Welcome to more omega Steve and his fantastic ASS .   
> Holy shit did I just write this! Time for more wine! Don’t be surprised if there’s more of this weirdness in an hour or two…

Bonding with Steve hadn’t been nearly as weird as a lot of people would think it would be for Tony. For one, he loved Steve.  Plus he wasn’t one of those traditionalist Knot-heads who liked their omegas calmly and subservient. He could have had that a 100 times over if he wanted that, but he didn’t want that. Tony liked a challenge and he got that with Steve.   
  
Steve didn’t fit the omega mold after the serum, before he didn’t fit personality wise at least. He never thought he’d ever be bonded. Until he met Tony, true his first impression of the confident Alpha was that the man was a selfish, arrogant, asshole. Turned out at least the first two were incorrect, and while it was true that Stark could act like an ass; he could also be one of the kindest and thoughtful of men. Tony was protective, kind, warm, and giving. All the things that someone could want in a mate.   
  
They wouldn’t say it was some grand romance that sent sparks across a room, it wasn’t. Natasha locked them in the Hulk containment cell together and told them ‘kiss and make up’.  After both men sat acting like petulant children - refusing to look or even speak to the other for a solid hour. Tony finally broke into a laughing fit about how dumb it all was and Steve agreed. They spent the next few hours just talking and Steve- who thought no Alpha would be attracted to such a physically imposing omega. Was pleased to find Tony flirting with him.   
  
From there Tony pulled all the stops. Thus began ‘the courting of Steve Rogers’, Dinner dates, movies, basic things that were anything but basic. Private Chefs from 5 star restaurants and renting out old drive in Movie Theater for example.  Another of Tony’s quirks was gift giving. One of his favorite was jeans of all things.   
  
Steve was starting to think there was something odd about reviving a whole wardrobe of denims… extremely tight and revealing trousers at that.  He was sure he couldn’t wear some of them in public for decencies sake.   
Back in his day Omega’s were expected to dress modestly. Now it seemed like young men and women where parading around half naked. Still, the soldier wanted to make an effort for his soon to be mate.   
  
However, Steve needed a modern omegas perspective. Unfortunately that left pickings slim in the tower, there was Pepper- even though she was with Natasha now, and Steve felt it would be disrespectful to ask her for help concerning Tony. While the two never bonded they had courted for a long time. There was Clint- …he wasn’t going to ask Clint. There were many reason why he wasn’t going to do that, ranging from ‘it’s Clint, to ‘I don’t want this getting back to Coulson’.  Jane would have been good, but she was away with Thor in Asgaurd. That only left one option, another Asgaurdian who was newly reformed and bonded... Not that either of those made the mischief maker any more trust worthy.   
  
Still, Loki was better than nothing, and he was a snappy dresser.   
  
So Steve reluctantly headed down to Bruce’s lab to look for the Doctors bonded.   Finding the ravenette curled up on a lounge with a book.   
  
“Hey Steve,” Bruce greeted as he walked in before his attention was drawn back to his lab equipment. Steve was used to that though, dealing with Tony he was lucky if the Engineer noticed he entered a room for at least half an hour when immersed in work.   
  
“Loki, sorry to bother you but. I was wondering if you might lend me your opinion on something.” Steve stood tense eyeing the man on the sofa with a measure of guard. This was terrible idea, he would have been better of just going out and getting one of those gossipy omega magazines. The ones that had titles like ‘How to drive him wild: 10 easy steps to making your mate drool’   
  
The god smirked looking up over the top of his novel. “Captain, I’m quite surprised to find you seeking my aid. Tell me, have you finally come to your senses about that foolish alpha of yours. Need help hiding the body?”   
  
Steve was not amused. “No, this was more of a personal request from one omega to another. I had hoped since your supposedly so reformed you would be more inclined to help out a teammate.”   
  
Loki rolled his eyes, “By the Nine, truly you can tell that I am speaking to you in jest Captain. I suppose helping you would pass the time for me.” The ravenette snapped his book shut leaving in on the lounge as he stood, elegantly passing the soldier. He motioned the blond to follow as he left the lab, never pausing his graceful stride as long elegant fingers reached out as he passed behind his Alpha and gently ran his finger sips over the sliver of skin exposed about the scientists collar.    
  
Steve watched the subtle interaction, maybe asking Loki for help was the right idea. 

* * *

  
  
This was looking less and less like the right idea.   
  
Loki had not said a word since entering Steve’s room and hearing the man’s question. The tall slender prince merely walked to the closet and pointed to the various pairs of trousers, allowing his magic to move them lined up on the bed. Then the man proceeded to walk to each pair inspecting them as one might a strange new insect under glass. That was 20 minutes ago.  
  
“Lo-”  
  
The Asgaurdian hand raised in silent. “Shut up, your words are meaningless as you have already expressed a lack in proper judgment in these matters.”  
  
Steve narrowed his eyes, face going sour.  
  
“Now, it would seem that Mr. Stark is rather enamored with your… forgive my course referral - Ass.”  Loki said, holding up a pair of bleach splattered fashion jeans.  “You see all of these garments are cut similarly to accentuate the posterior and the hips.  The later not surprising. It is common in Asgaurd for Omega garments to be highlighted about the hip with a sash or metal chain. Draws attention to the width.”   
  
A blush came to the midgaurdian’s face. “Right so…Tony like my... ahem backside.”   
  
“Quite so, also your crotch if any of the short stride cuts are any indication.”   
  
“Sweet Mother Mary...” Steve muttered, face in his hands.   
  
The god chuckled across from him, “truly, you behave as if you are shocked. On Asgaurd such adornments to omega clothing is quite common. From what I have witnessed it is not so out of place here. While even I find such course fabrics as…unappealing by nature, the tailoring of these garments was done with reason. You should feel flattered Captain.”   
  
“Well in my day we didn’t… go looking for attention” Steve gestured to a pair of low rise navy wash jeans that hung off the edge of the bed.   
  
The raven pushed his lips and looked over the collection once more before picking up a pair and tossing them to the embarrassed soldier. “You’re not, your alpha is requesting it. In his own rather silly way, why not see what happens if you were to give in?”    
  
Steve wasn’t sure he liked the other man’s predatory smirk but looking down at the stretching material in his hands he understood what Loki said was true. Tony wasn’t like a lot of the Alphas from his day. Ones that would have simple given him a uniform for the house or expected him to strip at their feet. Tony was just giving him things as a suggestion. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to see what would happen if he indulged Stark. 

* * *

  
  
Tony was annoyed when he got back to the tower, that duchebag Justin Hammer was up to his usual tricks. The corporate world could be just as vicious as the avenger’s world.  Pepper had told him to leave the conference before he did something he would regret later. Something like calling the suit and sending a repulsor blast straight up Hammer’s ass.   
  
So when the former playboy stepped off the elevator into the penthouse, all he wanted to do was get a shower, a scotch and maybe head down to the shop to tinker his annoyance away. However, when his eyes fell on what was waiting for him all those thought fizzled into nothing.   
  
Steve was laying back on a   lounge with a book in his hands, more importantly it was what the muscular omega was wearing. A certain pair of designer jeans Tony had personally picked, these were from a European company who specialized in fitted styles. My god were they fitted.   
  
The royal blue wash faded into black from the waste to the tight boot cut ankles. The button fly with silver fasteners, and a low rise, made for a mouthwatering vision. When Tony had seen them on the online shop he pictured Steve’s tone legs and shapely ass in the stretch pants. This was far more sinful than anything the engineer mind could have come up with.   
  
As of the jeans weren’t enough, Steve had on a black button down shirt that was half undone showing off that magnificent chest.    
  
Tony paused putting a hand out to steadying himself on the door frame. “Steve?” This was a dream…he passed out in the elevator. He was hallucinating.  
  
“Welcome back.” Steve said with a smile, closing his book and walking over.   
  
Nope...real - all real, he couldn’t even dream that confidant strut of his omega. Steve barefoot and dripping sex like some chiseled model for an ad campaign.   
  
“Are you ok?”  
  
Oh that’s right, Tony was staring. “Ugh…yep.” smooth Stark...  
  
Steve laughed looking away as a rose collared his cheeks. “I, I thought I’d wait for you. If you would like to get to bed I can go, we can spend time together tomorrow.”  
  
“NO!” did he just shout. By the look on Steve’s face he had. “I mean, no I…your…god damn Rogers your killing me in those Jeans! Seriously did you know what you were doing when you put them on? Not that I’m not happy because holy shit I feel like it’s my birthday! J is it my birthday?”   
  
“No Sir, however it would seem you will be unwrapping a present.”  
  
“Your damn right I am!” Tony Cheered suddenly pouncing at Steve who let out the world’s most manly squeak as he was crowded onto the bed.   
  
“Tony!”   
  
“Stevie baby I will literally do any fucking thing for you right now, you wanna car? A house? A fucking island? I really don’t care as long as I can peel these down to your thighs and worship this chiseled ass for the next 30 minutes…maybe less cause if I’m being honest it has been a long day so I can’t promise peak performance but I’ll make the first lap so help me! …oh I pledge allegiance!….” Tony groaned dropping to his knees and mouthing at the button fly of Steve’s jeans.   
  
Cap was absolutely not panting under the attention, nope not a bit. Steve didn’t whine nor beg while Tony worked those buttons open with just his mouth... Not at all, no matter what the billionaire tells people.   
  
  



	40. Dating Steve Rogers: Ep1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: So these “eps” will be Stony, because ya’ll know I love that shiz. Mostly my own personal head cannons if you share them that’s awesome. And if you see one of these you think would make a good full length fic let me know I might write it!
> 
> By the way, these ficlets are in no way connected unless otherwise stated. So they can be read in any order or episodes skipped if the subject matter isn’t your cup of tea.
> 
> Ep1 - A Lesson in backseat fun

  
Things with Tony were going all right, that’s what Steve thought anyway. He had asked the other man to take things slow. It had taken Steve a while to come to terms with many things about himself, namely his attraction to other men. It wasn’t something new, he had been very attracted to Bucky for example and that was long before the serum. Of course then he could never say anything about those feelings. It would have been dangerous and he didn’t want his friend to run from him. After all, he only had Bucky.   
  
So instead, Steve would scrape up a few coins and innocently go see a movie with a lead actor he fancied. Clark Gable was one of his favorites, the man’s confidence paired with his dark hair and debonair little smirk. It made Steve blush and sink down into his theater seat. All the while gazing up at the silver screen getting lost in the story. For those few precious moments he didn’t feel abnormal, didn’t feel the bitter sting of his societal perceived deviance.   
 He even had slightly warn magazine cover with Gable’s picture underneath his bed in those days. A secret indulgence to take out the faded paperback and dream of a man like that… touching him, whispering in his ear.    
  
These thoughts and fantasies often left the skinny youth gasping for breath and damp with sweat and shame.   
  
Now things were different, in his mind Steve knew that. He saw it everywhere, people had been given so many freedoms and it was beautiful.  However, you can take the boy out of the 40’s but you can’t take the 40’s out of the boy.   
  
Tony was trying of course; the billionaire had experimented in collage and was no stranger to same sex relationships. He could see what Steve needed what they both needed really - someone to be there and say, ‘it’s ok’. In a way that was enough.     
  
So Tony was willing to pump the breaks on his libido for Steve’s sake and only go as far as the other was comfortable, tonight being no exception. Stark Industries had thrown a benefit Gala for under privileged youth. The money would go to putting vocational training in Engineering and mechanical trades in low income neighborhoods. From the program, top students would be selected every year to do a paid internship at a Stark Industries manufacturing plant. It was a beautiful event and for a great cause. Steve put on a well-fitting black suit and stood by Tony’s side as the man worked the room.   
  
At the end of the night, they slipped into Tony’s private limo, as promised the billionaire hadn’t drank much. Steve was very proud of him.  In the silence of the back seat the two edged closer together, Tony was the first to make contact. That smirk that made Steve’s heart flutter in his chest, just like looking at old black and whites of a Hollywood star.    
  
“Come here, ya know I didn’t bring you to be distant arm candy all night.”    
  
“Oh, and here I thought my job at these things was just to stand there and look pretty.” Steve quipped leaning closer. He didn’t mind this closeness, honestly he wanted more but had no idea how to ask for it.  
  
Tony grabbed his tie and tugged him down pressing their mouths together hard and demanding. The motion enough to set the solider off balance sending him tipping over atop the pushy engineer. Tony not missing a beat grabbed Steve’s lapels and pulled their bodies closer encouraging the larger man to make a move.   
  
The seats in the back of the luxury car were wide and deep, enough room to accommodate them both and Steve found himself unable to resist the natural feeling of climbing up into the seat and bracing himself over the slighter man.  The kiss was demanding and hot burning the soldier to his core, his body betraying him as he moaned into the billionaire’s wanton mouth.   
  
Tony smiled pulling away after the strangled sound, scooting down, leg bent and pressing between Steve’s. The touch eliciting another delicious groan from the blond whose head fell onto his shoulder. “Tell me what you want Steve...”  
  
“I...I don’t...” Steve shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn’t say it.   
  
Tony rubbed his knee back and forth making the larger man shudder. “Yes you do sweetie, you know what you want. I know what I want, should I tell you Stevie?”   
  
“Ah...ha...y-yes.”   
  
Stark hummed and turned his head whispering into his lover’s ear. “I want to touch you Steven, I want to reach down there and see what you’ve been hiding from me big boy. I want to know how it feels in my hands and maybe, maybe if you ask me like a good boy, we can see how it feels other places to.”   
  
“Yes.. that.. please Tony, please.” It was shameful and part of Steve felt that shame acutely as his face burned, hidden in the collar of Starks expensive suit.  
  
Tony decided to have mercy, he knew they still had a way to go to get Steve up to dirty talk.  Quick fingers slide down both of their flies, let it not be said and Tony Stark isn’t good with his hands.  “Is this okay? I’ll stop when you need me to.”  he ask, hand slipping into Steve’s trousers cupping a hand over the tented cotton of the larger man’s boxer briefs.   
  
Steve just nodded and pushed into Tony’s hand making the other man laugh.   
  
  
“Guess that’s a yes.”   
  
“Tony…” Steve panted hotly against the engineer’s neck, pressing into the torturous palm. He squeezed his eyes shut as the warm rough hand slipped inside giving his length a slow stroke before freeing it completely.   
  
“I got you honey, I’m going to take good care of you.”  Tony said, turning his head to capture his soldier’s lips in a deep kiss as he wrapped a hand around both of their arousals.   
  
Both men moaning at the steady tug, Steve could not help but rut his hips forward into the billionaire hand. In a moment of boldness, Steve reached down wrapping his larger hand around Tony’s adding more pressure to their play.   
  
Tony threw his head back cursing at the added friction, “That’s its baby, just like that. Are you gunna come for me Steve?”  He honestly hoped so because Tony wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last in the blonde’s added grasp. It was too hot, the tight heat as there cocks slid together wet with precome.   
  
“Y-yeah, ah…I  I’m close.” Steve groaned, finally opening his eyes to look down at his boyfriend’s dark eyes. Seeing Tony’s parted lips and blown pupils did it. Giving into his climax, spilled onto their combined erections.   
  
The sensation alone was enough to send Tony over the edge. The two of them laid there a moment with their hips pressed together panting.    
  
“While I love this, I’m pretty sure we are back home and your crushing me Steve.” Tony said with a laugh.   
  
Steve got up  blushing like mad, as he tucked himself away. Pausing to look down at their ruined trousers. Tony didn’t seem bothered by the stain, simply untucking his dress shirt to cover the spot until they were in the safety of the penthouse. If anything, the slighter male walked with a bit more swagger considering his disheveled appearance.  Steve on the other hand, chose to awkwardly hold his jacket in front of himself while trailing behind with his head down.  Happy just rolled his eyes and wished them both a good night.   
  



	41. Cap's Milkshakes (omegaverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stony, superfamily  
> an: …You all seem to love omega Steve so here’s some more! Why do I do this to Cap…oh yeah because it’s fun?  
> Warning: mentions of past Mpreg, Male lactation

Steve loved his new son, he really did. In fact he never thought he could love anything as much as he loved Peter. Having never thought he would ever bond let alone have a family, Steve was very happy with his life.  
  
There was just one little thing. An unfortunate trait, depending on who you ask, only about 60% of male Omega had large enough milk glands to properly produce enough to breastfeed their children. Cap was a lucky boy. Or unlucky, again depending on who you ask.  
  
For Steve, it wasn’t really something he considered one way or another. Back in his day it was common place simply because they did not have baby formula that was readily available. Still, back then he was a scrawny sickly little thing, family was the farthest thing from his mind. Now it was something that was never far away. 

* * *

  
  
The first time it happened was the evening after Peter was born, Tony had left the nesting room to go check the security measures for the penthouse again. Steve had been sleeping on and off when he his chest started to ache, when he looked down his cheeks flushed at the two large wet spots on the blanket over him.  
  
It was natural, of course it was. That somehow was not so reassuring, he told himself it would go away. The serum was already working to return his body to its pre-pregnancy form.  In the meantime the omega took it as a sign to do what came naturally and feed his newborn.  
Steve can still remember the look on Tony’s face when he came back into the nesting room. It was a soft kind of gaze somewhere between love and pride. Suddenly it all didn’t see, so awkward.  
  
  
Unfortunately this ‘honeymoon phase’ of maternal feelings worse off pretty quick when it the solider found his embarrassing new feature making it self-known through the day. 

* * *

  
“How many times have I said to clean up after yourself,” Steve said picking up a discarded bowl of cereal up from the coffee table. Of course he knew whose it was. The culprit was currently playing Mario cart with Thor.  
  
Clint rolled his eyes, “Yes MOM.”  
  
“Clint.” Steve’s warning tone wasn’t helping his care as ‘Mr. No Fun’  
  
Barton hit pause and turned to look at the Captain, “Ya know Stark has people for that, you don’t have to come behind all of us 15 times a day and clean.”  
  
“Maybe I have pride in where I live to not want it to look like a pig sty.” Steve said walking back from the kitchen, rag in hand to wipe up p the sugary spills on the glass top table.  
  
Clint looked back once more to say something smartassed but his eye brows shot up staring at the super solider.  
  
“What?”  
  
The archer cracked a smile, “Well it’s just that this argument might be more effective if you weren’t soaking bull’s-eyes through your spandex.”  
  
Steve’s ears went red, this was the third shirt this week. He gathered up the mess quickly leaving the room to Clint’s howling laughter and Thor’s reassurances that ‘providing nourishment to babes was a truly honorable thing’ 

* * *

  
  
If mild wardrobe malfunctions was all he had to worry about this whole thing might have been forgivable. Then it seemed even intimate things were now an embarrassment waiting to happen.  
  
They where in bed, enjoying some much needed reconnection. Tony had climbed in his omegas lap teasing and touching, unlike many Alphas the engineer was not to proud to switch things up in the bedroom. Steve was all to ready to rise to the challenge and enjoyed his mates roaming hands.  
  
That is when it happened, Tony got a little to forceful in his fondling of the super soldiers chest and caught a squirt right in the face for his troubles. The two of them just stopped, completely frozen as the substance dripped down the alphas face and through his facial hair.  
  
Steve was horrified. “Ah..Ha god I’m…Tony I’m sorry.”  
  
Tony however just laughed and wiped his face, “ Hey its ok don’t look so worried there sugarfoot.”  
  
It was to late though, the mood ruined Steve, extracted himself from the bed and wandered off to the bathroom.  
  
“Steeeeb” Tony wailed over-dramatically. “ It’s not bad, hey ya know I could find that really sexy if you give me a chance. I always did love your super titties.”  
  
  
“They are not!” Steve shouted flustered behind the door, “That.. That is not what they are, they are pecs. Just because I’m omega doesn’t mean you can call them that.”  
  
  
“Aww come on honeybunch, you used to like it. Remember?” Tony purred against the door.  
  
The wooden barrier opened between them to reveal Steve in a dark nightshirt. He looked a little unsure and insecure, a face he only ever showed his mate.  
  
Tony lead his husband back to bed were they curled up together. Usually Steve was the big spoon, tonight however, the Alpha made a point to take the larger man in his arms. Letting he blond shelter against him, tucked secure beneath the billionaires’ chin. 

* * *

  
  
Steve’s embarrassment lasted three months, though with some creative clothing alterations he was able to avoid any mishaps in public. In private, he learned to let go of the worry, after all if you cannot share everything with the one you love what can you do.  
  
  



	42. Tummy Time (Omegaverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stony ( Omega Steve)  
> AN: yep…I had another omega Steve craving. This is sugary fluff that will rot your teethe

It finally happened, he was showing.    
  
Steve frowned at the obtrusive softness to his physique, the barely noticeable protrusion below his navel. The skin was firm and curved, losing its usual definition. Still the omega knew better than to count on this, Bruce had told them that with the serum there were no guarantees. At any moment, the thing that made Steve who he was could turn on him and attack the fetus like a disease.    
  
That’s why he didn’t want to be attached to the idea. The last few weeks it had been easy enough to not think about. Now it stared back at him in the glass daring him not to look away. For the first time in a long time, he wished he was the way he was before the serum. True, is frail body may have not been much better in this situation, but with all the modern medicine of this new era. At least then, he would have only had to worry about his own weakness, not unknowingly damaging his child.   
Steve was so engrossed in thought he had not heard the elevator open to the penthouse, or the sound of sock clad feet wandering down the hallway to the bedroom.  It wasn’t until he heard a voice did he realize he wasn’t alone.   
  
“So can I slap a baby on board sticker to your shield now?” Tony said, the smile in his voice was clear.   
  
The solider quickly pulled his shirt down and turned to face his grinning alpha.   
  
“Uh oh, I know that face. A) ,Jarvis ratted me out for something or  B) the terrible twosome knows as the Barnes /Barton  alliance have done something to piss you off. Did they put another ‘sexy mommy’ t-shirt in your gym locker?”  Tony said with his usual smirk as he crossed the threshold into the bedroom. Despite his joking words, the alpha exuded a calming scent. Tony could tell the moment he stepped off the elevator that his mate was feeling distressed. However, he was never one to coddle his omega. Mostly because he knew, Steve wouldn’t have appreciated it.   
  
“No they didn’t…” The hard line of Steve’s shoulders began to drop. When his Alpha stood before him, he stepped into the welcoming arms letting his forehead fall to Tony’s shoulder.   
  
Stark wrapped his arms around his husband, placing a kiss on the large man’s exposed neck. “Wanna tell me what’s up? You don’t have to of course, we could just make popcorn and watch some old movie. I think TCM is showing  Autumn Leaves.”  
  
Hands came to rest on Tony’s hips, he felt the huff of breath down his collar and held the omega a little tighter.   
  
“Would you …would you blame me if.. If something happens.” Steve asked,  this was why things worked with Tony.  His Alpha was the only person Steve felt comfortable being vulnerable around. It was easy to tell Tony things . Stark hadn’t had the easy life the media liked to portray, the thinks the engineer had been through gave him a very keen insight on loss, pain, fear. Even through all that Tony still managed to smile and laugh, he still managed to suit up and fight for what was right. That was why Steve could let go.  
  
Tony pulled back and gently guided his mate to the bed, sitting them both down before, taking Steve’s larger hand in his own. “Listen to me, I would never blame you. We didn’t exactly plan for this cause we didn’t think it would happen between the two of us, between your super cells and my genes that have been pickled in scotch for the last few decades. But we’re handling it, no matter what happens.” Tony reached over lightly touching the little bump. “Me, you and the sea monkey will be fine.”  
  


* * *

  
  
A few months later found a very round Steve attempting to learn yoga from Natasha and Bruce. The Doctor decided that passing the five month mark meant it was likely safe to re-introduce some light aerobics back into the usually active omegas daily routine.   
  
Steve just felt stupid because he couldn’t touch his own toes and his shirt kept riding up. Who ever said Yoga was relaxing did not try to do it at seven months pregnant.   
  
Tony, who hardly came to the gym unless it was to run on the treadmill at some odd hour or box with Happy,  came to watch and had a grin on his face the whole time. The billionaire had attempted to get Steve into a pair of red yoga pants with  “Iron Booty” printed across the ass. That argument was met with Steve ripping said pants in-two and tossing them in his face.   
  
“Need some help Sugarbuns?” Tony called from where he stood, watching Steve attempts some odd pretzel -like sitting pose.  “ I know for a fact you can get those legs high with the right motivation.”  
  
Bruce just shook his head looking over to his own alpha, Natasha was hiding any reaction to the comments well. However, the scientist could see the brief quirk in her lips.  “Be nice to him Tony.”  
  
“Brucy Bear! I’m being nice. In fact you could say it’s because I was soooooo nice that we are here.”   
  
Steve scowled and flopped back on the mat, having given up on the awkward position. “Stark.”  
  
“Ooo, someone’s in trouble.” Natasha joked as she moved to help Steve get up,   
  
“What can I say, I like to live dangerously. Actually this is all just a ploy for angry sex.” Tony said shrugging his shoulder. Grinning at the blush spreading across his mates cheeks.    
  
Steve blustered past him with a deep frown.   
  
The billionaire simply picked up his husbands duffel bag and followed.   
  
Once they made it up to the penthouse Steve was still annoyed, not that Tony was expecting him not to be.  
  
“I was joking, J tell him I was joking.” Tony made his case tossing the gym gear into a corner.   
  
“Captain Rogers,  Sir has an unfortunate sense of humor.” The AI agreed  
  
Steve whirled around, “You think it’s all fun and games, I can’t do anything anymore and you have to take every opportunity to act like…to act like…an. An ASS!”  He shouted waving his hands around.   
  
“Whoa…language Cap.”  
  
The omega glared. “ Get out.”  
  
Tony realized maybe this had gone farther than he had originally planned. “Look, I’m sorry ok. Just calm down,  Jarvis start the bath medium warm please and switch on the fireplace in the bed room.”    
  
“Right away Sir.”  
  
Steve was standing in the Kitchen gulping down a bottle of water still irritated, the bath did sound nice though.   
  
The brunette was careful in his approach, turning to the fridge and setting out a box of strawberries. He knew Steve’s routine enough to know anytime the man came back from the gym he would always grab the sweet red fruit and a bottle of water.   
  
As expected, the peace offering was accepted silently. After a few moments Steve had polished off have the package. He paused, face twisting up slightly before rubbing the side of his gravid stomach.   
  
Tony, who had since hoped onto the kitchen island munching on some cold left overs he spotted on the shelf next to the fruit, hoped down and put his hand over Steve’s. “Are you ok?”   
  
The argument forgotten now, “Yeah, just sore. To be honest I’m not used to it still. Bruce said the serums response had backed off some to accommodate my normal omega hormone responses to the pregnancy. Which is why I feel things a little more now, its just been a whole since I’ve had to deal with aches and pains. Catches me off guard I guess.”   
  
“Come on.” Tony gently took the larger man by the elbow, steering his mate through the penthouse. “The bath will make you feel better.”  
  
Steve let himself be cared for, he had to make certain exceptions for his Alpha from time to time. He knew the responses to protect and hover  was just biology’s way of making sure pregnant omegas where safe. Tony was doing what he was programmed to do, any other time the man would have had some snaky comment and then made a lewd suggestion.   
  
Turned out the bath did help, especially when you have someone to share it with.   
  
The Captain wasn’t surprised at all when he settled into the warm aromatic suds, that his mate joined him. Tony, while not a fan of the bath, always made the exception for Steve. Taking part in one of their newest past times, ‘tummy time’.   
  
Steve, unlike a lot of omega, did not like people touching his baby bump. Something about it seemed wrong, but of course, with Tony it was different. It was their way of having something only they shared. Tony didn’t seem like the kind of person who would baby talk his unborn child, and never touched Steve in public in such a way that would suggest he would interact with the bump at all.  However, in the privacy of the penthouse, in their quiet moments - things were simpler, better.   
  
Tony kissed his mates shoulder as he settled into the bath, sitting behind the blond and slotting his legs to either side of Steve’s hips. “ Felling any better?” He asked, running his hands up over the omegas back and down his sides. Working the warm water into tired muscles.   
  
“Yeah,” Rogers took his alphas hands when they were close enough and pulled them around to rest on the mound of their unborn child. “I’m just ready to see him, I feel like I can’t protect him like this.”  
  
“That’s what I’m here for, to protect both of you.” Tony said, pressed against Steve’s back. He smiled feeling a soft kick against his right palm. “See there, he gets it. Isn’t that right Peter? You’re so excited that Iron man is your daddy. You're so lucky not everyone’s old man is as cool as me.” He said, taping his fingers back at the little kick.  
  
Steve smiled and placed his hands over his alpha’s. “ Oh and having Captain America for a papa isn’t too shabby. Your going to have a very interesting life.”   
  
“I love you, both of you.” Tony spoke with soft reverence. It was the honest raw times like this that Steve cherished most.   
  
“We love you to.”   
  



	43. Incredible   (omegaverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter Frost / Incredible   
> Song- Incredible - Celine Dion  
> Bucky/Loki  
> Background - Stony  
> Omega Verse   
> Established relationship  
> an: This is my guilty pleasure ship, even though it’s not done a lot. I feel like this pairing is really fitting. Hopefully the more I put out there the more it will inspire writers to try it and readers to ask for it!

  
“Will you chill the hell out?” Tony said as he adjusted some of the inner workings of Bucky’s new arm.   
  
“Easy for you to say Stark, you’ve done this whole …parent thing before.” The alpha had been on edge since finding out his Asgaurdian omega was expecting.   
  
Tony rolled his eyes; he could understand his fellow Alpha’s frustrations. “You’re right, but you’re forgetting, this isn’t reindeer games first rodeo with this. Plus it’s not like you have much to do when the time comes. I’ll be honest my biggest worry was that Steve would break my hand the day Peter was born. Upside that was a great pressure test for the gauntlet.”  
  
Barnes shook his head. “Don’t let Steve here ya say that.”  
  
“Don’t let me hear him say what?” The lab door opened to revival aforementioned super solider holding his and Tony’s five year old son on his hip.   
  
“Nothing Sugar buns.” Tony said tugging off his goggles. “How’s my smart boy!”   
  
Peter jumped down and ran over to his father. “Hey dad! Hey Uncle Buck!”  
  
Bucky smiled reaching out with his human hand to ruffle the boy’s hair. “Hey there squirt.”   
  
“How’s the arm coming?” Steve asked.  
  
Tony grinned flipping the access plate on Bucky’s bicep closed.  “Another success of Stark Industries”  
  
Barnes stood flexing the hand; he had wanted the hydra gear removes before the birth of his daughter. The idea of touching something so pure with a machine of death bothered him. “Not bad, hopefully it will withstand that pressure test right Stark.” The former solider winked   
  
Tony barked out a laugh, “Yeah hopefully.”  
  
“Bucky, I spotted Thor in the hall he said there about ready to leave, and don’t be nervous. I’m sure Loki’s parents will love you.”  Steve nodded to his old friend 

* * *

  
  
The trip to Asgaurd had been intimidating; the shining gold world that seemed to reach up to the heavens was like nothing the man had ever seen.   
  
“James kindly lift your jaw before meeting my mother, I should not have her think I have mated myself to an idiot.” Loki said rolling his eyes.   
  
Bucky stopped gawking and slid his arm around his omega with a wolfish grin, “Don’t you worry doll, I can be very charming when I want to be.”   
  
The mischief marker shook his head fighting back an amused smirk of his own. “See that you are then Sergeant.”   
  
Thor, whom had been just ahead of the pair turned as they reached the palace doors. “We are here. Brother I know you wished to keep your return as quiet as possible but I’m afraid that was impossible.” The thunderer felt the need to at least warn the pair, even if it was his over exuberance that caused the chaos they were likely to enter soon.  
  
“What did you do you oaf!” Loki hissed balling his fists up to his sides.   
  
Thor rose his hands in defense “Now brother, you’re in a delicate manner.”   
  
Bucky rolled his eyes and stepped between the two, he placed a gentle hand on his mate’s chest looking up at the green eyes that were filled with annoyance. “Hey, its fine. So what if there’s a crowd, nothing we haven’t dealt with before right?”  
  
“These people hate me, they always have. They will look upon us and cast there foul judgments before we even speak. The fact that our bound was outside of Asgaurd will have talk enough in the court. If it wasn’t for Frigga I would have denied returning at all.” Loki seemed to deflate looking down into his alphas warm eyes.  He could have handled the courts words about him; he had grown used to it. However, he did not wish to hear them speak ill of the one he loved. The first and only person to truly understand his pain and not look at him like a monster.   
  
“You think I care what anyone thinks? We have been through New York’s media gauntlet and come out the other side; we have shown a whole world that people can change. You, you brought me back and gave me something so precious...” Bucky said, placing his human hand on the small bump that was barely noticeable through the god’s dark attire.  “Let em talk, we’ll show em. Plus, you bagged yourself one of Midgard super soldiers that’s gatta be worth something.”   
  
“The most handsome of the pair in my opinion” Loki said stepping closer to put his hands on his alphas hips.   
  
“Ya got good taste.”    
  
Thor cleared his throat, blushing just a bit. “Shall we?” 

* * *

  
  
Sure enough when the group walked in, there were whispers. Those who still felt the young prince should have been left in the prisons to rot. The naysayer’s did little to disguise their whispers as the trio entered.   
  
Bucky cast a dark glance to his left and right, the Alpha exuding a warning, even if it caused some interstellar incident he would not have anyone disrespecting his omega. Call it old fashioned but back in the bad James Barnes would have slugged someone one for much less.   
  
As they neared the thrones, Frigga rose from her seat, a smile wide on the queen’s face. “My sons, it gives my heart joy to see you both. I see Loki has finally brought home his chosen as well.” She said, descending the stairs to take her younger son’s hands.  She leaned in close kissing Loki’s cheek in greeting and whispering in his ear.  “You bring a bit more as well, don’t you my little one.”   
  
Loki wasn’t surprised but gave her a pleading look. He knew his mother would notice right away, he had hoped to reveal his upcoming child a bit more formally.  “It is good to see you mother, may I present to you - Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes of Brooklyn.”  
  
“Bucky will do just fine M’am, and it’s good to meet you.” Bucky smiled offering his human hand in greeting. This was promptly ignored as Frigga hugged him instead.   
  
“Call me mother my dear, you are a son of mine now as well.”   
  
Odin, whom had been quietly speaking with Thor, eying the solider suspiciously, finally spoke. “ Barneson, my son Thor tells me you are a warrior. I would think a man with such talents would have sense enough to select or more calmly omega.”   
  
Frigga stilled at her husbands comment, looking between her youngest and his mate. She had long since given up on teaching the all father tact, Odin would do as he wished. Perhaps that is were Loki learned such a trait.    
  
“With all due respect,” Bucky began, winding an arm around the Asgaurdian waist. “ I don’t need a door mat or a nurse maid. I need a mate willing to be by my side when the chips are down. Loki is a lot more than his past, just like I’m more than mine.”   
  
“Oh yes, your past. I have heard quite a bit about that Sergeant Barnes.” Odin stood looking down from the throne pavilion. “ Or would you prefer your other title, Winter Solider. Fitting, to be bonded to a frost prince.”  
  
“Father!” Thor tried to intervene only to be stopped by his fathers raised hand.   
  
“You did your research, I would expect no less Sir. I have bonded an omega under your protection without your consent. I get it, now you’re trying to test me. Let me tell you something Sir - I love Loki, he’s a little spit fire and annoying as hell at the worst of times. However, he was there when no one else was, even when my own best friend couldn’t look me in the eye. No matter how cold you think him to be, he is with out a doubt the warmest man I have known. So take care how you address my Omega.”   
  
The old man smirked, “Not many men would dare speak to me like that. Welcome to Asgaurd Sergeant Barnes.” 

* * *

  
That night, the couple curled up in the bed in Loki’s childhood chambers . “ He likes you, it truly is the strangest thing I have seen.” Loki commented brushing his long fingertips over the scars on his alphas shoulder.  
  
Bucked took the wandering hand in his and brought it to his lips. “Not really, you never met Steve’s Ma. Now there was intimidation.”  
  
  
  



	44. Even heroes cry sometimes (superfamily)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring- Superfamily  
> An: have some feels

“Steve, what are you doing.” Tony asked as came into the penthouse, he had been down in the workshop late that evening . Honestly  Tony hadn’t expected Steve to be awake when he finally came upstairs. However there the super solider was, sitting in the living room under the soft lamp glow.  
  
“I think Peter’s sick.”  
  
The brunette peered over the back of the sofa to see the little bundle in his husbands arms. Peter’s little cheeks where flushed and little boy wheezed as he breathed .  It was a pitiful and worrying little sound. “ How long has he been like this?”  
  
Steve adjusted the babe in his arms as he stood up, “ I noticed when I picked him up from Pepper he seemed a little lethargic, she said he was quiet most of the day. I thought maybe he was just tired, he did keep us up half the night. He just didn’t seem to perk up at all or take his bottle. I had Jarvis monitor him while I took a shower earlier. His temperature started to go up then.”  
  
  
Tony placed on hand on Steve’s arm looking over at their son. “ Hey Peter Pan… it’s gunna be ok buddy.  Jarvis how’s he doing?”  
  
The AI’s voice filled the room at a respectable volume, “ Young Master Peter’s temperate has risen from 99.8 to 101.4  Sir.”  
  
“Tony..”  
  
“I know babe, I know, Ok..” Tony ran a hand over his face, “ You get him in a car seat while wash my hands and throw on a clean shirt.  When you get him I’ll nab his baby bag while you get dressed.  Jarvis, call the hospital and tell them were coming in, I don’t to be in the waiting room with people snapping pictures while we have a sick kid.”  
  
“Right away Sir.”

* * *

  
  
The next few hours felt like a blur, from the car to the hospital, from the ER bay up to pediatric ICU. It turned out Peter had a bronchial infection. Something that sent shivers through Steve, the super soldier still recalling his youth of hospitalizations and asthma. Back when such a diagnosis would have meant death for a child so small.  
  
While Tony didn’t show it he to had a hard time seeing his little boy in that plastic bassinet with tiny tubes and monitors attached all over.  Still he had to be strong, the doctor said that because Peter had  been so small, and judging by his medical records ,before Tony and Steve adopted the child, Peter had been Premature. They knew all these things but had been assured that Peter was strong.  
  
“This is my nightmare..” Steve said quietly. The doctor had left the pair in a small family room. “ I thought… I though I’d never have kids ya know.  Back then I thought, well for one what dame would ever want a pipsqueak like me. Then I thought, I don’t wanna kid to suffer like me. I just thought things would be different for Peter.”  
  
Steve sat with his head in his hands, Tony reached over rubbing his back. The larger man leaning over into his husbands shoulder.  “It’s ok you hear me? Peter is going to be just fine, we are going to be just fine.” he kissed the side of his husbands head and pulled the big man closer as he felt him shake.  
  
“What if he’s not, these things they can change so fast Tony…and he’s so small.”  
  
Tony felt the tears pricking in his own eyes, “He’s strong, he may not be ours but he’s so much like you its fucking amazing you know that? He scrunches his face up and looks at me like I’m crazy and I think…that’s Steve.  No kid of ours will ever give up. He’s a Stark and a Rogers, and he’s going to get better and come on to terrorize us.”  
  
“Ya know, yesterday, Pepper  told me he kept trying to unbutton  her blouse when she was holding him.  I thought, wow…he is Tony’s” Steve said chuckling a bit at he looked up with watery eyes.  
  
The brunette rolled his eyes, “What can I say I have always had a thing for a nice rack…why do you think I like you so much spangles?” he said winking and poking Steve in the chest.  
  
The two men shared a much needed laugh before leaning against each other.  
  
Captain America and Iron man, men who could face down alien invaders, deranged villains, and robots bound for murder, and a whole host of other hells that would send normal men quaking in their boots. Still, a parent cries for their child, would give blood, life and limb for that child.

* * *

  
  
“Mr. Stark?”  
  
Tony woke with a start. “What…who…Pepper I’ll sign it later…coffee…”  
  
The doctor chuckled and folded his arms waiting for the brunette to wake up fully.  
  
Steve, who had been exhausted with worry, was still out like a light in the plastic waiting room chair.  Tony spared his husband a glance before concentrating on the white coat in front of him. “What’s up Doc. take a wrong turn at Albuquerque?”  
  
“Good to see you’re still in good spirits Mr. Stark. I actually came to update you on your son.”  
  
Tony stat up straighter, reaching over to give the super soldier at his side a firm shake. Steve blinked and rubbed his eyes with similar waking groans. “Tony? Is everything ok?”  
  
“Yeah babe, Doc just came by.”  
  
The doctor pulled up a seat and smiled, “Not to worry Mr. Roger, Mr. Stark; Peter is responding very well to treatment and his fever has gone down considerably. If you gentleman would like to go home and get some rest, If he’s still improving in a few hours you can take him home.” 

* * *

  
  
That night, Steve moved the crib into the master bedroom. Tony did not fault the man a bit; if the inventor was being honest, he did not plan to sleep much that night. Just watching the little boy sleeping a few feet away and counting his breaths.  
  



	45. Dating Steve Rogers Ep 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ep2: Talk Dirty To Me Stevie! -or- ( Steve’s phone sex Fail)
> 
> this is kinda porny i'm sorry. XD

Tony had been away for two weeks doing some PR for his company. He was dieing of boredom…and the hard-on in his pants wasn’t doing him any favors either. Really it was all Steve’s fault that he was in this predicament.   
  
The blond had sent him a photo earlier, reflection in the foggy bathroom mirror, a heart drawn in the condensation with the words “Miss you” underneath. Tony knew that Steve had done this innocently enough, still- in the hazy image he could make out the other man - bare-chested with a white terry towel hanging low on his hips; was enough to make the brunette stir to life.    
  
Stark stared at the photo for a while before typing out a reply. He was determined not to suffer another night alone.   
  
**Tony: Busy?**   
  
A moment latter his phone pinged with a response.   
  
**Steve: Nope, just settled down for bed.**

* * *

  
Steve smiled at his phone when it rang a moment after he replied to his boyfriend’s text. Tony had been so busy lately and he missed his voice.   
  
“Hey, you must really be bored.” Steve said, as he placed the book that had been folded on his lap, over on the night table.   
  
“Something like that, so… you miss me huh?” Tony licked his lips, he could hear the early signs of sleep in the blondes voice and pictured the other mans pale skin against the red satin sheets of the penthouse California king bed.   
  
Steve chuckled, “ of course, you know I don’t have anything to do when you’re not here. No one to harass about eating and sleeping properly. No one to  hide booze and coffee from, really I don’t know what to do with myself.”  
  
Tony hummed and smirked thinking about how sweet his star spangled lover was. “ I have some ideas.”  
  
“Oh do you now? Let me guess, are you going to suggest shuffle board because its ‘age appropriate’, or maybe ‘ jeopardy reruns’.  By the way Clint and Bucky love that show.” Steve slid lower into the sheets leaning back on the soft pillows.   
  
“Actually I would have said Jag reruns and checkers at the Ihop. But no, I had a much better idea.”  
  
“Oh, and what would that be Mr. Stark?”   
  
Tony shivered hearing the nickname. God he loved it when Steve said things like that. “Why don’t we start  by you telling me what your wearing.”   
  
Steve paused not sure why it mattered what he wore to bed. Maybe Tony was going to get him some new Pj’s? The brunette always did bring him something anytime he went out of town. Steve was past telling Tony not to spoil him anymore. Stark never listened anyway.  “Just some sleep pants and a shirt, the usual.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes, “ Yeah well I’m just wearing my boxers. The ones you got me for Christmas, the black ones with the blue stitching.” He said trying to sound seductive. “Although, they are not fitting to well at the moment.”   
  
Steve was only half listening, the phone had beeped in his hand and he had to find the charging pad and remember how to turn on speaker phone. “Oh yeah?.. I told you about trying to do the laundry. You probably washed them wrong and shrunk them.”   
  
Tony face palmed. “ no, I don’t think that’s what caused it.” He wasn’t going to abandon this. “ In fact I think it’s your fault princess.”   
  
Steve blushed at the nickname. “I don’t see how it’s my fault. I don’t even know how to turn on your washer. I still don’t see why you need that many settings to wash and rinse clothes.”   
  
“Steve, Stevie, darling sweetums Steven. I did not shrink my underpants, they are tight because something else is taking up space. Something that you caused with your saucy super solider abs.”   
  
“oh…” Steve gulped and looked around suddenly the bed felt to warm. “do you need to ..take care of that?”  
  
Tony was about to throw the phone against the wall. “ I would like to, but I’d rather have some help.”  
  
Steve’s brow dropped and his eyes narrowed. “ Are you asking for one of those hall pass things like in that movie you made me watch.”  
  
“GA..NO! Steve I’m trying to talk dirty to you here. I’m not asking for a hall pass, also that movie was hilarious.  Now get with it Steve and help meeeee, my dick hurts and its all your fault. I think you could help me out here.” There was no seduction about this now but Tony hoped he could still salvage this now that Steve knew what he was talking about.  
  
“What do I do? I mean it’s not like I can reach through the phone.. Do these phones do that?”   
  
Tony could not help but laugh. “No babe they don’t. That’s really adorable that you though that but no.”  
  
The line went quiet for a moment, “Ok how…what do you want us to do then?”  
  
Tony smiled and got comfortable, this was more like it. “Why don’t you slip off that shirt you’re wearing and touch your chest. Like how I would and tell me how you feel?” just the idea of the blondes large hands traversing that sculpted chest was enough to have the engineers palm sliding down his own torso.   
  
There was a soft rustle of fabric as Steve did as he was told, “well, I’m cold because I don’t have a shirt on.”   
  
Stark rolled his eyes, “Just go with it baby, for me?”  
  
Steve sighed, he was more tactile and didn’t see how this was going to help at all. Still he laid back and hand his hands on his chest trying to think of the inventers smaller rough palms. He breaths deeply and circled his nipples. “It’s not the same but… It’s good.”  
  
“I wish I could be there Stevie, you know how much I love to play with your tits.”   
  
“Tony. don’t call them that.” Steve wined but kept up with the teasing touches.   
  
By now, Stark had slipped his hand into his boxers and leisurely began to stroke himself.  “That’s what they are sugar, you love it when I suck them and bite them. Touch lower baby run your nails down your abs and touch yourself.”   
  
Steve was actually starting to get into it, having a naturally creative mind he could picture Tony in his minds eye. Hearing the mans voice next to him he wondered what it might be like to have the brunet sit in a chair and refuse to touch him. Simply directing his pleasure, it sent a shiver up his spine. “Tony…” He panted tugging the band of his sleep pants below his own erection.   
  
“Oh yes, god yes that’s nice. Stevie baby can you do me a favor?”  
  
“Yes…whatever ya want.”  
  
Tony licked his lips, “Can you take another picture for me? A moment later, a picture message pings and sure enough was an eye full of needy throbbing super soldier. Tony did not stand a chance, as embarrassing as it was he came right then.  
  
It took Stark a moment to catch his breath as he heard soft panting and whining on the line, “Oh god baby you’re so good. I wanna see you; you remember how to face time honey?”   
  
It took Steve a moment but his managed and tried not to feel strange about doing something like this.   
  
Tony’s groin gave a valiant effort but there would not be a round two so soon. Still this was a feast for the eyes. “Don’t worry angel, your gonna cum for me aren’t you. I want you to turn out for me and open yourself up. I wanna see you all stretched for me show me how much you miss me sweetie.”   
  
Steve blushed and did as he was told trying to find a good place to balance the phone and kneeling over the edge of the bed.   
  
This would have been the hottest thin in the history of all things ever for Tony…had the avengers alarm not gone off.  The siren to assemble shot through the penthouse and sent Steve tumbling first off the edge of the bed.   
  
“Oh god Steve! Are you ok!”   
  
There was a pitching whine …not of the good variety. A moment later Steve popped back up into frame holding him self and looking, a little pale as he grabbed his forgotten nightshirt. “Sorry …that was…I…I have to go.”  
  
Tony cringed a little, “Oh sugarplums…just. Be safe. I’ll make it up to you!”   
  
There would not be a repeat performance. Ever.  
  



	46. Plushie for Papa (superfamily)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperFamily 
> 
> the image at the end of the story is just something i threw together of the families Plush pals

  
Peter was sitting on the gym floor rolling a ball back and forth letting the little round rubber ball bounce back off the mirrored wall and come back. He looked over after a moment, clutching his stuffed rabbit his auntie Pepper had given him, and watched his papa and uncle Bucky.  He tilted his head watching them laugh and talk as they ran on the treadmill.  
  
Daddy had told him to be good and not interrupt so he didn’t. Papa had told him not to touch things in the gym because he could hurt his fingers. Instead, Peter looked down at his bunny and stroked the soft brown fur, he had his plush friend for as long as he could remember. Auntie Pepper had said she had one like it when she was a little girl, and when he asked his Daddy, Tony had said he had a toy dog when he was little - his mother had given him. When he asked Uncle Phil, he said he had bear.  
  
When his papa was done and they were packing up to go, Peter became very curios. “Papa, did you have a snuggly  when you where little?” he asked holding his bunny up.  
  
Steve smiled and picked up his little boy, “No honey I didn’t; you see when I was little we didn’t have much money. Instead of toys kids just had to make there own fun like playing stick ball.”  
  
“Did you do that?” Peter questioned  
  
His father gave a weary little grin, “Well sometimes, see I was just a little guy and sometimes I was to sick to play.”  
  
Peter nodded and yawned hugging his bunny close. His uncle Bucky walked up and ruffled his hair, “looks like the munchkin is ready for a nap.”  
  
Steve agreed and adjusted the child in his arms as he picked up his gym bag. “Yeah, I think I’ll take him down to the lab. I need to go see Sam, Tony is better at coaxing him into nap time oddly enough.”  
  
Peter fought valiantly to stay awake pouting that he wasn’t sleepy at all. 

* * *

  
Later when Peter woke up on the sofa in his Daddy’s work shop, he whined and hugged his bunny, and he thought about how sad he would be without it - especially if he were sick. “Daddy?”  
  
“Yeah Champ?” Tony said looking up from his desk.  
  
“Can we get papa something.”  
  
Tony sat down his tools and made his way over to the sofa, “Like what Peter pan?” he said smoothing down the child’s brown curls.  
  
“Papa never had a snuggly.” Peter looked very distraught over this, looking down at his bunny for confirmation. Mr. Lop  wasn’t happy about it either.  
  
Tony smiled and lifted the little boy onto his lap, “Really, ya know I didn’t know that. Snugglies are pretty important aren’t they?”  
  
Peter nodded in agreement holding his bunny, “It’s not fair, I don’t want papa to be lonely when he has to take a nap or if he’s sick.”  
  
The engineer felt the tug on his heartstrings, “ya know what sweetheart, and I couldn’t agree more. Why don’t we go out and see if we can find the perfect snuggly for papa?” 

* * *

  
  
Steve came in that night after volunteering at a call center for at risk veterans; he was tired and emotionally drained. All he wanted was to see his family and curl up in bed with his husband. When the super solider stepped into the penthouse bedroom, a sweet sight greeted him. Peter was curled up on the bed with Tony his little hands resting on a white box.  
  
“What’s this?” Steve asked gesturing to the odd object.  
  
Tony smiled and gently woke the toddler. “Petey Pie has something very important to give you.”  
  
Peter yawned and looked around blinking the sleep from his eyes. When he saw his father, he immediately perked up and crawled across the bed. “Papa! Your back!”  
  
“Yeah I am now what’s this I hear about you having something important for me.”  Steve commented, holding out his hands to steady the child trying to stand on the mattress.  
  
Peter nodded and pointed to the box, His daddy handing it over to his papa. “It made me sad that you were so lonely, I don’t want you to ever be lonely papa.”  
  
Steve knitted his brow at the statement then opened the box, inside was a yellow dog with a bright blue bow around its neck.  He felt a little lump form in his throat thinking of their earlier conversation.  “My sweet boy. Thank you. Ya know what though; I won’t ever be lonely because I have you and daddy. I think though that if I ever have to some where by myself I will take this guy with me.”  
  
Peter smiled and crawled back over to his daddy and pulled his bunny from under the pillow. “Come on papa its bed time! Bring puppy, daddy has his to!”  
  
Tony nodded with a little smirk holding up an old stuffed Scotty dog. “Sure do, Went all the way to the old mansion to get him out of storage cause Pete here was very adamant about the merit of plushies.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	47. Unfinished Songs (Omegaverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Unfinised Songs - Celine Dion   
> Pairing - WinterFrost, Bucky/ Loki
> 
> An: ok so I was asked for a part 2 to a previous shot, called “Incredible”; So here it is! Look how nice I am. Enjoy my guilty pleasure ship!

“Uncle Buck, when is Kata gunna get here?” Peter asked as he sat in the middle of the living room on his Uncles Floor of Avenger Tower. His dad’s had been called out to assemble and since Bucky was keeping close to his very pregnant omega, it left Barnes as the designated babysitter.   
  
Bucky ruffled his godson’s hair, “Soon pipsqueak, she’s gatta finish cookin.”   
  
Peter wrinkled his nose, “Cooking? Papa said that she was growing not cooking.”   
  
It is a figure of speech Pete, but your pop was right. You see Kata is growing in her Omega, just like you had to grow in yours.” He said poking the little boys belly making him giggle.   
  
“I like Uncle Loki; I know a lot of people say mean things about him but… I don’t think he’s bad, just sad. Some times when I don’t feel happy inside I do bad stuff, Daddy tells me not to cause only babies throw tantrums and I’m a big boy.”  Peter said proudly, standing up for emphasis.   
  
Bucky smiled, he loved how sweet and innocent kids were. They looked at things so simply; so many people had judged him after everything he had done. They judged Loki, and many still did.  Bucky often felt guilty that the actions he had taken as the Winter solider, while just as violent, and in body count much worse, had more or less been done in secret. He would never have the same amount of public shame as his omega. Barnes just hoped his daughter would not experience the same fate by association. “He likes you to buddy. Hey why don’t we go and see if Loki is still napping huh?”   
  
Peter cheered as he was lifted up on his uncle’s shoulder and carried down the hall. When they entered the bedroom, it was empty. Bucky's brows knitted together noticing the door to the nesting room was open. “Stay here bud.” he said placing peter down on the vanity seat.   
  
“Loki?” Bucky peered around the doorframe, damming Hydra for deadening his Alpha senses.   
  
The ravenette was lying on his side in a wad of pillows and blankets, the incense burners in the corner sending up slow tendrils of white smoke. A calming blend of eucalyptus and mint, one of Loki’s favorites.   
  
“You ok?” the alpha approached slowly and knelt down, using his still human hand to push back the other mans slightly damp hair. “Dorogoy…you’re burning up.”   
  
Loki’s eyes blinked open, “yes well I’m trying to deal with these horrid Midgardian customs when all of my instincts are telling me to go out and find an icy hole in the earth to crawl into to whelp your daughter.”   
  
“Right now! She’s coming now?”  James Barnes was not freaking out. No Sir.  
  
“I would think I inferred that in the appropriate terms. Alternatively, would you have me say it in that base slang the man of Iron uses so flagrantly. ‘Yeah I’m about to pop out the kid buck’, by the nine I feel my brain has decreased just from that single utterance.” Loki groaned curling up around his gravid belly.    
  
Bucky let out a puff of air and got an arm under his omegas shoulders, “I got you ok, if your not comfortable like this then I’m gunna do whatever I can to get you there.”    
  
Loki panted holding on tight as his Alpha lifted him easily, it was times like this that Bucky was thankful for Hydra’s serum.   
  
Peter hopped up when he saw the pair leaving the nesting room. “Uncle Bucky…?”  
  
“Its ok champ, Kata just wants to come out so we have to make sure everything’s ready. Can you be a big boy for me and stay with Loki for a little while?” Bucky asked laying his omega down on the bed.   
  
Peter balled up his little fists and nodded. “Sir Yes sir!” saluting just like his Papa showed him.   
  
Bucky laughed and lifted the child up and set Peter on the bed. “That’s a good job soldier, now you say here. I’ll be right back.” 

* * *

  
  
“Is Kata going to come out of your tummy soon?” Peter asked gently touching the curve of the omegas’ stomach.   
  
Loki did his best to smile through the contractions hoping it didn’t look to manic. “Yes she is, very soon hopefully.”   
  
Peter nodded and lay down next to the god. “Are you gunna be ok Uncle Loki? It looks like it hurts an awful lot.”   
  
The Asgaurdian carded his finger through the little boy’s hair, “Indeed it does little one, but the pain is not with out worth. Rest assured I will be fine, I do thank you for your concern.”   
  
Bucky came back toting two large duffel bags. “Pete wanna help me out?”    
  
Loki looked to his mate curiously, “What in the realms are you doing?”  
  
“Fixing your ice nest.” Bucky smiled and disappeared into the bathroom with Peter trailing behind.   
  
Loki lay back shaking his head. “I have been lucky haven’t I mother.” he whispered closing his eyes.  
  


* * *

  
  
Bucky emptied the duffel bags of crushed ice into the tub; he had emptied out every icebox and tray in the tower. Not to mention breaking into Tony’s private bar.  He had tasked little Peter with standing soaking towels in the sink. The little boys tug poked out in concentration, he dunked the towels and linens into a bucket, and hem dumped the wet bundles into a laundry basket.    
  
Barnes covered the ice with the wet toweled ant lined the tub walls. He turned when he heard Peter shiver, “That’s enough Pete, and ya did really well.”  
  
“James!”   
  
Bucky shot up hearing the shot from the bedroom, fighting his adrenaline telling him to get a weapon. He did not need to have a winter solider moment right now.    
  
“Loki, I got you, I got you come on.”  He said rushing to his laboring mate’s side.   
  
The raven ette slapped his hands away at first before clinging to the brunettes’ shirt. “Now…she’s ready now.”   
  
Peter bit his lip standing against the wall, “Uncle Buck…”  
  
“It’s ok Peter, why don’t you go turn on the TV and wait for us ok?” Bucky directed as he helped his omega into the bathroom.   
  
The child did not have to be told twice, dashing of into the living room.   
  


* * *

  
  
Loki slid into the tub and let out a sigh of relief, his skin flickering blue for a moment. His Alpha glowing with pride by his side.   
  
Bucky offered his metal hand knowing it would be colder to the touch. Loki griped the appendage gratefully and looked to his mate. “You know, this is the first time I have ever done this with someone else present. Selpnir… I was alone, and as shameful as it is I was afraid.”  
  
“You’ll never be alone again.” Bucky said carefully wrapping his fingers tighter. “I promise you.”   
  
Loki gasped and squeezed the metal hand, the solider eyes flicked to the metal hoping Stark's new design would hold up as if he said it would. Tony was right… this was a hell of a pressure test. 

* * *

  
  
Little Kata was not shy about entering the world, it only took half an hour before her shrill little voice echoed off the walls of the bathroom.   Bucky was worried when her skin was so pale and blue; Loki just smiled sadly and waved a hand over her, her skin turning pink at her fathers touch. “I’m sorry; it would seem she takes after me.”   
  
“She’s beautiful.” Bucky said reverently holding the little girl in his arms. Her down dark hair swirling around the crown of her head. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything more perfect. Thank you.”  
  
Loki watched his alpha stare in wonder at their newborn child. “No, thank you my soldier… for loving me.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	48. Boogieman(SpideyPool)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Boogieman - Twiztid  
> Pairing - Deadpool/Spiderman aka Wade/Peter  
> Features mentions of Superfamily  
> AN: idk, I am going for DeadPool humor, so if it is weird you know why. Also gratuitous violence! YAYY

  
As if kidnapping the son of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark wasn’t a terrible idea, add to that the boyfriend of Deadpool, the merc with the mouth. A man who was widely known as being completely bat shit crazy.  
  
No one said villains were smart though.    
  
These in particular were on the low end of the gene pool, of course with the avengers breathing down their necks they had resorted to threats. Hacking into the monitors in time square showing the striped and beaten young man with his face obscured with a pillowcase. The ones the video was meant for didn’t need to see the youths face to recognize the voice muffled by thin cotton as it screamed.  
  
However, someone else had been watching.  
  
Wade was pissed, the voices in his head were pissed, his love bug had been snatched up, his favorite taco shop was closed due to the health department…seriously someone finds one rat, and all of a sudden, everyone gets an attitude. Meticulous bastards.  
  
The avengers were all standing around forming plans and tracking leads, which was so boring. Wade had tossed his finger up at the TV and slipped on his mask. It was time to go to work.  
  
There was a whole shit ton of shitty shit holes in New York and Deadpool had been in most of them, lived in some of them. So recognizing the filthy industrial room the video had been filmed in wasn’t too hard. He got it narrowed down to about five options. He figured he would throw Peter’s superfamdamly a bone and text the location of two of the least likely places.  
  
Cause he wanted these assholes for himself.  
  
Wade knew how this would play out; Stark might actually kill someone if they let him off the chain, Rogers not so much. Captain boy scout was way too much into due process and from the look of things wore the pants in that relationship, or at the very least controlled the crotch region of the owner of said pants and really  he how rules the cock makes the rules. Probably why Wade had cleaned up his filthy apartment on Peters request.  
  
Tricky little vixen, well played Spidey.  
  
So as the famed cleaner of the gene pool suited up - he had one thing in mind and it wasn’t reading the baddies there rights and packing them up for Shield or the NYPD.  
  
Nope, Wade was going to un-alive some motherfuckers tonight. 

* * *

  
Dead pool scaled the building and hoped in there a loose vent on the rough; this place really had shitty security. “This is so easy its stupid, ugh boring…”  
  
**(Wanna hear a story!)**  
  
“Hell yeah! Story time bitches…” Wade grinned behind his mask as he crept through the warehouse ventilation systems. Good thing the voices were so entertaining.  
  
**[There once was a story that’s seldom told…]**  
**(… Of a monster from the darkness from a time of old)**  
  
The masked merch hoped from the vent silently sneaking up behind a guard, his katana blades whispering against there sheaths and flew soundlessly through the air. The guards head hit the floor before the mans knees buckled and feel to a heap, jugular spurting blood on the filthy steel floor.  
  
**[His fingers were long and his teeth razor sharp]**  
**(Perfect for chewing and ripping children apart)**  
  
Making his way leaving a trail of bodies the assassin wiped the blood from his blades. He could hear voices that made his blood boil.  
  
               “Tell us the codes.”  A voice hissed.  
  
“Ok…ok, the password is…O.M.G.S.T.F.U.” Peter said the snaky little spider. Doing his boyfriend proud.  
  
There was the sound of a fist striking flesh and a pained groaned. “Don’t play with us boy, do you want us to send your father your fingers one at a time? I’m sure Mr. Stark would gladly give us what we want.”  
  
Therefore, it was Starks tech they were after, how typical.  
  
Wade lifted him self onto a catwalk that led from an observation deck and stretched out over the warehouses open floor. It was then he got a good look at Peter.  
  
He saw red.  
  
**[Fear was important, he fed on it so]**  
**(The more they would fear him the more he would grow.)**  
**[And Grow, and grow he did. With his delightful intention of eating all the Kids]**  
  
Peter’s eyes were black and blood dripped from his nose and mouth. His little webby had been worked over something fierce. Oh yeah…wade wasn’t home right now, Deadpool came to play.  
  
“Did you hear that? One of the moronic baddies said, looking around the seemingly empty darkness.  
  
“I don’t here anything…” another said.  
  
Peter cracked open his eyes and looked down into the shining pool of his own blood, and that’s were he saw it. The reflection from above. “Maybe it’s the boogieman?” he said.  
  
Before his captures could comment, Deadpool dropped from the crossbeams guns firing into their kneecaps and wrists. He wasn’t going to kill them…yet.  
One of the men screamed, falling onto the floor and scrambling for his weapon. He was quickly dispatched with a shot to the back of the head, sending brain mater spraying on one of his nearby cohorts.  
  
The remaining baddy shook starring up at the red and black clad mercenary. “Who are you…?”  
  
“I’m the guy that’s gunna eat your fucking soul.” 

* * *

  
  
When the Avengers arrived Wade was walking out with Peter in his arms, “I left a present inside for you!” He cheered passing the younger man off to his fathers armored arms.  “It’s even alive…mostly, see look I’m maturing.”  
  
Steve came back out looking a little gray, Natasha waling behind him.  “Did you have to string him up naked also whose hand is that in his ass?”  She asked.  
  
Tony flipped up his visor pulling a face. “You did what? Not that I’m complaining they clearly deserved it.”  
  
Wade shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t keep track, and it was the ground. I cut off so many limbs they call me Cuisenart.”  
  
**[And the lesson today boys and girls…]**  
**(Don’t touch Deadpool stuff!)**


	49. Oh my Dayum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Oh my Dayum (autotune of DamnDrops 3guys burgers and fries)  
> Wade and Tony bond over fast food.   
> SuperFamily
> 
> An: …seriously a good burger will blend a family. Nuff said!

Tony had been leery of Wade, of course, he was - no one was good enough for his son. Steve had been the supportive one, even though Wad made him uncomfortable. Deadpool really should come with a personal warning label.   
  
Nevertheless, Peter wanted his fiancé and his Dad to get along.   
  
“I think maybe you two should just hang out ya know, go out to eat or something.” Peter said as he sat at his desk tinkering with his web shooters.    
  
“Ugh…no, I don’t wanna go eat tiny food on big plate with like … a gravy Jizz splash on the side.” Wade said going back to his day off activities - playing Xbox in his underpants in a beanbag chair while eating cheesy poofs being fired from a marshmallow gun- ( he’d yell ‘poof me’ and peter would shoot him, that’s love)  and sipping Red Pop from a beer bong helmet.  Hey, hands free is important.   
  
Peter rolled his eyes, “Please never use Gravy and Jizz in a sentence together ever again.”  
  
“Not what you said lat night baby boy, you like my secret blend of herbs and spices.” The merc chuckled thumbing his bunny slippers a lot to the boss level theme.   
  
“WADE!” Peter fired a cheesy snack sphere at the mans face. The younger man’s one cheeks flushed as he glowered at his lover.  So much like his papa.   
  


* * *

  
  
Tony looked at the busted Kia with its different colored doors and bumper held on with duct tape.  This was his future son-in-law. He would just give them a car but the idea that Wade would put huge spoilers and spinners on it made the engineer shiver.   
  
“Wilson…”   
  
“Sup daddie-o, so listen my little snookie bug wants us to have a girl’s day. So wanna get some grub and maybe hit a titty bar?”  Wade grinned leaning against his car, not to hard though …never knew when that back passenger door might give up the ghost, gorilla glue could only do so much.   
  
“That sounds surprisingly ok.” The brunet said steeping around the death trap on wheels. “No tacos though. Steve banned me from Mexican food.”   
  
Wade gasped, “What! Love means accepting the ass gas!”   
  
Tony shook his head, “That’s what I said.”   
  
Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.   
  


* * *

  
  
An hour later found the pair leaving a small burger joint with big paper bags in hand.  The luscious scent of all beef and fresh bread dancing in their nasal passages.   
  
“Oh my damn…there going ham…” Wade moaned biting into the toasted bun.  
  
Tony melted back into the seat, “Look at the bacon…This is how bacon is suppose to be.”    
  
There was a long pause of silence as the two men simply faded into the joy of a fantastic double cheeseburger.   
Tony finally let out a sigh, “Ya know the difference, between a weak burger…and a burger that has strength?”  
  
“A weak burger you can still chew and talk.” Wade said before cracking open a mountain dew.   
  
“Exactly, I should tell Barton about this place. He understands the strength of a burger that just takes up all the space  and all the air in your throat till the point when you wanted to talk the only words coming out would be ‘mmmm mmmm’” Tony said fishing out a fry holding it up for inspection.  “Look at this..crispy crunch, I have been to places with gold dusted chocolate and not enjoyed something this much.”  
  
“You bite that fry the fry bites back!” Wade nomed on his own fries dancing to the joyous tune in his head at the flavor. Even the voices agreed on this.   
  
“Ya know Wilson, you’re a basket case - but, I can’t hate a man with a decent taste in food.” That had to be the first and most likely last compliment Tony would ever get him.  
  
“And your short and have a third nightlight nipple, but I wouldn’t kill - even if they paid me” Wade said grinning.  
  
The two men clinked there sodas and went back to enjoying their lunch.   
  
  
  



	50. WTF STARK EP8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ep 8- “I wanna WOW”
> 
> Ok disclaimer, i don't know shit about World of Warcraft, i don't claim to. I just asked a friend for a few basics cause i thought this would be funny. So any Wow fans out there don't moan if this isn't accurate, its for fun

It was a rare off day at Avengers Towers, no super villains threatening the city, no Hydra to track or mischief from aliens. Just a slow Saturday, it was nice and peaceful.   
  
Also terribly boring, Steve had been sketching when he noticed no one else was in the common room and went to see what the rest of his teammates were up to. Walking past the game room, he found his answer.  
  
Tony, Bruce, Natasha and Clint where all seated at one of the round tables with there computers out, fingers clicking and clacking away as the spoke into their headsets.   
  
“Right so we’re gunna run  ICC for the mount the lich king drops.” Clint said before popping another jellybean into his mouth.  
  
“ Well yes but because someone running it 25 man heroic, which is ridiculous” Tony whined  taking solace in his coffee.   
  
Bruce shook his head, “ You only want to do 10 man for the achievements”  
  
“BRUUUCEEEY I NEEED IT”  
  
Steve walked in looking confused, he paused looking over Tony’s shoulder at the screen of characters standing in a picturesque fantasy landscape. “What’s this?”  
  
“It’s called WOW spangles, why don’t you sit in the corner and play checkers with yourself.” Tony snarked adjusting his headset. (gamer speak Tony to Nat)  
  
Bruce rolled his eyes, “ It’s an online game called World of Warcraft. It’s fantasy based where groups of people can play together going on quests and such.”   
  
The captain nodded in thought still watching. “ Can I try? It sounds like it might be fun.”   
  
Clint barked out a laugh before Natasha slapped the archer in the back of the head.   
  
“Sure you can Steve, there’s a spare laptop over here.” No one questioned the Widow’s glare.

* * *

  
  
The next day Cap strolled into the game room having purchased his starter pack and subscription. Natasha and Bruce helped him set up his account.   
  
Steve chose a Blood elf Paladin, to which Tony snorted and  whispered ‘figures’ over to Clint who nodded in agreement.   
  
“Oh god, Steve1922 Really? Could you be more obvious ?” Tony  grossed when the Character joined their RLAvengers Guild meeting.   
  
The other Characters’ seemed much like their owners. Tony ran a Warlock Undead called RazorsEdge, Bruce a Fury Warrior Orc named MeSmash, Clint a Hunter Troll dubbed CaCawMFs - complete with bow, and Natasha a lovely Rouge Belf known as RedQueen.     
  
“You didn’t say I had to have a special kind of name.” Steve pouted a bit adjusting the laptop screen. 

* * *

  
“Alright lets get show on the road!” Tony clapped his hands together, “make sure your bags are empty, Clint did you remember to repair your gear BEFORE we start this time?”  
  
Barton held up his middle finger over his screen.  
  
“So testy today Legolis,”   
  
Bruce swatted at the archers raised finger. “Anyone bringing feasts? “  
  
“I’ve got it covered. “ Natasha said.  
  
Tony whines, “After this can we do a nighthowl run, I’m the only one that hasn’t gotten that mount yet.”   
  
The good doctor cracking a smile, “it’s great, to bad you don’t have it.” This received him a glare from the engineer.   
  
Steve cleared his throat, “What do I do?”  
  
Tony grinned “banner tank, we have dps, Called peppers up she’s joining us in a few and will be on healing, nat stun adds ... Steve  … hush ... fuck it your gonna die anyway, just do whatever”  
  
The chat added a Blood elf Priest, Pepper said hello to everyone and told Tony he needed to get back to work after this raid.   
  
"Ya know stark some positive reinforcement might be nice." Steve muttered.  
  
"Your right spangles, here it is. I’m Positive you’re going to die.”  
  


* * *

  
 “and…oh look looks like I was right! That was reinforced nicely" Tony laughed. It was the 11th time Steve’s character died; fortunately, it was the first time it was killed by someone else. The first few times were from riding his mount off a cliff by accident.   
  
“Ugh, That LordandMaster guy is such a dick!” Clint complained, his character had also been killed.   
  
The foe in question was a Forsaken Frost Mage, the player was high level and  took some joy in sneak attacks whenever the chance arose. 

* * *

  
  
**Meanwhile !**  
  
“ Foolish quims..” Loki laughed logging out from the game, “LordandMaster,..ah yes I am burdened with glorious purpose.”   
  



	51. I would die for you (SpideyPool)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SpideyPool with mentions of Superfamily  
> Ok so I was in a feelsy mood and I thought.. Some truly heart ripping shiz was in order. Moreover, I have been on a spidypool kick so why not. Also sorry if the “fight” is not great .I’m not wonderful at that.

Peter knew.. In his head, he knew about Wade’s healing factor, it was common knowledge that the man was indestructible. He knew it, he had just never seen it personally. Wade knew about what happened to Gwen, to Peter’s birth-parents and uncle; for that reason any time a mission went wrong the merc always made sure to clean up before returning to the apartment.  
  
Most people wouldn’t equate Deadpool with acts of selflessness, after all, he was a paid killer. They didn’t know Wade, they didn’t know how far he would go for someone he cared about. They didn’t know what it was like beneath the scares and the scramble of his mind. Because there was someone underneath that mask who would give everything if it was worth it. Someone who would do anything to do right by the one he loved.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was a dumb mistake, a really dumb mistake. Peter just couldn’t give up on Harry, they had been friends and he wanted to believe that his friend was still in there somewhere. Now here he was bleeding in an ally way with Green goblin looking for him. Everything about this situation was shit, he should call for help but then that would be admitting he couldn’t handle this. He couldn’t do that.  
  
“Damn it…” Peter mutter looking down at the broken web shooter on his right wrist. He still had the left that was something right?  However, that was the least of his problems, looking down at the weeping gash in his side.  Part of him wanted to call his fathers, he knew they had to be watching, and he knew Tony respected him to much to go running after him. ‘We are here if you need us.’ that’s always what they said.  
  
Peter smiled to himself, “pop must be tearing apart phone books to keep calm.” Looking up he noticed the press helicopters had backed off, that was good. One less target for Harry to use against him.  
  
“FOUND YOU!” A shot lit from above as the goblin tossed down a bomb. Peter shot his remind web for a fire escape to bound out of the way but the blast wave sent him swinging into the hanging metal ladder.  
  
“This… Is where you die Parker.” Osborn said grinning widely  
  
However, the maniac was knocked from his hovering perch by a blur of red and black.  
  
Peter leaned over the rail watching as the familiar figure of Deadpool began wailing on Green Goblin.  
  
“Keep your slimy paws off my baby boy!”  The merc growled pulling the villain from his hovering perch and slamming Osborn into a brick wall.  
  
The assassin never broke stride as he touched down unsheathing his swords. “come on Gooby.. I came to boogie.”  Deadpool approached his downed target spinning the blades in the air.    
  
“You might be indestructible Deadpool… but Spiderman isn’t.” The goblin said as she staggered out of the dust. Holding up a hand to call his glider.  The bat-like flying contraption came whipping through the alleyway spray noxious gas in its wake.  
  
Wade cursed sheathing his swards making a dash into the green haze. “ Pete! Don’t breathe it in! You  hear me don’t breath it in!”  Even as wade screamed, he could feel it burning in his throat. When he found Peter, the younger man was curled up holding his hands over his nose and mouth.  
  
Deadpool picked up his masked lover and carried him out of the alleyway. In the confusion of the attack, the Avengers had arrived, evidently, where Peter’s Father tried their pest to give the young man space to fight his own battles; his uncle Phil was not so keen. Moreover, the new director of Shield called for the Assemble upon watching the footage from CCTV cameras in the area.  
  
As Wade stumbled down the street a black van pulled up along side, “ Need a ride there Wilson?”  Agent Hill asked.    
  
“its not Cash, Grass or Ass is it. I’m all tapped out.”  
  
She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to get in, the Assassin gently placed his cargo down. Peter pulled off his own mask hissing at his injuries. “Damn it Wade I had that!”  ok he really didn’t but still.  
  
“Ah..m-my b-bad. B-baby b-oy.” Wade leaned over hacking and coughing. The blood soaking through his mask.  
  
Maria moved to assess the situation and the mer held up his hand to push her away when her fingers came close to his mask. Peter knew Wade didn’t like just anyone taking it off and quickly scrambled over. “Let me Ms. Hill.”  
  
“Wade, its ok.. Please let me see..” Peter peeled up the mask just as Wade had another coughing fit, this time hacking up  darker clots of blood.  “oh god Wade…”  
  
“it..a..its. Ok..lil…acid ..n-ever hurt, k0inda..ah bad trip though.” Wade joked having trouble breathing.  
  
Marie was on her com link calling for medics to be on stand by.    
  
“Don’t.. bother.. I’ll be fine.” Wade wheezed falling back against the panel vans side. Everything hurt, it felt like his insides were melting, defiantly one of his least favorite deaths to date.  
  
“Wade.. Wade. Tell me what to do.” Peter looked terrified, he knew Wade was right, he would be ok  but in the mean time…well in the mean time he had to watch him die.  
   
“S’ok..s’ok.. I’d do’it a’gn fa’you ..always..fa’you..” Wade slurred as his eyes rolled back and he began to shake.

  
Peter just held him and cried, “Shh…it’ll be over soon, when you wake up …I’ll be there I promise.”

* * *

  
  
It was awful for Steve and Tony to see Peter hurt, even more so to see him stumble out following Deadpool’s body.  Peter refused to be separated from his boyfriend,  no mater how long it would take. It took Steve’s persuasion to even get his bleeding son to agree to be seen by a medic.  
  
“He’s just like you ya know.” The captain said running his hand over his face.  
  
Tony cracked a smile, “There are worse things, and he could have taken after Barton.” 

* * *

  
When Wade woke up after having a lovely conversation with Death, she commented how sweet she thought Peter was, and he noticed a warm weight at his side. Looking down he saw the slender sleeping brunette he had come to love. He brushed his fingers through Peter’s hair. “ For you …it was worth it. It will always be worth it.”  
  
  
  
  



	52. Apocalyptic (Stony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apocalyptic - By Halestorm  
> AN: this is porn, raunchy raunchy porn. Bottom Tony on this one, I know that’s rare for me but me yeah. Strength kink, rough sex, Established relationship. When I heard this song, this just played out in my head.

“What in the hell where you thinking!” Steve rages as soon as they all filed back into the helicarrier. Normally Tony would have been half way to the tower by now but after a particularly risky move, his boosters were shot.  
  
“I was thinking about winning Captain Oblivious, it worked didn’t it?” Tony glared as he flipped up the armors faceplate, part of his gauntlet falling off as he did.  
  
The larger man’s nostrils flared and his lips pressed in a firm line. “You went against a direct order and could have gotten yourself killed.”  
  
Stark groaned and rolled his eyes, “Thanks for the instant replay there Spangles but I’m a futurist. I really try not to rehash the unnecessary. Now if you’re done how about we all just head home and I’ll call dominos. I think we all deserves a little meat lovers.”  
  
Hawkeye snorted muttering, “Someone’s gonna get some meat lovers alright.”  
  
The Captains eyes flashes as he stood up from his seat to tower over his teammate. “We are not done Stark”  
  
“Oh I hope not Cap. I hope not.” 

* * *

  
The armor was torn off piece by piece by Steve’s bare hands, “I could have had the bots do this ya know. Or are you just that eager to get me naked?” Tony said with a smirk.  
  
The soldier scowled and tossed a piece over one shoulder, “I know you; if you’re hurt you won’t tell me so I have to see for myself.”  
  
“So yes, you do wanna see me naked. Naughty Captain, not even going to sweet-talk me first, I am disappointed, usually you are much cuter about coitus. I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m into this caveman shit. Gonna knock me over the head and drag me off to make the bed rock?” Tony knew what he was doing, it was rare he could  get Steve to really let go. So if being a brat when the older man was already pissed off was going to get him what he wanted, so be it.  
  
The armor now in pieces and Steve thoroughly annoyed, he grabbed Tony by the collar of his tight under suit. “Don’t act like this is game. Your life means a lot more than winning Tony.”  
  
“Then show me big boy, show me how much it means.”  Stark taunted  breathing against the blondes cheek “Make me understand Steven, fuck it into me like it’s the last day I have to live.”  
  
Rogers eyes dilated at the heated request, his resolve faltering and the under suit tore in his hands. The spandex material ripping loudly from neck to crotch.  
  
A flurry a movement followed, hands grabby and pushing at fabric, tugging and pulling at unruly zippers and pulls. More rips and shreds of fabric being tossed forgotten to the floor.  
  
“Fuck I’m so hard… Jesus Steve hurry up.”  Tony groans as his he was spun around. Arm tugged up and his chest slammed against the wall. He groaned at the force and felt a shiver up his spine at the hard clack of the reactors casing against the wall. Felling the hard ripple of muscled press into his back, Tony arched and shuddered.  
  
“So demanding tin man. Ya know ya ’still not off the hook yet.” Steve’s Brooklyn drawl peeking through as he ground his erection against Tony’s ass. Letting the precum slick tip part the other mans cheeks and tease the hot rigged flesh against the billionaires rim. “I ought ‘a punish you, spoiled little brat.”  
  
Tony groaned pushing back against the hot and heavy swell parting his ass. All he could think about was the delicious burn of Steve finally sinking in deep and hard. “Do it then if you think you can, come on spangles.  Make me sorry. Fuck me till I cry, till I beg, give it to me baby.”  
  
Steve pulled his mewling partner off the wall and spun the man around. The movement so fast Tony didn’t realize what was happening until he was lifted off his feet. On instinct he threw his legs around the solders waist. Rogers adjusted his hold to slip his arms under his lovers bend knees, his arms flexing and bulging in the action.  
  
“Fuck..this is hot..look at you, so damn beautiful.” Tony said reverently running his hands over Steve’s hair and neck.    
  
Large hands groped the engineer’s ass. “ Don’t you ever scare me like that, I want you to think about this the next time you get some idea to do something like that ever again” As he spoke he slowly lowered the slimmer mans onto his cock. Pushing into the resistance until the quivering hole parted and encased him in tight heat.  
  
Tony threw his head back hissing and moaning. He was still a little loose from early morning sex before they got the call. This was his favorite, feeling that thick magnificent muscle push in hard. “Yes FUCk! Steve, ah Fuck fuck Fuck! More come on big boy I can take it.”  
  
“Oh I know you can, I know just how you look all spread out for me. Taking me in so good sweetheart, but I want you to say it.” Steve punctuated his request by bouncing Tony in his arms letting a few more inches slide in fast.  
  
The mechanic wailed and clawed into his lovers shoulder. “Ah, ha, shit… God I would…I would miss this.”  
  
“I’m gunna make you miss it you hear me.” Steve bucked into Tony forcing the man to arch back with a cry as his prostate was prodded with out mercy. 

* * *

  
There was something animalistic that sex with angry Steve offered. The way his pallid complexion flushed red and veins stood out along his arms and neck. The way the soldier would groan, grunt and sweat. Yeah, it was totally worth it. 

* * *

  
It was mid afternoon the next day when Tony sluggishly padded into the common room, tossing an extra cushion down on the lounge before sitting gingerly.    
  
Clint glanced up from his round of Mario cart with Thor. “So your alive, all that screaming we were all sure you were dead.”  
  
“Indeed Anthony, I myself thought perhaps you were in danger until your ghost informed me it was nothing more than Steven mounting you. It is understandable to show affection after such a battle, I congratulate you on your blessed union. Thor interjected happily.  
  
Clint scrunched up his face, “Dude don’t say mounting.”  
  
Tony chuckled and took a sip of his coffee, “Nope, that’s spot on there point break.”  
  
  



	53. White Flag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor & Loki / White Flag  
> Song - White Flag - The Romanov’s   
> Brotherly feels, this is part 1 to a 2 part shot.

  
_“You said we were wolves once upon a time, now I’ve evolved into a hunter. Why did you stay behind?”_

* * *

  
  
When Thor returned from Midgard, after defeating the dark elves, he expected to return to his brother’s funeral. However, what greeted him was a mystery with dark repercussions.  
  
“I watched him die.”  Thor insisted, his heart still broken from watching his younger brother perish in his arms. Blood or not, despite the transgressions between them, he loved Loki as his brother.  The brother who died protecting him.  
  
Odin looked unmoved by the loss of the younger prince of Asgaurd, “You watched a trickster cast another illusion, nothing more. Loki knew what would befall him upon returning to Asgaurd having fled from his cell. He fooled you like he’s always fooled you, whereas he cannot fool me.”   
  
Clenching Mjolnir in his hands, the remaining son of Odin regarded the man he called father and saw in him the cruelty Loki had always spoken of. “He did not flee; I freed him to aid in going after that monster that claimed the life of our mother! Loki fought valiantly for Asgaurd!”   
  
“One monster to defeat another.”   
  
Thor would have said more had Sif not placed her hand upon his shoulder to stay his anger.   
  
The All-father stood from his throne, an even heavier coldness settled about his shoulders without Frigga’s warmth. “You will find him, hunt down the monster and kill him. You will do as I say or forfeit your birthright.”   
  
“I do not seek your throne! I will not sacrifice my brother to satisfy your anger!”    
  
Odin slammed the hilt of Gungnir into the ground. “You will! He is a liar and deceiver and it is his fault your mother is dead! That silver-tongued cared not for her! He sent that beast on its path; the guards confirmed the creature stopped before Loki’s cell. He told that murderous abomination which staircase to take. How dare you defend the evil that stole away the life from the one who bore you!”  
  
The princes’ nostrils flared, this was news to him but even in hearing the truth, it still brought more questions. “He had no way of knowing what the creature had planned to carry out. Loki loved mother, she was the only thing he loved in this wretched thing we have called a family! I will find him, but I will not kill him. Do what you like with the throne; I care not for power and the follies of court!”  With that, Thor stalked out of the throne room, crimson cape flaring in the wake of his anger. 

* * *

  
  
The vast icy mountains of Jotenheim showed no mercy to the thunderer as he followed the last lead he had.   
  
“Brother I know you are here!” he shouted into one of the cavernous ice caves.   
  
“I am not your brother, I never was” A voice called form deep within the cave.

  
Thor should have been happy to hear the voice he swore he would never hear again; however, the voice was wrong. Its pitch and tempo seemed broken and so thrill. Something was very wrong. “You were always my brother and shall remain so. Come out Loki, let me help you.”  
  
A cackle of madness echoed through the icy cavern. “Help me? Oh Thor…son of Odin, you cannot help me. Your help is little more than to shackle me in your dungeons or strike me dead with your beloved hammer. That is your help, perhaps I may yet request such a mercy but, today is not that day.”   
Thor stepped farther into the cave, Mjolnir crackling with electricity sent eerie flashes of light that bounced of the cold glass like walls. “I will not harm you Loki, I would not allow harm to come to you. You fought for Asgaurd. You have redeemed yourself.”  
  
“Wrong! Wrong wrong!” The shrill voice barked through the freezing passage, “I told you, I did not do this for Odin, or his precious Asgaurd. I did it for her.”   
  
The thunderer felt his heart break at the confession, he knew that no matter what his father said Loki could not have caused their mothers death. What he had done was a mistake, he loved Frigga. “She would want you to be home and safe brother. Please come into the light.”  
  
“Home...” Loki scoffed, “This is my home.”    
  
Footsteps drew closer, what made them did not look like his brother. It didn’t even look alive.   
  
Thor took a step back regarding the deformed looking frost giant that spoke with his brother’s voice. It was tall but not as large as its brethren. It was nearly skeletal with its jutting ribs and hipbones. The blue pallor associated with the race seemed ashen on this one and too dark around the eyes and mouth.  On some level, Thor knew what Loki was, what he really was. The Glamor so easily crafted by Odin who took the boy in had always been in place.  Even after Loki knew what he was, he never let anyone see.  Seeing his brother like this now… was crushing.   
  
“You see, a monster needs its own lair. That’s what Odin told his son isn’t it? Told him of the monstrous Jotunn, spoke of their black hearts and sharp teeth. The beasts that would steal away naughty children and eat them.” Loki said grinning madly with rows of dark razor sharp teeth.  “Tell me Odinson, do you quiver with fear as you did back then?”  
  


“This… this isn’t you Loki.” Thor attempted, still he found himself stepping back.  He did not fear the Jotunn, yet here he was stepping away from one that was clearly in poor health. Judging by the filthy bandaged wrapped around his brothers chest. “Your injured and confused brother, let me take you back and have the healers care for your wounds.”   
  
Loki tilted his head, long stringing black hair falling into his gaunt face. “You still deny the truth? You really are an oaf Thor.  Still you call me brother, still having seen what creature has been lurking by your side. This is no illness, you can’t kill a beast so easily… did you know that a frost giant’s heart is on the other side? Neither did I.”   
  
That’s when Thor knew, “You…you thought... You let that creature stab you?”   
  
Loki threw his arms wide, long black nails clawing into the ice walls. “Congratulations! You can be observant for once.”   
  
“You court death too much brother. One day it will find you.”   
  
“Oh by the nine I pray it does.” red eyes bore into blue.  “If you wish to free me you know how. Come then Odinson, I’m sure your father has commissioned you for his dirty work as always.”   
  
Loki wasn’t ready for what happened, for Thor to drop his weapon and march up to him. To feel those thick warm arms wrap around him.  The jotun stilled before trying to push away. He could hear the sound of skin burning from the frigid contact.   
  
“NO! No you fool release me!” Loki squirmed but his once brother only held tighter. He could see the exposed portions of Thor’s skin begin to blister and bleed. Still the elder man held firm.   
  


“I will not watch you die or aid in your death!” Thor shouted before hefting the slimmer male up into his arms and over his shoulder.    
  
Loki would have had further protest if not for the movement jostling the deep wound in his chest.  Lights sparked in his vision and his weak flails were paid no mind.   
  
Thor felt the body on his shoulder go slack as he left the cave, he couldn’t bring Loki home he knew that, but he had to take him somewhere and there was only one realm left where he felt at home. He just prayed his friends would be so forgiving.  
  



	54. Mad World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki / Mad world   
> Frost Iron - Pre Slash   
> Song - Mad world - Gary Jules  
> This is part 2 to the previous work.

Tony saw the look on Thor’s face when he asked him for help; he could see how serious this was. They could all see how serious this was.   
  
“I know my brother has wronged Midgard, but believe me when I tell you that his punishment has been great and he has proven himself more than worthy. He was not in his right mind when he transgressed upon your people and has not been as such since the death of our mother. Still the All-father blames him and upon my last visit to Asgaurd Odin demanded his death. I refused, and sought out Loki, what I saw but a shadow of the brother I had once known, a shadow that is quickly fading as each day passes.”   
  
It was a huge surprise that Loki was even alive, Jane and Thor had reported the Prince of lies as dead. They all had stood by and watched Thor mourn. They could only imagine how he must have felt to find he may have a second chance with his little brother  
  
While it was true, some of them thought Loki deserved to rot, for the attack on Manhattan. Hearing about Loki sacrificing himself seemed to paint a different picture of the man.  Not to mention, seeing how shaken Thor was it seemed like there was more to this. Therefore, as a group they agreed, Thor would bring Loki to the tower to heal, and given his behavior in that time the Avengers would determine if he was no longer a danger.   
  
When they saw him, they understood Thor’s worry.   
  
The man was thin … blue; his red eyes seemed dead as they stared into nothing. He flinched and scrambled away from all touch or medical intervention. The most telling off all was when the ever-proud god wet himself and broke into sobs when doctors attempted to remove his tattered clothes.   
  
  
“I think it’s the fever from the wound on his chest, he must be hallucinating and medical can’t even get close enough.” Bruce said pinching the bridge of his nose.  Doctor Banner had sat in on the medical staff’s evaluation, considering Loki was not human.  
  
Even Clint, who possibly hated the Asgaurdian most, had no ill words to the findings. They all just sat there watching as Jarvis flipped through the holographic video feed of Loki’s current cell.    
  
Tony felt sick watching as Loki screamed and cried himself horse, rock back and forth for hours. “There’s nothing we can do, I mean I know Prancer is a genocidal lunatic but…this is just…”  
  
“Fucked up.” Clint interjected  
  
“Yeah...”  Tony rubbed the reactor as he watched the dark bandage on the jotunn’s chest. It was too familiar for comfort. 

* * *

  
 It came down to Loki having to be tranquilized long enough to be strapped down and treated.  The path of the blade had become infected but due to Loki’s unique physiology, his body had somehow managed to isolate the area.  Bruce had called it ‘interesting’ the rest of them didn’t find the pus samples nearly as engaging.   
  
Thor was just glad this meant his brother could be helped.  Once the appropriate measures had been taken, the thunderer also brought some one from Asgaurd, a woman who had once known Loki. She seemed kind if a bit obsessive, she was able to restore the glamour. Which left Loki looking more like himself, though the emaciation was even more pronounced in that form?  
  
Sometimes when Tony would get bored in the Lab, he’d have Jarvis bring up the feed to Loki’s cell. It wasn’t like a prison cell more like a hospital room. However, since Loki’s presence the place was in shambles. The bed flipped over and turned toward the door like a blockade. Behind it the mattress and blanket where shoved tight into the corner where the ravenette curled up most of the day.   
  
Steve and Thor had already had to go in twice and help contain the wild-eyed man. Loki would work himself up into screaming frenzies and try to harm himself with anything and everything. They couldn’t even blame it on the fever now.   
As such now, the room was bare. Food trays had to be made of shatterproof material and only foods that could be eaten without utensils were served.   
  
Tony realized in the back of his mind that this could have been him. If his captivity in Afghanistan had been different. If they had managed to break him. That thought kept the engineer up at night.   
  
He started to feel something else watching the broken god. He felt sorry for Loki, from what he had heard from Thor - it seemed like Loki had been on the bitter end of things his whole life.   
  
Therefore, Ton y decided to do something crazy and try to befriend a man who had once tried to rule the world.   
  


* * *

“Hey there reindeer games, see you got a sweet fort set up. Mind if I join you or do I need to know the password.” Stark said as he wandered into Loki’s room.  The other man was in his usual spot - back to the wall on the crumpled mattress.   
  
“Your ghost is watching is it not? Surely then you know  I am not in the mood for your company Starkson.” The cool response did nothing to deter the billionaire.  
  
Tony smirked, righting a char and sitting down “ Ghost? that’s cute, Jarvis is actually an AI. Steve thought the tower was haunted to the first time. It was hilarious, Capsicle looked about ready to drop a duce in his tightly whiteys.”  
  
“I do not fear the voice Stark, there are more fearful things in the world.” Loki turned his headway, face shielded in a tangle of dark hair.   
  
“yeah, I’ve seen Thro naked - that was terrifying. We had to have a conversation with him about not coming to breakfast with his ass out. Also, is the huge dick just an Asgaurd thing? I mean, don’t mistake there’s a reason that ‘playboy’ is one of my many titles cause…Iron man is packing ok.  That thing though, I mean I think it winked at me, it needed its own name and social security card.”   
  
Loki looked up and smiled slightly before looking away. It wasn’t much but it was enough.   
  
Enough to keep Tony visiting regularly.   
  
Many times the engineer would dominate conversation, talking hours about projects or missions. Little quips would occasionally leave the prince.  Slowly but surely the Mattress found its way back on the no longer overturned bed. Doors could be left unlocked, and though Loki still looked at the others with suspicion he didn’t seem to have that wild look anymore. 

  
One day Tony couldn’t help but ask “ Ya know if someone was going to kick your ass they would have by now.”  
  
“Are you truly concerned with the state of my posterior Stark?”   
  
Tony turned red and sputtered, “What. No I was just saying…”   
  
“No need” Loki said airily leaning over into the mortal’s space with a smirk that was much kinder than all his others. “I would take no offence if you were.”   
  
Well, things were certainly getting interesting.   
  


 


	55. Bedtime for two, make that three (superfamily)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Family!!!  
> Semi smut at the beginning - Stony

Steve’s breath picked up feeling the brush of his husbands goatee traveling down the center of his chest. The peppering kisses to his skin and talented work roughed hands that skirted his sides.  
  
“That’s it baby lemme here you.” Tony’s voice was deeper with want, the blue glow of the reactor back lighting the mans features and accentuating every dip and curve of his toned arms and chest. He tugged down the soldiers sleep pants and took the larger man in hand.  
  
“Tony!” A sharp breathy moan of his partners name only encouraged the languid strokes.  
  
However, the moment was soon joined by a whimpering little cry from the baby monitor. Steve bit his lip and closed his eyes willing the sound to be a one off.  
Tony did not seem concerned as he placed a teasing lick to his lover’s member making the man groan and arch.  
  
The cry gained more strength and continued.  
  
“Tony stop. Stop.” Steve’s reluctant hands made little progress, in truth he did not really want to stop as he treads his fingers trough unruly brown hair.  
  
The engineer kissed his husbands hip, “Sweets its fine, he has to learn to sleep on his own. He’ll quiet down in a minet or two I promise.” returning to the task at hand sliding his mouth down over the soldiers’ length.  
  
Steve whined at the dirty trick, bucking up into the warm wet only to have a hand press his waist back to the mattress. “Ah- yeah…ok ok you’re right.”  
  
They tried to continue…they really did.  
  
After exactly three minuets and 49 seconds, the monitor was still filled with wails now frightfully loud followed by little whimpers and hiccups.  
  
Tony gave up realizing Steve’s mind was now elsewhere, “Alright, go.”  
  
“I’m sorry Tony…” Steve said pulling his pants back up and getting out of bed.  
  
The billionaire smiled and caught the larger mans hand placing a soft kiss on the knuckles. “I know babe, its ok. Got get the munchkin.”  
  
While Steve was gone, Tony tugged on his own shorts and a tank top, so much for a night of romance. He would just have to pounce Steve in the shower in the morning. He grinned at the thought and looked over at the clock. The shining blue numbers read 4:30 a.m. not as bad as the day before. They only made it to 2 a.m. then, maybe tomorrow.  
  
“Shhh, its ok Peter, papa’s got you.” Steve spoke softly patting the infants back as he walked back into the bedroom. He handed Peter off to Tony before climbing back in bed.  
  
“Hey peanut, you’re a little cock blocker you know that?” Tony said in light voice.  
  
Steve did not look impressed, “Don’t say things like that.”  
  
“He doesn’t even know what I’m saying. Right Pete? You have no idea what I’m saying, you just like the sound of my voice don’t you. its ok buddy I do to.”    
  
The blond rolled his eyes and settled down into the bed putting a pillow between them, “Ok Daddy, that’s enough of that.” he said patting the pillow.  
  
Tony places their son between them and slid farther under the covers himself. His and Steve’s hands lacing together just below where Peter slept.  Sure, this hadn’t been what Tony had in mind - but watching the two people he loved most in the world drift off to sleep was something he wouldn’t trade for the world.  
  
  



	56. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Distance- Christina Perri   
>  Unrequited Stucky / Pre-Serum Steve

  
The sound of paper being torn to shreds filled the tiny Brooklyn apartment, Steve was glad his mother wasn’t here right now or she would have scolded him for being so wasteful. Worst of all she might uncrinkle the balled up projectile and seen what was held there on the parchment.   
  
Sick.  Perverse. Dirty.   
  
The careful graphite lines that mapped out every curve of a face Steve knew so well. The masterful pencil strokes that imagined the firm chest that may lie beneath cotton shirts.   
  
Something inside him was broken, Steve was sure of it.   
The slender youth fell forward and clutched the ruined drawing as he let out a sob into his bed. “I have to stop this…It ain’t right.” 

* * *

  
It started so innocently, his friendship with James Buchanan Barnes, or ‘Bucky’ as he called the older boy. Bucky wasn’t like other boys their age, he never teased Steve or pitied him. The brunette just treated him as equal, and for that, Steve was thankful. For that, Steve had begun to trail after his only friend, to watch him, envy him, care for him, and Love him.   
  
That’s where the trouble started.   
  
His ‘unnatural attraction’, the way his eyes lingered on Bucky in the summer heat. The way clothing clung to the other boys more masculine frame. Even the scent of his sweat would cause the blondes heart to flutter in his thin chest.   
  
“Hey Stevie, ya alright?” Bucky questioned one day. Concerned knitted on the brunettes face as he bent low to inspect his friend seated in the shade of a building.   
  
The other boys had been playing baseball in the alley; unfortunately, the spring pollen and city grime had Steve’s lungs rebelling against the exertion. Leaving him to sit with his back to the sun baked bricks in a small shaded spot and watch the play.   
  
Steve had been staring particularly hard at the flex and bend of his friend’s legs and back.  Imagining those strong limber limbs bare and sun kissed.   
  
“Steve, hey. Say something punk.”  Fingers snapped in his field of vision.  
  
“huh…”  
  
Bucky shook his head and looked back at the other teens that now seemed to shoot worried glances over to the pair. “Alright time to go, your Ma’s going to kill me if I let you get heat sick.”   
  
“I’m fine.” Steve scowled feeling the flush in his face, it wasn’t from the heat… though the high temperature radiating off the concrete was certainly not helping.   
  
“Stubborn snot.”  Bucky chuckled and pulled his friend up  
  
“Jerk” the younger boy pouted before stumbling.  Having sat cross-legged so long had brought on pins and needles in his spindly limbs  
  
Before Steve could protest, he found himself being lifted up.   
  
  
“is he ok?”   a chorus of voices called behind them.   
  
Steve was too mortified to answer and buried his face into Bucky’s neck.   
  
“Yeah, see you guys.” Bucky called back with an easy smile. Turning away, he walked back down the street toting the slighter male in his arms. To any on lookers it may have appeared as a youngman carrying an ill younger sibling.  Nothing scandalous in the least.   
  
To Steve his heart was hammering feeling the arms around him, snuffling in the other youth’s warm skin. He felt like he might die then and there. In spite of his own fears of being found out, he clung tighter.   
  
“I’ll get ya home soon, you’ll be alright.” Bucky assured rubbing his back, “Ya should’ a told me you was feelin so bad though punk. Tryn to mess around and get us both switched?” He spoke with a smile.  
  
“Sorry.” Steve’s voice seemed smaller and breathless, causing an ounce of worry to wash other the brunette. 

* * *

  
Since then Bucky was even more protective, it made it harder for  Steve to stifle down what he wanted to say.  
  
“I love you…,” he’d say to his closed window after Bucky left he apartment. Placing his palms to the dusty glass and watching the other boy head a few doors down the street.   
  
“I love you…and you’ll never know.” 


	57. WTF Stark ep 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ep 9 - Moves like ‘ Agent’

Some one should have known that playing Just Dance at Avengers Tower; would be anything like a normal (family game night).  Oh, no this was bizarrely competitive.  
  
The night began with Clint announce that he was going to smoke everyone, Natasha called his bluff and chose his song. - Pit bull ft. Jennifer Lopez - On the floor.  
  
The archer glared but stepped up nonetheless, giving a sassy little hip bump. “Hawkeye. Feeling Fabulous!”  
  
Everyone rolled there eyes and sat back laughing at the man dancing like his life depended on it. Tony was practically in tears from laughing so hard. “Ugh god I feel like I need to put a 20 in his pants!”  
  
“I wouldn’t stop you… I need the money.” Barton quipped taking his seat.  
  
“I shall test your battle of movement!” Thor announced happily, of course, he did not know any of the songs. Tony being the nice guy he was… (Not) picked on he said was “perfect”.  
  
When “oops I did it again” came on. No one was that surprised, nor were they surprised when Thor tripped over the coffee table and landed square on top of his unsuspecting brother.  Loki was not pleased and proceeded to magic his brother’s clothes pink. This left the big man pouting for the remainder of the evening.  
  
Bruce declined to join in on the group gyrating but nominated Steve for the next attempt.  
  
“Come on cap; shake what your mama gave you.” Tony taunted from his seat, “Tell ya what, pick a duo I’ll go with you.” The brunette jumped up stretching exaggeratedly. “Watch and learn peasants.”  
  
“Allow me,” Loki piped up selecting a song for the pair, “I think this says what we’re all thinking.  
  
Both men looked confused until the tune -Time of my life- came on.  
  
“Dirty dancing. I see what you did there reindeer games, but don’t think you rattled me…no one puts Tony in a corner.” The brunette announced to a very confused Cap.  
  
It was really hard to watch, Rogers had zero rhythm and blushed the entire time. Resulting in a low score.  
  
“Ha! I win!” Clint cheers jumping up and down on the sofa.  
  
“I wouldn’t say that just yet Agent Barton.” No one knew when Phil came in, nonetheless the man proceeded to remove his jacket and tie. Selecting his own music while receiving an unimpressed yawn from Stark.  
  
The beat started and the chorus rang - Moves like Jagger, the room sat there in stunned silence (except for Natasha) watching as the screen lit up with straight perfects.  
  
By the end, the winner was undeniable.  
  
**Agent Coulson - Flawless victory.**   



	58. Dating Steve Rogers Ep3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ep 3 - “Gift for a man who has everything” Christmas Special

The holiday season was swift approaching and Steve was running out of ideas. The super solider sat at a local café scratching out item after item on the little list before him.  
  
~~Tie~~  
~~Sunglasses~~  
~~Jewelry?~~  
~~Cologne~~  
  
….. “There is nothing I could possibly get for him that he doesn’t have.”  Steve groaned and rested his chin in one palm. He watched the couples on the street all walking hand in hand in and out of shops.  
  
He wished it were so easy, not that he and Tony could not it that with the media it was not easy. For Tony who grew up in the lime light it was just par for the course. Steve however did not favor the cameras flashing in his face every time he tried to have a quiet dinner date or go to a movie.    
  
“I’d take him somewhere but I know that wouldn’t work…” He mumbled looking back down to the list on his sketchpad. His pencil scratching next to the bulleted items, shades and lines forming a familiar smile and dark eyes. Smiling in spite of himself Steve snapped the book shut; maybe an idea would come to him later.  
  
Later after consulting a few friends and still not getting anywhere - specially Clint who suggested just showing up naked with those stick on present bows on his nipples - Steve was at the end of his rope.  
  
Thank God, Pepper had kidnapped Tony for a meeting, at least now he could anguish over being a terrible boyfriend in peace.  
  
**“Captain Rogers, if I may make a suggestion?”**  
  
Steve looked up hearing the Ai’s voice, “Sure, can’t be any worse.”  
  
**“Sir values much more than simply items of monetary value. Having lived a charmed life Mr. Stark has had access to anything and everything. However, he has never been given anything of great meaning in quite sometime. As they say Captain - The best things in life are free.”**  
  
  
“The best things in life…” He could hear the words ringing again in his head in the lighter Irish lit of his mother’s voice. It was her birthday and they were so poor. He wanted so badly to give his mother something; she deserved so much in his young eyes. Little eight years old Steve had ended up searching high and low and scraping up a few broken pencils and coals. He worked his little fingers red with the graphite snubs on wrinkled butchers paper.    
  
He smiled at the memory of how pleased she was, “my treasure! Thank you. Your such a bright boy Steven.”  It wasn’t much; just a little picture of a teapot, the one Steve had seen in a shop window and couldn’t afford to get for her.  Nevertheless, she loved it.  
  
“Thank you Jarvis.”  
  
**“Anytime Captain.”**  
  


* * *

  
  
It was Christmas eve and Tony had planned a romantic carriage ride through central park followed by dinner at a fine Italian restaurant. He had spoiled Steve all day, surprising the man with a custom tailored suit for the evening out, complete with diamond cuff links.  He loved seeing Steve blush with gratitude.  
At the end of the night, he had a special surprise out in his garage. A custom restored 1941 Cadillac Fleetwood.  Said car would hopefully get its backseat christened after the big reveal, at least Tony had his fingers crossed.  
  
The billionaire made his way down to his boyfriend’s floor. “Captain cutie! Your night in Armani armor has arrived!” Tony sang out as he stepped off the elevator.  
  
Looking around he noticed the room was pitch black, “Steve?”  Slowly tiny bulbs flickered to life around the room.  Each spot lit up a sketch starting from small little pencil figures, Tony could make out his own face in deep concentration in the workshop. Another of him sipping his morning coffee, moving through the apartment he found others, Charcoal, color pencil, ink, the varied mediums all with the same theme - Tony being…Tony. There was no pretense of ‘Mr. Stark’, no hero personal of Iron Man - just Anthony… Laughing, smiling. The inventor featured with the bots or in the lab with Bruce.  Finally reaching Steve’s bedroom the final light lit over a shrouded easel.  
  
Tony reached out and tugged the cloth from the canvas. There in vivid paint was Himself and Steve; there was an intimate softness about it. The image was dark, its light source the blue glow of the reactor. The two figured facing each other, foreheads touching as they slept.    
  
For all the things Tony had, all the wonder things he had seen and done. This was special, all of this.  
  
“Merry Christmas Tony.”  
The brunette turned to the voice, Steve stepped from the doorway - looking dapper in his new suit. “I… I wasn’t sure what to do so…”  
  
“It’s perfect.” Tony interrupted, “It’s absolutely perfect. I love it. I love you. This is just amazing… No one has ever done anything like this for me. I mean I have seen photos even paintings of myself before but this. God Steve, I don‘t think anyone sees me the way you do. ”  
  
“That’s because I love you, that is… I love who you are when you’re not trying so hard. I love this.” Steve said gesturing to the painting as he slid up behind the slighter man. His other hand resting on Starks' hip, “The way the lines around your eyes crinkle when you smile. The way your face lights up when you make something new. The way I can sleep so easy next to you because I know when I wake up you’ll be there. Snoring and a little drooly…but there.”  
  
“Hey now, at least you don’t wake up so some open mouth starfish next to you like I do.”  
  
They both shared a laugh before Tony turned and gently touched his lovers face. “How do I deserve you?”  
  
Steve just smiled. “I guess you finally made the nice list.”  
  



	59. When I'm gone (SpideyPool)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok..whats about to happen is I’m going to murder your feels..I am so sorry. Also i can't stress enough, if you have not heard this song you need to. I adore Joey and Rory, for anyone who doesn't know them Joey Feek was diagnosed with Cancer back in 2014 just after the birth of her daughter. As of this October her Cancer returned as Stage for and she has been off treatment and returned home. She and her husband has such a beautiful relationship. I feel for their family and any family struggling with such a diagnosis. 
> 
> I have included some info on Cancer charities at the bottom of this work. 
> 
> When I’m gone - Joey & Rory  
> Spidypool  
> Human Au

  
Wade had not been feeling well; Peter finally badgered his husband into going to the doctor. After all they had a lot going on, they had just adopted little Jean. Everyone said they should have waited a year or two but Peter could not help it. Both he and Wade had adopted and wanted to share their lives with a child who needed a home.  
  
So they had been busy and Wade… Being Wade, always joked things away. That was until Peter found the man staring off into nothing sitting in the bathroom floor. It had been so frightening.  
  
“Try not to worry son,” That’s what Peters Father Steve said, he man in question sitting on the sofa with his new grand daughter in his lap. “I’ve been in your shoes; you know how your Dad can be about Doctor visits.”  
  
So Peter didn’t worry, everything was going to be fine.  
  
That morning he dropped Jean off with her namesake; Wade’s mom was more than happy to take the little one. Peter got a nod from Logan, Wades father, the older man was elbow deep under the hood of a car. That was about as good as a good morning came in the Howlette house.  
  
Peter went to work and checked his phone for a message from his husband on his lunch break. There was a simple text saying that Jean was staying the night with Wade’s parents. That was a little unusual but Peter didn’t dwell on it. He just assumed Wade wanted to have a romantic non-parenting night.  They hadn’t in a while with everything going on the last few months.  
  
“He must be fine; I just worked myself up for nothing.” Peter thought. 

* * *

  
  
  
Everything wasn’t fine. It was never going to be fine again.  
  
“They say the Cancers in my liver, lungs, prostate and brain. There’s… nothing they can do. I’m so sorry baby boy…”  
  
Peter thought he was going to be sick. How could this happen to them? To Wade?  “how…how long…”  
  
“Maybe a year. I could do the chemo maybe buy some more time but the doc said it might not be worth it quality of life wise.” Wade just held him, “I’m sorry, I love you and you know I don’t wanna leave you.”  
  
Peter found himself dissolving into angry sobs.  
  


* * *

  
  
Telling their family was worse; Wade’s mother wept and wouldn’t let him go. It was hard to see, Wades father took him aside and hugged him whispering into the younger mans ear. Wade shed a few tears and spoke softly.  
  
Peter’s fathers were about the same. Tony offered to call in specialists if it would help, Steve said they could come and stay with them if need be.    
  
The coupled kindly declined the offers, they wanted to do this together. They wanted to have the time with their family alone. They needed it because - who knew how much time that would be?  
  


* * *

  
  
The next few months seem ok, but slowly Wade got worse. There where pain prescriptions and soon hospice. It was heartbreaking when the once active man couldn’t make his way out of bed or even play with his daughter.    
  
Some days Peter just sat on the back porch and cried. He wasn’t ready.  
  
Maybe Wade knew that, and in true fashion, he surprised everyone. He passed the year mark and weakly trudged from the bedroom to the kitchen to sit and hold Jean when she blew out her birthday candles.  
  
“lub you daddie” The little girl said patting his gaunt cheeks.  
  
“Love you to princess, now how about we get in this cake! Then maybe Papa has some chimichungas?” Wade winked at Peter, it felt like old times. If it wasn’t for how thin, the other man looked. 

* * *

  
“Pete…”  
  
“yeah.”  
  
They were lying in bed Peter had stayed home that day…he just felt like he needed to. He’d be glad he did.  
  
“You’ll be al right, I know you will. It’ll be hard but you will be.”  Wade said, his voice was faltering.  
  
The younger man fought the tears in his eyes. “I’ll miss you, I don’t know how I’ll do it, how can I be with out you?”  
  
Weak arms suddenly felt as strong as they had the first time they made love. “You will never be alone Pete, I’ll always be here. Even when you can’t see me, I love you to much too just disappear like that. I love Jenny to much; you both have to promise me that you’ll be ok when I’m gone. I want you to be happy again baby boy, I want you to know that’s what I want.”  
  
“Wade…” his words swelled by a wine as peter buried his face in his husband’s neck. “I promise its o.k. promise.”  
  
“You’re going to have… Such a wonderful life Peter. I just know it. I will always love you”  
  


* * *

  
A week later, Peter lay alone in that double bed - reaching out for a man who wasn’t there.  That morning it had been sunny and warm, it didn’t seem right for a funeral. The birds sang and flowers were in bloom - it didn’t make sense.  Yet in a strange way it did, because Peter did cry, he did mourn.  
  
However, he was okay.  
  
It was over, no more pain. No more medication and nurses. In a way, he could still see Wades smiling face the way it had looked when they first meet. He remembered how Wade had used some cheesy pick up line.  
  
“I forgot my number can I have yours? By the way I’m not a serial killer.”  
  
Peter found himself laughing with tears soaking the pillowcase. Speaking quietly into the darkness of his once shared bedroom Peter made a promise “I love you Wade Wilson… and I will get through this.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great organizations to support
> 
> The Cancer research institute - cancerresearch.org
> 
> The American Cancer Society - cancer.org
> 
> St. Jude - stjude.org
> 
> National Breast cancer foundation - nationalbreastcancer.org
> 
> There are so many wonderful charities these are just a few.


	60. Star Spangled DeadPool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I kinda feel like I owe you guys some SpidyPool Fluff after breaking your sweet little hearts.

  
_“ Who’s strong and brave, here to save the American Way? Who vows to fight like a man for what’s right night and day? Who will campaign door-to-door for America, Carry the flag shore to shore for America, From Hoboken to Spokane, The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!”_   
  
Peter rolled his eyes hearing his boyfriends off key singing. “Wade what are you doing?”  
  
Suddenly the merc in question charged in wearing a familiar uniform that was not his trademark red and black.

  
“Oh. My. God.”    
  
Deadpool struck a pose grinning like an idiot. “I look awesome right!”   
  
“Where in the hell did you get that?” Peter said jumping out of his computer chair to inspect the red white and blue uniform. Upon closer inspection he found it was not made of cheap costume material…oh, no this was the real thing… “WADE DID YOU STEAL THIS!”  
  
“Ughh baby boy, steal is such a strong word. I just. Borrowed it from your old man. And by the way!” Wade said squatting and tugging at the spandex crotch. “It’s a little snug… Ya know what that means right!”  
  
“Wade no…”  
  
“It means my dick is bigger!”   
  
“Of all the things…I could have lived my entire life with out knowing. That was one of them.” Peter shook his head and flopped defeated back into his computer chair.  “Take it off and return it.”  
  
Wade shrugged peeling off the uniform.  
  
“Jesus Wade! Are you seriously not wearing underwear?” Peter shouted throwing a pillow at the now naked Deadpool.   
  
“What? I don’t with my uniform…seriously you can’t constricted the boys like that.”  
  
This was just wonderful. Peter draped an arm over his eyes, “great so now I have to get it dry-cleaned before we return it."  
  



	61. Harder to Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harder to breathe - Maroon 5   
> Winter Frost - Loki/Bucky - (because I fucking love this ship, I believe in it!!!! I believe!!! )  
> An- My god this is just smut isn’t it… whatever BEHOLD THE RAUNCH! BEHOLD IT!  
> Warnings - feminization, dom/sub dynamic, public sex, choking, sub drop … lord this is just nasty all around lol.

Sexual tension would have been putting it mildly at this point.  
  
 When referring to the chemistry between the Avengers two newest members; James Buchannan Barnes  or Bucky as he preferred, Winter Soldier as he did not prefer and would likely choke you out for; and Loki  no last name if you value your life. The more appropriate coin of phrase might be Sexual volcano, this was a regular Mt. St. Helens just waiting to go off.   
  
The back and forth between them was worse than between Steve and Tony and well - Everyone knew what happened there. Now it was just wondering how long it would take the Sergeant and the god to fall into bed together or kill each other.   
  
What they all didn’t know, was that a little of both was already going on. 

* * *

  
It was late in the evening following a nasty battle at a hidden Hydra base in Argentina. The group was headed their separate ways; some to get cleaned up and get some sleep and others to get patched up, and if you were Bruce Banner you just wanted some pants and an icepack.   
  
However if you were Bucky and Loki, you had other plans.   
  
“Can you not keep up Sergeant Barnes?” Loki teased as his saunter through the busy downtown streets.  He loved times like this when they were away from New York. When he could play a bit without getting caught...   
  
Bucky rolled his shoulders back, “Slowed down from that little walk in the park? Who are you mistaking me for - Stark?”   
  
Loki grinned turning around and side stepping a group of children chasing a stray dog, “Oh was that a leisurely stroll when you ran like devils were nipping your heals?”   
  
“Trust me baby doll, there’s not a devil out there I’d run from” The brunette smirked   
  
The Asgaurdian felt a tingle at the pet name, so this was the game Barnes was looking for tonight. He was more than willing to indulge in this, in fact - truth be told this was Loki‘s favorite of vices. “You have proved yourself more than capable among gods, I suppose your right.” 

* * *

  
An hour or so later found the pair far away and lost in the maze of alleyways in the South American city Streets. The puddle rainwater among the pothole riddled asphalt reflecting hazy lights of red and yellow. The contrasting glow painting pale skin in hues of amber.   
  
Loki licked his lips as the pressure of the metal hand around his throat lifted him off his feet against the rough brick wall.  “I told you not to test me princess.” Bucky’s husky tone made the gods skin burn with want. Loki could only smile and wrap his legs around the soldiers waste, rutting shamelessly.   
  
“Ah-ha, but you’re such fun James... T-the way you squirm...”   
  
“Who’s squirming now” Barnes whispered hotly against the silver tongues’ ear. “You want it bad don’t you?” he asks pressing his hips into the needy ravenette.  
  
Loki keened going plaint in the other mans grasp, if he really wanted to he could over power the other man or use his magic to escape. This is what he wanted, he needed it like a drug and Barnes was the only one man enough to satiate that fix for violence.   
  
The grasp around the gods neck tighten little by little cutting of the oxygen. Sparkles of black floated across the god’s vision as heat gathered in his stomach. Just a bit more, just a little bit more - those the only thoughts in the Asgaurdian brain as he frotted against the mortal asphyxiating him.   
  
Bucky leaned in pressing their chests together, counting the frantic heartbeats of his captive. He was careful, as strong as Loki was he wasn’t as ‘immortal’ as he liked others to believe.  “Almost sugar, almost.” He said slowly releasing the pressure and slipping his hands around the gods back as Loki went slack in his grasp. Trembling arms wrapping around the soldiers neck.  
  
“So good for me, princess, so good for me.”   The shortly praise before lowering the slender figure back to his own feet.  “Turn around now.”  
  
Loki nodded still coming down from the high and floating in a lovely plain of submission. He turned placing his palms on the bricks. Feeling sure fingers work the clasps and hooks of his clothing until his breeches slid to his knees. Green eyes looked down the narrow ally, anyone could see this - the thought sent a tingle down his spine. Anyone might happen upon them and then the world would know.   
  
Barnes hummed appreciatively at the sight before him. Long pale toned legs and strong thighs, clad in the sheer silk stockings. The fingers of his metal hand traced the garter strap up over exposed milky globes.   
“Naughty slut, you didn’t even wear your panties when we were fighting. Now what if you got hurt and we had to take you to medical? Then everyone would see this pretty little pussy.” he punctuated his words by rung a cold metallic finger down the crack of Loki’s ass and prodding at the gods entrance.  
  
The ravenette buckled at the touch. “I would never allow some foolish mortals to assess my wounds, only you  ...Sir.”   
  
“That’s right sweetheart, cause you’re my pretty little girly aren’t you?”   
  
Loki shivered his forehead resting against the cool brick, “Yes, yes Sir..” He was a deviant and by  the nine did he love it.   
  
The whirl of gears in Barnes metal arm preceded the sharp slap to the gods back side. “ Say it.”  
  
“Ah!” The ravenette jumped at the sharp strike, “I am indeed your wench my love. I worship at your feet should you ask it of me.” He groaned arching his back and spreading his stance wider.   
  
“You want it rough don’t you baby doll.”   
  
The rough metal hand grabbed the back of the god’s neck pressing him into the wall. Loki relished in the gilded limbs strength. “Yes…norns yes!”   
  
That was all the incentive the soldier needed to breathe his lover from behind. Their rough coupling filled the alleyway with grunts and panted pleas.  Bucky griped the slightly taller mans hips pounding into the ravenette tight confines. Breathy curses falling from his lips as he looked down on their joining watching his cock sliding in and out.   
  
“James…James…Ja-a ames!”   
  
Broken sobs of his name went right to his groin, God this man would be the death of him. “Touch yourself baby doll.”   
  
Loki obey feeling his brain spark to his hand, his mind felt shrouded in gossamer. No one before this mortal could ever bring him to such a deliciously low existence. Stroking himself in time with the sergeants steady thrusts. He could smell the mans sweat and feel the bruises that would remain for the night from the soldiers metal hand. The trickster wished they lasted longer. Wished he could see the dark points along his hip and feel the submission for days.   
  
Barnes settled in deeply feeling the spasuming prince reaching climax, “That’s it baby cum… Cum for me.” Within moments, he found himself spilling inside of his otherworldly lover. Wrapping his arms around the lithe mans heaving chest. 

* * *

  
The walk back to the hotel was a blur, Bucky had redressed his Asgaurdian darling and slowly steered the man back to their shared room.  Taking care to clean the ravenette up and make sure, he ate and drank. It was always amazing to see how plait the normally dangerous man could become. He would not argue it was a boost to his own ego.   
  
“You with me Lo,” He spoke gently brushing back the mans wavy locks. Bucky always preferred Lokis' natural hair, before the man insisted on flattening it.   
  
“yes, I - seem to be well.” a little smile curling the corner of the god’s lips. Drifting out of a pleasurable fog.  “ You are truly blessed James.”   
  
Bucky grinned taking the raven in arms, “That’s what they tell me doll face.”   
  


* * *

  
  
The next morning a rather insistent Hawkeye burst into his comrades room to alert them that they would be leaving. He had not expected to find a very naked god of lies saddled in Sergeant Barnes lap, now scowling at him.   
  
“Knocking Mr. Barton -have you heard of it!”   
  
“um…I’m …um …I …sorry!” Clint staggered out red-faced slamming the door behind him. The commotion was followed by Stark’s howling laughter of ‘I KNEW IT!’  
  
  



	62. Upcoming oneshots!

I was bored; therefore, I have decided to do a “slow dance” series, featuring multiple pairings this is what you can look forward to! In this order!  If you want to request an additional pairing for this series do so here.   
  
**Stony**  
  
 **WinterFrost**  
  
 **SpideyPool**  
  
 **AgentHawks**  
  
 **BlackPepper**  
  
 **GamaFrost**  
  
 **Stucky**  
  
 **FrostIron**

 

I will mark these as - SD(shipname)  so be on the look out! 


	63. SD (Stony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SD (Stony) - When I fall in love  
> Song - When I fall in love - Doris Day  
> Steve/ Tony

  
Steve had never been so nervous in his life, ok maybe he had I mean fighting hydra and falling out of planes is not easy work. However, this had to be in the top 10.   
  
Why? Well because Steve Grant Rogers had finally found ‘the right partner’.  That just so happened to be Anthony Edward Stark.   
  
With some help from Jarvis and Pepper Steve had gone out and set up a special dinner at the Old Stark Mansion. Tony hardly went out to the place since repairing the tower, but Pepper assured the soldier it wasn’t for lack of fond memories. True there were some not so fond ones - mostly related to Howard; however, Steve was sure this would make the old house have at least one more good memory.   
  
Provided tonight went well.  
  
Tony showed up as requested, looking around with a dubious eye at the mansion. The drapes had been removed from the furnishings and the whole place was back in order. Steve was a neat freak but this was even impressive for him.    
The grand entrance was just as he remembered it as a boy, vaulted ceiling with the chandelier his mother was so proud of, Italian marble and that outlandish gold wallpaper. Tony smiled thinking about it now, the deep red carpeting that lead up the stairs. Perhaps his love of the colors wasn’t a coincidence.   
  
The scent of food drew the billionaire from the foyer and into the dinning hall, gone was the long table that his Father always took command at the head. In its place was a smaller modest table covered in white lining and topped with candles and glass bowls filled with flowers. That was a secondary sight to the soldier standing next to aforementioned table.   
  
“Well I’m impressed.” Tony said taking off his sunglasses. “You cook for me and its candle lit, someone wants to get laid tonight.”   
  
Steve rolled his eyes, “I can promise my intentions are better than that. Come on and sit before it gets cold.”  
  
“Wouldn’t want to upset my little homemaker, slaving over a hot stove for daddy.” Tony winked earning himself another glare from the super soldier. 

* * *

  
After dinner Steve felt his palms dampen, this was it. So far, dinner had gone well. They chatted away and Tony smiled more than he had in the last few days, everything seemed to come so easily.  Steve just hoped his idea wouldn’t be met with a laugh. Honestly, in his wildest dreams he never thought he’d be here, having to ask a fella to dance - not that Steve would have begrudged anyone. He wasn’t sure what he liked growing up because it wasn’t as if he thought he had many options. The ladies just seemed the obvious and safest choice.  Since he’d woken up, he found the world a more tolerant place than he left it. Which gave the man ample time to think about him in regards to just what he wanted? Meeting Tony and subsequently falling for the madcap engineer had scaled the deal.   
  
Steve just hoped that his old-fashioned approach would be well received. 

* * *

  
“Alright, so the ballroom?” Tony questioned when he opened his eyes. Steve had made him close them and walked him into the room.  His mother used to host parties here for his fathers work associates and her own charities. Tony remembered hiding under the buffet tables as a small child and playing with his toys because adults where terribly boring. What he did not remember however was the old record player now off to the side of the dance floor.   
  
“Just humor me huh?” Steve said leading him out to the floor, the glittering crystal lights above reflection off the floors that had been polished into a mirror shine. His mother would have been pleased about that.   
  
Steve placed the needle down on the old album, letting the orchestra sounds fill the room.   
  
_“When I fall in love, it will be forever… Or   I’ll never fall in love,”_  
  
He turned with a sheepish smile and held out his hand. “May I have this dance?”   
  
“oh you are precious,” Tony smiled and complied, not minding that the taller man took the lead in the slow waltz.   
  
_‘When I give my heart, it will be completely…Or I’ll never give my heart”_  
  
“Tony, there’s something I wanted to ask you.” Steve began,  
“If it’s where I got these sweet dance moves you can thank my mother and a little old French lady named Madam Debeux. She was 75 and spry and would pinch my ass if I didn’t keep time. You can feel free to do the same.”  
  
Steve chuckled, “I’ll keep that in mind but no there’s something. Well you see I promised myself that I’d wait for just the right person to come along. I thought I had lost that chance when I woke up, but then I found you.”  
  
 _‘And the moment I can feel that, You feel that way too. Is when I fall in love with you.’_  
  
“What I’m trying to say, what I have waited all my life for is right here in front of me. Tony I don’t want to wait another moment to ask you.” With that, Steve took a step back as the music faded into white noise at the records end. He dropped to one knee and pulled out a small velvet box, the pop of the lid seems so loud in the silence. “Tony Stark, will you marry me?”   
  
Tony looked down at the simple gold band, how very. Steve likes, and he smiled. “You’re adorable you know that? Yes, yes of course now get up you big cheese ball!”   
  
Steve jumped up and quickly fumbled the ring out of its box and onto the brunette’s finger. “I love you.”   
  
“Yes I know, lucky for you I just so happen to love you to. Now. I hope you remembered to clean the bedroom cause yeah…you can’t just propose to a guy and then not rip off his clothes. That’s un-American.” 


	64. SD (WinterFrost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SD (WinterFrost) - Fly me to the moon   
> Song- Fly me to the moon-Michael Bolton  
> Bucky / Loki   
> Human AU

It was a job and a place to live; and that was good enough for James Barnes. That’s what the former soldier thought as he entered the small studio apartment about the strip of shops. The former superintendent of the building had agreed to rent him the place on the cheep if Bucky could do maintenance work for the building. Easy, even with his new ‘handicap’ as it where.

Barnes had been sent home from the war after an incident where his humvee went over an IED. He was lucky to be alive considering the casualties that horrible day. However, he did lose an arm. This would have been enough to break most men - but there was no holding back James Buchannan Barnes.

Sure friends had offered him a place to stay. His brother Steve and Steve’s husband Tony offered him a place at the fancy downtown building Stark owned. Bucky politely declined, he wasn’t going to ‘owe’ any one. Even if the men stated other wise. So here, he was laying in the small twin bed in his next to nothing apartment. Despite how it may look - it felt great.

Part of his duties on a daily basis was to stop in and see if any of the shop owners needed anything done. First stop of the day was suite A, a hunting and archery shop owned by a man by the name of Clint Barton. Bucky liked Clint straight away when he found out the other man had served as well. They would chat about the newest gun arrivals and swap stories about fun times over seas … and not so fun times. Additionally Barton never once made a move to help Bucky while he was working on something in the shop, never made him feel like his metal appendage was any less useful than a flesh limb.

Next was suite B, Bucky always had to suppress the urge to smirk at the customers inside the ladies lingerie shop. The owner was a lovely red head named Natasha, truth be told Bucky wondered if she wasn’t more dangerous than every man he’d met in combat. She was kind though, and had a great dry sense of humor.

Suite D was a trendy little coffee shop and bookstore owned by an unassuming man who simply went by Coulson. Funny enough Coulson was a fan of Steve’s modeling career. Bucky had mentioned in passing that the tall blond featured in the Gucci ad was his adopted brother. Coulson now gives him free coffee.

Last, but not least was a dance studio. This was directly below Buckys apartment. The first time he stepped into the establishment he’d been greeted by a lively brunette in a beanie. Her name was Darcy and she ran the front desk. Apparently, there were two instructors in the building - Jane; who taught ballet and Jazz for ages 4 to 15, and Loki who taught 16 and up as well as held couples ballroom dancing on the weekend.

Bucky meet Jane first, then her husband Thor who worked construction but just stopped in to say hello. Apparently, Thor was Loki’s brother so Bucky had some expectation of maybe a smaller less beardy version of the blond.

What he wasn’t expecting was the tall elegant raven-haired handsome man he met the next day. Apparently, one of the practice bars was a bit loose in Loki’s half of the studio and Darcy had called to ask Bucky to come and fix it.

Walking in Barnes paused watching the tall man walking with some command in his voice. Well… as much command as one can have wearing tights - which in Loki’s case was quite a lot.

“Leg up! Up! Your foot is sickle Bernadette! Arch your back! Soft hands ladies and do not grimace how many times must I tell you?”

Bucky didn’t even hide the fact he was looking those long lean legs up and down. Who would?

“You must be Sergeant Barnes?”

Drawn out of his gawking Bucky looked up at the instructor and god those cheekbones. “Yeah..that’s me.”

Loki rolled his eye, “I see linguistics is not a trait the armed services values. Thankfully, I don’t require you to talk. There is a loose fitting to the bar on the back mirror, please do correct it. Expediently if possible.”

Sexy and angry, color our Mr. Barnes intrigued. He always had a weird thing for the fiery ones. He was surprised when he could Loki’s eyes on his hand and yet the ravenette had no comment. Some of the teenagers in the class however whispered.

“he’s hot, but wonder what happened to him”

“I think its creepy, its got like a hook .”

“ were do you think the stump is.. I mean you cant really tell in long sleeves.”

Bucky wasn’t bothered by it, he had heard worse and really the kids were just curious. However, it seemed someone wasn’t going to have it.

“Ladies! Is there something you would like to share? Some pearls of wisdom hidden with in your nonsensical prattling. This is a class, a class your parents have paid a great deal for to insure your futures and still you insist on cackling like prized hens” Loki cut lose on the girls. The teens in questions went red in the face and professing apologies.

“Get out of my class, perhaps when you have learned the manners of leaned society you may return. Until then go and speak with Mrs. Odinson - perhaps she has room for you with her children’s class.”

Bucky smirked and switched out his hand for the Philips head attachment. Tony had some uncongenial designs but they came in handy - pun intended. After the class was over Loki came to stand next to him as he putting away his tools. Turned out the screw had been worn and simply needed a new one.

“I would like to apologies for the girls rude comments regarding your…situation.” Loki began only to be stopped by the other mans smile and raised hand.

“Really it’s fine.”

The ravenette scowled, “It is not, you served your country and were injured as a result there should be some level of respect. I..I would like to make some sort of amend for their behavior if I can. It reflects poorly on me as their instructor to have them act in such a manner.”

Bucky smirks and took a chance, reaching over to tuck a tray wavy lock of midnight hair behind the taller man’s ear. “ It ok, I appreciate that you corrected them but you don’t have to go out of your way.”

Barnes was quite proud of himself when he left Loki standing there with a pink tinge to his cheeks.

______________________

He went about his routine for the next few months, found that each stop he made in the dance studio he spent a bit longer talking to Loki. He liked it, and could tell the other man enjoyed the conversation as well. From what he gathered from Darcy - Loki was not a very social man in general. He had a; as she put it ‘sandpaper personality’ Bucky didn’t think that though, in fact he loved how intelligent and driven Loki was.

“Sergeant Barnes… I was wondering…” Loki said one day as Bucky was leaving.

“I told you call me Bucky.”

The other mans nose wrinkled at the nickname, “I’d rather call you James if I must call you anything.”

Bucky laughed and set his work back down on the side stairs heading up to his apartment. “Alright then James is fine. But just for you.”

“James, normally one of my older students comes in to help me with my couple’s classes but unfortunately my usual volunteers are unable to attend. As you know, it is a bit difficult to instruct pairs with out an appropriate example. In addition, I recall you commenting to Darcy that when you were younger your mother made you and your brother take a short dance Corse. What im getting at is…?”

“You want me to dance with you. Ya know you could have just asked Lo, I would’ a said yes anyway.”

Loki blushed and looked away, “The class begins at 7, and plain slacks are preferred. I shall be expecting you.”

_____________________________________________

When the time rolled out Bucky walked into the studio, sans his usual work jeans. His hair tide in a bun in black slacks and his one and only pair of dress shoes. The slate gray button down and seldom worn more ‘human-like’ prosthetic. He wandered in and took a seat; most of the class was older couple’s men and women. There was one pair of middle-aged women together in the back, he smiled at them. Loki strolled out in his usual tight black leggings and a green tunic style shirt.

“Alright..Let us begin!”

The class it self was fun, Bucky found that Loki was far less pushy with the couples as he had been with the teenagers. For his part, Barnes simply had to stand, as directed and didn’t mind at all getting to place, his hand on the other mans hip or slender waste.

Once it was over and the other couples had left, they shared a laugh over the evening. “ Say do have anything that isn’t ya know. So classical?” Bucky asked flipping through Loki’s ipod still connected to the room’s speaker system.

The raven looked over with a bit of mischief glinting in his green eyes. “How about this.” He said flicking long elegant fingers over the touch screen and selecting a tune.

**“Fly me to the moon…let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on, Jupiter and Mars…”**

“Care to dance James?”

“All ya ever have to do is ask.”

____________________________________

That story, would become one of their favorites to tell years to come. Soon that little apartment about the dance studio seemed even smaller but even more cozy. With Odinson-Barnes on the letterbox outside.

 


	65. SD (SpideyPool)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________________________________  
> SD (SpideyPool) - If I ain’t got you  
> Song - If I ain’t got you - Alicia Keys  
> Wade/Peter

  
  
After a long night as the friendly neighborhood Spider-man, all Peter wanted to do was take a hot shower and pass out for the next four hours. He climbed in through the window of the little apartment he shared with his boyfriend, and per-usual - Wade was not there. The merc had been out on a mission for the past two weeks and Peter would be lying if he said he didn’t miss that maniac.   
  
Peter peeled out of his suit and tossed the garment in a heap over the laundry basket. Not nearly as glamorous as most people would think a ‘super hero home’ to be. Still, it was home.   
  
Turning on the taps, he gave a grateful sigh for the blast of hot water. So focused on soothing his tired muscles Peter didn’t notice the click of the front door or the familiar heavy footsteps in the hall. His mind was singular - shower, bed, then figure it out tomorrow.   
  
He did however notice the stereo in the bedroom turn on and the familiar song drift through the air. “Wade…you dork.” he whispered to himself and sure enough, the bathroom door opened to reveal the returning psycho himself. Deadpool.  
  
“Hey there baby boy. Can I get in on some hot water?”   
  
“I guess, since you asked so nicely.” Peter fiend any interest at all at watching the other man strip. It wasn’t as if Wade was that ‘seductive’ about it. Not when the precede was a clatter of weapons on the tile floor and blur of red and black missing the hamper followed by a pair of happy face briefs. Really, a grown man should not base his underpants off the premise of decoration. Still that was Wade.  
  
A pair of strong arms slid around Peter’s torso under the warm spray. “Miss me?”   
  
“Maybe.”   
  
He could feel the smile against the back of his neck. Wade must be in a good mood if he took of his mask, usually Peter would have to fight it off him and explain ‘how can you get your face clean under a mask?’   
  
Wade starting humming and singing along with the music, it was off key and terrible but whatever. It was nice to just sway slowly in the other mans arms.  “Some people want it all… but I don’t want nothin’ at all, if I ain’t got you baby.”   
  
Peter turned around and wrapped his arms around the assassin’s neck, mumbling back the words “everything means nothing if I ain’t got you…” Punctuating his words with a kiss.   
  
“I missed you baby boy.”  
  
“Yeah…I missed you to.”


	66. SD (AgentHawks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SD (AgentHawks) - How deep is your love  
> Song - How deep is your love - BeeGee’s  
> Phil / Clint

  
“When are you gunna let me drive.” Clint groans singing down into his seat. He knew better than to put his feet on the dash.   
  
Rule#1: Never disrespect Lola.   
  
“Never” Phil said with a smile adjusting his sunglasses. “Just enjoy the scenery; we will be at our destination soon.”   
  
Clint rolled his eyes and inched slower to the picnic basket between them. His would be sneaking hand was slapped away however by the ever vigilant Agent driving. Not only did he not get to drive but also he might starve. Just great.  
____________  
The hillside was beautiful, early morning just giving way to sunny afternoon. The pair sat down on an outstretched blanket. Phil was meticulous setting out the food and drinks - this of course was met with nimble fingers of a certain archer stealing a grape here, and a cube of cheese there.   
  
“I still don’t see why we couldn’t have taken Stark up on his offer; an Island to ourselves would have been pretty sweet. I mean… nudity literally everyday and, I could have made one of those sweet ass long bows and used it to fish off the dock. That would have been so manly Phil… naked bow fishing. You’re missing out on that.” Clint said lounging back on the blanket.  
  
Phil suppressed an eye roll as he poured himself a glass of wine. “I will forever regret missing out on your hunting prowess dear.”   
  
“I could have tried out those water resistant socks to. That had to be the most badass wedding gift ever; you did write Darcy a thank you note for those right?”  
  
“Yes I did.” The older man commenting handing over a drink to his new husband. “I think this is nice though to. We hardly ever get a week off; New England is beautiful this time of year.”  
  
Clint sat up and clinked there glasses. “Not the only beautiful thing.”  
  
“Really?” Phil gave him the look that said ‘you’re not getting brownie points mister’   
  
“Yep, see that was Hawkeye’s super smooth mojo. Ya like that Philly. That’s all for you.” He grinned and kissed his husbands cheek.  
____________________________  
As the sun moved across the sky and the sun began to tint with ambers and magenta, the pair packed up and began preparing to head back to there hotel. Phil paused and turned on Lola’s low beams and switched on the stereo. “Come here.”   
  
“oh god really… You’re a dork.” Clint laughed and stepped in front of the headlights as the world began to dim around them.  They swayed to the music, their first dance and one that always made Clint tease the older man. “The BeeGee’s …”  
  
“I feel sorry for you that the Gibb brother’s lyrical genius is lost on you.” Phil said settling his hands on his archer’s hips.    
  
“Nah, it’s pretty perfect actually.” Clint said and to surprise his husband he began singing along, “how deep is your love, I really need your love. Because we’re living in a world of fools, breaking us down when they all should let us be. We belong to you and me…”   
  
Phil loved Clint’s voice, specially when he would play the piano or Cello and sing. He never thought he’d get this lucky. “I love you Mr. Coulson-Barton.”  
  
“I love you too Mr. Coulson-Barton”


	67. SD (BlackPepper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SD (BlackPepper) - Breathe  
> Song - Breathe - Faith Hill   
> Natasha/Pepper

  
  
Another Stark Industry Gala; however, this one included all of the Avengers on the guest list, that meant even more press.   
  
Pepper Potts was ready to pull out her hair.   
  
Between trying to keep Tony sober, Clint out of the Vents, and Thor from smashing glasses. She also had to be ready to talk to any potential investors and keep them from seeing any of the aforementioned behavior. Of course, Steve, Phil and Jane were all big helps in keeping their respective partners in line - still the woman had her worries.   
  
“You look tense.”   
  
Pepper spun around at the voice, standing there in a stunning red gown that rivaled the woman’s hair was Natasha Romanov.  “Yeah well I’m used to at this point. Thankfully Tony isn‘t to drunk yet.”  
  
“I don’t think Stark will be an issue, Cap seems to have things.. In hand as it were.” She gestured to the billionaire in question having a glass taken from his hand is a disapproving super soldier.  “I do see one issue though.”  
  
Pott’s shoulders dropped. “Don’t tell me.. I think I may actually want to be ignorant of an oncoming disaster right now.”   
  
Natasha chuckled and slowly slipped her hand into Peppers. “ No, the issue I see is that I haven’t gotten to dance with you all night. I think we need to correct that Virginia.”   
  
Pepper found herself blushing, as she was lead to the center of the dance floor. The lights lowered and the spotlight fell. The Dj found his equipment rebelling courtesy of Jarvis.    
  
“Your selection is ready Agent Romanov.” The Ai’s voice spoke into the comm. link hidden among Natasha’s curls.   
  
The strum of guitar and a woman’s voice filled the venue. All eyes fell on the two women at the center bathed in light.   
  
“You know Agent Romanov, I used to think Tony liked grand gestures. This though.. I can honestly say is a first.” Pepper said crossing her wrists behind her partner’s neck.   
  
Natasha smiled, “Maybe I just want everyone to see how beautiful you look. Or perhaps how beautiful you look with me?” She wrapped her arms around the slender woman’s waist pulling her close.   
  
_____________________  
  
The eyes of their friends fell on the pair, smiles on their faces as the music played and the two women shared a tender kiss as other couples joined the dance floor.   
  
  
_“ Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush. Isn’t that the way that loves suppose to be? …I can feel you breathe. Just breathe. I can feel the magic flouting in the air, being with you gets me that way.”_


	68. SD (GamaFrost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SD (GamaFrost) - Hold you in my arms   
> Song- Hold you in my arms - Ray LaMontagne  
> Bruce / Loki

Bruce’s first trip to Asgard was amazing, the technology  the botanical life, everything was so amazing. One thing however that was not amazing was seeing exactly how Loki had been treated his entire life.   
  
Sure, it had taken a lot for the avengers and the collective earth populous to forgive or at least give the trickster another chance. Even if they would never forget, they knew now that Loki wasn’t acting on his own volition and his past motivations were from a dark place.   
  
Bruce knew a lot about dark places.   
  
Maybe that’s why they got along so well, ‘one monster to another’ as Loki had said once. Although Bruce never looked at the prince and saw a monster. If anything, he just saw a wounded child, someone so much like himself. Someone struggling with emptiness and longing, fighting something inside themselves constantly and so afraid of losing.   
  
Since Loki had been staying in Avenger tower the two of them had grown closer, and while Bruce may blush admitting, the other guy was exceedingly fond of Loki’s Jotun form. The entire situation had become very healing in a way for the both of them. Being able to love and receive love with out fear.   
  
Finally, Loki had felt comfortable enough to ask Bruce to accompany him on a visit back to Asgard. Of course being a man of science Dr. Banner jumped at the chance to see an alien world. Not only that this was the equivalent of ‘ meeting the parents’ which was a pretty monumental step in most relationships.   
  
However, here he was in this advanced world seeing that it was just as socially crippled as the one he left. They whispered among the courts, their hush tones laced with gossip. Those who laughed and at the returning prince others who tugged their children close as if they would be snatched away and devoured. All the while Loki holding his head high and eyes sharp as daggers.   
  
Bruce held his tongue; if it did not bother Loki, there was no need to make a big deal out of it. It was not until he over heard a group of castle warriors making a few jabs at the ravenette did Dr. Banner have to do his level best not to get angry.   
  
__  
  
“ Princess Jotnar has returned and with a Midgardian beast for a mate, one must wonder what unholy offspring that pair might breed.” one of the men said knowing Loki was in ear shot as the man walked from the library back to his rooms. He had not know that in his absence Bruce had come looking for him.   
  
Bruce stood in the shadows of the long hall watching as the raven’s steps paused. He could tell Loki was debating killing the guardsman right there. Instead, a slow and maniacal grin wrapped on the royals face.   
“It would seem I have returned to same brainless chatter. Tell me guardsman, you speak of what goes on in my bed so freely. Could it be that you are so jealous of the mortal that shall know a place the likes of you shall never know?”   
  
The armored man bristled, his fellows laughing at his expense. “If I wished to bed a mouthy wench I would find one with a face that didn’t make children scream. You’re nothing more than a war trophy would-be prince, one day the all father will grow tired of cleaning up your messes.”   
  
“Perhaps then he’ll see the dungeons and se how well that silver tongue of his stands to likes of true battle hardened men. I bet those womanly thighs would part for anyone.” Another man said.  His comrades joking in on the tirade.   
  
“They can cover his face, and sew those lips shut again eh?”   
  
That was enough.   
  
Bruce took a deep breath and steeped into the light. “Loki, I was looking for you.”   
  
The mage prince’s fingers were glowing with sparks of forest green. More than that though was a look of complete and utter embarrassment in his like shaded eyes.   
  
“You have found me, let us away from this corner and its stench.” Loki Hissed and brushed passed.  
  
 Bruce looked to the guards in question. He could feel an itch at the back of his mind, the other Guy really wanted out. Really wanted to pummel these fools into dust. However, that was not exactly diplomatic behavior.   
_____________  
  
“Loki…” Bruce began as he entered the bedroom, while they had shared a floor in the avenger’s tower and on more than one occasion a bed. Bruce always found himself waking up alone; something about actually sleeping next to another person always seemed to put Loki off. Therefore, it was not a surprise that when they came to Asgard Bruce had been given a separate room from the prince.   
  
“I am not a child I do not require your coddling Doctor.” Loki hissed, his back still turned.   
  
“I didn’t say you were.” Bruce was edged into the room, he had learned how moody the other mad could be. He had also seen what lies beneath that bravado and anger.   
  
Loki’s shoulders dropped a fraction as he heard the door click closed. “ You hear how they speak of me and still you wish to be in my presence. I am truly not sure if you are foolish or blind.”  
  
“Maybe I just don’t care what insignificant people say.”   
  
“Perhaps you should, it may well save you grief.” The words where laced with self loathing and Bruce hated them.  Loki turned and still did not look him in the eye. “ My whole life I have been seen as womanly, a freak for my mastery of siedr. Ergi they would whisper.. Now that they all know what kind of a beast I am, it gives them even more fuel to hate me. I do not know why I thought coming back here now would change what is unchangeable.”   
  
“Why do you care about some morons who never could see your value? Loki… there are so many people who care for you. I care for you, I just wish you could see that.”    
  
“I do see it, perhaps I simply do not understand your kindness when I know I deserve none.” That’s what broke the good doctor.  
  
Seeing this proud, beautiful man reduced to this. This was what lies and pain breed, it could ruin a person a cellular level. Bruce step forward and didn’t even care if he might be zapped for his troubles. Loki was a bit like a cat when it came to affection, it was hit or miss at best. Best - he would reciprocate, worst - you were shot across a room.  Today though was a hollow victory as the raven-haired god crumpled into his lover’s arms.   
  
“Let’s just lay down for a little while ok?” the doctor suggested, fingers already working open the latches and closures on Loki’s garments.    
_______________________________________  
  
The bed was big and comfortable, the warm silken sheets and heavy furs seemed to swallow them. Loki laid his head on the Bruce’s bare chest, running his fingers idly through the curls of hair down the mortal’s sternum. He was calmer now, still getting used to this closeness he was allowed. It was then he heard a soft vibration - humming.   
  
“What melody is that.”   
  
Bruce smiled rubbing sow circles on the god’s porcelain skin.  “It’s called ‘Hold you in my arms.’ It’s really good, when we get back I will let you listen to it.”  
  
Loki rolled his body onto his doctor’s, “Sing it for me, I wish to hear it now.”   
  
Banner looked down at the playful pout on the other mans features, it was mysterious how one moment Loki could look so sinister and dangerous and the next have the countenance of a wounded puppy or a harmless child. “So demanding, no wonder you and Tony get along.”   
  
The prince huffs and slithered up his lovers tan skin, lips ghosting over Banners Adams apple. “I do what I want my darling. Now, sing me your ballad of love and perhaps if I like it I shall do something you want.”   
  
“Unfair..” Bruce groaned, still he indulged and hoped his rough voice would be forgiven. “ When you came to me, with your bad dreams and your fears. It was easy to see that you'd been crying.” He softly sang the words touching the ravenette face. “ Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns, But who really profits from the dying.”    
  
Loki turned with his mortals gentle prompting to lay on his back, the melodic low voice working into his very veins.   
  
“I could hold you in my arms, I could hold you forever, and I could hold you in my arms. I could hold you in my arms forever.” Each stanza led by rough warm hands gracing every plane of his false Aesir form, caressing him like some precious thing.   
  
“ When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions. It's my worried mind that you quiet. Place your hands on my face, close my eyes and say - Love is a poor man's food with no proper side.”  The lyrics dripping from lips above a stubled chin working there way kiss after kiss making Loki arch and gasp.  The chorus again rang and washed away the pain from his soul.  
  
“So now we see how it is. This fist begets the spear, Weapons of war - Symptoms of madness.  Don't let your eyes refuse to see. Don't let your ears refuse to hear or you ain't never going to shake this sense of sadness.”  The last verse spoken softly with car into his ear as the doctor settle between his splayed thighs.   
  
Loki stopped him there stealing his lover’s lips in a kiss. “ I would like very much to be in your arms forever, my beautiful wise Doctor.”   
______________________________  
  
It is said, that those who feel the need to expose what is wrong with you. Are simply afraid of everything that is right, and rose is still a rose no matter how deeply in thorns it is buried.   
  
That evening when Bruce Banner rose from the ream of dream, he found himself not alone for the first time. An ounce of pride warming in his chest and a pleasant rumble of approval from deep in his mind. This was the start of Forever.   
  
  
  
  



	69. SD (Stucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SD (Stucky) - You are my sunshine
> 
> Song - You are my sunshine - Elizabeth Mitchell
> 
> Bucky / Steve Pre-serum

“Thank ya again James love, now I’ll be back round 11. Steven has medicine in the cupboard.” Sarah Rogers spoke softly as she gathered up her things for a late night working at the hospital. She hated to leave her son alone - especially when Steve was ill. Thankfully James had always been there to look out for his friend.

“It’s nothing really Ms. Rogers. You be careful ok?” Bucky said seeing the woman out.

“Ya don’t have to stay Bucky. I know you had a date with that Mary Thompson girl.” Steve’s voice called from the back bedroom of the small apartment.

Bucky rolled his eyes and stuck his head in the door, “Shut it punk, you’re stuck with me tonight.” He said before disappearing off to get the soup Steve’s mother had left warming on the stove.

When the older boy returned he was met with a scowling sweaty looking blond sitting up in bed. “ I can take care of myself. She asked you to go dancing with her and her friends I know she did so just go.”

“Stevie, really ya gatta stop being so grumpy. You’ll get wrinkles.” Bucky grinned sitting next to the bed offering a bowl of the thin chicken soup to his friend.

Steve almost wanted to correct his friend, he wanted to say ‘I’ll never be old enough to get wrinkles’ but Buck didn’t like to hear him talk like that. Instead he looked down into his soup milling the spoon around in the hazy gold liquid. “You should be enjoying your Friday night.”

“Who says I’m not?” Bucky added slurping his soup much to his friends distaste.

“Don’t eat like you where raised in a barn, and I say your not. What fun is being stuck with me when you could be out with some dame on your arm dancing all night or …things…” Steve blushed at his own words, it wasn’t like he didn’t know what James did with his dates. The brunette had a bit of a reputation with the ladies in the neighborhood.

Bucky nodded as he wiped a dribble of soup from his chin. “You’re right punk. I am gunna dance tonight.” With that the brunette got up and disappeared from the room.

Steve was content though a part of his heart broke, it was better this way. He sighed to himself and picked up his sketchbook, waiting to hear the front door slam and Buckys thunderous feet on the stairs. However that sound never came. Instead there was the telltale crackling of vinyl meeting needle on his mother gramophone. One of only three records she owned, the rhythmic thrum of a mandolin and a woman’s voice singing.

Moments later Bucky appeared in the door way grinning, “Well, how about that dance.”

“Bucky …we can’t. I mean.. what if..”

His protest quelled by the taller male tugging back his bed covers and pulling him to his feet. “No one can see us Stevie, it’s fine I promise I won’t tell if you won’t.” Bucky said in a soft tone. There was a lot said in that statement. A lot they had been metaphorically dancing around their whole lives.

“Ok” Steve leaned into the stronger boys arms that wove around him.

They shuffled slowly in the center of the tiny bedroom. Steve Rogers did not cry, nor did James Barnes kiss the top of his head, because as far as the world would know this never happen.

Moreover, to this day if Captain Americas eyes get a bit glassy when he hears the airily sung verses of ‘You are my Sunshine’ well that’s no ones business but his.

_“ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray, you’ll never know dear how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away……”_

 


	70. SD (FrostIron)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SD (FrostIron) - Once upon a December
> 
> Song- Once upon a December - ??*Film Anastasia*
> 
> Tony / Loki .
> 
> Kingdom AU

Loki Odinson was a lonely child, the sheltered son of his king father and perfect elder brother. He was shy and lacked the strength of his sibling. Still he had his mother‘s care if nothing else.

Lady Frigga always tried to make her little one feel special, even procuring a special tutor for the boy.

That is where our story truly begins, when a tall man with piercing eyes known as Dr. Strange came to the castle.

Loki knew right away the man was different, and Strange saw something powerful within his child prodigy. He meant to pass on the arts passed to him, Loki was the perfect student.

“I wish to show you something.” Strange said one day as the pair sat in the garden.

The boy looked up from his books and tilted his head in question. It was then he watched his teacher wave a hand over one of the rose bushes, the leaves glowing a faint violet before little balls of light darted from amongst the thorns. It did not take long to comprehend that these points of light were more than they appeared. As odd, as it seemed the lights were alive.

“You see Loki; the world you know is not the only world. There are layers and nuances with in the planes of existence.” As strange spoke on of the balls of light landed on the tip of the mans finger, it blazed brightly for an instance and then took a shape of a tiny body - a fairy.

Loki was awestruck with what he saw, soon the other sprites manifested around him. Their playfully chattering rang in his ears as tiny hands tugging at his clothing and hair.

“Would you like me to teach you?” The older man said. Of course, the answer was immediate.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Loki was a teenager when Strange was banished from the castle. It broke his heart to see his only friend chased out. Someone accused the man of bewitching her daughter. This was untrue, the servant girl Clea was in love with the sorcerer. Days later Loki helped her sneak unseen from the castle gates, wishing her well to find her lover.

The young prince was now alone, watching from the shadows as he had before. His fathers pride in his brothers triumphs. His mothers quiet worry as he faded away among those at court.

The one light in those years was that he could study the arts undisturbed, honing the craft as he poured over spell books left to him my his former teacher.

One such night as the cold December winds slipped through the cracks in the castle walls. Loki happened upon a spell. “To seek a like heart.” he said reading over the fine penned script. It was a love spell of sorts, not to force love - but to reveal the likeness of one whose heart matches that of the caster.

At first Loki scoffed at the idea, surely there was no heart in the entire world that would match his. No one could possibly love him. Still the idea lurked in his mind and tempted the young man to try.

“It will not work…” He said to himself setting up the items he would need. He lit a white candle and concentrated on the flame as he read the words, chanting them over and over. Soon the flame leapt from the wick and split into spinning and swirling as their colors changed.

On flame turned a vibrant green and hummed with a familiar vibration. This was his magic; Loki watched the flitting verdant orb as it formed a small human figure - a silhouette of him.

The other flame swirled and sparked wildly, finaly it blazed a crimson red. The form it took what that of an armored knight. Loki was confused; true he had never truly looked at the maidens at court but… Well he had not looked at the soldiers in his fathers guards either. Still a light blush lit his cheeks as the ironclad figure neared its glowing green counterpart and bowed extending a hand.

At first, his own enchanted image turned away from the knight, and then the other did something amazing. A glow of blue began to beat in the center of the red before encompassing the armored silhouette. In a flash, there was a shape of a man. Again, a hand was offered, the flame Loki reluctantly accepted.

The young mage watched in wonder as he had watched the fae as a child. The two shimmering figures danced across the desk and windowsill.

When the to silhouettes parted the flames flickered out of existence leaving the room in darkness.

___________________________________

Loki began to contemplate what he had seen; he began to look more at the warriors of the kingdom. The men his brother would fight side by side. Still none of them seemed to stir that same feeling the ravenette had when watching the red and blue flame.

As the years past and his Brother rose to the throne Loki’s heart grew cold, his dream of safe and warm, love faded along with the memory of the dancing figures.

Then the day came when a visiting Lord from the west was coming into the kingdom, Loki stood at his brothers side. He wished for the tedious ceremony of greeting to be over, maters of court meant nothing to him. The trumpets sounded and the announcement was made.

“Lord Anthony Stark, of Midgard.”

Loki looked of casting his bored gaze to the massive throne room doors. In an instance, his heart stuttered in his chest. There riding in on a black horse was a man - clad head to foot in gleaming gold and red armor. The beast cantered to a stop and bowed as its Master dismounted and removed his helm. The man behind the knight’s regalia smiled. “It is good to finally meet you out side of battle.”

Thor’s greeting boomed loud and cheerful as he descended the throne steps. “Anthony! I am pleased to see you in Asgard! Please my friend may your men share in the comforts of my home! We can all eat and drink this night!”

“Thor, I did not know you kept such… Company.” Stark winked pointing toward the throne.

Thor laughed and clapped the slighter males back, “No, this is but my younger brother Loki! I promise you the company I keep is of the much fairer sex.”

Anthony smiled and approached Loki as Thor left him to great the other warriors in Starks Company. “Please to meet you.” He bowed offering a hand as one might greet a consort.

Loki still stunned by the mans appearance allowed his hand to be taken and a kiss grace his knuckles in greeting. Something inside him jerked back into the presence and pulled his hand away. “Welcome. Lord Stark.”

“Please, call me Tony.”

 


	71. Dating Steve Rogers Ep 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ep 4 “Pretty baby it‘s alright.”
> 
> Warning - contains self hatred, self homophobia, cross dressing, smut!!

Steve could honestly see no reason why they needed to do this. Honestly, he thought things were going great in the bedroom. Not that he was telling anyone else about what went on behind closed door. Tony however was always looking to take things to the next level, be it with his tech or sex life.   
  
“Isn’t there anything your curious about?” Tony asked one morning   
  
Steve deadpanned, “Nope, gatta say sleeping with another man was about the top of that list.”   
  
Tony chuckled “if a lil grab ass is the biggest taboo in your closet we really need to introduce you to internet porn.”   
  
“I’d rather not; if it’s all the same to you I have no desire to watch strangers ….have relations.”   
  
The brunette barked out a laugh, “Oh baby cakes you are precious, seriously isn’t there any kinky little thoughts in that perfectly parted little head of yours.”   
  
The soldiers lips purse in thought, he really hadn’t thought about it. What else could there possibly be to do? He vaguely remembered some of the stories other men had in the army, wild nights of conquest with worldly women. Even the memory brought color to his cheeks. “No, I’m happy with how things are.”  
  
Tony could not believe that, could not accept it! His little Capsicle needed to experience all the fun dirty things out there, at least some of them. In addition, Tony had a few activities he liked and hadn’t brought up yet, not really knowing how Steve might feel about them. He watched the larger man tie up his running shoes in contemplation. “How about I surprise you when you get back. See what you think.”   
  
Steve smiled softly, “Do you have nothing better to do than trap me in the bed all day? I’m sure Ms. Potts would have something to say about your lack of work ethic.”  
  
Tony hummed and walked over running his hands over the blond biceps, “Who say’s I’m not going to be hard at work.” he winked 

* * *

  
During his run, Steve racked his brain, something he wanted in…that way. Finally, he gave up and stopped at a park bench pulling out his phone; he’d finally gotten used to using the internet and typed in ‘what are common kinks’.  Maybe if he had some examples he’d know if he was interested.   
  
Bondage …yeah he didn’t see tying up Tony or being tied up himself as ending well. To much potential for a PTSD trigger.  
  
Feet. … No just… No   
  
Spanking … Steve would admit that one gave him some particular feeling. He might mention that one; hopeful Tony wouldn’t think it was silly.   
  
Cross-dressing … Oh my reading the description Steve felt his face heat up.  A memory lurking some were in his brain flickering to the surface. He had no idea thinks like this were considered common now. 

* * *

  
**1937**  
  
His mother was working, Steve knew she would be gone for a while so he best get his chores out of the way. Cleaning up the small apartment didn’t take that long. He was thankful there wasn’t much dust - the last thing he needed was to have an attack when he knew he was out of his asthma cigarettes.   
  
It was during this clean up that young Steve spotted a shiny tube on his mothers vanity. Picking it up he quickly recognized it at her lipstick. He looked at the gleaming red wax then up to the mirror. Something propelled his hand up with the cosmetic and before he realized what he was, doing the rose stain was smeared on his bottom lip.   
  
Steve quickly capped the makeup and returned it to the round tray where he found it. His heart was beating fast when his eyes flicked back to his reflection. Why did he do that? Would she notice, his mother wore that to work only? Surely, she’d notice…what if she asked.   
  
He started to panic and made a move to remove the evidence with his fingertips. However, he could not… instead Steve smeared the color up to his top lip smoothing it out the crimson matte. Looking down at the color on his fingers, he felt disgusted at how excited the appearance made him.   
  
He looked like her like this, not a lot. Just through the eyes and lips, his nose was larger than hers was. Her smile was softer to. Steve wondered for a moment how he would look as a girl.   
  
No. no   
  
Finally, the teen furiously wiped at his mouth to remove the stain quickly running to the bathroom to splash his face with water. This was wrong. Wrong like how he looked at Bucky. He was wrong, he was dirty, he was sick. 

* * *

  
Steve jolted realizing his phone was ringing in his hands.   
  
“Hello?”   
  
“Steve where are you are you ok?” Tony sounded worried. Why?  
  
Looking around Steve realized he must have been sitting her a while, he wanted to smack himself when he saw the time staring up at him from the cell screen. He was two hours later that usual.   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking. Sorry I’m on my way back.” 

* * *

  
When Steve walked in Tony had the lights in the penthouse dimmed and a table with some strange things on it. Some he recognized some he didn’t.   
  
“Tony…”  
  
The inventor in question came out of the hallway holding a drink in one hand wearing his robe, hair wet and slicked back from the shower. “I was thinking about calling a search party ya know.”   
  
“Sorry.”   
  
“Ok what’s wrong, normally you have something to say about me being a smartass.” Tony set down his drink and walked over to his boyfriend. Steve was chilled, normally went he came back from a run his body was warm with adrenaline. The blond always had a smile on his face, this time it was different. “Talk to me.”   
  
Steve toed off his trainers and tried to maneuver around Tony, and not look at the bedside table. “I’m fine really, but I think I’d rather just watch a movie instead of. You know.”   
  
Huh, that was a bad sign. Tony thought they had gotten past this shy stage. Something was going on in his super soldier’s little head and Tony was going to find out what it was. Therefore, he followed Steve down the hall and into the bathroom where the man in question was taking off his running gear and turning on the shower.   
  
“Ya know if you wanted to go to the gym I wouldn’t think you would take a shower first.” Tony pointed out, a careful eye watching the other man turn the taps directly to hot.   
  
Steve paused, he could lie. Tony would figure it out though. What if Tony thought he was a pervert, wrong…sick? “I’m …just cold.”   
  
Yep this was full stop. Tony dropped his robe and entered the shower uninvited. Steve immediately tried to talk him out.  “No. shut up, I know when you’re ‘cold’ Steve. I know what usually means, that’s like me saying I’m tired. Now you’re going to tell me what happened while you were gone. Is it what I asked? Did it make you that uncomfortable?”   
  
Steve felt trapped, of course only Tony could ever do that to him. “I was just thinking about things. From before the ice. That’s all.”   
  
“And yet I hear more in that. Stevie baby come on.” Tony stepped forward calloused hands rubbing the warm water into Steve’s skin. “Tell me sweetie.”   
  
Tony and those pet names…   
  
“You asked if there was something that I wanted. There is something but… it’s not normal.”   
  
The brunette grinned, “Steve, you’re a super solider from the 40’s and I’m a billionaire with a flying metal suit. We save the world on a weekly basis and then come home and rail each other. I don’t think anything we do is normal.”  
  
Steve had to admit, this was why he loved Tony, the way the man could wisecrack and disarm any uncomfortable moment. He wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man and rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. “I always thought back then something was wrong with me, with how things were and everything. I guess I haven’t thought much about those days but when I did I remembered something.”  
  
The engineer’s hands smoothed up and down his back the warm water working the chill from bad memories away.  “You don’t have to be afraid honey; I will do what ever I can to make you feel good you know that.”  
  
“Lipstick… I put on my mothers lipstick.”  The words were whisper soft against Tony’s skin but he heard them all the same. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the confession. He hadn’t pictured that but oh, oh was that a nice thought. Those plush lips stained like wine wrapped around his cock.    
  
“We can do that Stevie, shit fuck…yes we can defiantly do that. Whatever you want sweetie.” Tony was thinking of all the implications this might have and blissfully hoping they where real.  
  
Steve decided to test the waters push the fantasy that’s dancing at the edge of his brain. He looked up not quiet meeting his boyfriend’s eyes, thankful for the hot water and the steam that he could blame for the dark flush on his chest and face. “ Maybe I could wear something.. I don’t know I’m not a little guy anymore so..”  
  
“Shhh, your beautiful baby and I’m positive I could find something for you.” Tony licked his lips and tilted Steve’s chin to look into the soldiers eyes. He was taking a leap here but somehow he felt this was what Steve was looking for, looking into those unsure azure eyes Tony could see that scared skinny boy who just wanted someone to love and to be accepted. To just let go and feel special and wanted. “You wanna be my pretty baby. Be so good for me?” 

* * *

  
Over the next few days, Steve realized what a loving boyfriend he had. Little things would appear without fanfare in the penthouse. Just as if they had always been there - A tube of Mac Ruby Woo lipstick sat unassumingly in the vanity tray in the bathroom. Next, a bottle of floral body wash found its way into the shower.   
  
All little things that let Steve have his own pace, then ‘They’ appeared. It happened after a mission Steve had taken a shower after the debrief to wash of the grime and sweat. He went to change into his sweats and hopefully just lay on the sofa or bed. Or wherever he fell for at least the next hour, when he saw them - a pair of white lace briefs, cut similar to a woman’s but by the extra space in them he could tell they were made with a male intended.  
  
Tony never said a word about any of the items in question, it was simply there when Steve was ready and the soldier was immensely grateful for that. In the meantime, they tried a few other things, made a note of things that they both liked and things to never do again. Tony turned out to be very fond of Steve in uniform taking the billionaire from behind in semi public places. Something about the thrill of almost being caught, this led to a few armor modifications as well - Steve had to admit that was exciting.   
  
It was about three months later when Steve decided he was ready. Tony had been away on business and he wanted to welcome him home. Therefore, Steve showered with the fragrant shower gel and applied the soft sweet scented body creams. He never was one to indulge himself like that, it felt nice and held a degree of safety. For once, he did not have to be the strong reliable one. He could be selfish; it wasn’t even as if this made him weak. If anything, the sensual caress of silk and lace had a certain powerful decadence to it. It made him think of Peggy, Natasha, and Pepper.  They were all so beautiful and yet strong, soft and yet resilient. The perfect combination.   
  
His heart fluttered waiting for the time when Tony would arrive back at the tower. Steve still had some reservations, would seeing him like this ruin Tony’s idea of him? It’s one thing to talk about it, even have the items around, it’s an entirely other to wear them. To look like he looked now. When the elevator sounded, Steve knew there was no going back.

* * *

  
  
“Sugar buns I’m home!” Tony called out setting a brief case in the foyer, looking around he did not see his boyfriend. JARVIS had said Steve was here, which meant he was purposefully not coming out. Ok so its Hide and seek a super soldier. No problem.  
  
“Steviekins…where are you.” Tony said walking back toward the master suite. In the process of loosening his tie and shedding his jacket.   
  
“I’m in here.”   
  
Stark noted the apprehension in the other mans voice and decided to tread carefully, steeping into the bed room Tony though he had died and gone to some delicious version of heaven because that had to be an angle on his bed right now. He just doesn’t get things like this in real life.   
  
Steve looks sinfully gorgeous, wearing a white satin tank top with a tiny powder pink bow on the neck line and little lace and satin panties that matched. His lips shapes in the berry hue of dark red. His face was flush and blue eyes unsure and innocent looking.   
Tony was hard in a mater of seconds, “Oh thank you Jesus, Buddha, and all those Asgaurdian weirdoes …who ever I need to send a fruit basket to because this is just…oh Sweetheart.”   
  
Crossing the room as fast as he could Tony was already flinging off clothing. Steve looked up at his boyfriend, “I guess you like it.”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes, “Like dose not cover the amount of enjoyment I’m getting right now, it’s like I’m a kid discovering my dad’s playboys all over again. This is monumental, life changing; I think I’m having a religious experience.”   
  
Steve smiled that perfect little crooked smile that dimpled his cheek, the one that Tony loved so much, and the engineer couldn’t help but lean down and steal those painted lips. Pushing the muscular blond back on the bed. He took no time climbing up and grinding his knee against the soft lace, teasing a deep moan out of the good captain.  “I want to make love to you baby. Will you let me have you like this?”   
  
The request was so sincere and washed away all the fear of judgment Steve had. “Yes. Please yes.”   
  
One Tony got all of his clothes off during their rather  passionate make out session - which left the ruby lipstick smeared on Steve’s face in a flattering if a bit sluttish way that only served to make Tony want him more.  He got his lover on his stomach and tugged the pristine sat down under Steve wonderful bubble butt.   
  
“so pretty baby you’re so perfect.”   
  
Rough hands suddenly became warm and caring as they opened Steve up. He moaned clutched at one of the pillows feeling how hard and leaking he was against the mattress. “Hurry up Tony please…”   
  
Steve’s protest was met with a broad tongue swiping over his hole sending a trill of pleasure up his spine.   
When he finely felt the blunt pressure against his entrance Steve couldn’t help but mewl and raise his hips, he never felt so needy before and it was liberating. Feeling his lovers sinking in deep and draping over his back. Feeling Tony’s beard scrape his skin placing kisses on his spine and up the back of his neck. All the while, the man was whispering more of the sweet endearments.   
  
“You feel so good baby, I love being inside you. So tight and beautiful for me Steve.”   
  
The slapping of flesh and breathy moans from both of the men filled the master suite. For once Steve did not bite his tongue and force away his sounds. He cried out freely and asked for what he wanted, “harder…Tony…fuck…yes please harder!”   
  
Tony nearly cried having Steve straddle his lap with that silk cami bunched over his nipples. The solider bouncing on his cock with kiss swollen lips stained in smeary makeup.   
  
When it was over Steve was genuinely panting and foggy laying among the tangled and torn bed sheets. Feeling the cum dribbling out down his thighs. “I love you.”   
  
Tony just grinned and pressed against his soldiers back. “I love you to.” 


	72. Dust to Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Dust to Dust by The Civil Wars
> 
> Winterforst hints at past Fandral/Loki
> 
> AN: Ok…so when I heard this I had so many Winter Frost feels. Seriously its is just perfection. I nearly wept writing this and I had to include the lyrics because frankly it would have been a travesty not to.

 

_It's not your eyes…It's not what you say….It's not your laughter that gives you away_

You can learn a lot about a person just by sharing a space with them. In the daily subtleties of life you see slight nuances in the way they move, the way they react. Loki always felt it was his gift to be able to read people, to notice these little tells. It helped him with his silver tongue, to present just the perfect response and construct his lies with an ounce of truth.

He could not do that with James Barnes. The former Winter Soldier was a mystery wrapped in an enigma. How could you read someone who did not truly know who they were?

The one thing, maybe the most glaring thing Loki saw, was that he recognized only one emotion in the soldier. One familiar shadow that lurked in those hazel eyes. He recognized it because he had liked his entire life with that same look staring back in the mirror.

_You're just lonely…..You've been lonely, too long_

* * *

 

Barnes had enough troubles without having to be a glorified babysitter for an alien prince. He was still having the headaches and nightmares, it seemed like he wasn’t the only one. More than one night he had walked out into the common room of his shared floor to find the raven-haired man standing by the high panoramic windows in the dead of night.

That aristocratic face so open and clean if it’s usual haughty arrogance, there was nothing but pain and confusion here. A single elegant hand with spider like fingers pressed against the cool glass. Just staring out at the city streets. The city that never sleeps. The city that Loki almost destroyed.

Bucky could see that realization reflected in emerald eyes lit by the taxi headlights and shop signs. The haunted look of knowing - all this would have been gone. There was regret, in those eyes. A regret the former assassin knew to well.

Some deep almost forgot part inside Bucky wanted to reach out and care for that wounded looking man. To have something he could mend, like a lonely child finding a bird with a broken wing. He wanted to know he still possessed a heart to do such a kindness.

_All your actin'…Your thin disguise…All your perfectly delivered lies….They don't fool me….You've been lonely, too long….._

Turns out James Barnes still had it in him to save a stubborn kid from bullies even after all this time.

* * *

 

It happened when Thor insisted they all visit Asgard - that was a horrible mistake. Loki had been stripped of his powers; according to his reform requirements so he had no way to defend himself. Everyone should have seen that was a stupid idea.

Not that the man wasn’t capable. Bucky had seen the ravens deadly grace in the gym when sparing with Natasha. However, he could steel in the slight flinch in the mans fingers that he was uncomfortable. That his body want to rely on his siedr, with out well… that was like taking Steve’s shield.

Another thing that irritated the brunette was that three against one is never a fair fight. Even if a single fist wasn’t thrown, words could be just as damning. Maybe even more, when your whole life you have been taught to hate something, then find out that thing you hate… Has been you all along.

Diplomacy be damned, and if Fandral hadn’t been with in earshot of the whole thing, Barnes might have killed those bastards.

“Don’t worry about these fools. I will take them to Thor for their disrespect. Just, please Sergeant..- go after Loki. It, isn‘t good for him to be alone.” The blond pleaded, something in the mans voice said more than his words.

_Let me in the wall, you've built around… And we can light a match and burn it down… Let me hold your hand and dance 'round and 'round the flames in front of us …Dust to dust…_

Loki was in the gardens, he had walked away from their taunts. Ran more like it. ‘monster’ ‘ice beast’ ‘runt giant’… worse still… ‘chitari whore’ The venom spinning in his head repeating the cruelties and whispering in tandem that they were right.

He tore the blossoms from the flowers and threw them to the cobble stones, watching them wither with out there life-giving stems. Loki ground his teeth and fought back screaming at the heavens, how dare they, how dare they mock him.

“hey…there you are.”

He spun around at the voice, it was solider. Barnes with his metal hand gleaming in the fading light, only now the barely perceivable stains of red smeared the imposing appendages knuckles. “I do not need a knight to fight my battles Sergeant.” Loki sneered tuning away.

“Who said I did it for you. Maybe I just needed to hit something.” The brunette countered each step taking him carefully closer. He could see by the tense line of the other mans back the prince was wound tight enough to snap at any moment.

“Did you quell your need Barnes?”

“For now.” he said sitting on a bench near by.

They didn’t say anything else, after a while, Loki sat beside him. They had a companionable silence, the prince finally giving away his posture and leaning forward his head in his hands. Bucky just placed his human hand in the center of the raven’s back and left it there.

Something so comforting just in the weight of a touch. Just something, that says. ‘I’m here and I’m not leaving you.’

* * *

 

_You've held your head up…You've fought the fight…You bear the scars…You've done your time…Listen to me…You've been lonely, too long_

They talked, really talked one night after they returned to the tower. Bucky felt like he had said more in the course of a few hours than he had in months of therapy. He had a good feeling the same went for Loki. They talked about everything and nothing.

What little bits and pieces Bucky could remember about his parents, about growing up in Brooklyn. How growing up he took care of Steve, how he always had some fear that punk would get himself beaten to death. “I thought, this kid he’s all of four feet and has to put socks in his shoes to make them fit, but he fights like his ten feet tall and bullet proof. I never had a brother, not until I pulled that little punk out of a fight and carried him home.”

He told Loki about the war, about …after. That was hard, but Loki understood it and that was something. Understood what it was like to become something horrible. To be manipulated.

Loki talked about Asgard, about how Thor was when they were small. How he had another brother named Badlr who was the middle son. How Loki always felt the older boys death was his fault. “Thor’s comrades used to make a game of running through the archery training grounds. Whom ever could snatch the most arrows before they met there target would be praised. Badlr never joined in their play and would not allow me to. I wanted to be liked so badly by them. I pushed him when he made to hold me back he chased after me… the arrow struck him in the heart. Everyone looked at me like a curse from then on.”

Loki spoke about the void, about the Other and Thanos. When his hands began to shake Bucky wrapped an arm around his shoulders and told him to breath. Barnes did not care what galaxies those monsters came from but he swore as he held on to Loki’s trembling form that if he ever meet them. He would kill them.

_Let me in the wall, you've built around… And we can light a match and burn them down… And let me hold your hand and dance 'round and 'round the flames…. In front of us… Dust to dust_

The touches between them were tentative and unsure, for Loki it wasn’t as if he had never been with a man. In truth he had, a man he thought he loved in fact once upon a time. Nevertheless, that was a youthful dream that burned too brightly then faded away. When he looked at James he felt something akin to that light, but this was not hot and lustful twisting up his gut. This was like a warm ember in his heart, a light in the darkness leading him home.

Bucky could remember bits and pieces of a youth with … quite a few pretty faces attached to shadowy memories of the back seats of cars and movie theaters. Once when they were in France with the commandos he had meet a pretty girl in a bar, turned out she was actually a very pretty boy. He didn’t get angry though cause, really they could die any day so why not. Therefore, Barnes wasn’t oblivious to the longing looks the prince gave him. Therefore, he allowed the closeness and at times initiated it. He never seemed to worry that he would have a ‘winter soldier moment’ with Loki.

It was December when Bucky kissed him for the first time. The team had gone out to see the Christmas tree lighting at Rockefeller center. Seeing those twinkling light blink to life on the massive pine and the cheers around them. Loki had turned to comment on the spectacle when a pair of hands clasped around his face. One warm and one ice-cold metal pulling his down and a pair of lips claiming his.

The lie-smith never stood a chance after that.

_You're like a mirror, reflecting me…Takes one to know one, so take it from me…. You've been lonely….You've been lonely, too long_

The first time they made love was after Loki’s magic was returned. Bucky told him he wanted to see what was beneath the glamour. Loki was hesitant, afraid his lover would be repelled by the monster he was. He reluctantly let the veil fall. Standing naked, his head lowered in shame.

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

The words spoken in soft reverence. Loki lifted his ruby gaze to the mortal before him. Buckys metallic finger tins trailed over the raised lines on the jotun cobalt skin. “You’re perfect to me baby doll.”

“James…”

The soldier smiled and took his hand leading him to their bed. He kissed every inch of chilled skin until if warmed; the markings glowed softly in the darkness. “I’m not…burning you.” Loki questioned himself if this was a dream.

“I guess I’m special.” Barns said with a grin pressing their bodies close.

Loki wrapped his legs around his lovers waist inviting the mortal closer still. For once he did not hate this form, he did not hate who he was because if this wonderful man loved him - even like this. Then perhaps he was worth that love. “Indeed you are my James. My beloved solider.”

_We've been lonely. We’ve been lonely, too long_

 


	73. WTF Stark EP 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EP 10 “Hangover Mysteries”

  
  
  
Tony woke up groggy trying to shield his eyes from the blinding light. This is what happens when you eat the tequila worm…never eat the worm.    
  
Stark groaned and rolled over “Oww shit what!” Something sharp poked him in the leg, reaching down he fished an arrow out of the bed sheet. “…what the hell is this?”  
  
His answer was another groan from the other side of the bed.   
“Ugh…my head…”   
  
The inventor leapt out of the bed dragging the sheet with him. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED BARTON?”   
  
Clint covered his ears, his hearing aids squealing at the sudden volume. “Fu…WHA? TONY OH SHIT!”  The equally surprised archer fell out of the other side of the bed.   
  
Both men stared at each other, they were naked. In bed… Together.   
  


* * *

  
  
The two sat in silence over cups of black coffee. Until finally Stark couldn’t take it.  
  
“Dose your butt hurt because mine doesn’t so at least I’m secure in the knowledge you did not plow me.”   
  
Clint’s face screwed up, “Whatever, like I even would also! My butt does not hurt and I would have totally topped if we did” He sipped his coffee and pointed, “You would be cryin like a cheerleader after one night with the Hawk.”   
  
“The Hawk? Really Katniss?” Tony dead panned. “Oh wait! I’ll just ask JARVIS!”  
  
Clint rolled his eyes, “And you’re supposed to be a genius.”

* * *

  
  
After reviewing the footage, they learned several things. One - Tony will make out with anyone. Even one of his suits, that was weird and he was not going to be able to look at the mark 47 with a straight face again. Dum-E was probably traumatized to.   
  
Two - They couldn’t resist a dare, even if it involved streaking. Cap was probably traumatized now, well…if he wasn’t already when Tony straddled him in the bar singing ‘I can’t get no satisfaction’ at the top of his lungs.   
  
Three- Natasha was terrifying …actually they knew that already. This just reaffirmed it watching her chase them through the tower because they both ran up to her buck-naked and started doing that awkward Night at the Roxbury dance.  
  
Four - they had made it safely to the penthouse where Clint threw up in a plat…poor plant. Then they both passed out. 

* * *

  
Never.Eat. The worm.


	74. Winterfrost (Art)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i did this, with my imvu avatar. both models are mine... this might look horrible idk. I tried.

 


	75. WTF Stark EP 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok readers!! This is a list with potential tell me which number you want to see as the next WTF Stark EP!
> 
> EP 12 “10 ways to make Cap uncomfortable”

#1 Dare everyone to flirt with him, who ever gets the best reaction WINS!  
#2 Send him to go calm down Hulk, on a day that Bruce forgot to wear his stretchy undies.   
#3 swapping out his uniform with adult footie pjs and sounding a false alarm. bonus points if he shows up in them.  
#4 put a cap action figure in a block of ice in the freezer with an 'in case of emergency' sticker then ask Steve to get the ice-cream.  
#5  take him to the beach...don’t mention it's a nude beach  
# 6 washing his uniform in hot water  
#8 sign him up on match.com and point out all his matches are 90 years old  
#9 Tell him the Shield is needed for upgrades...then just bedazzle it  
#10 Change all the dates in the tower to read 2233 and convince Steve he took a nap for 217 years and everyone’s a robot now.


	76. Let me be strong for you (Stony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by some friends on Wattpad. I read over a rp session of thiers and it gave me plot bunnies.
> 
> Warnings- dark feelings, self-hate,self-harm

When did it start? Was he 16...no younger, 12?  
  
It seems like a lifetime ago, Steve knows it was more because he missed his lifetime. Now the idea of that old compulsion seemed almost offensive to the gifts the serum had given him. The second chance at life he had been awarded not once but twice. ....  
  
Yet he couldn't shake it.  
  
It didn't happen all at once. It was over time when things grew quiet and he was left alone to contemplate a world that has changed without him. A world where his ideas and morals had long since grown out of favor, and the life he once knew was a thing of faded photos and grainy film.  
  
It happens in the dark when the night welcomed dreams of ice. Dreams of snow covered mountains and the rise of locomotive steam. The shrill cry of the whistle that couldn't drown out the screams. Nightmares of wind shaking a plane cabin and the rush of cold salty water that burned his lungs and stole the light from his eyes.  
  
Steve would wake-up gasping for breath and drenched in sweat. The fighting beat of his heart that tricked his mind. Suddenly the room would fall away and he would feel small and frail in that darkness.  
  
That is when the demons would come.  
  
Scratching out old whispers in the walls of his consciousness. "You are a burden. You are worthless. Nothing more than a trained monkey. You were never meant to   
live...unatural…unwanted...filthy...filthy. Filthy!"  
  
Falling out of bed would drive him crawling into the en suite bath fighting against past that clung to the fringe of dreams and reality.  
  
In that hazy delirium, an old foe raised its head.  
  
The grounding glint of silver that called out with sweet simplicity.  
  
The straight razor.  
  
Steve refused to use an electric model...something about the sound of it. He wished then he would have. The temptation wouldn't have been so easily accessible.  
  
It wasn't like the first time.  
  
Back when he flirted with the bite of steel on fragile flesh. Back when pain from constant hunger and illness and he almost want to give up. To make things easier for his poor mother.  
  
This was horrible and teasing.  
  
The familiar pinch of the sharp edge into skin followed by the slow exhale that let out the grief with every droplet of crimson chasing the blade.  
  
It was different because he could feel the delicate tissue scrambling to seal the thin wound. When Steve smeared the sanguine beads there, was nothing left but a faint pink line?  
  
It was gone soon enough and still the dizzying feel of self-loathing and disappointment lingered.  
  
He said he wouldn't do it again. It had been a mistake. These are the quiet lies that leave the soldier’s lips.  
  


* * *

  
  
Steve did not allow Jarvis to monitor his floor and for that, the AI was respectful.  
  
However, the penthouse was under a watchful eye.  
  
When Steve began to spend his evenings and soon enough his nights with Tony, it didn't take long for the cracks in the captain's careful facade to show.  
  
"Sir. I feel there is a matter concerning the captain you need to be aware of."  
  
The conversation that followed was not one Tony ever thought he would have with his AI. In truth, he didn't want to believe it. However, surveillance doesn't lie. There in 1080p digital output was the man he loved, the man he trusted with his life...falling apart very much. All this time and Tony hadn't even known.  
  
The inventor wracked his brain for how to broach the subject. Part of him wanted to demand answers and hide all the sharp objects in the tower. However, Tony knew that was impossible and treating Steve like an I'll child wouldn't work. The man was just as hardheaded as he was.  
  
Tony waited instead. Watching and offering any and all opportunity for Steve to tell him the truth. To ask for help.  
  
Steve had to want it or it wouldn't work.  
  


* * *

  
  
The day Tony caught him- it was after a mission. Things had gone south and a child had died in Steve's arms.  
  
The trip back had been deathly silent. Everyone was feeling wrung and lost.  
  
When Steve disappeared into the bathroom Tony didn't think anything about it. They all wanted to wash away the memory of a battle won but lives lost.  
  
It wasn't until Jarvis quietly alerted him that Tony rushed into the master bath.  
  
He stood there motionless. Steve equally stunned had his uniform half off and the blood from healing wounds smears against ugly still fading bruises littering his torso. These were things Tony could handle.  
  
What he couldn't handle was the blood pouring from deep gashes over the soldier’s forearm. The white-knuckle grip that Steve had on that razor as he carved out whatever pain he was feeling.  
  
"No..." the brunette whispered as their eyes met.  
  
The wicked implement rumbled from Rogers hand with a clatter. "Tony...I.."  
  
"No...just. No."  
  
Steve knew this would happen. He was ruined. He was weak just like he always was and now Tony knew.  
  
What he didn't expect was for the smaller man to crowd him with a towel. A slight panic in his brown eyes as he stemmed the blood flow.  
  
"It’s. Fine. It'll stop. The serum will…” Steve offered lamely. His words silenced by a sharp look from the billionaire.  
  
Tony sighed and steered his boyfriend to sit on the side of the bath. "It's not fine. I don't care if all of this heals before morning because there is something more important that the serum can't heal. Babe... Look at me."  
  
Steve couldn't. Buy Tony forced him. Tony Stark was likely the only man who could force him to do anything.  
  
"I love you. You get that? I love you, every single part. Even this one. Baby you can't do this. You can't destroy yourself you hear me? No matter what you think you have done, it didn't do. I know you are a good man Steve. Your worth so much to me."  
  
Tony's arms came around him. Pulling him in and surrounding him in a safety he hadn't felt since his mother died.  
  
For once Steve cried.

* * *

  
  
Getting better doesn’t happen over night. It starts with a choice. And steps toward believing you deserve a better future.  
  
It wasn't easy. Getting past years of repressed feelings - coming from an era where men did not cry. He coped with grief and regret. Steve didn't have to do it alone and he didn't have to be strong all the time. There was someone there willing and able to take that. Someone who understood nightmares and sadness.  
  
"I love you Tony."  
  
  



	77. Shoop (SpideyPool)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoop - Salt and pepper   
> Spidypool   
> AN: So… I blame the Deadpool trailer for this. This is short and silly.

Wade had this…thing. It was a music thing- the man would sing in the shower; dance in his underwear, he always had some form of tuneage on him at all times. He even liked accompaniment to his un-aliving.   
  
Despite how weird it may have been Peter grew to like it, it was funny and so completely Wade. One such occurrence was when our friendly neighborhood Spiderman was in his boyfriend’s apartment getting a little work in on the web shooters; when aforementioned mercenary chose that moment for an impromptu musical interlude.  
  
The bright squeak of wet feet sliding across the hardwood floors announced Wades’ entrance before the maniac started singing. “Hey, yeah, I wanna shoop, baby!”  
  
Peter looked over his shoulder to see the older man doing some odd dance, looked like the cabbage patch maybe. Wade was grinning with a towel around his waste trailing water from the bathroom and down the hall with no regard for the state of his floors.   
  
“Here I go, here I go, and here I go again! Girls, what's my weakness? PETEY!”  
  
The brunette rolled his eyes going back to his work. “Weird” he murmured with a found smile.   
  
“Ok then, chillin', chillin', Mindin' my business…Yo, I looked around, and I couldn't believe this! I swear, I stared, my niece my witness! “The merch slide over leaning against the wall with a goofy grin “My baby boy got it goin' on with somethin' kinda, uh Wicked, wicked …had to kick it I'm not shy so I asked for the digits.”   
  
Peter leaned back crossing his arms, “very cute but I would actually like to finish this, cause ya know personal safety and all.”  
“but SPIIIDEYYY… I wanna…” and he was singing again… “Lick ya like a lollipop should be licked  
Came to my senses and I chilled for a bit. Don't know how you do the voodoo that you do So well it's a spell, hell, makes me wanna shoop shoop shoop ….”  
  
The chorus trailed off as Wade disappeared into the kitchen. Peter assumed, to dig out left over Mexican food from the fridge, he really needed to get Wade eating real food.  Before he could think on that anymore to a damp towel was thrown on his head. “HEY!”  
  
Peter spun around to find a very naked Deadpool in an. Apron. Posing against the doorframe like a stripper. This was his life…  
  
  
“Umm, you're packed and you're stacked especially in the back! Baby, wanna thank your Pops Cap for a butt like that!”  
  
Well then, why the hell not. “I can work on these later…” Peter sprung from the table and chased his pink frilled bareassed  merc to the bedroom.  


	78. Who looks best in drag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys miss me?, i bet you did. So i have returned and searched the internet over for these little nuggets of our boys. Enjoy.

This is what happens when you get the avengers drunk and start making dares.  It stated out simply enough - how far would you go for a mission?  
Then it turned into - Would you dress in drag? Finlay ending with  - Who makes the hottest woman.

Bless Natasha and Pepper for volunteering to head up the make over crew. This was going to make for great blackmail later.  
  
 **Steve Rogers aka - Stephine Sparkles**  
  
  
**Tony Stark aka - Tamara Millions**   


**Bruce said it might make him angry, also he was on natasha and peppers good list so he didn't have to.**

**Thor aka - Thunderella**   
  


**Hawkeye hid in the vents...**

 

**The verdict was clear...Capsicle is smokin hot. ...Altho, Tony already knew that**

 


	79. Interview off the rails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a skype conversation with my love Renee   
> Her text is in bold   
> Mine is in italics
> 
> this was to funny not to share...we have problems. xD

  
_Vanity fair interview: so today we are interviewing the avengers! so guys ! fond memories? What is the one thing you remember most about high school!_  
  
 _Steve: the nurses office_  
 _Tony: i graduated when i was 12 so...awkward sexual advances on women 8 years older than me._  
 _Thor: what is this school of high?_  
 _Clint: i lived at a circus so..._  
 _Bruce: i set a bomb in the basement._  
 _Vanity fair:.....right.. ok moving along_  
  
 **coulson: I was a hippy .. .school of high is actually correct in this case**  
 **phil: my hippy name was lovewood, and not cause i was into nature -adjusts his slacks-**  
  
 _tony: raises hand is anyone else really uncomfortable now? I'm really uncomfortable ..._  
 _Steve: quietly raises his hand_  
 _Thor:  Slaps phil on the back  ah the son of coul was blessed by the Norns! we should congratulate him, it is a mans great joy to please his bedmates with  success!_  
 _Clint :* Laughing in the corner *_  
  
 **phil: what he said, but in English**  
  
 _Tony: well now that we all know that agent is hung like a pony, maybe we should call reindeer games? he's into that right thunderball? Lokster and his Catherine the great kink._  
  
 **barton: -mumbles- and he never wondered why pepper was so buddy buddy with agent agent -cough-**  
  
 _Thor: take care how you speak of my brother._  
 _Bruce:...he had sex with a horse_  
 _Thor:....just once._  
  
 **barton: ONCE IS ENOUGH!**!!  
  
 _Tony: ...that you know of_  
  
 **phil: thats like saying "I only shot him in the face once"**  
 **tony: pretty sure that happened at some point**  
  
 _Steve:*bright red* can we not_  
 _Tony: awww, stevies virgin ears are burning._  
 _Thor: my brothers face was not defiled, i know this to be true! How else would he have birthed Selphnir_  
  
 **coulson: yes, because that mental image is much less disturbing**  
 ***bartons drawing diagrams***  
  
 _Bruce:...I dont even know how that's biologically possible  puts on his glasses and eyes the diagrams_  
 _Tony: GReat!*claps his hands* so Rock of ages shit out a baby horse, who wants lunch!_  
 _Steve:...not me_  
  
 **barton: did i mention I get free guac at chipotle?**  
  
 _Vanity fair: ...I think we're done here._


	80. Kitchen Floor (Stony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and smutty

"Tony".... There was warning in the phrase; however,blue eyes dilated to nearly pitch black and spoke nothing to the threat.

An answering smile so cavalier of their present situation."come on, live a little old man."

"Someone could see us."

"So what I own the building. I've been caught doing worse."

Steve groaned, unable to retaliate against the palm pressing agains his groin. Kneading his cock and groping him with no signs of yielding. 

" I know you want to.." the billionaire's voice dropped with promise. Situating himself over the soldier, who would have thought surprising Steve while he was raiding the fridge would end like this. 

Sprawled on the floor in the dim glow of the refrigerator, carton of milk a foot away - trail of spilled dairy included.

"We..ah..we're in the kitchen...people..ahha! People eat here." it was a weak attempt by the blonde to thwart dexterous fingers that swiftly liberated him from the denims. Buttons and zippers no match for a single minded Tony Stark .

"They don't eat on the floor."

"That's not the point!"

That was not the point...although, Tony seemed to find a 'point' he liked. That had the soilder shuddering beneath him.

Steve bit his bottom lip and suddenly could not summon the strength to push Tony away. Not when the man was doing such marvelously sinful things. Instead his fingers gripped a handful of wild brown hair and simply held on. 

Tony always did like midnight snacks.

 


	81. Little Loki  (WinterFrost)

Amora was back to her weird…magical stalker attacks. Anything to get Thor’s attention, which she did not get because instead Loki, Tony and Steve where the ones sent out to deal with the Enchantress and her favorite axe wielding bodyguard Skurge.   
  
Ever since Loki had reformed, he was the go to for all things “Hogwarts related” as Tony would say.   
  
Bucky didn’t mind, he was just glad people stopped giving Loki dirty looks for the most part. Not that his presence was that welcomed at first either. That was well over two years ago and in the last few months the pair of them had gotten together oddly enough.   
  
Thor wept manly tears of joy for his brother. …so did Steve, but Cap would deny that.  
  
So that morning when his sexy prince strode out of bed in the buff, a flourish of the hand materializing the heavy green and gold armor out of nowhere - Bucky had full faith in the Asgaurdian’s return.   
  
….. However, Loki was not being returned in the same condition as he left. 

* * *

  
Bucky knew something was wrong when Stark touched down on his balcony in the armor, one arm around Steve - who was holding id shield in an odd way, rather than having the trademark weapon secured to his back. The next clue was that Loki had yet to come back.   
  
“Jarvis is Loki in the elevator…” Barnes asked now glaring at the odd exchange could on out on his floors balcony. Steve had both arms behind his shield as if he was holding something…did the punk get hurt.   
  
“No Mr. Barnes, my sensors detect Mr. Laufeyson on your floor.”   
  
Bucky narrowed his eyes and tossed the kitchen towel over one shoulder heading out to the balcony, “Alright what the hell is going on. Where’s Loki?”   
  
Steve just looked like a dear in the headlights. Stark… the chicken, just snapped his faceplate down “This all you Cap, Robocop is your friend.”  
  
Rogers just gave him that sheepish look, that one that he used to give when the younger man was over 100lbs lighter and a foot or so shorter.    
  
“Well…the thing is….” Steve said lifting the shield away. There huddled in his arms was a little boy, a little blue boy to be exact. The child had long black hair and big gleaming red eyes; moreover, the toddler had horns and covered in some sort of markings. Markings that Bucky knew very well.  
  
The assassin’s eyes narrowed on the pair, “Fix him, you have 48 hours.” Before turning and stalking away.   
  
However little Loki had other plans and started to scream and cry. Tiny hands reaching out for the solider as he walked away.   
  
“Bucky come on, he doesn’t want to stay with us!” Steve pleaded, setting his shield down and following his old friend.   
  
“Mini menace already bit me.” Tony said letting the suit unfold and reform into a briefcase. “Sharp little teeth to, like an angry Pomeranian.”  
  
Barnes turned regarding the tear soaked little blue face. He knew how Loki was about looking that way, how much he hated it. The way Bucky felt every time he looked at his metal arm, Loki felt that way every time he looked in a mirror. Because he grew up thinking, Jotun were monsters. As much as taking care of a small child freaked him out, Bucky couldn’t turn his back on Loki.  “Fine, hand him here punk.”   
  
Loki practically leapt out of Steve’s arms. Which was odd because Loki was a little stingy with public affection? That not being the case in private but still, it through Barnes to have this much smaller version of his boyfriend clinging to him like a spider monkey.    
  
“Might wanna get him some clothes there Robocop, someone might call Chris Hanson on you like that.” Tony quipped.   
  
It was then Bucky realized that the remnants of Loki’s cloak that the child had been wrapped in had fallen off leaving a little nude alien dangling from his neck. Great. Just great. 

* * *

  
After Steve and Tony left, Bucky managed to pry Loki from his person and slip a t-shirt on the little boy. “Loki, do you remember who you are? Or who I am?”   
  


Large red eyes blinked, followed by babble in some language Bucky did not understand. Apparently the Asgardian all-speak, did not apply to children. Of course, it didn’t because that would be too easy wouldn’t it.   
  
“Right, ok so this is how it’s going to go until Steve and the grease monkey find a way to …unkind you. You will sleep out here, because the guest room is filled with your magical crap and I don’t know what the hell is child safe in there and…hey get that remote out of your mouth!”  
  
Loki had half the remote in is mouth and when Bucky snatched it away the child started screaming and threw himself against the cushions flailing.   
  
“JESUS WILL YOU CALM DOWN!” Bucky shouted covering his ears from the shrill sounds.   
  
The shout immediately brought the tantrum to a halt. The little boy went completely still, staring with wide eyes.   
  
That was good, or at least Bucky thought it was until he reached his metal hand out to sit the little one back up, at which point Loki scrambled to the far end of the sofa whimpering and covering his head. Frost spreading out on the upholstery around the boy.   
  
“Hey no…Loki, Loki babe, sweetheart I’m not gunna hurt ya. You know me.” Bucky had no idea what to do, he thought about Mrs. Rogers. - How she always used to calm down Steve when he was sick. Back when they were kids. 

The super solider picked up one of the plush blankets on the arm of the loveseat and draped it around the shaking child. “Shhh, it’s alright dorogoy.”    
  
Big red eyes looked up from the huddle of blankets, tears frozen on the boys cheeks.   
  
Bucky wrapped up the child and lifted him onto his hip. “Ya gatta trust me Loki, I know you may not understand what’s going on but I will keep you safe. Always.”  

* * *

  
Dinner was interesting, Big Loki loved anything sweet, but little Loki seemed to get sick easily with anything too rich. Bucky recalled Thor teasing Loki about being sick all the time when they were kids, in a way that helped the former mischief-maker bond with Steve- the two commiserated on a childhood of missed opportunities.    
  
So little Loki was currently lying across his lap with a sippy cup (Tony brought by a box of essentials) full of warm apple juice. Wearing reindeer footy pajamas, even Bucky had to admit it was insanely cute.    
  
If he asked Jarvis to capture a few stills for him, no one needed to know that.   
  
Bath time was easy, Loki was completely sacked out and Bucky just manhandled the kid into the sink and then blow-dried him. It was genius really, who said men aren’t great caregivers and Loki slept through the whole thing.   
  
Bedtime was a bit more of a challenge; they just had the one bedroom. The guest room had been converted into ‘magic central’ full of Loki’s work and strange plants from multiple realms. Bucky did not think that was safe.  Loki started out on the sofa, sometime in the middle of the night though the toddler migrated into the bed.   
  
This carried on for the remainder of the week until Thor came back with his Mother to try to fix the little prince.   
  
Everyone had to admit seeing Loki cheer and run to his mother, babbling in whatever language he was speaking was – to cute for words. Frigga seemed almost reluctant to change Loki back, she had not seen him so freely happy in so long. Still it had to be done.  
  
The queen undid Amora’s spell and told the team all Loki would need is a good night’s sleep. 

* * *

  
The next morning Bucky woke to a full-grown lie smith staring at him in bed. “Yeah…this isn’t creepy.” He said groggily.   
  
“You were, very attentive with me.”  
  
“Well yeah I didn’t want you freezing the living room or swallowing small objects. Kids do that, not...the first usualy but ya know.” The solider leaned up watching his alien lovers face go through a series of complex emotions.   
  
Loki chewed on his lower lip and looked away, “You are...suited to children. I find that, interesting.”  
  
This was a weird conversation. “Yeah…thanks”  
  
“Would you want any? Children I mean.”  
  
Before Bucky could answer Loki was up and out of the room, something told the solider that this was not the end of that conversation. “What did I get myself into…?”


	82. Adoption (SuperFamily)

It was just after the big explosion at Os-corp, when Tony got the call from the adoption agent. He and Steve had been looking for a child for over a year but nothing really seemed right. They had meet lots of kids and for whatever reason they just did not have that ‘moment’ they thought they would have.   
  
“Mr. Stark, I have a little boy he’s…different.”    
  
That seemed cryptic and a little worrying; Tony had seen that movie Orphan and didn’t want to be murdered in his sleep by a pre-teen. Still, he and Steve drove upstate to see this ‘different’ child.

* * *

  
  
“He was brought in anonymously; we thought he might have been a mutant so we call the Xavier school. Unfortunately, the little guy tested negative for the X gene. All we can come up with is maybe this was done to him. Which was why I thought about you two. Given your. Day jobs.” The agent said walking through the facility.   
  
It was a nice place almost like an elementary school, colorful and peaceful.   
  
“He was an experiment?” Steve said looking shattered by that.   
  
They were both expecting something awful that was not what they saw. What they saw was a little boy playing with Legos. He looked about three, maybe 4 with big blue eyes and wild russet brown hair. He was sitting alone in the corner of the playroom, the other children would occasionally look over at him but none would ever approach.   
  
“He looks normal to me.” Tony said, eyeing the child from the window.   
  
The woman nodded, “oh yeah he’s a little angel, until he starts climbing on the ceiling.”  
  
The two men shared a look, Steve mouthed the words “on the ceiling?” and Tony just shrugged.

* * *

“Peter would you please come here honey.” One of the workers said. She was a young woman with a kind face. The little boy was still reluctant. After a few moments of hesitation, he toddled out of the playroom after her. Hiding behind the young womans leg when he spotted the two men in the meeting room   
  
“Peter, this is Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers. Will you say hello to them? They came all the way from the city to meet you.”  
  
Peter stepped out tugging at the bottom of his shirt before popping a thumb in his mouth. Mumbling a hello around the digit.   
  
“Steve slid off the couch to sit on the floor in front of the small child, “Hey there buddy, how old are you?”   
  
Peter held up a hand, -4.   
“What a big boy! Well I’m Steve and it’s very nice to meet you.”  
  
“He’s 92 and a big boy to.” Tony chimed in with a grin. “He just doesn’t look it... had a nifty spa treatment with ice.”   
  
Steve looked back with a scowl.   
  
Peter laughed. “chur funneh.”  
  
Tony knelt down next to Steve, “Yeah I get that, Steve just doesn’t appreciate my Steller sense of humor.”

* * *

  
They ended up staying and talking to Peter, playing a few games with the child until naptime. When the worker took Peter to his room, there was a moment of silence. The agent excused herself leaving Peter’s file on a table.   
  
“It’s him Tony, that’s our son.” Steve said quietly looking down at the colorful carpet before meeting his husbands eyes  
  
“Yeah, it is. I mean it will not be easy. He’s gunna need extra help what with the um...wall climbing.”  
  
“We can do it.”


	83. Bugs (GamaFrost)

Loki Laufeyson, famed magic practitioner, burden with glorious purpose….terrified of roaches.   
  
Bruce really found this to amusing.  
  
The scientist had been doing a test with some large hissing cockroaches, most people doesn’t realize the large insects are very intelligent and fairly gentle creatures. So Bruce didn’t become immediately alarmed when he spied one less of the large creepy crawlies in the tank.   
  
He did however become an alarmed a few minutes later when a high pitches – in no way princely scream, lit from the doorway of the lab followed by a flash of green light.   
  
“What the …” Bruce jumped up trying hard to control his heart rate  and not hulk out in a room full of expensive equipment. What he spotted next drained out all the fear and replaced it with laughter.    
  
There was a small scorch mark on the floor next to a still very alive and hissing roach, and Loki was up on top of a file cabinet glaring at it. “THERE IS A BEAST IN THE LABORATORY!”   
  
“Really…” Bruce tried to contain it but a giggle bubbled up. “It’s a bug Loki, it isn’t vicious.”  
  
“Then why is it hissing like some feral serpent!”  
  
“Because it’s a hissing cockroach, they do it for a lot of reason, matting, defense, aggression. To be fair you did shoot a fire ball at it so I believe it’s well with in its right to make a fuss.”   
  
“Whose side are you on? It was laying in wait for me when I came to bring you your lunch!” Loki pointed down at the now forgot Styrofoam box by the door.  
  
Bruce flattened his lips together to suppress the laugh, “alright, alright I’m sorry. I’ll get him out of the way.” The scientist them picked up the annoyed bug and placed it back into its terrarium. A safe distance away from the skittish mage.  
  
“You can get off the cabinet now.” Bruce pointed out, receiving a huff from the other as Loki hoped down gracefully.   
  
“You may take your meal alone with your ….creatures.” With that said the noble exited the lab, a slight shiver in his shoulders.  
  
“Well, at least I know how to keep him in line now.” Bruce said taping the side of the terrarium receiving a few agreeable hisses from his new friends.


	84. Cry (CaptianStarkBucks)

Men don’t cry.  
  
That was how it used to be, what Steve grew up thinking was true. No mater how bad he felt, how sick he was, or how much things hurt… he would not cry.   
  
Now things were different, this new time was a lot more understanding about people. Because of this he was able to have people in his life who cared about him, men who he loved. One – he never thought he’d see again, and another – who he never thought he’s get along with.  
  
Some how the three of them made it work, they all balanced each other out in different ways. Tony and Bucky where more laid back than him, Tony was smart, Bucky was still just as protective as he’d always been. Steve, well Steve was the happy medium. He was calmer than both of them and always being a bit of a ‘mother hen’ as Tony would often tease.   
  
Today though, Steve needed those strong  arms that where now wrapped on either side of him. He needed that voice of the a billionaire in his ear whispering ‘its ok to miss her Steve, its ok.”  He needed to feel hat familiar weight on his opposite shoulder say, “Peggy was a good woman, she had a good life.”   
  
It was ok now, for her he could cry.


	85. Dog (Stony)

“Steve…I said no”  
  
“But she was all alone, it was so cold and it was gunna rain.”  
  
“You could have taken it to a shelter.”  
  
“She, not it. You know what they do at shelters.”  
  
This was a no win situation for Tony, Steve had come home looking suspicious. His jacket zipped up with an odd extra bulk inside. The soldier did not think his husband would be in the penthouse this time of day, his nefarious puppy plot now foil.   
  
Stark looked down at the little black and white Boston terrier and instantly knew he would regret this. It was tiny and needy and not at all cool or manly. Why couldn’t Steve have found a stray boxer or mastiff, something commanding? This…was a purse dog.    
  
“Please Tony.”    
  
Oh and there are those big blue eyes and that sweet pouty mouth, Captain America plays dirty ladies and gentleman.   
  
“If it shits you clean it up.”  
  
“I love you! You won’t regret this!”

* * *

  
He was regretting it.  
  
Steve was on a mission, which left Tony to watch their new buddle of joy. Steve named her Fancy; he was very fond of the song.  Tony didn’t mind because she was indeed ‘fancy’, once Pepper had seen the little dog she went all girly squeals and now the canine was prancing around with a diamond collar and her toes painted red. 

Fancy’s favorite activity was following Tony around like a baby duck - he flatly ignored her.   
  
Speaking of which, Fancy was currently playing fetch with dum-e in the lab. Jarvis assure that he would make sure the pup did not wander into anything dangerous.  Tony was to busy working to care.   
  
After a few (14) hours his eyes were starting to cross.  Tony dropped his wrench and cursed rubbing his face, when he looked over to see were the tool had fallen he saw Fancy holding it in her mouth. The dog dutifully dropped it in his hand when he reached down. He gave her a pat - least he could do really.  After that, she hunkered down under his stool for a nap.

* * *

  
Steve was pleasantly surprised by what he came home to, the TV playing in the bedroom and Tony sound asleep with Fancy curled up next to him.  Tony might not be a huge fan, but he was warming up to her.


	86. Epilepsy (SuperFamily)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human Au  
> I have no medical background, if any of this is wrong just ..take it for what it is

Adopting Peter made their family whole; it was as if all was right with the world. Those first few years had been new and wonderful, they fell into a routine and it worked for them. Steve eventually decided to go back to work at the college.    
  
He wished now he had not… he blamed himself for not being there.   
  
Tony taught mechanical engineering, and Steve taught Art history and Drawing class in the evenings. During the day Peter would be staying with his nanny or… Manny…depends who you ask. Phil Coulson seemed more like a teacher/bodyguard/ everything you could ever need.  Not to mention Peter adored him.   
  
Both men were at work, staring the morning classes when there phones went off.  The message that changed everything. 

* * *

  
“Where is he?”  
  
“What happened?”   
  
They said shouted spotting Phil in the waiting room of the hospital. “They are checking him now. As for what happened, we were working with his shapes and colors when I notice he seemed to react slower. He said his stomach hurt and something smelled funny. I went to take his temperature and he spaced out, one moment he was sitting up and the next he seized.”   
  
Steve had no idea what he would have done seeing his little boy like that, even so he felt like it should have been him there with Peter.   
  
Later after multiple scans and tests, the doctors said that they knew what part of the brain and type of Peters Seizer- going on Coulson’s description. It was a tonic-clonic seizer, from there Steve and Tony found them selves answering a whole host of questions about Peter’s behavior.  
  
“Have you ever noticed your son often staring into space?”  
  
“He’s a kid they zone out a lot!”   
  
“Tony their trying to help… yes sometimes, we never really thought anything about it. He would snap out of it and go back to playing.”   
  
Everything from eye fluttering to slight twitches and jerks where now suspect. The Doctor said it was likely Peter had been having something called ‘absence seizers’ for the last year or so. “I believe Peter has Epilepsy, there are quiet a few medications we can try for him. In children his age there will be fewer of the generalized seizers that your childcare assistant dealt with today. As he gets older, we may have to switch him to some different medications and those types of seizers tend to present more in lat adolescence.   
  
Steve griped Tony’s hand under the table. “He will be ok though right?”   
  
“Of course, He was fortunate to be with someone who knew exactly how to respond in this situation.”

* * *

  
  
The second time Peter had a seizure he was with both of his fathers; it had been a few years since his first and they where all on vacation. Peter now 10 had been acting out most of the day and neglected to take his medicine the last two days. His Dad said he was old enough to learn how to be responsible.  Steve still worried about this, but agreed with Tony.   
  
They were in the hotel room when Peter sat up and vomited down his shirt. It was so abrupt that Tony had barely gone to see what was wrong before his son tumbled into the floor slamming into the coffee table.   
  
It had been terrible, Steve - who had been reading up ever since Peter’s diagnosis, jumped into action. Rolling the boy into recover position and moving a cushion under peters head while Tony called for help.   
  
They all learned the importance of staying onto of medication. 

* * *

  
  
Most people would never know Peter had anything medically wrong with him, he was physical and smart. His life was not defined by his condition, his family always told him he was perfect just the way he was. Everyone is different and it is because of those differences that we learn our strengths.   
  
  



	87. Flood (AgentHawks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short weirdness

Clint had never done his own laundry before. So in hindsight, Phil really should have seen this coming.  He wasn’t even mad because it was so funny.  
  
The agent just came home to find his archer standing in a suds and water filled laundry room. The soapy slosh meandering out into the kitchen.  Clint looked like a deer in headlights as he stood holding a bucket over the utility sink trying to bail the room like a sinking ship.  
  
“Hey..”  
  
Phil looked at the helpless man and smiled “hey.”  
  
“So…this happened.”  
  
“I see that.”  
  
Clint nodded going right back to pouring water, “upside, my clothes have to be like super clean and I think my waterproof socks are working.”


	88. I can fuck you  better (WinterFrost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Fuck U Betta - Neon Hitch   
> Pairing- WinterFrost ~VS ~WinterWidow

  
Loki did not like losing, and that is exactly what he saw this as. Watching James Barnes smile and laugh next to Natasha Romanov.   
  
The lie smith had been taking a more subtle approach to making his intentions know to the former Winter Solider. Perhaps in this case his previous crass forwardness may have won him the conquest. Currently he was left on the outside looking in as the red-haired assassin leaned in close whispering in Russian.   
  
The ravenette snarled the glass he was holding shattering in his hand.   
  
“Might wanna relax a little there hot shot, I might be rich but I would like to at least attempt to maintain a matching set of  tumblers.” Tony commented staring at the god who was now bleeding on the granite counter top.   
  
Loki scowled and tugged the slivers of glass from his palm and with a flick of the wrist, the glass reformed to its previous state. “Trust me man of Iron, there are far more fragile things I would like to shatter than your drinking glasses.”   
  
Tony raised an eyebrow following the Asgardian gaze, “ah, I wouldn’t call that fragile. Nat can choke you out with her thighs…prolly why Robocop likes her so much. But hey, I like a good cat-fight as much as the next guy. Just don’t cry when she spikes you in the family jewels.” 

* * *

  
The thought occurred to the trickster to simply challenge the woman outright; however, according to Midgardian conduct - that was frowned upon. So he would have to take another approach.  
  
The pair of assassins was still in what Agent Barton called “Friends with benefits” stage. However, the archer surmised that it could change at any moment. In addition, the Intel Loki gained from the good Captain was that Barnes had his eye on something more serious.  
  
Loki had to strike while the iron was hot. 

* * *

  
Finding Barnes alone was not difficult. The man often went to the gym in the dead of night in an effort to tier away the dreams. Loki could defiantly help the solider work up a sweat.   
  
“Good evening Sergeant,”   
  
The posh voice made Barnes turn his head, not that he needed to in order to identify the speaker. Although had he not he wouldn’t get to enjoy the view.   
  
Loki was …not himself or rather Herself. “Nice look, didn’t know you were into that, or is Stark?”  
  
The voice lifted into a more sultry pitch, “Stark? My no, you see Anthony has more specific tastes. Tall blondes with broad shoulders.”   
  
Barns lowered the weight he had been working with. “you’re joking. Right?”  
  
“I do like a good ruse, but no. It would seem your Captain has been keeping secrets has he?”   
  
Bucky just shook his head and smiled, “s’ alright by me. Good for them.”   
  
Loki had managed to slip closer, even more graceful in the curvaceous form. The soldier couldn’t help but allow his eyes to linger over the heavy bust and long black hair. The eyes were the same though; that same light jade that glittered in the light. No one should have eyes like that he thought. It was really too dangerous.   
  
“The idea of two men indulging does not disgust you?” The trickster asked leaning forward, hand folded behind her.   
  
He shrugged, “Not really, they both have been through enough. Who cares who they sleep with?”  
  
“What about you Sergeant, what are your carnal tastes?”   
  
That was a forward question. “why ya asking, this some sorta come on?”  
  
Loki smiled sliding onto the soldiers lap with ease. “If it were would you deny me? I could very well remain in this form or any you desire.”   
  
As tempting as it was, Bucky thought of Natasha. His fellow assassin had said she wasn’t looking for anything serious. Still, he had wanted to try to convince her other wise. Moreover, what was this to the spoiled liar prince?  “If you could do that why not go out to a club and find some lucky guy for the night? Why me?”  
  
“Because I want you.” A long black nail caressed the solider cheek. “ Have you truly been so blinded by the lady widow to not see my intent. I can assure you James, I can give you everything she can and better.”   
  
“Awfully sure of yourself.”  
  
“I am a god.”  
  
  
They bounced off the hallway walls trying to get to Barnes room; it was much the same into the lift on the way up. Making out with Loki was like making out with 100 people at once, one moment he was the curvaceous raven-haired beauty the next, Maureen O‘Hara, Judy Garland, Vivien Leigh. It was like every wet dream he’d ever had in the flesh.   
  
When they finally made it into the apartment, he tossed the trickster to the bed, now pinning a Loki version Lauren Becall. “Why do you keep doing that?”   
  
“Looking for something that entices your passions soldier,” Loki said in a sultry voice grinding his/her thigh between Bucky’s legs. “ Perhaps something else?” The false form sparkled and produced a grinning man.  
  
“Errol Flynn, hot - but I have something else in mind.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yeah, I want you, just you.”   
  
The illusion faded leaving nothing but a very nude Loki. This was defiantly better than anything on film was.   
  
The two tumbled into the sheets, with a flick of the sorcerer writs his lovers clothes where harkened off to parts unknown. Loki shuddered and arched feeling the scratch of rough stubble along his throat and chest. He wound his fingers into the soldier’s hair and pushing him farther down.   
“You’re a demanding little punk aren’t ya,” Bucky mumbled looking up at the panting former villain.  
  
“I am royalty; I can not help the natural urge to see you on your knees.” Loki whined as he got his wish, a hot talented mouth encompassing him with out hesitation. Taking every inch making the noble whimper. “By the N-norns! You ahha! Have …oh shhhii…ah no gag reflex!”   
  
The low chuckle vibrated the back of the soldier’s throat making the trickster crumble in ecstasy.   
  
Barnes pulled away jerking the tricksters down the bed and pulling his knees into the crook of his arms. Leaning forward he had Loki spread below him. “Oh I’m full of surprises sweetheart.”   
  
“Shut up, the only thing that longs to be full is me.” Loki moaned pulling the mortal into a fierce kiss.    
  
Sex with Loki was like war, Bucky knew he was going to still be feeling it in the morning. More than likely still have the claw marks on his back and Loki would definitely have bruises on his inner thighs. Some around his neck to, that last round got particularly wild.   
  
When it was over Bucky expected Loki to hobble to the shower or just magic himself clean and then leave. Natasha rarely stayed, not that she was cold she just wasn’t one for ‘taking after’ which was fine. This though Bucky had not expected. The ravenette was sound asleep and plastered to his side. He didn’t have the heart to wake Loki up. Plus, this left good morning shower sex options open.

* * *

  
Loki had stayed that night, and…just never really left. By the end of the month, Bucky had two toothbrushes in his bathroom and clothes that were not his in the closet. They slept together, ate together, talked about things. Finally, Barnes had to know.   
  
“So is this a thing? Like a permanent thing?” He said one evening as they lay in the afterglow.   
  
“Do you wish it to be?”  
  
“Yeah, works for me.”  
  
“Then it is; now be a gem and go fetch me a drink. I’m parched and you have inhibited my ability to stand.”   
  
Bucky laughed getting up, not even bothering to put pants on. “Yes Princess.”   
  
  
  
  



	89. Partition (WinterFrost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: DIRTY TIME ! XD Human AU/modern./ BDSM Loki - 21, Bucky - 32   
> There is some FrostIron but that’s purely physical. Tony - 23  
> Song: Partition -Beyonce
> 
> Seriously ya'll....i just be nasty sometimes.. >.> XD

James ‘Bucky’ Barnes had found himself a sweet deal as a limo driver/bodyguard. After coming home from the war, all he wanted was something that would not get him shot. Paying the bills would be nice to.   
  
So when he spotted the online add for “Driver wanted. Security experience preferred.” He thought why not.   
  
As it turned out the job was driving some spoiled rich kid around.  Sounds like it would be a pain - but it wasn’t with out its rewards.   
  
Loki Odinson, he was tall and lean with long hair and a shapely body. He had an androgynous sweetness to his face. On the other hand, maybe it was just the kid’s style of wearing fucking eyeliner and non-binary trends. It was a blessing and a curse on the soldier. At first, Barnes tried to ignore the younger man, just do the job. Make that check and go home. Loki did not make that easy.   
  
The first time Bucky realized the kid was messing with him was when Loki started stripping in the back seat. Saying he had to ‘change’, Bucky was thanking god for his dark sunglasses now so he could pretend he wasn’t checking the mirror watching those long legs whip around and shimmy out of impossibly tight trousers. That was until Loki looked up and there eyes met. The 21-year-old brat had the nerve to wink.   
  
The next time, Barnes was sure that was a happy accident. He picked Loki up from some club with another boy, Buck recognized this one. Not just from the papers but because he and Steve had worked with the kids dad. Awkward.    
  
The two boys were all over each other, Stark was shorted than Loki but what the young man lacked in height he made up for with strength and sheer force of will.    
  
“Hey roll up the partition would ya buddy.” Stark said motioning toward the font seat. Loki smirked knowing that made little difference but did not correct his one nightstand.   
  
Bucky did as he was asked, not bothering to clue the kid in on the two-way glass that Loki’s father had in all his cars. The man wanted security to be able to keep an eye on his rambunctious boys.  Barnes was fine with it, more than fine with it right now. He watched Loki arch and moan as clothes were pulled of, every part of that lean white flesh attacked with tongue and teeth. Damn it if those green eyes never left the glass. 

* * *

  
He damned that kid to hell every time he got home, for the hours Bucky spent laid on his bed slowly stroking thinking about that’s legs and that ass. Pulling out every obscene visual of the younger man, he had. Pale flesh shining with sweat as he bounce up and down on a cock, Bucky would fantasize that it was him inside Loki instead. He’s lick his lips and tug harder until he came with that infuriating name on his lips.   
  
Then it happened. Bucky wasn’t working that night; apparently, Loki’s bad behavior had gotten him grounded.  Therefore, when his phone rang the soldier wasn’t sure what to make of it.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“James…”   
  
Only one person called him that.   
  
“Loki? What’s up kid, ya so bored you gatta call the chauffer?”   
  
There was a pause and then - “I …I need your help. I snuck out but, I want to leave. Come and get me.”  
  
Something about the lack of demand and the trembling fear had Bucky up and moving, “Where are you.”  
He took down the directions and didn’t bother going to the Estate to pick up one of the cars. Instead, Bucky just took his own truck and went looking for the youngman.   
  
When he found Loki, well he didn’t know it was Loki.   
  
He drove upstate to some gated neighbor hood and saw two girls sitting on the curb, one half-naked with a jacket over her shoulders. It wasn’t until one ‘girl’ looked up did Bucky realize his error.   
  
Loki had been at a party that had gotten out of hand. His friend Darcy saw several older young men drag him off to a bedroom. When she finally managed to pick the lock, she found that they had crudely put lipstick on him and a dress. They might have done more had they not meet her tazer.   
  
“You ok to go with this dude Lo?”   
  
“Yes. Thank you.” Loki hugged her as she helped him up. They would have taken the high heels off but they were some weird fetish wear that had locks on the ankles and she’d bent up her hairpin picking the door open.   
  
Bucky helped the boy into the front seat and they drove in silence.   
  
“I don’t …I can’t go home like this.” Loki finally said.   
  
Barnes just nodded and took the kid back to his apartment. When they got there, he wasn’t going to risk Loki breaking a leg trying to traverse the stairs in heels so he picked the boy up in his arms. He smirked seeing the younger man blush prettily.   
  
Once they were in his apartment, he noticed how that pretty blush was accompanied by soft panting.   
  
“Something wrong kid?”   
  
Loki turned away at first, trying to forget those strong arms and masculine scent. He had wanted Barnes to fuck him from the moment he saw the rough former soldier.   
  
“I said something wrong?”   
  
“No I. look, I’ve seen you watching me Barnes. I know you have.” Loki was gaining more confidence. “Tell me, do you get hard when you see me getting fucked? Do you want me? Even like this?”   
  
Barnes looked the youngman over, and picked up a pair of kitchen scissors and a dishrag. “Nah, I don’t.” He said, kneeling down he cut through the PVC ankle strap of the heels and proceeded to stake the scissor to the shiny nylon dress. Leaving the young man in nothing but his briefs. “Now like this, I wouldn’t mind.” he said whipping the red lipstick away from the rich boy’s lips.  
  
It didn’t take Loki more than a second to grab Bucky’s hand and suck on the mans fingers obscenely.  “I want it; I want a real man to own me.”   
  
“I’m sure you do princess.” The older man drawls grabbing a handful of the spoiled boys hair “But ya gatta earn it, no more demands. Your pampered ass isn’t shit in these walls you got it? That’s what you want though isn’t it?”   
  
Loki nodded shivering at the feel of the stronger males grip. He needed this… “Yes Sir.”   
  
“On your hands and knees. Now!”   
  
The command had Loki on all fours in an instant. A snap of Barnes fingers made him look up and crawl, following the solider to the bedroom.  The pleasant pull of the carpet on his bare knees sending tingles up his spine. This was what he craved, someone who wouldn’t just play with him, someone one who would not be swayed. He craved subjugation. 


	90. I want better for him (Omegaverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super family - Omega Steve.

Things were different now, Steve knew that intellectually.  How could he not? Spending 70 years in ice meant some things had changed. He wanted to believe that, he wanted to believe it when Tony had expressed interest in him. Steve had such a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that any aloha would want him. Back when he had been small and sickly he was unwanted. Then the serum had given him health and a body that was now to big to be appealing.    
  
Stark wouldn’t let up though; the man was like a bulldog. He just kept on with his gifts and his insistent visits until finally Steve caved.   
  
Damn he was glad he caved.   
  
For all they fought they loved just as fiercely. Tony did not try to control him, did not try to own him, those were all things that had changed. Tony didn’t even feel cheated when the Shield doctors said that Steve may never be able to conceive because of the serum.    
  
That didn’t mean Steve didn’t feel that way. All that good health and superior genetics, he couldn’t even do the one thing his original body would have been able to do. As an omega it felt devastating, the one thing that had been drilled into his head to want.   
  
Everyone said it was ok, times had changed. Omega’s were not ‘expected’ to have children unless they wanted to. Adoption and surrogacy was an option.  Something in him just broke, “If its not meant to be then it’s not meant to be. Our lives are so chaotic anyway. Maybe it’s better this way.” He said. Tony just quietly agreed.  His alpha would hold him in the night and tell him he loved him. Tell him they would be fine just the two of them.   
  
The continued on like that for the next three years, just being happy and of course busy. When there was a long stretch of quiet they would use it to spirit off alone to reconnect. The times when Steve could come off his suppressants and share a heat with his Alpha. Just feeling the other mans presence and care.   
  
It was after one of these extended vacations that the impossible happened.   
  
Steve had been out on a mission with Natasha when the Alpha stared as him oddly in the car. “Did you, change your shampoo?”   
  
It was a weird question but Steve thought about it. “I just used the soap in the safe house, the one in the bathroom smelled to fruity. Made me gag.”   
  
She didn’t say anything until a few moments later, “When was your last heat?”

  
This time Steve balked, “That’s kinda personal don’t you think Nat?”   
  
“Oh please, I have seen you naked and might I add everyone naked at least once. We are a pack so nothing is personal. So spill it soldier boy, when did you and Stark do the horizontal tango.”   
  
“Nat!” He blushed parking the car behind the warehouse they needed to check out. “Jezz, ok…last month. I really don’t see what that has any bearing on…  
  
“Holy shit…” The look on her face as she stared at him openly.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Your pregnant.”   
  
Steve didn’t believe her, in fact he’d felt insulted by it. Insisting they had a mission to do, however the Alpha took his shield and told him to turn back. The mission was recon and she could do it alone, would rather do it alone. Steve knew that wasn’t true but Natasha was impossible to argue with. She ended up radioing in that Steve needed medical evac and that was the end of it. He would thank her later when she came home.  
  
Because she was right.   
  
When Peter was born, it was the happiest day of Steve and Tony’s life. When the doctors told Steve that Peter was an Omega, it was the worst.   
  
“Babe I don’t get why your so upset about this?” Said, having sent there toddler off to play.  They had taken Peter for his check up and Doctors had done the usual hormone testing. Markers for secondary genders often began to show around age 3 to 5.    
  
In Steve’s day you were not ‘natured’ as they called it, until you hit puberty and the physical signs of your secondary gender where visible.  Things had changed, now the one thing that he thought he’d have years to worry over was now thrust in his face.   
  
“I wanted better for him. You don’t know what it was like Tony, you’ll never know.”  
  
It hurt Tony to see his mate hurting, to see Steve anguishing over the past. “Sweetheart, it’s not like that anymore. No one will ever hurt Pete, or force him to do anything. He’s never going to be denied anything because of his placement; he’s never going to miss out on anything because of it.”   
  
“How can you guarantee that Tony? One moment I was a second-class citizen because of what I had between my legs. Then I wake up and everything’s fine, what’s to say in the next 10 or 15 years things won’t change again?”   
  
Tony took his omegas hands in his own, looking into those stormy blue eyes he loved so much. “Because we will till be here. We will protect Peter, and this world from going to pot like that again. Together. It will be better for our son because we will make it better.”   
  
  



	91. Break on me (CaptianStarkBucks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing !- Tony bologna and the super solider sandwich !  
> Song - Break on me - Kieth Urban  
> Warning - prepare the feels train!

~There'll be days your heart don't wanna beat, You pray more than you breathe.And you just wanna fall to pieces -And nights, those 2 AM calls. Where dreams become walls, And you just need a break  
Break on me ~

They had nightmares, they all did. It was funny when they figured out the one way they could all get a goodnights sleep.

It happened all by accident.

Tony and Steve had been seeing each other when Natasha was finally able to bring Bucky in. At first, Tony had to admit that he was jealous. Steve and Bucky had a bond that he never could touch and that hurt. In a way, he was just waiting for Steve to wake up one morning and see him for the screw up he really was and just...leave.

He wouldn't have blamed him, after all - how do you forget your first love? 

~There'll be times when someone you know, Becomes someone you knew. But you'd do anything to change it- And words you wanna take back, But you know you can't- When the page just won't turn  
And it still hurts  
Break on me~

Steve didn't leave though; he was just too good and to patient for that. He helpedBucky adjust and did everything he could to let Tony know they were going to be fine. That yes he had 'loved' Bucky, but Barnes had never known.

"It. It wasn't safe to say things like that back then" Steve said.

Didn't that just cut Tony to the core, It made him feel like crap for being jealous?

Bucky wasn't adjusting that well though, nights were hard and days were strained. It got even worse, when Steve had to go on a mission. Alone.

* * *

  
  
~Oh, when you need somebody. When you need somebody right now-You're where I'll be  
Break on me~

"Hey there Robocop." Tony said stumbling into the kitchen at 4am. Seemed like he wasn't the only one still awake. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw too much ...he couldn't shake the feeling of falling, of dieing.

Bucky just glared at him.

"Not much of a talker, that's fine." Tony rolled his eyes mumbling into his cup "Not like I need you to tell me you hate my guts"

"Don't hate ya."

"Oh wonderful... Super hearing, someone else to shake their finger at me. Please tell me you don't have a swear jar in that arm to, I get enough of that from Steve."

A ghost of a smile crept onto the soldiers face, "fuck no,"

Tony threw his hands up in mock praise. "Finally! So... you making sure my coach survive the night or are creeping around in total darkness just one of your past times?"

"Can't sleep."

"join the club." Tony hummed and took a seat next to Barnes, "Bed's to...empty."

"yeah."

They both slowly looked at each other and then away. It was a dumb idea - Steve did say they should get along though. "You ever had a slumber party terminator? I mean... I know Steve said you girls didn't paint each others nails and talk about boys but..."

"We shared a bed sometimes yeah." Bucky offered, it wasn't a secret and it wasn't weird really. What was weird? What Bucky never told anyone and just barely remembered was how all those years ago he would stay awake in that small bed. Just listening to Steve breathing, just happy he was alive because everyday was so hard on the weak boy.

"So...I mean,"

"okay."

"Right ok great... Penthouse floor, see you soon - bring a toothbrush and your own plushy. I don't share Tesla with just anyone. "

Bucky quirked an eyebrow watching the engineer disappear into the elevator. "Tesla?"

* * *

_

Turned out, 'Tesla' was an old plushy that looked like a caterpillar or 'glowworm' as Tony corrected. Tony didn't actually sleep with it but it did sit on a shelf next to the bed.

The two of them climbed in and lay there a few feet apart just staring at the ceiling. Finally- and ironically, Bucky reached out first. They held hands in a quiet agreement that they both missed the same presence between them.

When morning came, Tony found himself smiling at the added weight on his chest. Did Steve come home? The inventor's eyes fluttered open to see a nest of brown hair on his shoulder and a metal arm around his waist. Well. This was. Different. Not bad though.

The second surprise came in the form of a soft cough to his right. There stood the good captain smiling sweetly. Tony's first thought was how bad this looked.

"Steve ...I swear this isn't"

"I know."

"I would never"

"I know"

"I love you and we were just..."

"he said he knows twerp," Bucky grumbled. "get over here punk. You're freaking out my pillow and I don't like it."

* * *

 

Thus began this odd little perfect world, they were all a little broken but some how there were just enough pieces between them to fit. Sometime there were bad days, worse nights, sometimes one of them just needed to be quiet.

Or cry.

It was ok though because they were never alone.

Tony's bed had always been to big anyway.

~Shatter like glass. Come apart in my hands, Take as long as it takes, Break on me~  


~Put your head on my chest, Let me help you forget~  
  
~When your heart needs to break -Just break on me~

 


	92. Animals (CaptainStarkBucks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Back by popular demand.   
> Animals (CaptainStarkBucks)  
> Song- Animals - Nickelback   
> Warnings - BDSM, Public sex, rimming, anal, oral, spit roasting, double penetration .….. Aww hell yall it’s a smut party.  
> There is no top/bottom - they are all versatile.

  
It was Steve’s idea for a vacation. Tony wanted to go to a private island, Bucky thought a cabin might be nice, but no…Steve batted those baby blues and got his wish - a road trip across America.   
  
That didn’t mean Bucky and Tony were not going to make the most of this trip. Oh no, if anything the two brunettes had cooked up their own nefarious plots for each of the landmarks on Steve’s list. 

* * *

  
  
**Hollywood sign  1am**  
  
Steve should have seen this coming when Tony said, “let’s get closer”. He was fine with taking pictures from a distance but no Bucky egged it on so he went along with it.   
  
That’s how Rogers found himself handcuffed to the second L.  This little game the other two men had been pulling started when they left Tony’s house in LA that morning. He could tell they were plotting against him, this. Well this was a new one. Even for Tony…  
  
“Bucky, no we are going to get arrested!”   
Tony groaned taking off Steve’s shoes while Bucky whipped off his friends belt “Yeah LAPD is going to arrest three of the Avengers, totally a thing.”   
  
“Relax punk… You’ll like it.” Bucky punctuated his words by wrapping the belt around Steve’s neck like a leash, giving it a tug. “Won’t you doll, you gunna be our good boy now aren’t ya?”   
  
Steve shivered and blushed. “But…”  
  
“No buts, well none but your butt.” Tony grinned tugging down Steve’s briefs.  “I see you’re already at full salute there soldier.” He said griping Steve’s cock with a teasing stroke.   
  
“Cause he’s a filthy little liar, isn’t that right Stevie? You’ve been gagging for it since we left haven’t you baby?” Bucky shoved two metal fingers pasts Steve’s lips, not at all surprised when the other mans blue eyes fluttered closed as he suckled the digits. “Yeah that’s a good boy, get em nice and wet cause that’s all your gunna get.”   
  
“Nah, he’s gunna get a little more.” Tony said keeling between Steve’s things prompting on leg over his shoulder.   
  
Bucky rolled his eyes, “Stark you’re such a slutty little ass eater.”   
  
“Hey shut your cake hole Robocop, a man can have his vices.” Tony’s current vice was Steve’s needy little pucker.   
  
The good captain moaned around Barnes fingers when he felt the first lashing of a toung over his hole.   
  
“Open wide doll, lemme see that mouth.” Barns pulled his lovers mouth wide stroking his fingers over Steve’s tongue, “Bet you want something in there don’t you… Can you feel Tony’s tongue in you? Making you all hot and wet for us?”  
  
Steve nodded tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as his thighs trembled. By now Tony had both legs on his shoulders and was going for broke.   
  
“Please. Please ahh…please” he keened stomach muscles flexing desperately. His neglected cock throbbing in the cool night air.   
  
Bucky smiled trailing his wet fingers down Steve’s chest, “Please what baby doll?”   
  
“Please fuck me!” Steve moaned throwing his head back.    
  
Tony backed of with a self-satisfied grin, “Language.” 

* * *

  
**Mt Rushmore 9pm**  
  
The ground was scraping Buckys knees but he didn’t care he liked it a little rough. Speaking of rough- Stark was doing a number on him and he loved it.  That man had no qualms about going hard and fast, leaving Bucky raw and wanting more.    
  
He couldn’t scream of course, his mouth was occupied at the moment. Nestling his nose into the soft blonde curls around Steve’s cock.   
  
“Buck…ah…I’ I’m gunna cum…” Steve whines and tried to pull back but barns just held his hips and pushed harder feeling his lover throbbing in his throat. He could breath and it burned…sweet Jesus it was great.   
  
“He wants it Steve, ah god, fuck!” Tony groaned and slapped his as barring him self in to the hilt. “I don’t think I can hold back myself… Fuck Barnes. You’re so tight. You want it in both ends don’t you honey, you wanna get filled up?” Tony purred and Bucky couldn’t help but moan around his mouthful of Steve.   
  
Rogers couldn’t handle the vibration and felt the tether snap, he was gone griping Bucky's hair in his fist and holding him there as he pumped ribbon after ribbon of seed down his throat.   
  
Bucky's eyes went wide and his toes scrambled in the dirt tighten up around length taking him from behind as he struggled feeling the warm load drain down his esophagus.   
  
“Fuck yes…take it baby just like that, oh yes here’s another one.” Tony grunted and slammed into him once again.   
  
It was filthy and gorgeous.   
  
When both men pulled away bucky was left in a shaking heap coughing and whining in a puddle of fluids.   
  
“That’s one off the bucket list,” Tony chirped before passing out in the dirt.   
  
**Graceland 5pm**  
  
“I can’t believe you rented out Graceland so we could have sex.” Bucky said skeptically as he looked around. It was a nice house, little garish but - Tony liked flash.  
  
“I’m not surprised at all.” Steve just gave up trying to police the two fiends at this point.  
  
To put it simply - the lunatics had taken over the asylum. He was just along for the ‘boning across America tour’ ride.   
  
“Hello boys, your hunk of burning love is ready.” Tony appeared at the bedroom door in a red silk robe complete with rhinestones. “Sorry I was in the shower so long, had to get everything ready - lots of lube takes time.”  
  
The other two men raised there eyebrows, Steve promptly shooting down where he thought this was going. “No Tony, I told you no. I’m serious that could hurt you.”   
  
“Yeah sugar, when I say I wanna rip you a new one sometimes I don’t actually mean it.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes, “Peasants, do you think I would suggest this if I hadn’t worked out the logistics. It’s perfectly doable. Just like the two of you! Now, I want to be screwed like its 1965 in the Kings bed. Chop chop ladies.”  
  
Steve frowned and laid back, “I want to go on record I thought this was a horrible idea.”   
  
Bucky laughed and tossed him an additional bottle of pink gel. “Famous last words right? On the other hand, should we say, ‘once more through the breach?”   
  
“Funny, you two are hilarious.” Tony quipped striping down and straddling Steve, “Come on sugar tits tell me I’m pretty at least.”   
  
“Your very pretty,” The captain said pulling Tony down for a kiss, rubbing at the inventors hipbones as he slid inside of the older man. They both gasped into the kiss savoring the connection. “So good, so pretty Tony, I love you so much.”   
  
Bucky sat back on Steve’s thighs rubbing a fingertip over the taut ring of Tony’s entrance, “you look pretty back here to honey, all full around Stevie, you sure you can take more?”   
  
“I’m sure, now get in me Robocop or you’re fired.”   
  
Barnes chortled leaning down to kiss Tony’s shoulder, “smooth talker you.” Positioning himself along side Steve moving slowly to counter the blonde’s rhythm. Finally, he slid inside and the fit was even tighter, he could feel Steve throbbing against him and almost lost it. “Holy shit… you ok Tony?”   
  
“Tony?” Steve rubbed their lovers back feeling the inventor quaking between them. “You ok sweetheart? Talk to us?”   
  
“..Ah..So good. More. Move..”   
  
  
Let it not be said Tony Stark does anything half way.  Even if it dose end with him sitting on a special cushion for the rest of the week. Zero regrets. 

* * *

  
  
When the three of them retuned to New York and people asked how their vacation was, Steve would smile and have a hand full of landmark post card and cheesy pictures of them at Disneyland and  Bucky looking bored out of his mind at the aero space and science museum. Tony asleep in the car and an all the horribly tacky little chachkeys they had collected. Bucky would just grunt and say ‘it was alright’. Tony would grouse about the lack of wifi in crummy roadside motels.   
  
It would seem like a normal totally PG outing, well- unless you had access to the ‘other photos’ which unless you had top clearance then you wouldn’t.  


	93. I will return (WinterFrost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- I will return- by- Skylar Grey   
> An- Established Relationship  
> Ya’ll… I made myself cry.

_~~When you close your eyes, you can see the tape rewind. All the laughs and stupid fights, you and I we rode like thunder  in the skies ~~_  
  
Loki wished, he’d been kinder now to his brother. Wished he could have let go of some of that hate a little sooner. It was to late now, this was all he could do for these people. These heroes who he could never be.   
  
Thanos was going to kill them, but he wanted them to have a chance. A chance that maybe that machine of Starks might be enough to kill the mad titan, they needed time for that chance though. So Loki threw up his hands and screamed as every ounce of siedr in his body was called forth. He’d never made a shield  of this magnitude - he wasn’t even sure it would work but he had to believe that it would.   
  
What was it the good Captain called it? A ‘sacrifice play’.   
  
He had gained so much by trusting, so much more than he could have ever anticipated. Perhaps now, now that he knew something of humanity was when he truly learned to cherish it. This world was worth protecting, with all its poverty and its ugliness there was still hope. Still determination, still love.   
  
“Loki!!”   
  
They saw him do it, just when they thought this war was lost. The shimmering green gold burst of energy that cloaked the sky as far as the eye could see. There at its epicenter was one man, one man who had once commanded the masses to kneel, now feel to his knees guarding the world he once tried to dominate.   
  
“Brother you cannot ! It will destroy you!” Thor shouted down the battle field. Struggling to his feet to keep fighting.    
  
“He’s …he’s giving us a window we have to move!” The Captain looked on knowing this was there only shot at this, “Stark how’s it look?”   
  
“If reindeer games can give me three minuets ..maybe two and a half, I can blast that ugly bastard up there to kingdom come.”   
  
“Loki!!”   
Steve looked up at the shout and saw Bucky running down the street toward them. Dropping the magazine from his weapon as smooth as water as he reloaded shooting combatants making his way with one singular goal.  “Bucky you can’t stop him!”   
  
“Like hell I can’t!”   
  
“He needs to do this!” Rogers insisted grabbing his friend nearly tackling the man to the ground. “I’m sorry Buck..I’m sorry.”   
  
Barns through him off, “You worry about watching Starks ass, … I’ll worry about Loki, I’m not gunna do anything dumb. I know the score this time punk.”   
  
“Bucky?”   
  
Barnes strode away pausing to straighten his shoulders and look up at the evergreen veil wrapped around the world. “ This is the end of the line Steve, Some other skinny punk needs me to carry him home now..”   
  
_~ I will return don't you ever hang your head, I will return in every song and each sunset, Our memory is always within reach…. ~_  
  
Loki felt the arm wrap around his waist and relaxed back in to the strong chest behind him. “You should be away from here, they will need you.”  
  
“You need me.”   
  
“James..”  
  
“don’t argue.”  
  
Loki wanted to smile, but everything was starting to ache. Blood drizzled from his nose and his arms shook above him.  He felt cool metal fingers smeared away the blood.     
  
“I’m right here.” Bucky said, raising his gun up at the sky. “ I’m gunna be right here.”   
  
This was what Loki waited thousands of years for, this moment of true belonging. If this was the overture to his death…so be it.  
  
 _~~When you're feeling empty, I will be the fuel you need, To keep on pushing on down the lonely street And I'm always in the shack unseen. Home like headlights on the lawn, I'm never gone for long. ~~_  
  
“It…It’s braking… I can hold it no longer!” His voice cracked and eyes blurred, it felt like his body was being torn on the inside out. Every powerful strike from above to his shield created another crack.  “James…James ..I can’t see…”  
  
“I’ve got you sweetheart, you still got it. Just a little more that’s all they need, just a little more and then this will be over. We’ll kill that son of a bitch and then we’ll go home.” Buckys voice held steady punctuated byt the reverb of gunshots as he held at bay the still lingering alien ground forces. “ I won’t leave you. You won’t ever fall again doll, I told you.”  
  
But he did fall, Loki felt his legs give and his limbs going numb. This was it was it enough? Would it mater if they were all vaporized after this anyway?   
  
“Loki!”   
  
_~~I will return don't you ever hang your head,~~_  
  
The barrier crumbled around them and Bucky gathered the fallen god in his arms. “Loki… come on doll. Let me know you can hear me.”  he shook the slender form as gently as he could. Looking around he knew there wasn’t much time. Through the chaos Thanos would be on them, he just hoped that the others were ready.   
  
“Bucky get down!” He heard Steve shouting behind him   
  
Stark had that big bitch of an armor ready to go. “ right between the eyes.. I hope he feels it .” He murmured rolling out of the way. The blast was blinding as it cut through the air. The sound was like an h-bomb going off. Bucky felt the air sucked right out of his lungs as he huddled around the bloodied limb body in his arms.   
  
When the light faded it was quiet, ash raining from the sky around them. They had done it.   
  
“Loki..you did it..you…Loki.. ..no.”   
  
_~~~I will return ……I will return~~~_  
  
Bucky stared straight ahead as Loki’s body was placed out on the pyre.   
  
“He wanted to be sent on Valhalla as our mother had been.” that’s what Thor said.  
  
They were all invited to Asgaurd, which Tony thought was kind of shit considering how the Odin basically tossed Loki at them and turned his back. Bucky was inclined to agree with that sentiment. He didn’t say anything though. He just stood there as still as stone and watched the firelight float away into the sky.    
  
Loki Laufeyson,  may not have been a good man, he may not have always been kind, but he would be remembered. He would live as long as his name had meaning. As long as there was a breath in James Barnes body… because Loki Laufeyson …may not have done many great things, but the one thing he did do had been great.   
  
  



	94. AVENGER BABYS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know...PREPARE THE MEMES!

Hello and welcome to a fond trip down memory lane with earths mightiest heroes! Lets begin with  the leader of the pack, the man out of time!

 

Steven Grant Roger. He's had that disapproval face down for a while now...  
  


* * *

  
  
Let us not forget our very own Genious, playboy philathropist.

Anthony Edward Stark!

* * *

Oh Doctor Banner, you and those headphones   
  


* * *

oh Clint, you scamp. 

* * *

 

Natasha, always the logical one 

* * *

So...Thor, i see facial hair starts coming in fairly early on Asgard....

* * *

 

most adorable sad face ever... oh Loki honey ..i just wanna hug you ..

 


	95. Underpants Parade!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... this is what happens when you have had to much caffeine and try to guess what undies people wear.  
>  Warning! men in underwear images aheadXD

You were just headed to work this morning, heading down the busy streets of New York when you walk past a news Stand and something catches your eye. The magazine is a popular ladies publication yet one that you rarely read. You count yourself among those who don't need to read 'how to get him hot in 5 easy steps' or ' colors that make the night wild'. Your confident and independent, even so... This title catches your eye.

**"Avengers bare it all!"**

You look around and step closer slipping a copy off the rack, apparently the male members of 'earths mightiest heroes' have done a spread for the publication. All for charity of course. Far be it for you to miss out on supporting a good cause.  ...ya know..for the kids..or earth or fucking whales who knows.

* * *

 

_Hey ladies! ever wondered what's underneath Iron mans armor, or what Captain America looks like out of that suit! Well now you get to find out, We here at Ladies Pleasure sat down with the boys for a very special editorial shoot, to benefit several wonderful organizations. _

_First up we have a real American beauty! Captain America !_  
  
Apparently getting the good Captain out of his pants isn't that difficult!  
   
And it turns out he has some hidden talents!  
  


_Rogers prefers boxer briefs, country music, and morning runs through central park!_

* * *

_Now ladies, look to the skys for this smoking hot hero  
_

_Iron man!_  
  
According to Mr. Starks Pa, the lovely Ms. Virgina 'Pepper' Pots. Mr Stark is no longer allowed to take of his pants for cameras. However! our editors were able to find this vintage pic of a Young Tony, from his days as a fresh faced 18yr-old at MIT.   


_ _

* * *

_Do you need a Doctor! Call us an ambulance because we had no idea Dr. Bruce Banner was such a hottie!_  
Docrot banner was a bit shy for the camera but we did get this sultry shot !  


_ _

* * *

 

 _One Asgardian prince who has no problem stripping down!_  
  
Thor!

 

_ _

 

_The god of thunder had no problem showing us his...hammer and yes..it is mighty_

 

* * *

 

_Hawkeye was feeling a little shy, but hes so adorable we forgive him_

_ _


	96. (Tony/Doughnuts) The Love Story that’s still better than Twilight.

I cannot remember we first met, but I have seen pictures and I know love when I see it. That’s what you give me, I was so young and inexperienced - you let me take it slow. I was a mess after but that was ok.   
  
You were always there for me, late night cram sessions at MIT. My first heartbreak, my first joint - that was fun. Just you, Rhodey and me; you took care of us both with your succulent sweetness. I’d never shared you before but I had the munchies and was really stoned.   
  
No mater where I go I can always find you, morning, noon or night. You never say ‘No Tony’ or ‘Stop Tony’ you just let me take you. I love you…  
  


* * *

  
  
Steve having over heard this strangely intimate one-sided conversation found himself blushing. He had a slight crush on the inventor but hadn’t worked up the nerve to say anything. In fact, he just came down to try to work up the courage for it. (He had heard that morning that Tony and Pepper were not still an item and had not been for quiet some time.)   
  
Now he wasn’t so sure, maybe there’s someone else? It sure sounded like there was, someone older who had been a long-standing partner of the billionaire. Someone Tony had even…shared. That phrase colored Rogers face all the way to the tips of his ears.   
  
He shouldn’t be listening to this but… he needed to know. What this person had that he didn’t?  
  


* * *

  
God look at you, I’ve never seen anything so fucking gorgeous. I can’t wait to taste you.  
  


* * *

  
  
At this point Jarvis saw fit to open the door Steve was currently leaning against sending the solider falling into the room.   
  
Steve looked up from the floor to see a very confused looking Tony - Alone, and holding a doughnut.   
  
“I um I’m sorry if I …wait. You’re in here by your self?”  
  
Tony looked at the super solider currently sprawled on the floor of his workshop. “Yeah Spangles”   
  
“It’s just that. Well I just thought that.” Steve sputtered getting to his feet still blushing like mad.  
  
A grin split the engineers face, “You were snooping, oooo naughty naughty Stevie.” Tony looked far to satisfied with all this. “I was talking to my breakfast. Seriously have you ever had a doughnut from Randy’s , thing of beauty really.” Tony said taking a bite   
  
“You, were talking to a box of doughnuts?” Steve question was answered by the moaning Tony did after biting into the jelly-filled pastry. The sound was bordering on the obscene.   
  
Apparently, Tony just really loved his doughnuts. 


	97. Awkward moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PICS! i lost my mind again....

Even superheros have bad days. Just like all celebs sometimes they get caught looking less then their best. And its up to us to point and laugh!

 

Don't Pee your pants Steve, that would be less than heroic. Unless maybe...

Tony's into that, no judgement of course. Bless your heart, someone find this man an empty big gulp.

Ya know Tony, i almost doubted when you said you've been caught doing worse....no more doubts.   
You sir, need to stop drinking.  I'm telling Pepper.  
Oh shit....someone ate all the poptarts. RUN MUTHA FUKAS!   
  


..... the sass is strong with this one. Let's face it, is anyone surprised by this? Get it   
Loki, you go bitch.   
Speaking of Fabulous! Hawkeye ladies and gents. pulling off GQ poses all damn day. If he had his own movie it would  
be called Hawkeye : CAcAW BITCH!  and just be 2 hours of him strutting around casually then maybe playing darts.

Ya know whats really magical Bruce.... that bowtie and those side burns. That's aces bro, i can see how bitches  
would just go ape shit for that. Altho..if you like magic i bet Loki could show you a trick or two.  
raise your hand if you think of the dramatic chipmunk video when you see this....just saying. Please don't hurt me Tasha.  
  
Oh my and it looks like we caught some couples! lets take a look!  
  
I'm sorry i cant hear you over the sound of how hard I'm shipping this right now.   
aww my boys. NOW KISS. Much better.

 


	98. Avengers go Anime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...i..have issues. So this is a collection that reminds mor of animes and the avengers and randomness

**Anime- Panty & Stocking with GarterBelt **  
**(Song parodied from anime - D.Rock City)**  
  
 _Thor: My name is Thor the god  of thunder, and i'm not dumb. Breaking the news now us asgardians we're full time horny to!_  
 _Loki: Hey check out that green one damn he's got a big **** Delicious..._  
  
(NO REGRETS!)  
  
 **Anime: Hetalia**   
  
Damn Steve, you really do love America... do i smell a cross over? fuck me i'd ship it.

 **Anime: Sailor Moon**  
  
You are so fuckin welcome  
  



	99. Let the little girl dance (Omegaverse: Glorious Purpose )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> , To those of you who have read my Gamafrost story “Glorious Purpose” This is in reference to that story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song -Let the little girl dance: Bobby Bland  
> AN:ok so..this is a real memory of mine, this is my fathers fave song and we used to dance to it. so..lil glimpse in on your authoress. Also, this song was made in 1960, and the debut of the first Hulk comic was 1962, so yeah. Lil fun fact 
> 
> Pairing :GamaFrost

Fenna was 4 and all ribbons and curls getting ready for her first big girl party. Bruce and Loki would be taking their daughter to the Stark Industries Valentines gala. The event was to benefit the American heart association. A worthy cause and Loki felt it was time for his little princess to make her first social debut.  
  
This of course meant mingling  and dancing. Things Bruce usually shied away from, his omega however was completely in his element.  Loki floated around gracefully chatting with Fenna on his hip.  
  
However someone else it seemed was also not a fan. Unlike her mother, Fenna was not enjoying meeting all of the new people who were so much bigger than her. She was having a hard time not being scared, the little one hiding her face in her mother’s shoulder.  
  
“Oh darling, it’s alright.” Loki crooned noticing the little fist clenched in his lapel starting to turn cold mint color.  He held her and stepped away from the crowd a moment. “Do you want to go keep your father company dear heart?”  
  
Fenna nodded, the pink returning to her cheeks. She was all to happy to leap into her fathers arms once they were close enough.  
  
Loki stroked his little girls back as she clung to her fathers neck. “Seems she has your wall flower nature my love.”  
  
Bruce signed and adjusted the child in his arms. “ We just like to observe huh Fenny ?”  
  
She nodded and rubbed her eyes. Bruce felt awful for how afraid she was, suddenly a thought occurred to him. “Ya know what, I think I have an idea.”  
  
Bruce Banner wasn’t much for this sort of thing, but if it meant Fenna not having to grow up socially awkward - he was going for it.  After a word with Jarvis, there was an announcement that invited Alphas and their daughters attending the gala out on the dance floor.    
  
Bruce set Fenna down on her feet and looked at her with a soft smile as he offered his hand, “May I have this dance?”  
  
Fenna giggled and nodded her head, thick black curls bouncing around her head.    
  
The music started up and proud Alphas hit the floor.  
  
_“Little wallflower on the shelf standing by her self, never had the nerve to take the chance. So let the little girl dance! Let the little girl dance, let the little girl dance. She never danced before so let her on the floor._ ”  
  
Thor was bouncing his and Jane’s new baby Hannah. The little week old gem all decked out in red with a little bow on her single  sprig of golden hair.  
  
_“Let the little girl dance, let the little girl dance She wants to give it a try, so let the little girl by!”_  
  
Across the space Pepper had taken off her heels and  danced with her alpha. The older woman smiled  in such a way that it was clear to see where Pepper got hers from  
  
_“ She’s been a Little wallflower on the shelf standing by her self, Now she got the nerve to take the chance. So let the little girl dance! ”_  
  
Wolverine had given up and let his adopted son Wade (who insisted on wearing a dress to the party) drag him out to dance.  
  
_“Let the little girl through, she wants to dance by you. Buddy can‘t you see she wants to dance with me.”_  
  
Bruce held his daughters hand and marched the little one out into the center of the floor. Fenna looked around and frowned. “I’m too little..”  she murmured sadly    
  
“What, no I think you’re just right.” Her father assured picking her up and neatly setting Fenna’s shiny black maryjanes atop his oxford.  “ See? It’s perfect science really. Now you’ll know all the steps.”  
  
Loki sat at there table, phone in hand filming his mate dancing with their daughter standing on his feet. Fenna smiling brightly as she held her fathers hands.  “Yes, this much better than ruling a kingdom.”  
  
_“Little wallflower on the shelf standing by her self, never had the nerve to take the chance. So let the little girl dance! Let the little girl dance!”_


	100. THANK YOU! UPCOMING! IMPORTANT!

100 Chapters! omg really? Yes realy So! i have desided to do my next set of Avenger shot books ! For another 100 chapters!  
  
SO here is the breakdown so you know which ones you wanna go bookmark depending on your tastes !  
  
**AvengerSHOTs TV**! - this will be where you will find more WTF Stark episodes, and Dating Steve Rogers episodes. As well as some new stuff like CaCaw MUTHA FUCKA episodes.  and Asgardian Fails Episodes.  
  
**AvengerShots Omegaverse** \- All omegaverse all the time  
  
**AvengerShots AfterDark - This is smut trash. XD**  
  
AvengerShots Songbook - This is what your used to music inspired shots  



End file.
